


Forever Us Three

by Undertakerla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bullying, Caught in the Act, Comedy, Cute Small Eren, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Eargasm, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family oriented, First Time, First time for everything, Flirting, Fucking Drama, Gymnastic Eren, Hand Job, Humor, Identical Twins, Jealous ex Lover, Kissing, M/M, Multi, New School, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pierced Twin Levi, Pierced Twin Rivallie, Pinning Twins, Possessive Lover, RiEren Fanfic, Romance, Sandwich body goodness, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tattoo Twin Levi, Tattoo Twin Rivallie, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Rivallie, Touching, Twin Levi, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Web Sex, Wedding Dress Eren, cross dressing Eren, dirty talking, future smut, loud, public blow job, sex toy, smut in chapter 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 103,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertakerla/pseuds/Undertakerla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I Deleted this work by Pure ACCIDENT</p><p>Summary: Being best friends with twins has a deal package all of its own, but when a chance arise itself that Eren could finally meet the Twin Devils in person. It took everything he has to keep it under wrap and a secret from the very two that gets him underneath his skin.</p><p>(Made this fanfic to Pyrogrape Look Alike Somf)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Long Awaited Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Undertakerla: I apologize for deleting this story. It was an accident. My editor is revising chapter one and two and I'll finally post the new chapter four and five in a day or so. Please be patient with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One  
> Is Officially up to date.

_**Forever us Three** _

 

_ **Chapter one** _

_ **The long awaited meeting.** _

 

_“Eren, how was school?”_

 

Eren looked at the screen of his laptop to see a pair of twins who spoke to him at the same time, he glanced away when they mentioned school, but shortly after returned his gaze back to the screen and smiled a little.

 

“Mm...it was okay I guess... I had another surprise pop quiz in chemistry again and I don't think I did so well on it.... Math and Chem should never be put together....it equals to a disaster of a nuclear bombing camp for a suicidal homicidal maniac.”

 

Eren whined as he placed a hand under his chin to stare at the twin hotties through the monitor screen of his laptop.

 

_“You always say that, we have always helped you study so you shouldn't have any problem solving it, much less passing it.”_

 

Levi replied as he gave Eren one of his looks, Rivallie just smirked at Eren who made an interesting face at the mentioning of them tutoring him.

 

“Levi you're a Spartan....and Rivallie is a Jokester asshole, I never want to study with you two again.”

 

Eren pouted as he looked to the far side of his bedroom window.

 

_“You always say that one too.”_

_“And yet you always come back crying to us for another session.”_

**_“Always.”_ **

 

Eren returned his gaze back to them glaring, their they go again finishing off one another sentences.

 

“This time will be different.”

 

Eren replied as he leaned back in his chair folding his arm defiantly, but in turn the two twins had a knowing smirk spreading across their lips. Eren wondered why he even became friends with them....much less have these two devil’s advocates as his best friends...it was probably a little too late to be thinking about such thing now since it's been two years when they became friends.

_“Mmhm...”_

_“Sure it will...”_

 

They replied.

 

“I don't like you. Anyway remember when I told you guys I had this feeling of being watched by someone, but when I turn around there wasn't anyone there.”

 

The two of them nodded as their pale steel blue hues stared at him from the monitor,

 

“Well, it's back so I took your advice to really look around my surrounding. There was this weird guy standing outside the school gate. Well...I guess he wasn't all that weird, but he didn't give me the feeling he belong there you know? I feel like I keep seeing him somewhere, but each time I try to remember it just draws a blank inside my head.”

 

When he was musing this to them he noticed that their facial expressions changed, one over the other as they showed signs of obvious displeasure.

 

_“Did you get a good look at him?”_

_“You should tell your parents, he may be a rapist.”_

 

Eren rolled his eyes,

 

“Seriously? Who would want to rape me? I mean come on I'm short, kinda fat from horking all that shit you guys sent through the mail, and don't even get me started with the dark circles under my eyes from playing Zerosum with you guys for the past couple of weeks with no sleep. I'm ass ugly right now.”

 

The twins snorted at his comment,

 

“We would, You're beautiful,”

 

“Fucking gorgeous,”

 

“We've told you time and time again that you are not ugly. Far from it.”

 

“Do we need to have a repeat session? We can list it all within an hour...”

 

“Or more, if we have to do some serious explanation Hanji style.”

 

“And that can take up the whole night.”

 

Eren glared at them feeling the heat rise to his cheek and the crappy webcam capturing that look on his face.

 

“No thanks. You guys make it too embarrassing to listen and each time you do I always feel like a girl in the end and that damages my male alter ego k.o. style that rivals your Hanji style.”

 

He replied as he motioned with his hand to wave them off,

 

_“But, seriously Eren be careful.”_

_“Yeah, we still want to meet with you in person.”_

 

Eren gave them a look of putting his lips like a pucker yet pouty kiss kind of way,

 

“So you guys can torment me in real life than the virtual world? No thanks.”

 

_“Are you still mad about that?”_

_“It's been like two years since then...”_

 

Eren huffed at him, it was true in a way Eren had gotten on some random chat-room out of boredom and he supposed his name must have been really interesting to catch those two’s attention to have had them talk to him in a group chat. Jaeger-the-boomerman was a sucky username he admits it, but when they made him out to be some suicidal homicidal boomer on the internet he made it his life mission at the time to ignore them or fight back. When he decided he had enough of being bullied by those two online he had moved on to another chat-room to start all over again, but like a dummy asshat he used Jaeger somewhere in his username that caught the two feline devils to him like a moth to a flame. This was at a time neither party saw the other’s faces. It continued onward for like half a year before Eren couldn't take it any more and stopped getting on entirely. It was about three months or so later he got back on and decided to try out that randomized chat-room 'F. Link' that shows people faces or what not.

 

He didn't know he would have another encounter with his tormentors from the previous online chat-room. Again, he had use the word Jaeger in his username and that was when the two he-devils knew it was him and they had finally saw him for the first time and had changed their attitude with him. It was weird, but after their apology and he had been desperate at the time for a friend had forgiven all of their bullshit and moved on. It took them an additional two months for Eren to break down to giving him his name and shit which they spoiled him by sending some cool stuff through the mail he never asked for, but got anyway.

 

It made him feel like a sugar baby and he told them as such and by being the butt-munch Eren knew them as had told him in return that they were his sugar daddy through and through.

 

“You guys were asses...”

_“Eren, we'll kiss to make up for it. We've stop being a huge shit to you.”_

_“Yeah, we're best friend aren't we? Close friends.”_

 

Eren sank low in his chair when they gave him those odd looks again, the way they were looking at him made him feel small....like a mouse running feverishly on it's spinning wheel....

 

“....Well....yeah. You two are my only friends and I swear to god Rivallie you make a two cent comment about that I will end this call with a click of my pinky.”

 

The raven haired male kept his mouth closed raising his hands up in mock pretense he heard and wouldn't bring it up. The last time he did they hadn't heard from Eren for two weeks and Levi half murdered him in the process, they just got back to speaking terms a week ago.

 

“He won't, we've told you we've been shitty for those past two weeks when we couldn't talk to you. I still can't believe you blocked me too...”

 

Levi spoke up through the webcam pushing his long strands behind his ears so he could look at Eren with both his eyes.

 

“That's because you two are identical from head to toe, down to the clothes you wear and the piercings and tattoos that are all over your bodies. Punishing you both had got my meaning across so it worked out in the end. I know the last time I tried to ignore one of you the two of you managed to do a switch-a-roo on me since the one I've been trying to punish didn't have a withdrawal effect like this time.”

 

Eren replied, sure he could tell them both apart by their speech pattern or this feeling he has...but sometime even he would have a hard time telling them apart when they were in a gaming mood to test him if he knew them apart by acting as the other. It had been a bitch to use deduction, but in the end he realize that Levi is a narcissist while Rivallie is a sadist and it became easier for him to tell them apart without a second glance. He would just tell them immediately whom he thought was who and sometime they would like to tell him he was wrong, but he knew he was right and by doing so he used Levi’s cleanliness against him by doing shit that irks him. It was easy after that, that it became laughable to Eren.

 

_“Eren.”_

 

“Not listening, so how's Mikasa? I haven't heard from your sister in a while.”

 

_“She's fine, she said she would hit you up tomorrow, since today wasn't possible. Something about a test she has to study for, but secretly I think it's because she's been fucking Annie.”_

 

Eren could feel his mouth drop when Rivallie said that,

 

“Rivallie.”

 

The boy only smirked at him when he noticed the red blush on Eren's pretty youthful face.

 

_“Awh honey, don't worry you'll get some action.”_

 

Eren glared at Rivallie the blush becoming permanent,

 

“Shut up. Leviii.”

 

The boy turned his gaze to him whining for his help he wasn't disappointed when Levi smacked Rivallie upside the head that had Eren chuckle a little when Rivallie ducked his head with a loud ouch his hand rising to the back of his head as he glared at Levi. Levi matched that heated gaze with one of his own. Eren laughed, it was like two big black panther snapping their jaws together.

 

 

“Alright, kitties enough snarling. How was your day at school?”

 

Eren asked as he picked up his laptop to move toward his bed in which he sat it down, after some re-arrangement he settle on his belly smiling up to them.

 

_“Boring, except when Hanji fucked up and mixed the wrong chemicals she started a small fire from a mini explosion.”_

_“Gym was interesting though, fatso tried to make us run thirty laps as punishment for being late.”_

_“Lunch was crappy as usual, they fed us sloppy joes, the bread was all soggy and shit.”_

“Poor babies, but it sounds better than my day. I got nothing to tell...”

 

_“I think you do, what did you do by yourself?”_

 

“By myself? Uhh, read a manga called tokyo ghoul.....played some games I'm into, call of duty or left for dead 4....and baked some sweets. Boring stuff I know.”

 

**_“What sort of sweets?”_ **

 

They asked at the same time looking interested,

 

“Macaroons. I experimented on it a little bit by actually adding fruits into the filing it was fun, but I can't eat them yet. Time period and all.”

 

_“I would love to eat the stuff you've been making, it always looks delicious.”_

 

“You will eventually, probably sooner than what you think.”

 

He replied with a small smile the twins’ thin brows narrowed at Eren's look, but Eren just abused them with a smile.

 

_“Eren?”_

 

“Hehe, anyway what are we doing tonight since you two want to immobilize my weekend.”

 

_“Guess we can play Zerosum.”_

_“You did do your homework right?”_

Eren tsked at them sassing them with a raspberry tongue,

 

“Course I did, otherwise you two will bitch at me for shortening the time. So Zerosum it is, let me just get changed into something comfortable.”

 

As the two watched Eren get off the bed, they were looking at him with interest when his back was turned. They secretly liked the way Eren’s body looks especially when his body was arched or when his backside was turned to them it was one of his many sexy sides of Eren because they got to see Eren’s cute ass in the process.

 

“Ah, hey you ever heard of a movie called the scarecrow? It came out like a year ago it's really weird you know.”

 

They blinked at the change of the conversation...

 

**_“Scarecrow?”_ **

 

“Uh huh, we should watch it together some time.”

 

_**“Sure.”** _

 

With future plans set, Eren came back to his bed as soon as he was finished changing to get back on his laptop he was already starting the game app on his desktop to log in. The three of them were in their own little world and the only time he was pulled out of his game was when his mother came home to tell him dinner was ready and he should get his little ass down there.

 

“Coming!”

 

He shouted back as he switched his attention back to the twins.

 

“You guys go on ahead, I'll be back soon. Don't let those zombies kill me.”

 

_“We won't.”_

_“ Just hurry and come back.”_

 

With a sound of some confirmation that he heard he left his room to head down stairs. Seeing his mom he smiled,

 

“Hey, Mama.”

 

“Hi sweetie, are you with those two again?”

 

“Uh huh, we're playing zerosum they told me to hurry back.”

 

He replied as he took a seat in front of his plate,

 

“I'm glad, so Eren it's a done deal. We're moving and it's in the city with those twins you're obsessed with.”

 

Eren lifted his head eyes wide and much brighter than before.

 

“Seriously? Like....For real?? Like to honest to god for real for real?”

 

His mother chuckled at her son who was practically out of his chair,

 

“Uh huh, your father and I got a position there at that hospital. Start packing up sweet face, we're moving out in two months time.”

 

Eren practically screamed so loud he bet the twins could hear him from upstairs.

 

“Holy fucking shit! YESSSSSS! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

 

Carla grinned laughing as Eren couldn't possibly sit still any longer that he had to move around,

 

“Eren are you going to tell them?”

 

He gasped and turned to look at her,

 

“No. No no no no no, it'll be a secret. Hey, hey can I go to their school. I want to totally surprise them.”

 

Carla blinked,

 

“It's unusual for you to be so eager about school, but I'm sure I can work something out, what's the name of their school?”

 

“Survey Corp Academy.”

 

He squealed as he rush back to his seat to sit down again he was practically vibrating in his chair because of his excitement.

 

“SCA, eh. Better study if you want in.”

 

Eren practically kicked his feet when he can no longer keep up the rapid tapping to his feet.

 

“I will without their help.”

 

“Really, I can't wait to meet them. They are the only ones who can get you to study and clean your room.”

 

Eren sulked at that,

 

“Hey, cut me some slack Mama...”

 

“Hehehe, well you do keep this house clean and you are an excellent cook sweet face, yeah I'll cut ya some slack. Now eat up, we got some packing to do and houses to look at this week.”

 

Eren squealed again and hurry to wolf down the food he had on his plate,

 

“Don't worry, I got the dishes because I know you want to get back to those twins of yours.”

 

“Thanks, Mom!”

 

Less than fifteen minutes he was running back up the stairs and manage to trip on the last stairs banging his knee in the process.

 

“Fick!”

 

“Watch your mouth, Eren!”

 

“Sorry!”

 

He laughed as he got back up and ran to his room tripping over himself until he was back on top of his bed with his laptop on his lap.

 

“Levi, Rivallie I'm back.”

 

It took a few seconds before the response came back.

 

_**“Welcome back, Eren.”** _

__

_“Why were you screaming earlier?”_

 

Eren glanced away putting a finger to his chin as if he were thinking.

 

“Oh, uh....I got this new game that I wanted that will be coming in through the mail this week so I got pretty damn excited.”

 

_“Mmhm...”_

_“You're lying.”_

“I am not!”

 

He shouted,

 

_“You are.”_

_“You're doing that thing again, where you place your hand under your chin. You're obviously hiding something.”_

 

**_“So tell us.”_ **

 

“No. You'll just have to wait and see damn it. Now come on, let's play I'll be busy from here on out.”

 

The two of them cocked their head to the side,

 

_“What do you mean?”_

_“It's not like you have finals...”_

They even look dejected that their time was going to get cut short.

 

“You guys got my cellphone number if I don't get online. Now come on, we're suppose to play aren't we?”

 

It took him a while to get the twins back into the game of things, but Eren managed to do it.

 

***

 

 

Three weeks in and they manage to pack half the house in, Eren wore tight fitted yoga pants and off the shoulder baggy mid thigh shirt, a bandana around his neck and a sweatband on his wrist.

 

“Hey mom, where did you want this at?”

 

“Ah, put it by the mirrors, did you label it?”

 

“Uh huh, it's for the living room.”

 

He replied, they were packing everything at this point adding things in boxes and marking them off with a permanent marker.

 

“How's the house hunting going?”

 

“Well actually, in two weeks your father and I will be gone for a few days to check it out and make the last arrangements with the moving company. The house is gorgeous Eren, from what I've seen on the video.”

 

Eren blinked and turned towards his mother,

 

“Eh, so you're leaving me all alone?”

 

“Well, you still have school, baby. You'll be okay right?”

 

Eren made a face and rolled his eyes at her concerned voice,

 

“Yeah, I'll be fine. I just can't wait to leave.”

 

He said with a smile,

 

“Just twenty three more days and I'll get to meet them.”

 

He was smiling so hard then that it made his mother smile that he finally had someone he can talk to and call a friend. She can't wait to meet them in person herself since she only meet them a few times over skype.

 

“Won't you be sad to leave your other friends?”

 

“Of course, but it's not like I won't ever talk to them again or see them again.”

 

He replied with a smile he heard his mother hum and he merely stuck his tongue out since she won't be able to see him. He hid the fact so well that he didn't really have friends and add that with hiding being the outcast and bullied he was doing pretty damn good to not let it get to him in his personal life style.

 

The day went by just like that he just made sure to get whatever he can be done today out of the way before he had to go to school the next day.

 

***

 

Two weeks later his parents did leave to go to where he wanted to be and that was when his time with the twins were noticeably shorten instead of dwelling on it he was stuck in his school chair at his fifth period. It was then that he felt his phone buzz in his pants that he glanced away from the lecture that was written on the whiteboard in favor to looking at a text message.

 

 **Twin Devil 1:**  Hey, why aren't you coming online at all? Did Rivallie piss you off or some shit or was it me?”

 

 **Eren:**  No u didnt do anything to me or ur brother I've just been busy.

 

He replied trying to text in secret it wasn't long before another message buzzed through that he quickly glance through it.

 

 **Twin Devil 1:**  Then get your ass online as soon as you get home. We'll be on.

 

 **Eren** : Can't internet is off. Just be patient if u do ill do whatever you want for a day, I'm still in class call you later.

 

 **Twin Devil 1:**  What the hell....

 

 **Twin Devil 2:** What about me?

 

Eren would have replied, but decided not to in case he gets caught texting so he chucked it back in his pocket to focus on his last three classes. It wasn't until the end of the day did he ran into some trouble.

 

“Well if it ain't Eren, haven't seen you in a while.”

 

Eren paused at the school gate to look behind him his bike handles in his hands, the buses were already pulling out of the parking lot through the gates he was by.

 

“What's the matter can't talk to me now?”

 

Eren raised an eyebrow at him to see a few people behind him, he mentally count down the days of the last harassment he got. When he tallied it up he raised his brow in annoyance, it was the day he was going to get into a fight and he can't do that. So instead of confronting him and risk getting jumped he turned back around and walked out to the sidewalk pavement. He glance out of habit to see if they were following him and to his displeasure they were.

 

“Hey, I'm talking to you!”

 

“Dean do us both a favor and go fuck yourself. I don't have time to deal with your S and I bullshit. It's not beneath me if I have run to a teacher and tell on you.”

 

He replied over his shoulder as he made a sharp left in the direction toward his home it looked like there was a god that graced him in his time of need because some random adult stepped between Eren and the mobster behind him. Taking that as his key of diversion to get the hell out of there. He swung his leg over his bike and took off paddling. There was just no way in hell on god’s earth he would be stupid enough to stay there. He can already see that tomorrow was going to be a bigger ass of a hassle to deal with since he got out of it today. Maybe he can take his mother’s car for a change of pace since she left it there for him to use. Or he could just skip, that one sounded way more better than the previous option.

 

 

“Just nine more days...”

 

He told himself, he manage to talk to the twins a few days after the incident, but when they were demanding an answer he just told them the internet had been down and it was getting fixed.

 

“I told you it'll be fixed by some time next week, don't be mad.”

_“So it wasn't because you've been avoiding us right?”_

 

“Course not.”

 

_**“Eren.”** _

 

“Just give me....til the seventeen”

 

_“The week after?”_

 

“Uh huh.”

 

_“On a Friday.”_

 

“Yup.”

 

**_“What's going to happen?”_ **

 

Eren can hear the suspicion in their voices and was prancing around in his bare room he had been lying to them for so long it ain't even funny anymore. He still had internet, but he refuses to video chat with them since it would be obvious he packed his shit.

 

“Well for starters everything will be back to normal oh and uh thank you for the shirt, I can't wait to wear it.”

 

He replied glancing at the folded t shirt on his dresser he was going to wear it when he sees them for the first time.

 

**_“We miss you Eren.”_ **

 

Eren glanced at his phone, he wondered if they had their head pressed together to talk to him at the same time or they got him on speaker.

 

“I know I can hear it in your voice and your harassing text messages quit blowing up my damn phone, I can't erase your messages as fast as you send them.”

 

He replied,

 

_“Hey we're serious, is it that stalker? Is that why you've been so distant lately?”_

Eren actually forgot about that....

 

“No, I haven't really been feeling the eyes in fact, I was preoccupied with something else”

 

_“Did you make some friends that's better than us? Did you get a lover or something?”_

 

Eren’s lip twitched at the tone they took up with him it sounded so sad and lonely with a hint of concern thrown in it,

 

“Course not and no. You two are my best friend, even with all of your perverted antics. I would have told you if I got a love interest.”

 

_“Hey, you love it when we dirty talk you.”_

 

_“And if you did found someone we wouldn't have allowed it you're ours.”_

“Do not and I'm not yours.”

 

_“Do too and you are.”_

 

“Nu uh!”

 

_“You weren't saying that when we-”_

 

“Shut up! Don't bring it up, anyway I gotta go, so start your countdown, byeeeeee.”

 

**_“Eren wai-”_ **

****

Eren hung up before they could get another word with him to stay on the phone the wait will be well worth it he thought to himself, even as the twins tried to call him he ignored it in favor to send a group text message that he was going to be with his mother and he would text them later before they go to bed.

 

***

 

Levi and Rivallie stared at Levi's cell phone before they both tsked when they tried to call him back and he wouldn't answer.

 

_“Thirteen days, huh...”_

_“He's been acting weird, Levi....I'm tempted to go up there.”_

Levi sighed with a scowl on his face....with a silent tsk he pocketed his phone in case Eren does call him.

 

_“We got the money for it, but let's trust him for the time being.... I'll make damn sure he makes up for all the shit he's putting us through.”_

Rivallie perked his ears,

 

_“Oh, I think I have a few ideas....”_

He purred, Levi actually smirked at him folding his arm across his chest he didn't need to know what those ideas were since he was basically thinking of the same thing. More so after Eren had denied them that he wasn't theirs. They had ways to persuade the doe eye boy in more ways than one and they were eager to get it started, but they can't do that if Eren wasn't spending time with them. If push come to shove they'll take their asses up there during Thanksgiving break instead of Christmas break.

 

_“Come on, Riv you still got a packet to do.”_

_“Tsk. Damn, I'd rather be sweet talking Eren’s sweet ass then to do that shit.”_

_“Well you can't. Now come on.”_

Tugging Rivallie by the collar of his shirt he dragged his twin into his room so he could finish his assignment that Rivallie neglected to do at school.

 

***

 

A week in and the twins were twitchy, they only got to talk to Eren for at least thirty minutes a day and it wasn't enough for them so they were technically on a warpath.

 

“Whoa...if looks could kill, this place would be a bloody shit stain of a massacre.”

 

A girl with brown hair and glasses strolled up to them on the gym bleachers.

 

**_“Shut up, Hanji.”_ **

 

They both snapped, Hanji could practically see their tails swishing back and forth with irritation.

 

“Now now, no need to snarl, boys. You guys have been a bit evil for like the past couple of weeks now. What's crawling up your asses and twisting your testicles.”

 

_**“Nothing.”** _

 

“It's hardly nothing, see that?”

 

She said pointing over her shoulder to their gym teacher,

 

“He's been afraid of you two ever since you gang banged humiliated him in public. I've never seen fatso cry that hard before.”

 

She replied as she stared them both down, when they made no show of commenting to what she just said she sighed a little because she sort of got where their bad attitude came from or at less the cause of it anyway.

 

“Is it....Eren?”

 

She said testing it out, she must have nailed it because there was a twitch to one of their brows before their glare darkened a dangerous degree and intensified directly on her and for a second there her classmates thought she was going to die a brutal death by the son of dracula.

 

 

“Guess I hit the nail on the head, wanna talk about it?”

 

_**“No.”** _

 

Hanji just smiled a little taking a seat in front of them while tsk tsking them at the same time with a wave of her index finger as if her life wasn't in danger.

 

“Well your squadron is worried about you two, try to like chill out. Get laid, talk it out or something I don't care what you do all I know is that your fellow classmates can't take any more of your ominous aura because you're sending that serial killer vibe to everyone and they think you'll kill us all at any given moment.”

 

Her description was pretty damn accurate, because they've been thinking a stalker was chasing after their doe eyed cutie that was making them positively mental to the point Rivallie had chewed his nails clean and Levi misplacing shit all over the place, like his car keys for example. They were opting to ignore her until they felt a buzz inside their gym shorts they had their phones out in less than two seconds their eyes brightened to see Eren’s name scrolling across their iphone screen. Quickly swiping their phone to the side and adding in their code, they were reading the message that was so Eren.

 

 

 

 

 **Eren:** Hallo Schönheit, how are my two favorite evil black panthers doing? I hope u 2 aren't killing anyone be gud wittle boys until I return. Since u guys haven't seen my face n a while I attached a pixie to this group chat. I'll probably regret it after sending it but its too late to dwell on it now just know u'll never catch me in this getup again, topid. Auf Wiedersehen.

 

It shouldn't have surprise them that Eren would speak to them in German from time to time, they made a mental note to find out what the second German word means since they already knew the first and last one after Eren had told them what greeting it was. Shortly after reading Eren's message another message arrived and it was a picture of Eren posing in front of his camera. It was obvious his mother had taken it, there Eren was bent over, hands on both his knees and his head tilted back with a smile on his lips that show his straight pearly white teeth. They blinked and stared pretty damn hard at the picture, Eren wore twin pigtails on either side of his hair, on his left side of his bangs were blonde and pink hair clips they had sent to him months ago, he even wore those black shorts with transparent black stocking one was higher than the other, the longer one had a garnet clip to it to hold it up. His nails were painted black, and he wore the skirt belt around his waist with small charms attached to it. What's next was the long sleeve shirt that fitted his body perfectly, almost skin tight there were circle tear like holes exposing the side arms on his shoulder while a few charms and fake jewels decorated his shirt with some animal character one would see on a Japanese rock band. The outfit itself was just that, a loli visual kei sort of style with black combat boots with pink silk like lace in a messy yet tight bow. Eren only wore a few accessories on his fingers and cuff earrings on his ears since he doesn't have any piercings of his own. He was just so cute that their foul mood evaporated as they studied the picture, there were two more pictures popping up on their phone of Eren standing up in a light loose pose and another with his back turned with his head slightly turn and his beautiful eyes glancing at the camera. They immediately saved it to their phone and made it their personal background for the lock screen and background screen.

 

_“Cute...”_

_“We got to make him dress up more often...”_

Hanji looked between the relax expression on their faces, she perked her ear at the mentioning of 'dress up'...

 

_“What are you two looking at? What's he dressed up as??”_

_“None of your business.”_

They replied in unison as they typed out a response to Eren.

 

 **Twin Devil 1:** “What's the special occasion, I thought you hated pink. You look beautiful by the way.”

 

 **Twin Devil 2:**  “It looks fantastic on you, god why can't you wear it where we can actually touch you. This is torment...it's like you're waving porn in my face and I can't do nothing about it to the real deal. Jacking off to it won't be as good if I can't take it off...”

 

It was a while before a text response to come back, Eren wasn't the fastest of all texter when it came between those two.

 

 **Eren:** I do hate pink u got it in neon bright ass to all hell hot pink. Don't masturbate to my picture, creep. I did it because I thought it would make ur day for the less time we spent together I'll never wear it again so don't hope for it. Gotta go, be good pussy cats and don't kill anyone.

 

They smirked at his response at the same time, in other words Eren felt guilty for him neglecting them. That was good because they were going to manipulate the shit out of him to wear more shit that's even better than that which Eren in turn will think it's far more worst than the last.

 

“Awh, come on guys....I haven't seen that face in a long while. What did he do?”

 

Even though they wanted to stare at Eren’s picture longer they pressed the power button to turn the screen dark on stand by and pocketed the device in their black long short basketball pants.

 

_“Sent us self porn.”_

_“Consider your fuck face safe for the time being.”_

 

The twins replied as they stood up after hearing the whistle blow, it was time for them to change back into their school clothes and head onto the next period.

 

***

 

“Hey dad, that was the last of it.”

 

He called out to the now empty house, the last furniture now inside the moving truck.

 

“Do a last check for me, Eren so we can go.”

 

“Kay!”

 

Eren ran through each room opening and closing doors as he went making sure nothing had been left or was out of place. They made sure to leave the house clean and junk free from the stuff they didn't want, fifteen minutes later he was running back down the stairs and out the front door to join his parents.

 

“Yeah, we got everything~”

 

His father turned smiling as his son jumped off the porch,

 

“Are you guys sure you didn't want to drive the second car? You can still stop that tote truck.”

 

His father laughed, his hair up in a high pony tail wearing half cut beautiful thin wire glasses you see on librarians. His face freshly shaved he looked so young one wouldn't believe he was 56 years old. Even his attire was trendy in a casual way, wearing a plan long sleeve fitted white shirt with a brown dress jacket and a pair of jeans and worn shoes.

 

“It's fine, I want all of us to be together. Let's do a quick check, do we got the cds, chargers, snacks, bunch of pillows and throw on blanket, two cases of five energy drink and-”

 

“Yup, yup, uh huh, yeah we got eveeerryyything, let's go daddy come on get in the carrrrr. You too mama.”

 

“So eager~”

 

“Hurryyyy, quit teasing me old man.”

 

It was a struggle trying to push his old man to the driver side door, before he jumped in the back of the van. It would be a long trip, but it was so worth it. One day, twelve hours and fifty eight minutes....that was how long this trip was suppose to be and he was chilling it out in the back seat unless either of his parents wanted him to drive.

 

“So, when will I get to meet those twins you talk so much about?”

 

Eren looked up from his phone to stare at the back of his daddy’s head.

 

“Mmn....probably won't have to wait too long. Bet ya five they'll try to come over the following next week.”

 

Eren said,

 

“Bet ya ten it'll be on the weekend.”

 

His father counter,

 

“Oh, then I want to place a bet of twenty that they'll come over on that same day.”

 

His mother chirp as she knit something in her hands.

 

“Mom....”

 

“It seems like something they would do.”

 

She replied with a light giggle,

 

“....Really, maybe I should have talked to those two more often.”

 

His father muttered as he kept his eyes on the road, Eren actually put his finger to his chin thinking...it could very well happen...he should have known better to be careful where he placed his bets on....crap....he'll have to cough up twenty dollars out of his ass, that's not good.

 

“Dude, I'm out of a twenty dollars. That's something those two would do...especially since I kept it a secret....”

 

His mother down right laughed at the tone of his voice and when she looked him in the rear view mirror it was hilarious.

 

“Maybe you should have told them after all instead of letting them twiddle their thumbs. From what I hear they really like you, Eren. You still have time to tell them.”

 

Eren shook his head,

 

“Nah, I'll risk getting my ass kicked in person instead, I mean come on I held in for like two months, there is no way in hell I'm backing out of this surprise even though I so want to meet them in person as soon as I get there.”

 

He replied with a small smile he glanced at his phone, the twins should still be at home, so he started texting them since it wouldn't be unusual to text on a weekend.

 

 **Eren:**  So I've been thinking if you guys were to actually see me what would u guys want to do with me, im curious.

 

“Sweet Face, do you want to knit too? If you start soon you may be able to make those twins you like so much scarfs by winter, I got some cashmere yarn to give you.”

 

Eren looked up,

 

“Handmade gifts? Would they even like that?”

 

“Oh yes, I'm sure if it's you who makes it, then they'll be smitten with it. Who wouldn't want something that's been made with love.”

 

Eren blushed at that and gave a gawh like sound that made his mother laugh.

 

**_Twin Devil 1 & 2:_ **

 

“To start off.”

 

“We'd hold you.”

 

“Steal your first kiss.”

 

“Take you to places you've never been before.”

 

“A date.”

 

“We thought about coming to you on Christmas break, but the way things are you'll be seeing are asses a lot sooner like on Thanksgiving break instead..”

 

 

Eren frown when their was multiple text message beeping through his phone, but he had to remember to multitask.

 

“....A scarf, huh.... Well...their birthday is on Christmas....crap....do they want two giftf?”

 

Eren mused,

 

“You said the same thing last year and they were in love with the bracelet you made for them right? They're still wearing it aren't they?”

 

Eren was reading through his text messages and totted his lips at what they said, too bad for them ….he was going to beat them to that.

 

“Y...yeah, they are still wearing the matching bracelets around their wrists they said it was their favorite.”

 

He replied while typing out a response at the same time.

 

 **Eren:** Now y shorten the time to visit me on a few days vacation when u can spend like 2 weeks & half with me on Christmas? Tsk tsk don't u guys know how to be romantic? Beside u two arent stealing my first kiss, everything else seems to be optional, but if that hold me isnt a normal brief hug then no you cant do that either.

 

“See that is so cute, how about some mittens to go with those scarfs. You're a fast knitter I'm sure you can do it.”

 

Eren looked up from his phone,

 

“But, it's like in the second week of October....I can't make both....and make it on time....I'll just make the scarf...maybe add a pocket in it so they can put their hands in it....I can do that instead... you got the baggy with you now?”

 

“Uh huh, what color do you want?”

 

Eren thought about it before something came to mind,

 

“I want a lot of white, and I need, that dark navy blue one, oh and that green, yeah that green oh oh and give me black and gray. I got something in mind and I bet they will love it, do you got like a super pale blue the steel like color kind?”

 

Carla turned her head back to him at the multiple color choices,

 

“That's a lot of color.”

 

“Uh huh, I'm going to do the same thing I did with their bracelets....their color coordinated to suit them, I think the only thing that's going to be a true pain in the ass is to make and stitch the design and their name on it...”

 

_**Devil 1 & 2:** _

__

“If you return to spending your usual time with us then maybe we wouldn't rush to be by your side.”

 

“Yeah, don't you know withdrawal symptoms hurt like a fucking bitch, Eren?”

 

“You're the last person to mention to be romantic since you don't have any love experience at all.”

 

Eren glanced at his phone reading the text messages, he frown at the last one.

 

“That sounds like it's going to be an extraordinary gift, sweet face.”

 

“It is, but I'm not sure if I can stitch it....I might need to patch it by buying those letter thing and get those wings customized...it'll be like boy scout style.”

 

“Oh, I know someone who can do that, do you still got a picture of those wings?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Send it through my phone, I'll buy the letters and wing as a gift from me to you.”

 

“Thanks, Mama.”

 

Eren let his finger tap on the keypad on his phone,

 

 **Eren:**  Oh...really, be careful what u say, boys. Dont u know the virgin ones are the most sexual dirty minded individuals in this world with an active imagination. Corrupting boys like u should be a cakewalk, and I hope those withdrawal symptoms got ur boxers in a bunch.

 

**_Twin Devil 1 & 2:_ **

 

“What kind of active imagination.”

 

“Tell us.”

 

“Call us and say it.”

 

“We dare you.”

 

Eren flinched oh there was no way in hell he can say it, didn't they know he was like bluffing his ass off right now? Or are they being asses because they know he's been bluffing so hard he can blow a trombone out of his ass.

 

 **Eren:** ….

 

 **Eren:**  Can't with parents....

 

 

He didn't get any text message after that,

 

“Here, Eren. I put it in your own baggy. Needles inside so don't poke yourself with em.”

 

“I won't, this will kill some time.”

 

He said with a smile as he started to pull the twin sticks out and started to use white first, they were both tall so he was going to have to make it longer and this was based off what he saw through the webcam and asking them for their heights they given to him a year and a half ago.

 

He only started one row when his phone rang and he didn't bother looking at the screen knowing if it wasn't his parents it would be the twins since he quit his part time job so he answered it,

 

“Hello?”

 

_**“Eren.”** _

 

“.....Levi....Rivallie...”

 

_**“Don't you want to play with us?”** _

__

They purred, their voices dropping low and husky, Eren can practically see them wearing twin smirks that would more then likely piss him off if he saw it.

 

“Oh no. No no no no, we are so not doing that.”

 

_“Come on play with us, Eren. You know you want to since you started this.”_

“Oh my god no, I hate it when you two do this to me. I said no.”

 

_“Eren babe.”_

 

“Noooo. No no no no no, I'm not listening~ Nope nuh uh we aren't going there nope I mean it butt munchs.”

 

“Eren?”

 

His father had him looking up so that his father could see his face through the rear view mirror,

 

“Are you okay back there?”

 

He asked, hands still on the steering wheel as he glance back to the road and then the rear view mirror. Carla had to turn herself in her chair to look at her son blushing face and wide eye expression, the sort of expression she often sees when he got busted for doing something he shouldn't have.

 

“You're looking kind of red, Eren. What are you and the twins talking about?”

 

From the other side he could hear the twins commenting about his current situation and somewhat glared at his phone. This was exactly why he never talks to the twins when his parents were around.

 

_“So you really are with your parents..”_

 

_“Doesn't matter, I'm still in the mood.”_

 

“Shut up, Riv. I'm fine dad ignore me. They are just being asses right now.”

 

He said hissing through the phone to make a statement he wouldn't play with them now or ever if they continued.

 

“Keep it up you two and you won't hear from me until Friday.”

 

A tsk of annoyance could be heard from the both of them, but it obviously got their attention to make them behave so he sighed in relief. Since they were already on the line with them he stayed on talking to them like normal with a pg 13 safety boundary by asking about what they did or what they do and what was happening in their social and private life. He had to smile at the stories they told him, and eventually he put them on speaker so that even his parents could talk to them. It lasted for more than three hours before Eren had to cut the chit chatting in favor to save what little battery he had left.

 

“I'll text you guys tonight, have fun with Erwin and the others.”

 

With a mhm from Levi and a bye from Rivallie he hung up the phone and leaned back with a sigh, he had already got some progress in the scarf he was making.

 

“That was fun, we should do that again. Invite them over for game night when we settle in on our schedule.”

 

Eren made a noise in his throat that he heard, he had to move around a bit to put his cds in the disk player while plugging his phone up to the car charger so he can be full again. He plans on staying up all night texting them, maybe even play some game app that he downloaded on his phone. Right now he was still into playing Iruna online and he finally got his ass to be a level 78. Fuck the twins who were in the two hundred range.

 

***

 

 

 

 

“Oh man...my ass hurts...”

 

Who would have thought that the trip would be abusive on his tooshie, but he managed to get his twins in a good mood by flirting with them through text messages after a ton of coaxing on their part, it was weird that he felt comfortable that he can openly flirt with them both at the same time... Eren feels the need he needed to face something within himself. If he didn't know better....he may have develop a crush on not just one person, but two of them and they were in the same sex category as he is... He thought about broaching that topic with them, but he gets scared and shies away from it which was unlike him since he's the straight forward type that rushed in headlong rather he succeed or crash and burn is really up to whatever.

 

“Eren, can you help me move this? I want to hang this mirror over there.”

 

“Coming, I can't believe you're making us work as soon as we got hereee.”

 

“That's because we have to go to work in like four days, come on baby after this we need to move the china cabinet.”

 

“Oh my god!....Where's papa? He better not be saying he slipped a disk to get out of work. Am I moving it by myself?? Wait, don't we got the movers to do that? Work them!”

 

He cried as he lifted up one heavy as mirror to place in the center of the living room’s far side of the room where he had to like scoot his ass around the couch to hold it up properly as she found a spot she wanted to hit the nail on it's circle flat silvery head.

 

“Don't worry, I am. Ah, those boxes go into the kitchen and that box goes to the upstairs bedroom with the rest of Eren's boxes.”

 

She directed as she told Eren to hang up the golden sun like mirror up, the next two days were hellish getting the big majority things out of the way trying to clear things up. The only thing that weren't done was their room, but the kitchens, bathrooms, living room, sitting room, game room, office, and dining room were all done. Like completely done, before Eren passed out on one of the many plushie floor chairs. His face buried in the blue-green chair, he didn't stir once even as a blanket was placed on him.

 

***

 

The next morning Eren woke up early cooking breakfast in the upstairs kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs luring his parents from their dungeon into the kitchen as he pulled out fresh baked breakfast muffins out of the oven in various options of chocolate, blueberry, and strawberries for their desire’s picking. He made extras for snacking purposes for later.

 

“Eren....You're an angel...”

 

His mother said as she sat in her chair and Eren placed two plates on the table for both his parents, he poured coffee in each of their mugs.

 

“Mom, if I'm an angel then give me back my bear pin hair tie. I know you got it.”

 

He said as he eyed her from beneath his lashes, his teal nails poked the sleepy woman’s cheek. His mother made a noise in the back of her throat.

 

“Guilty as charged....I'll give it back...”

 

She was reluctant to return it to him, but seeing how he wore his alien green shirt with the stars and ufo, she can only assume he wanted it due to that outfit....

 

“Are you wearing thigh highs?”

 

She asked at last as she looked at his covered thighs, he wore shorts under the baggy sweatshirt.

 

“They’re long socks okay....and it's warm. I can slide up and down this kitchen like a pro in these babies.”

 

His mother giggled.

 

“Long socks that go to your mid thigh eh?”

 

Eren stuck his tongue out at her and shortly after his father came walking in pausing momentarily to look at his son’s choice of wear...

 

“.....Are those girls shorts...”

 

He asked at last not fully awake.

 

“Nawh, they’re mom's.”

 

He deadpanned,

 

“Their mine and it's unisex jean shorts, you saw these before.”

 

“.....W...where's your bear...”

 

He asked shortly after still not fully awake he was even swaying on his feet still staring at the teal blue and lime green outfit that blind sided him. There was an obvious green alien taking up one side of the shirt with a little ufo beside it's head tilted with a large yellow star taking up on one side. The thigh high socks was one lime and one teal blue, on the right side there were buttons clasp to it along with the hoodie that was on his back. When he turned he could see some writing in alien format he could assume. Alien took my brain and now I'm a spazz. He huffed a little at that, because there was indeed a brain floating away from a chibi like human form on an operating table.

 

“Mom’s got it, although if she ever returns my alien figure bubble toy scrunchies then she could keep the bear for a little while longer and I can work with a tiny front ponytail.”

 

His father glanced at his mother,

 

“You're still taking your son’s accessories?”

 

He asked as he took a seat he caught his wife’s guilty side looks,

 

“Not only that, but she loves to jack me for my tops too, tell her to return them already. Otherwise I'll ram shack your room when you guys are not here to stop me from getting my stuff back.”

 

He replied as he brought the milk and sugar to the table.

 

“I'll give them all back if you go outside....”

 

His mother replied as she took the milk to pour some in her coffee.

 

“Including my nail polish? I'll go if you include that with the missing things you've taken from me thus far.”

 

His mother whined at him,

 

“Awh, but I love those colors....”

 

“You love all of them, and right now I'm down to sixteen....give me back my forty one of shades already.”

 

“She took that many?”

 

His father asked with a frown and gave his wife a disapproving look.

 

“Yes, she's been hogging it in her box for god only knows how long.”

 

Carla pouted, but sighed in defeat when her husband tapped her thigh with a slap of his palm.

 

“Fine...fine I'll return them...”

 

She said at last.

 

“I feel like I have a daughter than a son sometimes... more so with all those piercings..”

 

Eren pegged his father a look about the daughter comment,

 

“Fashion and dressing up doesn't make me a girl dad. Beside I didn't care how I looked before....and if I were to remember correctly you were the one who was on board with the makeover plan...And these aren't real piercing they’re fakes.”

 

Carla beamed at this and grinned at her husband when he shook his head no,

 

“Oh yes you did, dear you couldn't take his shaggy and unkempt appearance any longer to the point you begged him I got it all on camera. Ahh, I'm so glad he made friends with those twins look how cute my son is!”

 

“I'm not cute, I'm manly. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

 

He clicked his tongue using the small ball that was in his mouth to click behind his teeth.

 

“Are you trying to convince me in 'that' outfit, it's not manly it's down right Adorable. Cute. Sweet.”

 

Grisha finger combed his long hair back over his shoulder as he tried to recall it, he didn't wear his glasses as he mused over the memory...

 

“Mama, really... Each time you say that my muscularity plummets down the drain. Can't you call me hot or handsome or something with an H or a G?”

 

His mother giggled,

 

“I prefer the three I listed thus far especially in your current get up.”

 

Eren whined pitifully.

 

“Daddy.”

 

“Don't mind it, it looks good on you right? So what's the problem? I'll have to admit....it is so much better when you do take care to look good then what you had been doing before. I no longer have to dump you in the bath forcefully...”

 

Eren frowned at this,

 

“Hey, I took showers everyday on my own.”

 

He remarked as he lifted a spatula to smack him with it,

 

“But, not a 'bath' until later. Beside I'm glad to say I was happy when your mother and I burned those monstrosities you called clothes...they had foreign stains and holes and everything. It didn't look like anything of this era...”

 

His father shivered at how bad his son’s clothing choices was.

 

Eren looked between both parents as they shuddered in memory he glared at them and just huffed.

 

“Whatever...”

 

Scooping some eggs on his plate while snagging some bacon he grabbed four muffins and sat at the glass dining table with them. They were in the kitchen, but the table was in front of the kitchen island table his kitchen is huge so it worked. The glass table sat in front of a tall large glass window curtain that was currently open to let in some light.

 

They continued to talk and it was nice, his mother eventually did give him his Alien scrunchies which he took a section of his hair in the front on his right side and clasped it on there, completing his look. Since she was giving stuff back he helped ram shack their room for the rest of his stuff which he carried it all back into his room putting it all on his bed. He would unpack his room later since he wasn't feeling like doing it today.

 

Shortly after he didn't realize his mother was taking pictures and for the fun of it he humored her posing inside his incomplete room when she had her fill, she left him alone to prep what she needed to do with her husband since they both worked at the same hospital.

 

Since his mother kept her end of the bargain he did indeed went out, the weather was nice enough that he didn't need to change. Plus he always had a higher body temperature from the average masses and to his luck it was in the high seventies despite being in the fall. Halloween was going to epic if the weather keeps being the same way as it is now. He took the time to actually explore his neighborhood, he even found a few parks along the way so this place must be family oriented. Since he rode his bike it was easier for him to venture out. He wondered if there was a lake near by, but decided now wasn't the time to explore nature. No what he needed now was to see if he can find a shopping district near his house and with the help of siri he did just that before calling his one day venturing to a close. After all tomorrow is his big day to meet those twins at his new school and he was excited for it.

 

***

 

 

 

Eren woke up with a jolt something cool was on the side of his mouth and cheek and he used the back of his hand to swipe at it before his face scrunched up in disgust...

 

“Ewwww....”

 

When he looked down at the bean bag chair and saw evidence of his drool he gave it his famous look of when he first wake up being grumpy and not happy at being woken up at all.

 

“Gross...”

 

He whined,

 

Eren was not a morning person, but today was different as he got up off the floor and head off into the kitchen to get a disinfected wipe to clean the chair with. Shortly after he folded the blanket and pocketed his phone and charger in his pocket before he carried his comforter into his room which he placed on his bare bed.

 

He didn't know what time it was, but he did know he needed to get in the shower and hurry up and get dressed, but he took the time to look at his phone ignoring the flooded text messages and missed calls in favor to looking at the weather app. Smiling he was pleased that it was only seven ten and the weather was going to be in the high sixties. Closing the apps he glanced at the text messages and snorted, with a quick tap here and a little bit of typing there he only said two words before he pressed send.

'Prepare yourself.'

He could only imagine the look they'll have on their faces when he shows up to them in person.

 

Placing his phone on his dresser he moved away to the boxes that were stacked on top of the others and to his pleasure they were categorized so he didn't have to shuffle to look for the clothes boxes which he marked to save himself the hassle of hunting things down. He was only too happy that he took the extra time to put shirts in one box, pants in the other and jackets and hoodies in their own boxes and so on and so forth so he didn't have to struggle picking out an outfit, he grabbed the recent shirt they mailed to him which he would wear with a pair of dark skinny jeans. Since it was going to be nice he took out a pair of combat boots and a light, hooded, white jacket to pair against the black mid thigh shirt that will most likely cover his ass unless he decides to tuck it in. Grabbing a few more essential things he hauled all of it into to the bathroom which he got to work on his hygiene and physical appearance. He even took the time to try and do something with his tussle of chocolate brown locks. Even though he took the time to comb it, it had it's own chaotic order it likes to fall to that he should have stuck with finger combing it. Going off his mental check list he returned to his room to open a few more boxes leaving them open as he dug around for a sweatband and a few cuff earrings.

 

By the time he was done looking in the mirror he was rushing downstairs he could see his mother standing by the coffee pot looking completely worn out, but even so he greeted her like usual.

 

“G'Morning, b-lady.”

 

He wore a smile on his lip as he walked over to her side giving her a side hug which she return with a full embrace,

 

“I see someone is ready to go on that tour, again congratulations for passing their test sweetie.”

 

Eren blushed a little, being praised was always a good feeling as he grinned up to her with full blown teeth.

 

“Thanks Mama, I'm excited.”

 

He replied as he stepped away from her to grab him some fruit to eat,

 

“What time is it?”

 

Eren glanced at the microwave clock and read off the time,

 

“It's eight twenty six.”

 

He replied,

 

“What time is the tour?”

 

“At ten.”

 

Carla smirked behind her now steamy coffee mug at her son’s sulking tone.

 

“Why don't you kill some time before then, we'll leave at nine thirty. I won't be able to stay through the tour do you think you can make it back on your own?”

 

She asked, she was still concerned about leaving her son on her own, despite that he has a good head on his shoulder sometimes. Eren rolled his eyes at her,

 

“Yesss, I wanted to take the train thingy anyway so I printed out directions. If I do get lost I even got the taxi local number here.”

 

Carla nodded, she should have known he would do some research here.

 

“Alrighty then, looks like you're well on your way, but first go ahead and grab those five twenties from my purse. It'll give me a peace of mind that you'll definitely get home....but I'm hoping those twins would be the one to take you home.”

 

Eren twiddle his thumb,

 

“.....I still want to explore you know...”

 

“I'm sure you can do that on the weekend baby.”

 

“If I have a weekend~”

 

He replied leaving the kitchen with an apple in his hand that he recently washed off,

 

“You know how they are when it comes to the weekend Mama, and I know for a fact you're counting on that one too, just like that bet.”

 

He replied over his shoulder as he stuttered back up the stairs into his bedroom the first thing he saw was his phone flashing light that signal he got a message. Grinning he moved over to his phone to see it was the twins. Reading their previous messages and listening to their voice-mails it just gave him that strange feeling his chest that made his belly all weird and funny. At least they aren't too mad at him, more concern for him than anything. Typing out a quick text in which he spelled correctly he left it as that before he truly spilled his secret to them.

 

'You'll see, love you.'

 

With the time nearing the departure time he did manage to put some clothes up in the drawers and hang up a few coats and jackets, but he stopped ten minutes before nine thirty to go downstairs to grab those few twenty bills to stuff in his wallet. He had what he needed which was his wallet, new house keys, and of course his fully charged cell phone. He couldn't help himself when he glance at a mirror to check himself out for the last time before he left the house with his mother.

 

***

 

Eren parted his lips in awe, the outside of the building was just as fantastic as the inside of the building as he let his mother lead him to the office. It was so....sleek....like everything looked so...luxurious, so modern and see through like... Holy crap this wasn't what he had been expecting at all maybe he should have looked that school up instead of relying on the twins description of this place.

 

“Okay Eren, I'm leaving. Have fun and come back home safely alright? Call me if you need anything.”

 

“Kay, have fun at your meeting. Tonight’s dinner is on me.”

 

He grinned as he kissed his mother cheek for goodbye, she returned the gesture and more when she messed with his hair waving at him on her way out. When he looked back to his guide he blinked that it was a student.

 

“Hi, I'm Armin. It's nice to meet you, Eren.”

 

The kid had blonde hair, some of his hair was down, but some of it was pulled back into a little ponytail that was lightly braided, he wore thin rimmed glasses and had the smile of an angel with big blue eyes that were framed with long lashes. He was cute, but a little smaller than Eren.

 

“Ah, it's uh nice to meet you too, Armin.”

 

Armin lifted his hand in a form of a shake and Eren took it gladly with a small smile of his own.

 

“Shall we begin? We can start on this level and work ourselves around. It's pretty big so the tour lasts a little over an hour. I'm the vice president here so if you ever need something just let me know.”

 

He replied as he walked around Eren to lead him out into the hallway,

 

“It's kind of rare for new students to come into this school especially this late of the start, so everything may be a bit chaotic to settle down, but you'll have me here to help you out as much as I can.”

 

“Thanks, sorry to impose on you....um do you think I can like ask a favor of you? Can we um visit the cafeteria on the fourth shift? I ah, I have friends here I would like to surprise.”

 

He said at last looking at Armin with hopeful eyes, the blonde merely smiled at the big puppy eyes he was pulling off so damn well.

 

“Sure, if you have friends here then it would make things a lot easier on you. They can give you hints and tips to this big school. Let see....fourth lunch shift starts at eleven twenty five, do you want to have lunch by then?”

 

“Sure! What kind of food do you have here?”

 

He asked as Armin went down a long hallway pointing at a few classrooms, in the middle they stopped by a glass window that oversees the gym room and he looked down in awe. The gym was freakin HUGE. Like it was the whole track and field thing down there, he remember two months back that the twins had ran thirty laps for being late that he gulped a little.

 

“All sort of things really, it alternates really for free lunch and bought lunch. The bought lunch has like a buffet to choose from while the free one it's whatever on the lunch menu for this month. You can see what we are having in advance by looking at it, it's usually posted beside the cafeteria in a glass case with other announcements on it. Don't worry I'll show it to you.”

 

“So what sort of sports does this school have?”

 

He asked as he was looking at a few students that were in the gym doing a warm up exercise. He can already pinpoint out the so called 'fatso' from the twins description. So he was the hard ass the twins were talking about.

 

“Various things really, ranging from track and field, football, basketball, soccer, volleyball, swimming, we even got some outdoor gaming sports ranging from archery and golf, but the popular one these days seems to be skating and hockey. The students like variety so we try to get what we can through a budget plan and sponsors. Do you like sports?”

 

“Um, yeah, but I don't think I'll be joining any. All of them sounds fun actually.”

 

“It is, you should try it you seem athletic I bet you'll do good in anything you choose.”

 

Armin replied, leading him down a few more hallways showing him where his locker would be which was on the first floor in where they had to go down a few flights of stairs. He would point out where the emergency stairs were and elevators in case he ever needs it if he's incapable of using the stairs.

 

“I'll think about it, what else does this place have?”

 

“Well, we are famous for our performing arts and academics so it varies I think it'll take more then one day to explain it all. Oh, look we are about to head up on the main theater.”

 

Eren actually stopped his walking to gasp as he peeked in through the door.

 

“Holy shit it's bigger than the gym room!”

 

The blonde next to him laughed openly,

 

“Yes it is, if you look back and down that little passage way that's all of the trophy for this department, which is like music and showcase. You already saw the sportsman case by their departments.”

 

Eren nodded remembering it as they left this place to go by the actual gym, he notice that this pathway was curved before he was lead into a different hallway which was marked by signs he notice after Armin pointed it out to him.

 

“If you ever get lost each ending hallway will show an arrow and tell you where you are and where to go. You'll even get a map in your student handout book too so you can refer to it as that. Oh and we do have a roof top and sometimes people like to go up there to practice or have lunch up there, we got a patio set outside the lunch room so students or teachers can eat outdoors, but during the winter phase where it's snowing or it's bad weather outside in general the school will lock down the rooftop, and most sane people will just eat in the cafeteria. We aren't allow to leave school ground during lunch break. Not like there's any fast food joints near this place.”

 

He commented as he let him step through the gym in which he gave him the tour of the weight room and exercise room anyone is welcome to use it, but if it's during class time they were to refrain from using it, but in the afternoon they can since they have two of each.

 

“That man over there who's blowing his whistle is Mr. Johnson, he's a bit of a drill sergeant and can be pretty scary at times, but he's normally harmless if you stay out of his radar. Don't try to intimidate him or anything because that's when he gets annoying and will most likely try to abuse the punishment thing. I got my fair share when he made me do thirty pull ups on the bar and since then I try to avoid him. Although I did snap at him once so he did mellow out on singling me out.”

 

“Oh? So even you can be scary?”

 

He asked, the boy beside him now laughed a little,

 

“From time to time, people think that nerdy little geeky boys like me are big softies when in most cases it's usually the quiet ones that are the most terrifying ones when they snapped back.”

 

Eren laughed,

 

“I like you already, that is so true. Say Armin what's your last name if you don't mind me asking?”

 

“It's Arlert, I know it's weird, but-”

 

“It's not weird. I think it suits you....has a ring to it actually.”

 

Armin actually blushed a little it's been awhile since someone said that to him and didn't make fun of it, he was starting to like Eren too. His excitement about this place and his smiling face were contagious, because he finds himself smiling and laughing along with him. Hearing another bell ring, they were just about to leave the gym room until Mr. Johnson blew his whistle and was calling out Armin's name.

 

“Mr. Johnson.”

 

He greeted turning to face him, Eren did the same looking up to the face that was on the pudgy side...he can't decide if it was the face of a frog or a miniature troll pig that he was staring. Either way he looks scary up close and personal.

 

“What are you doing here, Armin? And who is he? He's not in uniform.”

 

Eren flinched from the black beady eyes that were staring at him like he was fresh meat to be pounded on,

 

“He's new here, his name is Eren Jaeger he'll be starting on Monday. Unfortunately he won't get his uniform until next Friday.”

 

He informed, Mr. Johnson eyed him up and down and Eren resisted the urge to step back.

 

“Hello...”

 

The older man just sneered at him in a form of a smile and Eren felt like he was back on the battlefield of the harassment and bullying.

 

“Well, we must be going, Eren hasn't eaten anything and we are on a fix schedule so if you'll excuse us.”

 

He said as he took Eren’s hand into his, the blonde guided him out of the gym and Eren released a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

 

“Don't worry, if he becomes too much for you just tell me okay? Now if you go down here and take a left around that corner, you just have to walk a little way down and you'll see twin double doors that's split on the left and right side. You'll come to the right places that is the cafeteria.”

 

He commented, and Eren wondered if Armin could feel the sweat on his palm, sure his heart had been pounding the entire time they've been on the tour and more so when he thought he would bump into Levi or Riv during passing period, but it was nothing compare to how he felt now when he reached one of the double doors and pushed it open to see the cafeteria full of students sitting down eating. His bright turquoise eyes scanning the scene before him. His heart banging against his chest so hard he thought the little fucker would burst through his rib cage and start doing a sesame street musical dance performance right then and there with all it's tap-tapity-tap tap movements.

 

“Are you okay, Eren? You're shaking.”

 

“S-sorry, I'm just excited, can we look around first? There's so many people here that I can't see my friends yet.”

 

“Sure thing, how about we head over to the vending machine?”

 

“Sure.”

 

When he looked at the cafeteria the place was big, bigger than his old school cafeteria anyway and more luxurious looking it was just that modern with slick steel-less hardware appliance. It was nice, he noticed the color theme of this school and loved it. The mascot was in the form of a bird, what that bird was he didn't know because he didn't really get a good look at it, but he did know it had a code of arms shield to it which was nice. They had three different drink vending machines and three different snack machines, but in the middle of those said machine was a counter that held a big nice microwave. It was amazing they had a coffee machine, he could see the coffee beans inside it it was just that cool.

 

Shaking his head he was trying not to get caught up in his tourism enthusiasm in favor of looking for the people he had originally sought after. It wasn't until he walked a little way more did he heard them and he thought for a second he would A) faint or B) Floor it because his knees got a little weak.

 

Eyes scanning he had to stop and Armin noticed that he wasn't following him anymore that he turned around to see why he stopped. He was just about to call out his name until he saw the boy’s eyes light up like fourth of July fireworks or should he compare it to bright Christmas lights instead? Whichever it is, the boy’s lips had tugged into a full blown smile and he walked away with steady purpose. He must have found who he was looking for because Armin was the one following him this time.

 

It wasn't until after a few moments that they were heading toward a famous table and Armin had a sneaking suspicion that Eren’s so called friends must be the exceptional extraordinary friends and it wasn't until he paused a little behind two raven haired males did he get the oh like expression on his pretty face.

 

_“Shut up, Shitty Glasses before I gouge your eyes out with those goggle wearing glasses of yours.”_

 

The brunette merely laughed in their faces,

 

“You wouldn't do that to little ol me~”

 

_“Little my ass.”_

_“Don't assume we won't we will.”_

 

“Now now, don't get snippy just because you lost your mittens. Everyone is worried about you.”

 

She said with a tilt to her head, their squadron all giving them a look that riled their fur even more.

 

**_“Fuck off.”_ **

 

Hanji giggled again and was looking up after she plucked a curly fry off her plate when she notice someone standing behind the twins. Blinking she was just about to say something until the boy moved in quick movements and practically pounced on the back of two raving panthers like it was no big deal. It stunned the two twins too a great deal until their face darken and was about to retaliate.

 

“And here I thought I told you to be good wittle pussy cat until I returned and yet, here you are snapping your jaws.”

 

 

The boy said to them his voice full of mischief and laughter, but he heard an obvious gasp and a painful ow who sat at the table. Eren looked up to see that one of them had bitten their tongue from the way he saw blood wallow on the side of his mouth. Eren glanced back down when he knew he wasn't the one who caused it to notice that the two silent twin underneath him were silent and tense.

 

“What? No hallo? I thought you two missed me?”

 

He teased hugging them tightly in the pounce hold he was in, it was then did he realize that the noisy cafeteria was eerily silent that he looked around again to see eyes on him. Blinking he slid back down to his feet to look back at them. When he looked to the other side of him it was the same that way and when he turned again to look at Armin the boy looked like he saw a ghost or something... He was just about to say what until he heard his name.

 

**_“Eren?”_ **

 

He glanced back to the twins who were now looking up to him with wide eyes,

 

“Hallo~”

 

Eren watched them slowly turn around in their stool seats getting to their feet while Eren stepped back actually craning his head back to look at them.

 

“Holy shit, you two are taller than what I originally thought.”

 

**_“Eren.”_ **

 

“Surprise.”

 

Eren wasn't sure what to make out their expressions, it was identical yes....but he wasn't so sure it was a good thing...or a bad thing...that even Eren was getting a little nervous from the staring....He was already backing up away from them, maybe he made a mistake. It was as if the two twin had felt his need to flee from the scene because they had moved so fast to grab a hold of Eren that the said boy did not see them move at first until he felt arms wrapped on either side of his waist where hands laid on his hips, another pair of hands were around his wrist held up high, by two twins. Blinking he looked up with a surprised expression, both twins used one arm to entrap Eren to them while using their free hand to capture his wrist and make his escape futile. The position and how close they were had a few trays scattering on the floor.

 

**_“Eren.”_ **

 

“W-w-what....I...I told you to prepare yourself...”

 

_“So...you're really are here?...”_

 

“Um....s-should I be? Because right now I am so not getting the warm fuzzy feeling I've been imagining for the past two months...”

 

_**“My Eren...”** _

 

It was so gentle that Eren gave them a look when they had tilted their head confused as to why their face was lowering he just stared at them.

 

“Wha-”

 

He was silenced when two pair of lips softly pressed into his and he thought he wouldn't get that warm fuzzy feeling of being united for the first time....It's just that he wasn't expecting it in this form what's so ever, their lips were soft and ring free from the corner of their lower lips. It was just a light peck because shortly after they descended to silence him they took turn to actually peck his lips fully that left him a little more than stunned because his knees gave out. Levi grabbed Eren’s booty that earned a squeal from the said boy before he was lifted in the air and was being carried. Levi guided Eren’s legs to wrap around his waist while his arms were nestled under Eren’s ass.

 

“I ah....take that back....I feel like warm shit right now...”

 

This caused the twin to laugh at him,

 

_“Warm shit?”_

_“Seriously, Eren?”_

 

“Shut up.”

 

The feisty boy thumped Levi’s chest hard as the two laughed at him,

 

“Why the hell did you kiss me, huh?”

 

_“We told you we would take your first kiss and by the way we had our make up kiss for the shit we did two years ago so forgive us already.”_

Eren glared at them and wiped angrily at his mouth, it's not like he was disgusted by the kiss....far from it actually, but instead of bitching about it he manage to move his foot to kick Rivallie on the side.

 

_“What are you even doing here, Eren? Not like I'm complaining or anything.”_

Eren blinked and looked into Levi's eyes, it was strange because he couldn't read those stormy gaze he was so use to seeing on the monitor screen.

 

“I ah, recently moved here, in fact I'll be starting my new school year here on Monday. I wanted to surprise you so that's why I was so flaky... Sorry to make you two worried and all... I've been studying and packing.”

 

**_“When did you get here?”_ **

 

“Uh, about four days ago. I'm still unpacking.”

 

The twins made a face of displeasure, they could have been with him four days earlier than tormenting themselves to this day,

 

**_“Why did you hide it.”_ **

 

“To surprise you, remember when you two heard me screaming and shouting when I went to have dinner and you guys were playing zerosum? Well that's when I got the news I'd be coming here. Are...you mad?”

 

The two of them shook their heads when Eren gave them a worried expression.

 

“No.”

 

“But you should have told us though, we would have came to see you and celebrated with you.”

 

Eren blinked as the two worn a sulky expression that was just....too damn cute....like oh my god it was cute because his heart skipped a beat.

 

“Sorry, Riv, Lev.”

 

Eren gave a bashful expression that had these two feline’s undivided attention, there was only one person who dared to burst through their private little world.

 

“SO you're Eren! It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Hanji!”

 

Eren blinked and turned his head toward another woman who is, if he had been standing on his own, taller than him.

 

“Oh my god, you're cute as a baby button bottom. Such a baby face you have there.”

 

Eren eyebrow frown and totted his lips.... Baby button bottom???....Baby face? What the hell??

 

“Uh, Hi? I heard a lot about you too. It's um nice to meet you too.”

 

He replied, it was then that he realize Armin was still by standing.

 

“Oh, Um Armin, these are my two friends I was talking about. This one who's carrying me is Levi and that dude over there is Rivallie. Their biggest peeve is being a pervert, but they are really nice. I hope we can all be friends.”

 

The boy asked with hope clearly in his voice.

 

“Well if it isn't little Armin, hi hi.”

 

Armin waved a little to Hanji, but returned a sweet smiled back to Eren,

 

“Sure I would love too and hi Hanji. I see everyone is doing great. I'm kind of surprise you can tell those twins apart so easily, Eren.”

 

Eren looked at Levi then Rivallie who had an amused expression on his face.

 

“That's because Levi is a narcissist and Rivallie is a sadist, but they both have a lot of traits together except for Levi’s cleanliness.”

 

He replied in a casual like tone, and that was when he heard laughter from a girl with strawberry blonde hair. He turned to look at her and realize she was just as pretty as Armin.

 

“Funny...it's the first time I heard of that description.”

 

Hanji was also cracking up laughing as she patted Eren’s back a little too hard that he coughed a little.

 

The twins opted to ignore the two females in favor to staring at Eren's attire, they noticed quickly that the boy was wearing the shirt they both picked out for him to wear and smiled. It was only until a little later that Eren placed his hand on Levi’s shoulder.

 

“Um, okay I know this is late and all....but why are they staring at me like I'm some type of endanger species....the staring is uncomfortable as hell and I haven't felt this awkward when I had to play the leading lady...”

 

 

Levi and Rivallie glanced around to see that Eren was right and they gave their most intense glare they could manifest.

 

_“What the fuck are you looking at.”_

 

One sentence from Levi had the group turning and disbursing trying to either hurry and sit down and eat or get the hell out of there. Eren gasped at him and thump him,

 

“Really, Levi. You didn't have to be so mean.”

 

In turn the two girls were laughing it up thinking it was the most hilarious thing they had ever seen the twins do together, Levi ended up glaring at the petite woman.

 

“Eren, the laughing hyena is Petra, beside her with the bleeding mouth is Oluo, next to him is Gunther and that one over there is Eld. You already meet loud mouth Hanji the other two Mike and Erwin aren't here, but you'll get to meet them soon enough if you're with blonde over there.”

 

Eren looked to the faces of those names, he heard a lot about them from the twins and gave a smile.

 

“Hi, I'm Eren, it's nice to meet you guys, I heard a lot about you from the pink panthers.”

 

He grinned, that earned a sharp pinched to his ass and he yelped trying to get down by struggling which Levi refused to let the boy down at all and with all that struggling his stomach decided it wish to be known by the whole media that he was starving and based off the twins face and the look that went to his stomach he blushed and scratched the back of his head as his stomach continued to make strange noises.

 

It was Armin who laughed next that brought the young teen to blush hard from embarrassment...

 

“Shut up....I didn't eat much of a breakfast...and I skipped dinner last night so I'm hungry...”

 

It was then that he felt the room spin that he grabbed hold onto the only solid thing in his reach which were Levi's shoulder as he was being carried off, Rivallie was on Levi's heels.

 

“You know, I can walk now....put me down!”

 

His protest fell on deaf ears,

 

“What do you want to eat?”

 

Still glaring at Levi he turned his head to Rivallie,

 

“Uh....Pizza and curly fries....oh and nacho cheese dip.”

 

_“Anything else?”_

“You guys got a Slurpee machine right? I want some of that.”

 

_“Blueberry mixed with lime right?”_

 

“Yeah!”

 

While Rivallie was putting that stuff on the tray, Eren was just about to dig out his wallet when he felt a slap to his hand.

 

_“Don't bother, we got it.”_

 

“What? I can buy my own damn food you know.”

 

Levi gave him a look and Eren fell silent, it was the 'don't you dare talk back to me look' and it was amplified in person so he glanced away pouting. Damn Levi and his sexy bedroom eyes... The checkout was quick and painless, but when they returned to their seat and it was Rivallie’s lap he was sitting on with Levi trying to feed him a cheese dip curly fries...

 

“Really....I can sit and eat on my own.”

 

**_“Humor us.”_ **

 

 

Eren supposed he owed them that much and parted his lip taking in the food and ignoring the stares.

 

_“So where do you live, Eren? Did you drive up here?”_

Eren shook his head no,

 

“No, my mom dropped me off I wanted to take the train thing home. I live near lake avenue..”

 

Levi feed him another cheese dip fry.

 

_“How about we take you home instead, we can help you unpack and shit.”_

Eren looked at Levi then Rivallie and laughed when he got the cheesy fry to go down,

 

“My mom was right she was actually counting on you guys to take me home. Oh and by the way my parents want to invite you over to game night, but it'll be a while until they get adjust to their new schedule.”

 

“ _We'll go, and your mom knows us best. So stay until the last ring.”_

 

“Eh? I don't think...”

 

_“It'll be fine.”_

 

Rivallie told him stroking his neck lightly with his free hand while the other was wrapped around his waist, Eren wondered if this should be a natural occurrence for him. He never sat on anyone else’s lap before beside his parents when he needed to do some major sucking up too.

 

_“Hey Blonde, how much did you show him.”_

Armin blinked at being referred to as a blonde,

 

“Pretty much the basic, he still needs to pick out his lecture class so after roaming the third floor we we're going to return back to his adviser.”

 

_“Who's Eren's adviser?”_

 

“Mrs. Jones.”

 

_“Then that settles it, Eren match your schedule with ours.”_

“What?”

 

_“Won't it be fun to be with us? It'll make the transaction easier on you, plus it'll make up all the time we've lost.”_

Eren made a face like he really didn't want to do it.

 

“I'm not as smart as you guys....you got AP classes....”

 

_“Then it looks like we'll be spending time with each other after school too, come on Eren do it for us? Pretty please with a cherry on top.”_

Eren leaned away from the two as far as he could while still sitting on Rivallie’s lap, in the distant he could hear the girls laughing, and a few boys chuckling, the one Oulo was just giving him a nasty look.

 

“Eren, if you do that I'll have a few classes with you.”

 

Armin perked as he stared into Eren’s amazing eyes he couldn't describe what color they were, but it was a bright beautiful and teal....or maybe teal green...or turquoise....either way it was beautiful. Eren made a choked like noise in his throat.

 

“You two draw a hard bargain....”

 

Armin thought back to the gym teacher and decided to use that as a calling card,

 

“Well....think about it this way, Mr. Johnson can't get to you if you're around those two.”

 

Eren’s ears perked and he looked over Rivallie’s shoulder,

 

_“Wait, did that bastard do anything to you, Eren.”_

Eren glanced at Levi and shook his head averting his gaze to the side of his head while not making complete eye contact. Rivallie had tighten his hold on Eren’s waist and the teen leaned his head back exposing his throat.

 

“No, he didn't we just had a staring contest.”

 

Petra tapped the table to get Eren's attention,

 

“Hey, if you do you'll get to be with us in some of your classes. It'll be a load of fun to finish off your high school experience don't you think?”

 

Eren nodded a little, it would....but what if he fucked up some way and the three of them stop being friends? It would be uncomfortable being in the same classroom throughout the day....he was just worried that they would change....that one day they'll drift apart and he would just be more lonely than he had ever been. For some reason it scared him to a degree...because lets be honest these two were his first friends and he wanted to keep them. He didn't realize he was so inside his own mind until he was called out of it with two separate hand touching his cheek.

 

“Eren, you okay?”

 

Eren blinked,

 

“Ah, yeah yeah, I'm fine. Uh I guess I can do that, but I want to have my elective class in home economics or something and one of my classes in child development. I want that.”

 

He replied looking up to them it was two classes he could think of that these twin didn't have and it was something he was good at.

 

Levi blinked at the two classes,

 

_“....Eren really is a house bride...”_

 

“Shut up, Levi.”

 

_“Maybe I should switch over to child development, they're doing that baby thing right? I want Eren to have my baby.”_

Eren coughed on his slurpee to glare at Rivallie,

 

“Don't take the class if you aren't serious.”

 

_“Oh, but I am. I bet Levi wants in, don't you Levi?”_

Levi looked at Eren and nodded and Eren was tempted to slap them both up side the head.

 

“....I don't like you both.”

 

He grumbled as he ate his luke warm pizza in favor of ignoring them, but every now and then he would answer Gunther’s or Eld’s questions about him, which was surprisingly easy for him to talk to more than he had in a long long while. Sure every now and then Oulo would say something to Eren, but he gets the impression he was trying to mimic the traits his twins had and it made him seem silly in Eren's eyes. Yet at the same time he could see that at less these ass saps of twins had people close to them and it made him happy they had someone that looked up to him.

 

In the end, Eren did indeed stay at the school until the very end, the tour in itself was fun and during passing period he even get to meet Mikasa who practically bent him over backwards in a fierce hugged.

 

Eren was loving this place already, he had even forgotten about his insecurity as he made most of his schedule line up with the twins, but in the end the twins did change one of their damn lectures to be with him during child development and he made a face. Maybe he should have stuck with home economics but he was already good at that.

 

A few hours later and he found himself in the parking lot with a large crowd around him, he met a guy name Jean who got on his nerves, but met a person who was just so sweet it smoothed out the hostility the two boys had for each other, this one had freckles and a kind face. The group called him freckled Jesus and he can some what see why he got that title from, but Marco was a good all around guy. Another was a set of five different blondies which he had to remember, one of the girls was name Annie, and he instantly remember the twin saying something about Mikasa having an interest in her and smiled to her. He hoped to know her better soon and she seem to catch on his thought and gave him a slight nod that brighten his day. Another girl with blonde hair was Christa, she was a beautiful sweet girl with a heart of an angel it seems and beside her was a mischievous devil with dark hair and dark skin girl named Ymir who was glued to that blonde’s side, but the last three sets of blondies were Reiner, Mike and Erwin. So in total he had like eight blondes because of Petra, Eld and Armin, he wasn't sure about Oulo maybe he should be counted as one too, but he was like a two tone like horse face over there.

 

As he scanned the large group he glanced up to a tall figure and tried to recall his name, this one was a shy one despite being taller than everyone else...well...maybe he was head to head with Mike, and Erwin wasn't so far behind the group, but it was obvious they were the six feet range giants hands down.

 

“Ahahaha, whoa this is a big crowd.”

 

Eren laughed as he was sandwiched in between the two twins, it was starting to feel completely natural to have the twins on either side of him with their hands at his waist. Levi stood to his right with his hand on his waist’s left side while Rivallie stood on his left with his hands on his waist’s right side. They stood in front of the car they both ride in together, their sister had another car she had driven up here. When she heard about the twins plans to go to his place she wanted to come and help out too, but she had a date with Annie and Eren just told her next time. They still had the weekend and she can always come visit him when she gets the time and she took him up on his offer.

 

“Hey, Eren when you're all settle in there's going to be a party next week at Erwin’s place. Do you want to go?”

 

Eren looked over to Hanji and grinned,

 

“What kind of party?”

 

“A game night out sort of party, his place is huge so we play hide n’ seek in the dark. You should totally come.”

 

Eren blinked and tilted his head,

 

“Hide and seek in the dark?”

 

“Uh huh, all the lights will be turned off and everyone who isn't it will have to go and hide and stuff. Trust me you'll have fun if you go.”

 

Eren tilted his head back to look at the twins who stare down at him.

 

“Yeah, I wanna go. Sounds like fun the twins can bring that twister thing they had talked about before.”

 

He replied looking back to her with a contagious bright smile on his lip. The moment he brought up twister seem to have grabbed Hanji attention because now she wanted to see how flexible Eren’s limbs were as if she was trying to conduct a body experiment on him, which the twins deflected her with ease.

 

_**“Let's go, Eren.”** _

__

Eren didn't get another say when he was being lead into their....car....Eren frowned, were they super rich or something, they always wore some slick shit and sending him a lot of stuff through the mail and their car looked all luxurious and shit too, but before he can say anything about it he was buckled in and they were pulling out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell.

 

This was proving to turn out to be a lot of fun, and he had the twins to thank for that since he knows these two can show a guy like him a good time indefinitely.


	2. Happy Time Fun Time in Your Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some where near the bottom...
> 
> (God I hate formats..)

 

_**Chapter Two** _

_**Happy Time Fun Time in Your Pants** _

 

“…If I let you in, you gotta be good okay?”

 

Eren replied as he unlock the the door to the front of his house turning the knob the glassy little door glimmer as he pulled the door out so he could step in, the two twin merely pulled off a look of ‘innocent’ that shouldn't have been possible on their faces.

Eren was skeptical, but let them in regardless as he made room for the twins to come inside his new home. If he didn't know better Eren got the feeling he just brought home two additional war pets whose scouting out their territory and marking it.

 

“This way I got the upstairs master bedroom, while my parents got the master bedroom downstairs. It’s like I have a mini apartment all to my self up here.”

 

Eren couldn't see the looks the twins were giving him behind his back, but it was obvious by the smirk on their faces, that the layout of this household were clearly in their favor. Down the long corridor of the hallway they finally reached Eren’s room on the left. When they stepped through, Eren mention that the only thing that needed to be unpacked was his room since his parents can unpacked their own stuff.

 

_“Nice room you got there.”_

_“Bed seems bigger then your last one.”_

 

Eren beamed them an innocent smile his tone excited.

 

“Mom suggested that I should upgrade it to a queen’s bed instead of a twins bed. Said something about growing body and that this would be a lot more comfortable to sleep on then my last bed. Beside she said you two might rather chill out on my bed when we hang out together since my previous bed would have been to small.”

 

Levi and Rivallie stared at Eren adorable expression before facing their identical counterpart they gave each each other a look that were completely identical to mirror the other when they were thinking of the same thing about Eren’s mother and blessing her all the more for the suggestion.

 

_“She got the right idea.”_

_“We would have prefer to sleeping in here too.”_

 

Eren eyed them their tone was a little strange to him that made his stomach clench strangely.

 

“Hm…”

 

Was all that Eren said to them since he didn't catch their hidden meaning at all.

Levi went over to a box that was open and clothes sprawling out of it, he crouch down picking up a few articles. He notice that the stuff that he or Rivallie had sent to him were neatly folded with extra care and that brought a small smile to his lip as he picked a few of them up in his arms.

 

_“Just tell us where you want it and we’ll put it up.”_

 

Eren looked at them both and gave a little look that had the twins tilting their head.

 

“Um, actually I need to get started on dinner, the boxes that’s lined up by the closet goes in the closet and the boxes that’s lined by the dresser goes in the dresser. Ignore the stuff on my bed, I just got them back from my mother.”

 

_**“What are you going to cook?”** _

 

“Well, my mom told me she had left out the hamburger meat and I’m feeling like pasta noodles today so…..spaghetti. Mom bought this really good garlic bread from some bakery.”

He replied as he took off his shoes and set them aside on his bed what went next was his jacket which he carelessly tossed on his bed. He went over to where Rivallie is who was already opening up a few boxes of his own.

 

“Hand me those shorts would ya?”

 

He asked, Rivallie spotted a pair of yellow shorts and handed it to him.

 

“Thanks.”

 

He replied as he grabbed some long socks too, this brought the twins gaze squarely on him and Eren took refuge in his own private bathroom which he changed his pants for shorts and his short socks for a pair of long black one that went up to cover his knees. It went well with the shirt he was wearing now so he ditched his pants and sock on his bean bag chair the moment he stepped back into his room.

 

_“Yellow looks good on you.”_

 

“Flattery will get you no where, Riv.”

 

_“So, Eren we can do whatever we want to your room right?”_

 

Levi asked as he was already using the hangers he sees stack in a basket to hang up his hoodies and jacket color coordinate.

 

“Go nuts. I’ll help when I knock out the majority of the cooking out of the way.”

 

Eren responded as he left the two twins to help him unpack, he only glance back at them for a few seconds with a smile on his lip. He was going to make tonight dinner extra fancy so he was going to pull out all of his cooking skill to the task. Once Eren was out of ear shot, it was Rivallie who spoke up to their previous thought.

 

_“Do you think his mom knows that we want to get into her son pants?”_

 

Levi pale steel-metal hues revealed sharp pale blue in its wake.

 

_“I know she does, why else would she suggest a bed this big for three. I think he mistaken a queen bed for a king because that is definitely a king size bed.”_

 

Rivallie actually purred at the thought of this, but frown a little when his own pair of matching hues leveled on his identical twin brother.

 

_“So she’s fine with two guys dating her son and twin brothers at that…”_

 

Levi shrugged his shoulder.

 

_“That woman never hid the fact that she herself is a fan for boys love, the father didn't seem to mind either when I brooch the subject a few months back. We got the open minded one.”_

 

Rivallie actually glow up inside his imaginary tail swishing happily at the prospect,

 

_“Thank god that makes it a lot easier to ask his parents if we can date him, but now here’s the real buzzer for the day. Are we competing for Eren’s affection for just one of us dating him, or are we going into this with the mind set of us both being Eren’s boyfriend.”_

 

Levi blinked slowly at him, it is a fact that they would both like or love the same thing or hate or dislike the same thing. Once they want something they would get it, it was a fact when they were younger that if one twin had something then the other would clearly want it as well and so their parents had a habit of buying two of the same thing to prevent them from fighting over things. If there had been two Eren's they would have wanted to immobilize him for themselves, but since it was clearly just one Eren they had the option of fighting each other for him. Or sharing him amongst themselves. And in this situation, it was clear that neither one of them wanted to be without Eren.

 

_“I don’t mind sharing him if it’s with you, but I won’t fuck my own brother.”_

 

Rivallie snorted.

 

_“I wouldn't want to fuck you either, I would have never let you top me.”_

_“Likewise asshole.”_

 

Rivallie finished filling up the first two drawers.

 

_“Now on to something more serious…since I know you and you know me. How the fuck are we going to take his virginity at the same time without ripping him a new hole. I’m too selfish to let you be the first one to take him.”_

 

Levi rolled his eyes.

 

_“The same thing we did to that priest son, we’ll just have to buy some special toys that’s just for Eren.”_

 

Rivallie eyes actually lit up, a sadistic smile curving his lips.

 

_“That’s going to be a load of fun. Prep him then take him, ya? Just don’t get ahead of yourself and fuck him without me, Levi. I want to share his first time too.”_

 

Levi ignored him in favor to putting up Eren’s shirt, he just hope that Eren was prepared to be double penetrate by two twins, since Levi never consider that Eren might have an issue of dating them both at the same time. Since tricking him wouldn't be an option now that Eren can tell them apart and two neither one of them would budge for the other when it came to being Eren’s first. So yeah, dating twins can be a world of headache all of it’s on in a way.

  
Rivallie went to work to finish filling up Eren’s drawer ignoring the fact that he got the boy underwear in his hands that caught Levi’s attention. The two of them look at each other and at Eren underwear at the same time, they gave each other a silent look of an agreement to not voice out what they would do to Eren un-mentionables to the public masses.

 

***

 

Eren peeked at the boiling noodles, the hamburger meat brown and sizzling with mixed green pepper and onions. The smell of cook meat reaching his nose he had turned the hamburger meat on low so it can finish cooking before he has to drown out the excess grease. He slid across the floor to the fridge pulling open the refrigerator door open he grabbed the lettuces, tomato, shredded cheese, and strawberries. Holding them all to his chest, he turned around with a skillful spin using his left leg to kick the door shut as he moved over to the counter top that was the breakfast island, thank you mother for the large kitchen. He thought as he run slid over there in his cute socks, he saw movements from his side vision and look up to see the twins entering from one of two possible entrance into the kitchen. They both wearing an amused expression on their face at Eren fun play in the kitchen, top it off to seeing Eren in an apron had turned them on.

Eren blushed and set the lettuce and stuff on top of the counter top.

 

“Uh, you guys didn't see that…”

 

**_“We saw.”_ **

 

_“Quite the figure skater aren't you, Eren.”_

 

Eren mentally shouted the word ‘damn’, he didn't mind if his parent saw him, but when these two saw him it was another matter entirely.

 

“Not really… I've never really gone skating before.”

 

He mumbled, which was true he never really gone skating. Sure he had a field trip of going skating, but he never actually went on ice. He wanted to do it with his parents, but they were so busy with work it couldn't be help.

 

_“Don’t worry about that, Sweet Face.”_

_“We’ll take you.”_

_“We can show you all sorts of things on ice.”_

 

Eren actually looked up to them with hopeful eyes and they both resisted the urge to clench their hands over their chest where their heart was obviously stuttering at Eren cuteness. God help them they wanted to dirty him there and now, but instead they walked over to him with a smile on their lips.

 

_“We came to ask you where your hammer and nails were.”_

 

_“We've put up all your clothes and accessories.”_

 

_“The other stuff is in your side table or drawers.”_

 

Eren blinked his mouth parted a little.

 

“You've already unpacked my stuff?”

 

He asked, when the two of them nodded for the most part anyway, Eren stepped back from the counter to walk over to the far side of the kitchen where there was a long counter top that lead all the way down to the refrigerator, their were cabinets above and below it with drawers. He dug in one of them to pull out two hammer and a case of nails and walked back over to them handing the tools over to them.

 

“Man you guys are fast there won’t be anything left for me to do if you keep that up… Here you go. Is there anything else you need?”

 

_“Yeah, where you keep the sheets at?”_

 

“Oh it’s by the main bathroom theirs a lien closet where all my sheets go too, well my new ones anyway. I don’t have much now, but I’ll be getting some more next Friday.”

 

There was only five complete set, he was using one of them well the comforter that was on his bed anyway, the sheets and pillow cases and stuff were in that closet.

 

_“Kay, we’ll be back._

 

_“Dinner smells great by the way.”_

 

They commented together as they left Eren standing there who blushed at the compliment, in truth the twins would rather be with him in the kitchen, but once they got started on something they had to finish it no matter what. Leaving it incomplete only tends to irk them to no end, so once they taken up a project they made damn sure to finish it. The two of them were perfectionist after all and wouldn't be satisfied with half doing shit. Especially when it came to Eren, they wanted to surprise him and see the obvious excitement in the boy gaze when he comes to his room that the twins took their time in decorating. They had it all organized and color coordinate to their satisfaction, they had only been to please by the way Eren show extra care and attention to the stuff they bought for him. Even the games they got him didn't have any scratches to it and if it were it wasn't see able or notice able. Even the books were well care for and it made them happy to see all the things they given him over the years in one room obviously cherished by the brunette beauty.

 

_“Awh, shit…I've fallen harder and harder for Eren…”_

 

Rivallie remarked as he placed the last of Eren books on the left side of Eren metal glass bookshelf, the right side of it had all of the games a boy could dream off from the latest PS4 system. Levi made a noise in the back of his throat in agreement as he hung up Eren clock above his study desk, they both ditch their boots in the process of cleaning and putting things away. They made sure to hide the wires of whatever neon-lighted lamps he has in his room giving it that haunted glow(ie) look that was a mixture of neon blue and lime green. They didn't count the larva lamp that was purple with red goop for larva on his study desk where Eren laptop sat on top closed.

 

_“Think that’s all of it, Lev.”_

 

_“Did you clean, Eren bathroom?”_

 

_“I did. I don’t think there’s anything else.”_

 

Levi did a last minute swoop with his eyes and nodded, everything looked perfect to his eyes as he rolled down his school uniform sleeves below his elbow. He long sense ditched the tie around his neck exposing his collarbone in the process where silver studded piercing show through on each collarbone. Rivallie had the same thing on his own body moaning a little he rubbed the back of his neck getting any kink out. He could feel the flat piercing on the back of his neck when his palm and finger grazed on it. Again, what piercing he has, it mirror Levi’s body.

 

_“Not bad.”_

 

It was all Levi had said, before he glanced at Rivallie.

 

_“Heh, does that mean we can go flirt with Eren now?”_

 

His twin asked him as he moved to his side picking up the hammers and nail container on the way, Levi gave a brief nod to his head leaving Eren completely finished room in favor to the kitchen that smelled like heaven. The garlic bread making the twins mouth water at the thought of finally tasting Eren home cooked meal for the first time. There was some sort of music playing in the background that sounded a bit like pop, but who it was by didn't cross their mind. It was when they enter the kitchen that both of their gaze widen at the sight before them of something utterly delicious then Eren’s cooking. Rivallie almost dropped the hammer he was holding on to the marble tile floor below when his eyes landed on Eren ass that was shaking it and bumping it like it was hot to the music they heard coming in.

It was until they listen really listen to the lyrics did it fit them all to a ‘T’ Levi was the sexy one, Rivallie was clearly the naughty one and Eren? Well he is a bit bitchy in a hot erotically teasing way. To see Eren dancing to the song called Sexy Naughty Bitchy did things to them that haven’t been done to them before.

Quietly on padded feet, Rivallie was extra careful to set the hammer and nails down on the counter on top of the drawer that was pulled out of quietly before he followed after his twin brother footsteps who was raising his arm hands out to grab the very thing Rivallie wanted to grab. Timing his movement, the two of them pounced on Eren who in turn gave a startle scream dropping a freshly washed strawberry in the kitchen sink.

The twins smirked at the obviously girly tone Eren had let slip between his lip in favor to pressing their hard body up against Eren soft one, their dicks pressed hard on either side of Eren plush ample butt cheeks. The boy had the perfect ass it was round and smack-able and Rivallie couldn't wait to spank it when they get pass the holding hands soon-to-be make out kiddy session.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Eren yelp as he glared over his shoulder to a pair of devilish twins who was sandwiching him between themselves and the kitchen sink his back side against two hard bodies of the twins that were facing toward his back side, their hands on either side of his lower waist that lightly grazed his ass. He felt his heart stutter and tripping over it self as he kept his panic breathing to himself.

 

_“God, Eren it should be illegal to shake your ass like that in those shorts…”_

 

Eren looked at Rivallie and frown a little when he felt something poke him…two poke to be exact…

 

“What the hell is poking me….? It better be the hammers I gave you…”

 

Twin chuckles came from the twin devils advocate above him and Eren was afraid to look down to see what was poking him when he looked into both of their eyes. It was darker then usual or should he say it was more intense…sharper then it had been previously that he swallow thickly…. He haven’t seen that look so vividly before when they had dirty talked him into masturbating once when he didn't know what to do with himself…That feeling from before coming back like a harsh train wreck in his belly that he tried to turn and meekly push them away.

 

“Get off me.

 

The boy growled his body tensed at less his ass had stop shaking for the music now, he didn't knew he had been doing it until Rivallie had said something about it.

Again how he can tell them apart when they sounded exactly the same, looked the same, and felt the same too was a mystery….and yet, it was not… Eren just knew it in his heart who Rivallie is and it was the same feeling when he looked at Levi and knew who he is. When Eren pushed back against them in an attempt to break free it was the twins who pushed forward pressing their body more firmly into Eren so they could move their hips in a light circle to grind their aroused flesh against the boy ass.

 

_“There’s a hammer alright…”_

_“But it might not be the ones your thinking of right now..”_

 

Levi finished as he pressed his lip against Eren exposed nape, he felt the boy jolted underneath the touch and resisted the lopsided smirk that threaten to reveal itself. Rivallie mirror the action pressing his lip to the opposite side, purring. The vibration making Eren blush burn that much hotter under his tan skinned.

 

“L-Levi…Rivallie…..cut it out…m-my parents will be home any minute now…”

 

He whisper, he couldn't even buck his knee and drop down to the ground to get away from them that was how tight they were. Eren felt his legs closing amongst itself trying to hide a burning ache he forgotten was there. It was just like that time when he had been fifteen and the twin devils had been sixteen and they had been telling him what he had felt back then was arousal or lust and the only way to cure the wood pecker was to get it off it’s rocker by letting it peck or in their term stroke it until it reached it peak and exploded.

They gave an identical pitch of what he assume were their moans when he forcefully backed up against them trying to create some space.

 

“Leviii…Rivallieee, seriously I told you two to be good damn it, this isn't being good this is being bad.”

 

The boy hissed through gritted teeth.

  
_“No, this is being naughty.”_

 

_“Not bad…”_

 

The two replied finishing each other sentence off. Eren tried to glare at them, but they were nuzzling his neck with their teeth his heart practically drop to the floor when he felt piercing gliding up the side of his neck…. There was the obvious studded ball on their tongue, but now he felt something else…like an extra piercing on the side of their tongue some where near the tip…like snake bite….he shudder at the feel.

 

“P…please…at less…let me finish cooking…”

 

He asked with a sniffle his eyes closed shut hiding the sexual tears that would have fallen if it had remain open. His hands were resting on top of the stainless kitchen sink his finger clenching tightly around it, the twins peeked at each other as if they were silently communicating with each other… It was clear they were in the mood, but they didn't want to scare him… Much less force him into anything, but if they were being honest…they were going to keep pushing and pushing until Eren conceded it was just in their nature…but Eren was right in a way…. They didn't want to be interrupted by a third party and they sure as hell didn't want to be the one to destroy Eren cooking since the boy put so much pride and love in his house duty.

 

_“Don’t cry.”_

 

_“We’ll be good.”_

 

They licked him again, before they stepped off him just so they could turn him around. They used their index finger so that Eren head was tilted up to them, it was a moment before Eren teal gaze looked into their stormy hues.

  
**_“We promise.”_**

 

Eren nodded his head a small relieve smile on his lips, the twin took this opportunity to kissed that small smile. It was surprisingly easy for them to aim together at the same time before they stepped back entirely. Eren blushed on contact, but made no protest since they already stole his first kiss earlier in front of a lot of people…. Beside he himself didn't hate it at all even when his fingers reached up to caress his own lips. His lips felt all tingly to him the same could be said to the area where the twins had licked him earlier. The sensation that was pooling around his belly wasn't entirely unwelcome, his other hand pulling on his apron.

 

“….Okay, you’re not ones to break your promises…just…not around my parents okay?”

 

He asked, the twin panthers nodded their head in agreement.

 

_“We’ll be sure we don’t get caught hows that?”_

 

Eren nodded and the twins kept their smirk to themselves, Eren should have learn better to think twice before agreeing to anything. When they said they wouldn't get caught doesn't mean they wouldn't keep their hands off him entirely to themselves if his parents were under the same roof. Poor naive little Eren, it’s what they love about him.

 

_“We’ll help, how about we set up the table as an apology. Where do you keep the plate and stuff.”_

 

Eren pointed at the cabinet to his right since he was facing them since it would usually be on his left if he was facing forward.

 

“I-in there. The silverware is over there in the second drawer to the left in the middle…Thank you Lev. Riv.”

 

The two leaned down kissing each of his cheek before they did what they said they were suppose to do.

 

_“Can we spend the night? We never watched that scarecrow movie you wanted to see.”_

 

Eren actually smiled such a radiant smile that the twins resisted being a dork by calling for the force to shield them from such a beautiful smile. After watching star wars with Eren it’s obvious where their humor came from, from Dark Vader their so called daddy from hell, but Eren would correct them saying they were the son of some dragon demon hence where Dracul came from.

 

“Sure, but you guys didn't bring any change of clothes…you guys can even help me prep for school this week if you’re up to it..”

 

The twins were going to prep for something alright, but it wasn't what Eren was thinking…but the excuse to stay over was nice never the less and it was even better when Eren needs them and want their help, so these twin devils were in a surprisingly good mood after raining thunder clouds for the past few weeks.

 

_“Anything for you, Eren.”_

 

_“We’ll just head home for a quick sec and come back, while we’re home we can just copy our notes and shit on the printer and give it to you. It’ll save on time and we can actually go out in town.”_

 

_“Did you ever start on your Halloween costume? We got ours ready.”_

 

Eren shook his head no.

 

“No, I couldn't decide…at first I thought I be some sort of animal…but that seem childish…and dressing up like a serial killer or a super hero isn't all that fun either…so I’ll most likely skip out this year.”

 

He replied.

  
Rivallie lips curved into a lopsided smile an idea already etched inside his mind.

 

_“Then how about becoming our bride? I bet you’ll look good in a wedding dress.”_

 

Eren glared at him.

 

“No, I already told you I've been in drags before…I don’t plan on going back…”

 

Levi looked toward Eren.

 

_“I think you would look beautiful as our bride…”_

He commented.

 

_“If I remember correctly you said you would do anything we say for a day right? Then how about we reserve it for the thirty first and we want you as our bride.”_

 

Eren tried to pretend he didn't know what they were talking about, but damn Levi for saving his message so he could flash it in his face using his words against himself….

 

_“Well Eren?”_

 

“…It’s on a school day….”

 

_“It’s fine. You’ll be in character.”_

 

“Then let me guess, are you two going to be the pink panthers….”

 

He sassed as he folded his arm across his chest.

 

**_“No.”_ **

 

“Then what are you going to be?”

 

Eren asked as he eyed the two, it was obvious the two were in sync when they stood up and put a finger to their lip in a hushing secret sort of matter.

 

_“It’s a secret.”_

 

_“You’ll just have to wait and see.”_

 

_“Shouldn't be hard since you kept us in the dark for two months.”_

 

Eren flinch.

 

Oh sure…use that against me why don’t you…

 

He thought as he pouted to himself.

 

***

 

“It’s finally nice to get to meet you two in person, Levi, Rivallie. Thank you for bringing Eren home.”

 

_“It was no problem.”_

 

_“We were glad too.”_

 

“My son is right, you two do sound alike. I can’t even tell which one is who by looks.”

 

Grisha said as he walked in to the dinning room, he had walked up behind his wife and lean down to kiss her squarely on the mouth. Eren set down the warm garlic bread on to the table taking his seat between the two twin who insisted he sits between them.

Rivallie smiled at the couple, Carla had a small blush to her cheek who gave a loving smile to her husband, it was obvious to anyone who sees them that they were in love and very happy. Their relationship should be envy and inspired by other couples to follow in their footsteps.

 

“Did I tell you how much I love you today, Dear.”

 

“About ten minutes ago, but I never get tired of you telling me that.”

 

Carla replied who returned the kiss that was just as sweet before her husband sat next to her.

 

“Well, for the record. I’m Rivallie, that handsome devil over there is Levi.”

 

He replied to the long haired male who had just taken a seat at the table, the man looked younger then the last time they talked to him. There wasn't any facial hair on his face, and his hair was longer, but pulled back into a high pony tail curtsy of the loving wife. Even his glasses were different, they were gold trim then the previous black librarian half cut glasses he wore. He was hot, for some who was in his fifties.

 

“Nice to meet you two in person, my son adores you two. There isn't a day he isn't talking about you.”

 

Eren dropped his fork on his plate and glared at his dad.

 

“Dad!”

 

“Thank you both for making Eren happy, he loves all the stuff you gave him and my wife is happy to see him looking so cute everyday.”

 

Eren threw a sliced strawberry at his father cheek which his father just peeled it off his cheek and ate it, a grin formed on his face when he looked back at his only child.

 

“Dad, you suck.”

 

“I love you too, Eren.”

 

The twins lean their heads on top of Eren shoulder completely smitten that Eren could hear them purring in sync. His mother gave them the awh that is so cute look as she took a snap shot of them together on her phone.

 

“I am so going to blow this up and put this in the living room.”

 

His mother commented as she sent the image to her email.

 

“Oh my god are you serious….”

 

Eren asked as he tried to pry the twins arms off him who were clinging on to him so tightly refusing to let him get out of his chair.

 

**_“It’s our first picture with you Eren…”_ **

 

They told him, they were obviously in a very good mood when they turned their gaze to the mother who watched them.

 

_“Can you send that picture to us, we rarely get any picture from Eren.”_

  
The twin asked in union, Carla smiled nodding her head at the two cuties.

 

“Sure, I got lots of pictures. The last picture I taken of Eren was when he was in his cute little alien outfit. He was just so adorable.”

 

She had to scroll through her phone and show it to the twin who looked at it in approval, Eren was totally adorable in that picture.

 

**_“We want that one too…”_ **

Eren glared at them.

 

“Stop encouraging my mother….”

 

**_“Awh, but we want it too…”_ **

 

They said in complete union giving him the eye that made Eren blushed.

 

Carla giggled at them being cute to Eren who looked and felt pretty damn fluster about the situation and her husband that sat beside her chuckled as Eren tried to hide his face with his hands. He changed his attention to the supper that’s laid out before them and got to work on the plate of food that was in front of him. He liked the twins. It was enough said about this meeting, they felt right at home here and Eren looked so happy for the first time in a long while. That he wouldn't want anything to change with those three.

The sound of Eren father eating, signaled the rest of them to try Eren home cooked meal and the twin devils that sat beside him moaned in union as the flavor burst through in their mouth. Who would have thought that spaghetti could taste so damn good… It was seasoned perfectly that they can taste the individual ingredient in it that teased and exploded in their mouth.

Eren blushed and covered his ears when they began to exaggerate about his cooking, it wasn't helping him when his parents joined in with the twins commenting how delicious it was. No matter how many time they had this meal it always taste better then the last one.

 

“You should taste his deserts…it’s divine.”

 

His mother gushed at the two twins who went for seconds, then thirds and even fourth. That there wasn't going to be any left overs at this rate. Yet, even so it made him extremely happy so he did his victory dance all inside his own mind.

 

_“…..We want Eren as our wife even more now….”_

 

_“He’s too perfect…”_

 

Carla laughed out loud.

 

“I’d totally give either one of you Eren’s hand in marriage. I think he would make a lovely house wife.”

 

Eren dropped the garlic bread he had in his hands in favor to glaring at his mother.

 

_"Speaking of wife, Eren said he’ll dress up as a bride for Halloween."_

 

Rivallie announced as he ignore a pinch from Eren, Carla eyes however brighten up like the stars.

 

"Oh, perfect! He only got to dress up once as Dorothy from wizard of oz, He had been so cute! Eren you should wear my wedding dress. I’ll have it tailor and customize for your petite form."

 

Eren glared at her, he was ready to object when Levi spoke up.

 

_"Can we help with the tailoring. We want him to match what we are going to dress up as."_

 

“Sure! Oh my god my son is going to be a bride!”

Eren father spoke up.

 

"So I take it the two of you are going to be Eren’s groom."

 

The twin devil turn their gaze to Eren father and nodded.

 

_"We want him for our selves, we don’t mind sharing with each other since its like sharing him with our own selves."_

 

They replied.

 

"My god, Eren is getting a two for one deal."

 

She gasp,

 

"He’s getting twice the action!"

 

Eren face turned so red it matches the strawberries in his half eaten salad, what made it worst is that the twin wore identical smile when they leaned over to him kissing his cheeks. His mother practically fainting from the devilish smile they wore when Eren look between them flabbergasted.

Grisha saw the scene happening right in front of him, normally a father would object to this, but Carla had brought up that talk with him discussing it with him that his son may have fallen in love with the same sex. Eren is after all clumsy with his emotion and he’s open about it unless he wants to hide it.

 

***

 

"Dear, if Eren falls in love with a boy. You’ll still love him right?"

 

Grisha had taken off his glasses frowning when he looked over his shoulder.

 

"A boy? My son gay?"

 

He asked with the same frown on his face, he placed his glasses on the nightstand and reached to take the pony holder out of his hair.

 

"No, not that I know of… but if someday he falls in love with someone and he wants to date them boy or girl. Would you accept and still love him?"

 

She asked, he could detect a hint of unease and concern in her voice that he moved over to her pulling her into an embrace. He thought about it long and hard, he realize that the one she was referring too were the twins that brought Eren smile back. They were well aware they have left Eren alone countless of time in the house by himself when he was a child, because they had been busy working in the health field. They knew their son had been sad and lonely, but always smiled to them and told them he was fine and he would be okay. He always saw them off with a happy smile as he stayed at home reading the books in his office. Eventually their son stopped smiling all entirely in middle school, and they had tried to take days off from their twelve hours shift to be with him and spend time with him. Sure they got him to smile, but it wasn't enough to hear him laugh as frequent as when he was younger. Hell he even took up dancing in front of the Wii and risked bodily harm to himself to see his son happy. He broke three glasses with the wand and two with the nut-chunk. He tried to do everything to make his son happy, but it was after the deep depression from his son did he turn around a few months later talking about a twin he didn't know of.

His son had returned to laughing like he use to even his physical appearance changed, his grades improved as well over the months Eren had grown to know them. If Eren was happy he would accept anyone so long as they kept him smiling and not to the empty shell his son had been in for a very long time.

 

"…I…"

 

He began as he kissed her temple.

 

"I will accept who ever he choose to date with an open mind and heart. So long as that person can make my son happy and laughing I’ll accept them."

 

His wife tilted her head back and smiled that beautiful smile he loves so much.

 

"This is just a possibility, but what if there were two of them and he wants to date them both will you be okay with that?"

 

Grisha was not so sure where Carla was going with this, but he knew when they were younger that the woman is wise.

 

"I take it, you are referring to the twins aren't you?"

 

He asked as he tugged open her stash around the robe revealing the beauty behind it. He pushed it off her shoulder so it would drop to floor pooling around her feet. Seeing her nod only confirm where this was going, his religious self would have been against it both his son dating a man much less two. But seeing his son happy was a lot more important to him then what other people would think. He sigh openly pushing his wife back toward their bed, her doe eyes blinking up to him. It was only until the back of her knee hit the mattress that he pushed her over that they were both tumbling on the bed together with him on top. His hands were grabbing one of her wrist the other on her large breast.

 

"I should be against it, but if my son wish to go down that route and is prepare for the outcome of his action. I’ll be behind his back supporting him. I’ll only give my son away to those two after the ‘talk’ if they can prove to me their resolve their conviction and their sincerity I’ll welcome them gladly. However if they are playing him I’ll do everything to protect my child from being hurt."

 

Carla beamed up to him arching her body to him with a light moan when his hand tighten around her breast.

 

"I trust them, they are mature for their age…. I think they are able to protect him…love him. The way I hear it from Eren's mouth and talked to them over Skype they had very good eyes. If the public hurt or ridicule my child I’ll mace them and beat their asses with my Louie baton bat…"

 

Grisha chuckled at her hot temper, Carla his beautiful wife who looks calm and delightful is a spit fire firecracker to be recon with.

 

"I’ll be right there beside you. We’ll both get our asses taken to jail for assault and battery."

 

Kissing the little troublemaker on her mouth she gave a delightful purr wrapping her long slender legs around his waist when he grinded against her. She matched the grind with a rub of her own. The woman can move her pelvic like no other and that turned him on.

 

"I love you."

 

She whisper.

 

"I love you too."

 

He replied back kissing her more and more.

 

"Thank you for understanding and accepting it."

 

He chuckled.

 

"I have too, my wife likes to hide yaoi manga in the closet and underneath the mattress."

 

She blushed in response and he loved that color on her cheeks.

 

"You found them?"

 

She asked, and that only made him laugh.

 

"Of course I did, how can I not? Even while we were younger and I gotten the courage to ask you out in our last year of middle school you were a big fan of boys love. I had to be open minded and accept your version of love knows no bounds to be with you."

 

Carla blushed even harder, but she was glowing underneath him and he was only to glad to be the one to do it.

 

"You’re not saying that now because you want to come inside me are you?"

 

He laughed already removing her panties and bra underneath he loved her plush body and slightly round belly. She is indeed a beautiful woman and she belong only to him.

 

"No, I would sell my soul to the devil to keep you both happy. I love you both I want nothing more to see you two happy. I love and cherish you both so much. More then you realize."

 

He breathe, he groaned when her fingers slipped under his shirt caressing the hot flesh underneath. He let her be the one to take it off, he only helped to remove his pajama bottom.

 

"I love you, honey."

 

That night they coupled as a man and wife making love to one another. They had an active sex life even after Eren had been born and they were busy at their twelve hour jobs. They were closer now then they were back then and it only grew stronger as time goes by. They openly communicate with one another by not hiding anything and they understood each other better then anyone else.

Ending that wonderful flashback it was obvious as he looked at the three now, his wife had been right to prepare him then. If she haven’t he would have been shock now. It was obvious his son is falling in love with those two, but was awkward in showing it. Rather its because he is fear of rejection or that he may disappoint hid parents seems to be holding him back and all Grisha wanted is for his son to be happy. Too hell with what other parents would think of him, he believes he raised his son very well to the best of his ability and no one could tell him otherwise.

 

"You two must really love Eren."

 

Grisha said at last leveling his warm golden hazel eyes toward them, in response the twins looked back toward him. Their eyes were as sharp and precise as the scalpel blade he wields to save a patient life. The twin boys held his gaze there was no hesitation on their part.

 

**_"I love him."_ **

 

They responded in perfect harmony.

Grisha couldn't get use to them being in sync with one another so easily, they wore their confidence and pride like a second skin, yet when they were with Eren they seem soft and gave him that pink feeling. They reserved their soft expression toward him only and Grisha had a feeling they kept others out of their circle, but from what he hears those two had a special group of friends that were different from the sister he has yet to meet in person.

Carla practically squeal in her chair that he automatically put his hand behind the back of her chair just in case she kicks off and fell backward. His wife is clumsy toward the things she likes and she obviously liked the twins.

Eren in turn looked like he was about to faint, he never saw that shade of red before on his cheeks.

 

"Is that so. Well then I’m glad. He looks to be in very good hands, my wife is right, the eyes of a human being can show a person soul and you two have very good eyes."

 

He responded, Carla smiled lovingly to her husband she was only too happy he listen to her and trust her judgement. The twins smiled back to him before their gaze were back on Eren who was currently sliding down his chair and under the glass table. They looked down and couldn't help thinking that Eren was cute like a small fluffy rodent. It wasn't helping them that they thought of Eren sexually and with the glass table clearly showing a visible Eren. They thought about a blow job right then and there in his cute little outfit who was still wearing an apron.

Eren's parent practically laughed out loud when they glance down to see him covering his head with his arms in a vial attempt to hide himself from this embarrassing encounter.

 

"Does that mean, Eren is ours?"

 

Rivallie asked, Eren father shook his head no.

 

"Not yet, we still have to have the talk all father has when it comes to dating. Think of me as the evil step mother, I won’t hand him over so easily. When ever you are ready to face me come find me. I’ll be waiting, just know I won’t be so easy as my wife since she thinks you two are just so cute, you’d get a pass."

 

Carla ended up laughing smacking her husband arm, who in kind return the gesture by stealing a kiss from her lips.

This made the twins laughed, but secretly they accepted the challenge since it is an opportunity that there is a possibility that they both could have the doe eye boy whose attempting to hide underneath the table.

  
It took a while to get Eren out from underneath the table, but the twins managed it. A few dessert later his parents were scooting out of their chair.

 

"We’ll be calling it a night boys."

 

Eren father announced as he placed his hand on top of Carla rounded bottom.

 

**_"We got the dishes."_ **

 

The twins replied as they stood up to grab their empty dishes, Grisha looked approvingly.

 

"You two are making it hard to reject you. I’ll see you boys later."

 

He laughed as he turned to his wife he leaned down nuzzling her.

 

"How about we take a bath together and get ready for bed hmm?"

 

Carla giggled at the hand that was on her ass, she nodded her head letting him guide her down to the lower level.

 

"Oh my god, you two are acting like such newly weds."

 

Their son exclaim as he helped the twins clear the table.

 

"Trust me, baby. You want this kind of marriage. The affection is well worth it in the long run."

 

Carla replied over her shoulder as the two descended from sight after have closing the downstairs door closed leaving Eren alone with the twins once more. It was comfortable and the cleaning time cut in half with two extra pair of hands. They talked while they clean and when they were done. It was Eren who saw them off.

 

_**"We’ll be right back."** _

 

They told him and Eren just smiled.

 

"I know, topid. I’ll see you two when you get back."

 

  
With a nod to their head they left him and Eren stayed there until they pulled off the curve heading home to get their weekend clothes and his notes. Shutting the door he locked it and went back to his room which he stopped when he was in the middle of his room.

 

"Holy…Shit…”

 

His room looked like it came out of a home design magazine it looked so fucking cool inside. He didn't know he could have done that to the curtain sheet like that above his bed. His room looked like a complete fantasy that was how amazing it was. He couldn't help the excitement when He checked out his newly decked out room. Wasn't there anything that the twins couldn't do? They organized everything even down to his accessories and nail polished that were marked. He got the adult bedroom he always wanted. Even the furry animal rugged looked good in his room with his floor bean bag chair.

He had the pleasure of snooping in his drawers and closet and almost squealed in delight. It was all color organized his pants wear on the bottom rack while his tops, hoodies, sweaters and jacket were on the top rack. It was just so awesome, hell he even squealed again when he enter his neon light bathroom and almost fainted. The water-fountain making a soothing sound of running water. It was then he was back in his room grabbing shit before he rushed back into the bathroom. This was called for a spa treatment which he gladly took a scented bubble bath. This day has been perfect he would not have changed it for the world.

Blushing he ducked under water, he might as well treat his hair too.

***

A buzz from his phone and a door bell rang later, Eren was rushing to the front door in only a night shirt that was weird and sadly in pink since it was the first thing he grabbed since he had been rushing to get dress since he had been in his gray boxer blow drying his hair. The moment he open the door he had a smile on his face as he usher them in and they had to stop themselves from staring.

The boy was wearing a shirt that just cover under his ass, it was light pink and the funny think about the shirt it had words and bold yellow stars with a white crescent moon. The front with slanted cursive letter says star light star bright and on the back it said in the same black cursive letters a suggestive meaning that says twinkle my stars my starry bitch.

Rivallie being Rivallie dropped his bag as soon as they were in Eren’s room and pounced his ass, his hands were on his exposed tan skin.

 

"Where the hell did you get that shirt from…"

 

Eren glanced at the pink shirt and wished he had burned it, but it had been comfortable to sleep in and it was loose around his shoulder and chest.

 

"Ebay… They didn't have it in sky blue and I already paid for it… I thought it was funny…"

 

Levi sat his own bag aside, Eren notice they were no longer in their school uniform. Rivallie smelt good too like he had shower before he came back, it was the same with Levi who snatched him away and carried him to the bed.

 

_"Not bad."_

 

_"It suits you, Eren."_

 

They followed him down on the bed and Eren tensed up when Levi was nestled between his thigh his shirt brunched up above his waist. He blushed making an attempt to get him off.

 

"Le…Levi?"

 

"Eren, we need to talk."

 

Eren look between the two twin devils heart pounding inside his chest.

 

"W-what is it? Is it bad…did I do something wrong…"

 

Eren was panicky and they could see that so they each kissed one of his cheek.

 

**_"No."_ **

 

_"You did nothing wrong and it’s not bad. We just have something important to say."_

 

_"We had intended to wait to tell you this until we saw you on our Christmas break, but you beat us to the meeting when you've moved here."_

 

Eren looked from one twin to another,

"Then what is it?"

 

He asked, it must be important if they weren't teasing him.

 

_"You do know we have special feelings for you right?"_

 

Eren heart skipped a beat, but nodded slowly not trusting his voice.

 

_"Rivallie and I are interested in you as in we not only want to be your best friend, but we also want to become your boyfriend."_

 

Eren eyes looked even larger then it had been when Levi trapped him to the bed…

 

"W-what…?"

 

Rivallie took his hand and tilted Eren face to his.

 

_"We want you."_

 

He started, as Levi turned Eren face back to him again.

 

_"As our lover. We want you to accept us both to be your man."_

 

Eren lips were parted in a perfect little oh…. It was hard to say anything at first, closing his lip he pushed Levi chest back which the taller much heavier male did indeed move back so he was sitting on his knee, Rivallie followed suit to be sitting beside Eren. For a minute there they thought Eren would reject them even though they were pretty damn sure Eren had liked them too.

 

"A-at the same time?? You…you two want me…??"

 

_"Yes."_

 

_"And yes."_

 

They replied,

 

_"We made it obvious that we want you, Eren."_

 

Eren looked down at his hand, the nervousness settle in the pit of his belly.

 

"I… don’t know…how would this even work…"

 

Levi put a finger underneath his chin tilting his head up so he was looking him in the eyes with his teal one.

 

_"It’s no pressure on you, we can start at our own pace."_

 

Rivallie bump his head with Levi so that Eren gaze were on both of them,

 

_"Whatever happens happen, just know we’ll always still be by your side even if you decide you want to remain friends."_

 

Of course the twins had hidden objective, they were determine to have Eren and wouldn't settle for less. They would just have to try that much harder to have the boy fall in love with them. Eren felt the pressure even though they told him there was none. What would others say?

 

**_"We love you, Eren."_ **

 

Eren felt everything rush to his head, even more so when they took his hand and placed it over their beating heart that was beating fast. How funny because it was matching his own beating drum.

 

"…..I…ah…"

 

Eren turned his head his finger clenching at their chest his wrist still being held captive by the two twins. He honestly didn't know how this would play out, but he was glad they told him first since he had been confused about falling for them both…

 

They were waiting patiently for Eren to make up his mind, but the silence was killing them.

 

"…I…..love…you…too…"

 

He whispered so lowly that they had to lean in to catch it, but when they did they were showing some radiant smile that Eren never saw before. Even with their piercing in and big body with tattoo they looked like angels. Their feature so soft and relax he thought he had died when his heart decided now was the best time to stop beating when his lung ceased to breathe.

He haven’t seen them this happy when he mailed their bracelet to them for their birthday on Christmas Eve.

 

_**"Eren."** _

 

They leaned closer to him,

 

_**"Can we kiss you?"** _

 

They asked, Eren looked between the two as they said that.

 

"Uh…"

 

The closer they got the further Eren moved back until he flomped on his back once more.

 

"W-wait a minute. I ah… I’m not mentally prepare for this."

 

The two twin who hover on top of him rolled their eyes,

 

_**"Eren."** _

 

Eren looked at them both when they called his name,

 

**_"Just open your mouth."_ **

 

They replied.

 

_"Leave it to us and part those pretty lips."_

 

Eren tucked his lips in childishly, but they were patient because they know they were putting him under the spotlight.

 

_"Eren babe."_

 

When Rivallie say it like that it was kind of hard to tell them no. Slowly he un-tucked his lip and their eyes were looking at them in interest that he licked his lower lip which he saw them track the motion of his tongue. To be perfectly honest they made him feel oddly sexy in this situation. Parting his lip slightly he let whatever air he held in out.

 

_"More, Eren."_

 

_"Wider."_

Eren cheeks were heating up in color, because it sounded like they were having sex then them trying to coax him in a kiss. Parting his lip some more it was Levi finger that prob his mouth open and the two twin didn't hesitate to steal a kiss a high pitch moan came from Eren when two pierced tongue were in his mouth. How were they so skillful to do this he didn't know, but he found himself making noises regardless as the twin tongue explored him. That heat from earlier returning he wasn't sure how long they had their tongue in his mouth, but he was finding it difficult to breath and it was starting to get uncomfortable to stretch his mouth like that. That he gave a whimper and a slight push to Levi chest which both twins backed off to look at a panting Eren. They both got what they wanted which was to double penetrate Eren sweet mouth and they both could say they were Eren first kiss and they were the one to french kiss him.

Rivallie pulled Eren face to his and pressed his lip into his, his tongue out licking Eren lips before he pressed to pry open his mouth with his tongue. Eren conceived and he purred delightfully having the full range to kiss him how he wanted to kiss him that include dragging Eren minty tongue inside his own mouth to encourage the boy to do the same.

Levi watched with interest smiling a little when Eren body arched into his.

 

_"You sound fucking gorgeous, Eren."_

 

The said boy gave a sweet moan follow by a whimper when Rivallie bit him sucking in his bruised kissed lips.

 

_"Rivallie, he’s going to need to breathe."_

 

Rivallie slipped his tongue out a trail of saliva followed with, he stared into Eren flush face his eyes dark with arousal. Levi and Rivallie appreciated the sight and would have love to have taken a picture to savor the moment, but it was Levi turn to have some fun of his own, but he added touch in that mix since he was on top of him and two he had to watch Eren make out with his brother first. Eren was very responsive when he slid his hands under his cute shirt and stroke both his side which he have a high pitch sound and bumped his body against his which he grind back into the boy erupting a high moan from him.

Rivallie slipped his tongue out a trail of saliva followed with, he stared into Eren flush face his eyes dark with arousal. Levi and Rivallie appreciated the sight and would have love to have taken a picture to savor the moment, but it was Levi turn to have some fun of his own, but he added touch in that mix since he was on top of him and two he had to watch Eren make out with his brother first. Eren was very responsive when he slid his hands under his cute shirt and stroke both his side which he have a high pitch sound and bumped his body against his which he grind back into the boy erupting a high moan from him.

 

_"Shit, Levi… That’s not fair…"_

 

Levi paid his brother no mind.

 

_"Breathe through your mouth, Eren."_

 

He flicked his tongue letting the metal ball in his mouth to tease the root of his mouth.

 

"Mn…nn…ah!"

 

Eren sexy moan were pushing them over the edge, but they couldn't do what they wanted right now. They didn't have that control right then to not take him, but they loved the way he sounded when they took turn. They only got off him when they sensed someone coming near and they moved so that Eren was sitting between them with the TV on. It was Eren mother who came in to wish them good night which they responded in union. Eren woke up from his sexual haze to only be crawling underneath the blanket his ass not hidden, but in the air.

Carla tilted her head at her son reaction and the twin only laughed slapping Eren rear in the process who yelp loudly and crawled deeper into the comforter. It only made his mother laughed that much louder before she returned to her room.

Eren made sure they couldn't do anything else with him in mind, they watched a few movies and called it a night when Eren couldn't keep his eyes open. They took either side of him sandwiching him in. Sometime during the night they stripped their clothing. They have always preferred sleeping in the nude and when Eren wakes up to a pair of naked twins who limbs are tangled and wrapped around his, he couldn't help waking the sleeping panther with a loud half girly half manly scream. In turn the twins would groggily peek their eyes open and glare at him unintentionally. Even as his parents busted in with a baseball bat in both hand intended to use it the twins refused to let Eren escape as they wrapped their body around him, the comforter around their waist hiding Eren’s parent view of their naked body.

  
Seeing this Carla blushed and told them to continue as she grabbed a shocked Grisha out the door and closed it.

 

"Don’t worry dear, Eren still has clothes on. They were probably in their shorts or underwear and scared him sense he’s not use to sleeping with someone."

 

She laughed guiding her husband back down the stairs.

 

"I’ll cook breakfast."

 

She laughed.

 

***

 

"Really?! You two are ass naked right now."

 

The twins moaned pitifully looking hopeless as they wrapped their arms around the tan skin boy.

 

**_"Eren…"_ **

 

"Don’t Eren me, hurry up and get dress before they come back."

 

He hissed at them which they both tsked and moved to get out of the bed, Eren caught sight of their piercing at the perfect v section of their hips they had piercing on his hip and god help him his eyes traveled to the one between their legs. They had more then one piercing down there that he gulp. The raven hair patch neatly trim and tamed, he looked up their ivory skin their body well define and packed. He almost drooled a little at their packs when his eyes travel up to their pierced naval or nipples he had turned red because it was the first time he saw all of them. They weren't in a hurry to dress when they saw Eren’s eyes on them and they let him look as much as he wanted because their bodies were his to deal with. On their arm were the wings he had cooperated into their bracelet. To see the design on their body had did things to him making everything drop to his belly. Shifting his gaze their was the bar-code on the inner wrist he knew was there. There was the large black bird on their side taking up one side and curved around their back. It was beautifully done, the design and texture density complex. He lifted his teal eyes to see them staring at him for he had been checking them out. They were the same in everything alright and he wonder if they choose to wear together or they just know automatically.

Eren covered his eyes and groan at being caught staring, they were nice enough to not tease him and just slipped on their gray sweat pants. Turning their back to him, Eren peeked up he had already been caught once might as well see the whole damn thing right? Some of it he remember seeing through the computer, they had twin black birds on their back, their were beautiful beads on their back wrapped around a flower at the end were a clock and a cross. They had told them once that the clock signify of the time they had been born together which they both had taken breath. The design was so cool and complicated at the some time, he wonder if the flower on their back was a iris…. It could be, as their were written words in French beside it. From what they told him it said ‘A choice with no regret’, but it looked longer then that like they both had made a quote and have it inked in their skin. It was beautiful because it was slanted in beautiful old English letters.

Getting off the bed, he was tempted to touch their back because each time they move it looked like the birds that were on their back was staring right back at him ready to fly in his face. Instead of being captivated by their big ass hell tattoo he went to get dressed himself which all of them in the end brush their teeth together. As soon as they were done flossing and gargling the twin gave him separate kisses now.

They all went down and Eren ignored the way his father were looking at them as if they had committed some crime of doing some sort of porn show.

The weekend concluded with the twins taking him out, Eren’s mother went out of her way to warn them to never give Eren any coffee under any circumstance or least they’ll regret it.

When she said that Grisha had dropped his empty cup looking extremely blue like that of the Umpa Lumpa from charlies chocolate factory. The curious twins looked at Eren who only shrugged saying he couldn't remember what he did because he always blacked out, but Eren mother was stressing the issue very much so to the twins who had to give them their word that they wouldn't give him coffee. Of course they ended up looking at each other crossing their fingers behind their back.

 

***

 

“Who the fuck stole my sour punch strawberry straws!?”

 

Eren had threw his bag down and turned his heated gaze to no other then the culprits he knew who did it. There they were in the locker room finishing putting on their gym clothes. The twins wore matching grey basketball shorts with a black skin tight sleeveless muscle shirt that had a turtle neck collar. Pair it off with their black running shoes and the bracelet he made for them. That was all they were wearing beside their black piercings. Neither one was looking at him and he narrowed his teal eyes at the back of their under cut shaved head.

 

"Levi… Rivallie… turn your asses around, did you take my candy."

 

The devil twin shook their head, but didn't turn around to look at him. The boys that were in the locker room looked at Eren as if the boy has lost his damn freaken mind. Eren ignored the onlookers to have his heated gaze toward his bad kitties. It has been three days now, the students should have gotten use to him by now since the twins made it pretty damn public to the masses of what he is to them on his first day of school officially by reenacting the kissing scene from the cafeteria again in the hallway that was full of students at their lockers or outside of their classroom one just so happen to be the newspaper classroom. The rumors had reached the entire school by lunch time so there wasn't a student or staff who didn't know the name of Eren Jaeger, he was on the first page of the school fucking news paper for crying out loud so everyone knew what he looked like. They even got a picture of him kissing the twins, being carried by the twins, and his personal favorite sitting on their laps being cuddled.

So yeah school life was indeed hectic and chaotic thanks to the twin devils who is his best friends and dating for a couple of days now. Eren had been on the Monday school paper it has a picture of him from Friday being carried by Levi into the lunch line another had been of him sitting on Rivallie lap with his arm around his waist and a hand on his neck while Levi feed him a cheesy fry the title of that paper had said who is the mystery boy, but on Tuesday since the Monday incident they had all of his fucking information on it that he felt violated when they posted it on Wednesday today’s newspaper. His age, birthday, height, weight, celestial sign, body description, and what year and classes he was in were headline news. Eren got his own personal paparazzi it wasn't even funny when they found out he moved from a another state to here and that they knew that his parents were doctors.

Let’s ignore the way they comment about his outfit or when they followed him to the restroom to take a piss. Who ever said the celebrity life style was grand and beautiful and sparkly needs a fucking reality check, but right now he wasn't thinking about himself. He was thinking about his fucking candy when he smelled the strawberry goodness in the air.

 

"Hey! I can smell it damn it."

 

Eren stomped his way over to them and on cue they ran away from him, in one of the twins hand he spotted the red packet.

 

"God damn it! This is why I told you bitches I would buy you your own packs!"

 

  
He hollered as he chased after them, he could hear their muffled laughter as they ran up the stairs making a left on their way out.

 

"Levi! Rivallie!"

 

He reached the landing and looked toward his left to see the twins running near the basketball goal and he went after them.

 

"Give me back my damn candy! Levi you’re suppose to be more mature then Rivallie."

 

He yelled as he chased them back and forth across the damn gym a pair of glasses that were leveled on Eren and behind those glasses were eyes that were hard as stones. Eren got winded after the six laps in that he had to bend over trying to catch his breath.

 

"Fuck…they…eat….like the god damn…war hog…and yet…they are fast as hell…like sonic…the fucking hedgehog…what the hell…its not good enough…for them to be fucking tall too?"

 

He whined panting to catch his breath, from a distant he could hear the twins laughing at him that in turn he flipped them the middle finger still bent over and out of shape. Levi and Rivallie stopped running to look over their shoulder at a winded little brown rabbit.

Eren was tired as hell, but he felt a prick behind his neck and he raised himself up a little to look around. He had felt eyes on him that he haven’t felt in a long while. Well no he stands corrected he had been feeling eyes since Monday when he gone to school with the twins. This stare was different he got the feeling it was hostile his old nature kicking in to go on defense. There were a lot of people looking at him so he couldn't pin point the original stare he felt at first that made him unease.

He barely notice that the twins were now by his side.

 

**_"You okay, Eren?"_ **

 

They asked.

 

"Do… I look… okay to you?"

 

He panted.

 

**_"You look winded."_ **

 

They announced and in turn Eren glared at them.

 

"No shit?… How’d you guess?"

 

They showed him some teeth when they smirked at him.

 

_"No need to get sassy."_

 

_"We have the best intention for you."_

 

Eren stood up stumbling into one of their arms.

 

"Gimmie back…my candy, asshole…."

 

Levi kissed the top of his forehead ignoring the light sheen to it.

 

"Later, come on let’s get you some water before row call."

 

Eren nodded his head, his legs felt like jello that he let Levi carried him to the bleacher drinking out of his water bottle since Levi didn't want his lips on the water fountain. He said something about their being way too many hands on that push button. He had nagged about people not washing their damn filthy hands and touching it he concluded that it was the pissy shitty stains of the fountain of youth literally, he won’t comment about people snot spitting in it or used gum. It made him queasy when Levi brought it up because it was so true.

 

"Ew…Just ew, that’s just nasty and gross, Levi…That was totally uncalled for…"

 

Levi shrugged his shoulder as he swipe some water off Eren’s chin,

 

_"You needed to know. We gotta get you a water bottle, baby.”_

 

Eren nodded his head not bothering to argue now that Levi grossed him out from thinking about drinking from public water fountain as he took another swig from Levi’s water bottle before returning it to its rightful owner. Levi leaned in close kissing him on his wet lips Eren could taste the strawberry candy on Levi’s lips.

 

"Candy thief…"

 

The boy was obviously sulking and they found that so cute about him.

 

_"Mn, then you’re my candy baron."_

 

He replied giving him a quick peck again, before he lean back to take a drink from his bottle having a indirect kiss with Eren.

 

Eren giggled.

 

"For real, Levi."

 

Rivallie pulled on Eren sleeve to get his attention too.

 

_"Can I get a kiss too?"_

 

Eren looked back to him and tilted his head back to him in offering, Eren realizes that they get jealous easily and that they also wanted the same thing as the other. If one had it then the other wants it too. It was kind of cute really.

Rivallie looked like a big happy cat when he leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss too, he too also tasted like his sour strawberries. It was again did he felt that prick at the back of his neck that he pulled away and glanced around. Rivallie blinked resisting the whimper that would have escape since his kiss was cut shorter by three seconds. The look on Eren face however got him out of his feeling.

 

_"You okay, Eren?"_

 

Eren looked at the slight concern on the male face and smiled easily.

 

"Yeah, I’m fine. Just can’t get use to them staring at us."

 

He laughed.

 

"Although its both of your faults now that no one wants to talk to me beside the group I meet on Friday."

 

The raven haired males gave Eren an innocent look that wasn't fooling anyone.

 

"Nice try. You two know what you did. Marking me in front of everyone like I’m your territory."

 

The panther just purred at him, the whistle had been blown and they were making their way down to sit in their spots, Levi more reluctant to take a seat on the filthy ground.

Eren sat beside a boy with glasses, he had pale green eyes and dirty blonde hair, the body was slender, but was taller then him with thick eyelashes and arched eyebrow. The lips were rosy pink with pale skin, he was another beautiful boy, but Eren wasn't attracted to any man or females, it was the twins he had any sexual desire with. When Eren made eye contact with the boy he just smiled giving him a small hi, but the boy only glanced away ignoring him entirely like he was a nobody…

 

I guess I’m not well liked now am I…

 

He thought as he faced forward, when he heard his name being called out he said here like the rest of them. When row called ended and they were to begin their stretches Eren can proudly say he wasn't so fat that he couldn't touch his toes or spread his legs wide and touched it again.

The game activity they were doing were basketball, so in other words they are to run around like crazy to the six basketball goal they had down in the freakishly huge gym room and throw the burnt orange basketball inside the hoops. How hard could it be? Getting up when the whistle was blown he attempted to grab a basketball out of the cart and was shoved or more like a sharp elbow jabbed him in the left side and he stagger with a painful grunt. Angry he looked up to tell who ever it is off, but he didn't see who had done it. The one he had sat beside during row call had his own ball, when Eren turned back around to grab another basketball there wasn't any more basketball left inside the silver rolling cart.

Thinking none of it, he would just have to share with someone and that was with a group that would talk to him which was Levi’s squad plus Armin, bless the little blonde to be with him too.

 

"You didn't get a ball, Eren?"

 

Eren shook his head no.

 

"They were fighting like rapid dogs over a scrap of meat over there. I didn't get a one."

 

He replied to the blonde who had his hair tied up in a pony tail.

 

Eren looked up to see the boy from earlier in their group, he had already tried being friendly he wasn't going to try a second time.

 

"Alright! Let’s get this game started."

 

Unfortunately the wonder twins weren't with him so he would have to play without his devil twins. Which was fine, it’s not like they could always be together right? Although he could bet his lunch money they would have tried to be with him. They were already alternating the sleep overs so they were either sleeping at his house or at theirs. You wouldn't believe the changes they did that the twins were sharing a large master bedroom together so they all could be together. It took a lot of conning on their parts to get their parents bedroom since they weren't there all the time due to business trip over seas.

Eren was having a good time despite all that had transpire. He had friends more then he had every thought he would get in this life time. It made him love the twins even more now because they knew how much it had mean to him. Thirty minutes in the game laughing and swearing when Hanji and Oluo double tagged him, he had been running back and forth to steal the ball that was taken from him. His eyes had been looking at the ball and not his surrounding. The first incident is when a ball came flying at him and hit him on the back of his head. Of course it hurted like a mad bitch as he held the back of his head crouching. For a second he saw stars or more like black stars in his vision. Hanji, Petra and Armin hover around him in concern.

 

"I’m… okay."

He replied.

 

"You sure you don’t want me to get the coach or the twins?"

 

Armin asked as he placed his hand on his back rubbing it in circle while Hanji checked his eyes.

 

"Yeah, I’m good. I’m fine. Really."

 

He told them as he got back to his feet ignoring the wave of dizziness that shook him. Brushing it off as an accident and nothing more he started off slow to get back in the game. It haven’t even been ten minutes when he was running around chasing Petra and Gunther who guarded the damn ball he didn't see it coming when his feet slipped, something hard had swiped at his ankle and since he had been in the process of curving in his run he had no guard when he fell he had skidded back his right elbow taking the blunt of it all. He had scrapped the skin raw that he bleed hard. Eren swore colorfully when he rolled over, first his head and now his elbow. He heard his name being shouted in alarm, but he was too busy sitting up and looking to see what tripped him.

His eyes widen when it was the blonde hair green eye glasses boy who was on the ground with him holding his own ankle.

 

"Shit, are you okay?"

 

Eren asked him, but the boy ignored him to sitting up and holding his ankle, Eren glared at him, what was this kid name again…..John?

 

"John, I’m sorry I didn't see you. Are you okay man?"

 

He was trying to be polite, but this brat was making it damn fucking hard or impossible for that matter.

 

"Eren, you’re bleeding."

 

Armin informed him as he lightly grasp his arm lifting it over head so he could have a better look at it. The movement hurt a lot worser as he gritted his teeth and gave into a painful grunt.

"You tore it to the white meat."

 

With some people hoovering him he didn't know that words had already reach the wonder twins because they were running at full speed across from the far side of the gym to his side which they pushed people out of their way to get to him. Concerns were on both of their faces that Eren felt bad for worrying them.

Levi was just taking off his shirt while Rivallie held his arm looking at the wound.

 

_"Nasty flesh wound you got there, babe."_

 

Eren looked at Levi his eyes on those god damn hip piercings, he had to break eye contact from that beautiful v where his shorts hung a little low showing just a inch or two of his underwear. He looked at Rivallie with a pained smile because lets be honest it hurts like a son of va bitch.

 

"Is it that bad?"

 

He nodded his head and Eren made a displease face.

 

"Mom is going to kill me, never mind me can you check up on him. I must have ram into him."

 

He replied pointing to the boy who sat with one knee up holding his ankle. Rivallie was going to reject, but Levi ushered him to move so he could look at Eren arm. Rivallie complied in the end going over to the boy. His eyes leveling on the boy face who looked up to him. It was then that Rivallie recognize him as the boy he and Levi had fucked a long while back. It was that priest son John Brown, crouching beside him he checked his ankle, while Levi wrapped his shirt around Eren elbow to keep him from bleeding more on the floor or himself. He quickly wiped his arm before tying it over the wound that haven’t stopped bleeding.

 

_"Come on, lets get you to the nurse office. Riv carry that blonde we’ll take him with us."_

 

Moving Levi shifted to the side and picked him up on the side that wasn't hurt bridal style, Eren ended up blushing and looking up to his face, the black piercing under his lip were fascinating to look at.

 

"I can walk, Levi…."

 

Levi eyes leveled to his that felt oddly…cold? That he swallow a little feeling slightly scared.

 

_"You hit your head earlier right? Let me do this, Baby."_

 

Eren stayed completely still when he kissed him and carried him off his sharp gazes had them parting the sea of bodies aside. Hell even the gym teacher didn't stop him or question the situation. Eren knew for a fact that Levi is pissed off, he just wasn't sure why he was angry.

 

"S-sorry…I’m sorry, Lev…"

  
If he was mad at him he wanted to quickly apologize.

 

_"Why are you apologizing, I’m not pissed at you, Sweet Face."_

 

Eren looked up to him to see him looking at him, his eyes were still hostile.

 

"Could have fooled me…You’re tail is swishing irritably…"

 

Levi actually cracked a smile.

 

_"I’m acting that way because you’re hurt. That’s going to scar, baby."_

 

Eren raised an eyebrow.

 

"I’m a guy, so a scar isn't going to make me ugly or un-marriageable….is it?"

 

It was Rivallie who answered that was walking side by side with his older twin brother.

 

_"No it wouldn't have."_

 

_"We would have still marry your cute ass."_

Eren blushed.

 

"Yeah, well in twenty or so years my ass will get saggy, old and wrinkly like a deflated basketball. My ass will be on the curve."

 

The twins rolled their eyes and Eren eyes catches John eyes who looked at him with disgust behind silver rim of his glasses, he blinked once and the look was gone as the boy rested his head on Rivallie chest. A lick of jealousy filled Eren chest. Confused he held his own chest.

 

_"No, your ass will still be in our bed with you pampering us and we spoiling you in turn. We just love you, physical appearance is not everything we didn't fall for your looks."_

 

Well yeah they did fell for his looks, but it had been hidden under his low self a esteem, what had their attention had been his lonely eyes. Next was his will to stand up against them and later on telling them apart treating them as two different individual where no one else could tell them apart. They fell in love with him pure and simple.

John bit the inside of his mouth, that bitch didn't deserve the twins affection as he snug himself tightly to Rivallie since Levi was carrying that big eyed idiot who needed protection all the time. Fragile boys like that needed to be broken and he was going to make sure that bitch knew his place.

Eren on the other hand was trying to identify why he felt so uneasy.

 

"Awh, that is so sweet, want me to rub your belly?"

 

He teased, and in turn for his teasing Levi bit him.

 

"Ow! I swear to that is all sugary and spice that you got some sharp ass canine teeth! Stop biting me."

 

The twins laughed a little, both of them forgetting about the outsider that Rivallie is currently carrying. They made it to the first floor to the infirmary room which Rivallie quickly dumped off the boy in his arm on the nearest bed.

 

_"But, I like biting you. Riv likes it too, if you let me I can turn those bites into something pleasurable."_

 

He purred, in turn Eren just planted his hand in Levi face.

 

"Go away you sex addict."

 

Levi gave a huffed like laugh and looked around, there wasn't a nurse inside the infirmary and he frowned as to why it was empty. Ignoring it he just helped himself with the ointments, pads and gauze. Levi returned to Eren side pulling a rolling stool chair with him so he can take a seat and begin administrating the treatment. Rivallie on the other hand just grabbed a towel some ice and dropped it off on the boy he was in charge of lap without a care.

 

_"Here, you only have a light sprain, put that on it."_

 

John smiled a little.

 

"Thank you, Rivallie. I owe you."

 

He was going to touch him, but Rivallie moved away from him to go to Eren side.

 

_"Don’t mention it.”_

 

He replied over his shoulder, Levi almost smirked at the cold tone. It’s been a while since he heard that chill. When Rivallie said that he really meant it especially with that brushed off attitude he was displaying. Levi had shielded that display from Eren eyes.

 

"Ow! Fick! God damn it that stings! Stop! Oooowww, Leviiiiii!"

 

Rivallie laughed openly.

 

_"You’re such a baby."_

 

He teased, in turn Eren flipped him the middle finger.

After he was fixed up and both the twins kissed his throbbing elbow they had kissed him on the mouth. Rivallie even gave him an ice package for his head before they left him in the nurse office with the blonde. They were just going to change clothes and grab all of their stuff from the locker room before retrieving him to go to their next class. Left alone Eren tried to preoccupied himself, but five minutes in a ice bag was thrown at him and he jerked his right arm out of response that had him cussing.

 

"What the fuck?"

 

He turned his heated gaze to the pale hair blonde.

 

"What was that for?"

 

He demanded.

 

"Shut up, skanky bitches like you pisses me off."

 

  
For someone who was a beauty turned like the devil red ass he had compare to a cartoon show called cow and chicken, sue him he liked that cartoon when he had been growing up.

 

"Skanky? What the hell did I ever do to you?"

 

Eren felt the anger throbbing inside his skull that was making his head hurt.

 

"You think just because the twins show you some attention you’re something special, but you’re a fucking eye sore. You don’t even belong here an unwanted maggot like you should just fucking disappear."

 

Eren heart actually flutter uncomfortably like a knife had plunged in his heart at being called unwanted. Old childhood memory made his eyes turned dull,

 

"I’m not unwanted, they were the ones that came to me so fuck off."

He snarled.

 

"No, I don’t see what the twins sees in you, you’re ugly as fuck and short like a fucking midget, dirty bitches like you crawl and infestate the grounds I walk on. You’re not suitable for either one of them and it’s about high time someone show you your place, swine."

 

Eren narrowed his eyes at being called a dirty bitch, yeah he knows he’s short and sure he knows he’s not the best looking boy out there no one needs to tell him that shit because he knows he’s ugly. But god damn it he wasn't going to take it from anyone else shit of bad mouthing him since he can do it all by his own damn self.

 

"I know where my fucking place is no one can’t tell me I’m unsuitable for shit, because I’m not playing by you or anyone else goddamn social status bullshit. The twins can decide for themselves whom they want to be with."

 

He snarled back.

 

"Did you trip me on purpose because I've been with the wonder twins. Were you the one that jab me in the side or threw that fucking ball at my head."

 

Eren wanted to know, but the boy didn't admit to anything just sneered at him and Eren no longer saw him as a beauty, but a very ugly person behind a gold painted plate that was full of rust when the paint chips off to show all the ugliness this person has.

 

"They are obviously fucking with you because you’re unusual and something new to play with out of boredom, they’ll get over it. They’re just sweet talking you to get in those tacky ass shorts."

 

Eren was beyond pissed off that when he gets on a furious level he’s incapable of speech that was how angry he is. The twins he knows doesn't sweet talk anyone in fact they would never do it even with him. If they said anything they would mean it they were never one to hide their thoughts or feelings on anything.

In fact the twins had told him that they both wanted to fuck him, yeah he knew that, but they told him at the same time and when he didn't get it they showed him a video on red-tube of a gay porn video of a man being double penetrated by two men or in the twins word DP. He had been so terrified that he ran so fast he knocked the twins over and locked himself in the bathroom for three hours. The whole time the twins tried to comfort him and explain to him that they wouldn't try it until he was ready so they were to only prep him by other means without actually doing the do which got him out of the bathroom finally. They learned that day a terrified Eren was a fast fucking runner.

Another incident was at school yesterday, they wouldn't do anything unless they wanted to do it for example they had clung to him using him as a fucking battery charger. They told him they needed a Eren charger to get them to be motivated to do any school work. It was always them, they did things that they wanted to do and to hell with anyone else think since they weren't important. Their opinion didn't matter shit to them and they told Eren to think the same way because other people opinion shouldn't matter, but his own and the people he cares about.

Eren never once force them to hang out with him, they could have denied him friendship when he asked for it, but they didn’t in fact they offered it to him. It had made him cry, but he had been lonely and they stayed with him never once making fun of him for his tears. They were there and this fucked up blonde don’t know shit about him or the twins.

Whatever he had been saying fell on deaf ear.

In fact the rest of the day was a blur and he had stayed inside his feeling. The twins didn't know what happen to their cutie since he had left the infirmary room without them and they had to go out and find him, they ended up finding him on the third floor restroom locked at the far end of the restroom. They even asked him what was wrong, but Eren was a stubborn piece of shit and told them nothing not a damn thing and they were fretting over it.

They even tried to lure him with milk’s favorite cookies, oreo’s. Eren loves it, craved it, want it like any addict to a special drug. They bought the double stuffed kind and Rivallie being Rivallie had to say something about it and he made their boyfriend blushed, but the cutie had laughed because Rivallie was being a cute dorky bastard at the time. Of course the twins ended up fighting what had been the better part of the cookie, Levi liked the filling and Rivallie liked the cookie and when they asked Eren he said both when dipped in milk which they offer to give him all the milk he wants and he laughed again calling them a sexy pervert. It had gotten Eren in a better mood, but two more days in school he was back to going into his feeling while hiding shit from the twins who were on edge.

It was a Friday, and Eren was in the bathroom tearing up notes which he flushed down the toilet.

There was nothing original about those notes that hadn't been said before.

 _**Die whore** _  
_**Stay away from them** _  
_**You’re an ugly bitch** _  
_**Drop out fag** _  
_**No one want you here** _  
_**You ain’t shit** _  
_**blah blah blah blah.** _

 

The usual that didn't phase him although he has never been called a fag or a whore before, but whatever. It was the norm, except they added those two name calling and unsuitable to be in the twins group. The twins knew he had been bullied before, but they always made him feel better so he didn't care anymore.

The stall he was in banged loudly that he jolted slamming into one of the stall wall as he held his chest.

 

"What the fuck?"

 

He gasped as he quickly flushed the toilet again to get rid of the few bits of paper down the pipe hole.

 

_"Open this damn door, Eren."_

 

Eren squeaked, oh shit… Levi’s pissed.

 

_"I will break this fucking door in t minus three seconds."_

 

Eren grabbed his bag and was about to crawl under the stall when Rivallie beat him to it.

 

"Riv! What the hell are you doing?!"

 

Rivallie got off the floor and unlocked the hatch to the stall door to let Pissed Levi in who slammed the door closed and locked it.

 

Oh shit…

 

He hasn't seen them both pissed since the time he told them off a year ago, shaking he pressed his back firmly against the stall wall, he was trying to slide down and go out the other way, but Twin hands slammed on either side of his head on the stall wall stopping him.

 

**_"Eren."_ **

 

His name came out as a dark growl, their eyes trained on him that he gulped. His legs shaking his palm were sweaty and his chest had a maniac driving a jack hammer against his heart. He licked his sudden dry lips and they tracked it before they brought their gaze back to him. Damn his back was starting to hurt that was how hard he was leaning back from them. It was crowded with all three of them in the stall together.

 

"Levi…Rivallie…"

 

He said their name breathlessly as they sandwiched him in, one leg of each twin pushed between his legs trapping him effectively when they took either one of his wrist pinning it high above his head. They ignored the scared looks in Eren eyes or the tremble in his body.

 

_"Tell us what the fuck is wrong with you."_

 

_"We won’t set you free until you do."_

 

Eren uniform had yet to come in so he was wearing overalls with leggings underneath to cover his ankles he wore a cute turtle neck top the sleeves had a split to it to exposed some tan skin on his shoulder. Their were a few buttons on the overall with colorful bracelet on one of his wrist. There were four fake jewels under one eye. Today outfit was just as cute as the last, but they couldn't enjoy it when they haven’t seen a smile on the boy face.

Eren mouth went dry when they tighten hold on both of his wrist when he gave an experimental tug on his wrist.

 

_"You’re not going anywhere."_

 

_"Your mom told us she would beat us to death if we don’t find out what the hell is wrong with you."_

 

_"I don’t want to get maced by your crazy ass mother, that woman showed up at our house at two something in the morning demanding answers."_

 

_"You've been hiding shit again, but we didn't think it was that bad until your mother came at our house with a battle cry waving a baseball bat."_

 

_"We didn't know what the fuck was wrong with her until we calmed her down."_

 

They growled, Eren mentally cussed his mother out for her over the top behavior, he shifted his gaze from one twin to the next, the school bell rang announcing that class were in session now. He was late and so were they because they were with him pinning him against the restroom stall.

 

"I-"

 

_"Don’t you fucking lie to us, Eren."_

 

_"We’ll punish you."_

 

Eren shut his mouth lying was no longer an option since they called him out on it. He can’t fake it and make it this time around either since they are serious.

 

"S…sorry…"

 

They leaned closer,

 

**_"Don’t apologize."_ **

 

_"It’s probably not even your fucking fault."_

 

_"So tell us before we make you talk."_

 

Eren was almost close to tears because they were so fucking scary right now then they have ever been before.

 

"……I…I’m getting letters…t-that I’m not suitable to be with you two… I… I love you two so… so I ignored it…the threats and malice letters are no big deal to me… but now they got my phone number and email…and…and…"

 

He started to hiccup and the twins loosen their grip when he started to cry.

 

"I’m not unwanted dammit."

 

They had the look that someone had kicked their shit back up their asses and making it lodge in their stomach causing constipation… The unwanted word was a bad fucking trigger to Eren. They know this because fuck face Rivallie had said that and hurt his feelings before.

 

_**"Eren."** _

 

They said his name so softly he almost didn't hear it over the hiccups.

 

_"Sweet Eren…"_

 

_"You are wanted.."_

 

_"You know that don’t you, Babe?"_

 

They leaned in close kissing his tears away, they haven’t meant to make him cry, but they wanted to know what was wrong with their lover. It’s natural to be worried about him and want to protect him since Eren was the type to hide it and let it build up like a hot fucking balloon til it’s full to capacity until the motherfucker pops and explode all the shits that’s been piling up comes running down like diarrhea.

Eren nodded his head, but even so it still hurt like a bitch because everyone had told him he was a unwanted child by his parents who wanted nothing to do with him. It was a trauma he never grew out of even when he got older and understand that was not the case at all. His parents worked hard for him and he was grateful to have a roof over his head a warm bed to sleep in a place at the dinning table where he was never hungry he had a full belly every time with clothes on his back and shoes on his feet. He was the luckiest boy in the world to have such loving parents who made the extra effort to be with him.

Levi and Rivallie told him all of that and that was when he developed his crush when they told him they wanted him.

"Mm…hmm…"

 

_"That’s right let it all out."_

 

_"It’s not good to hold it in."_

 

_"You should have told us, we thought it was weird that you were rushing to your locker ahead of us when you haven’t before."_

 

_"So you’ve been flushing that shit down the toilet, ya."_

Eren nodded,

 

"It…it was shit….and shit belongs…in the toilet."

 

This made them both smile.

 

_"That’s right, but from now on give us that."_

 

Eren looked up to their faces, their were tears running down his face and he was sniffling, the little make up he wore smeared. They were ready to kick who ever asses it was to have made their precious angel cry.

 

_"We’ll make it better."_

 

_"We promise you, Eren."_

 

They pulled him in a embrace showering him with kisses telling him he’s wanted and if no one else does they would and they swore that to him which they rarely swear on anything so he knew how sever it was. It made him smile through his tears as Levi and Rivallie used their sleeves to clean his face. Their goal was accomplished they got to the bottom of it and had made Eren feel better enough that he was smiling, laughing even as the two twin joked to keep him laughing as they fixed him up and apologize for man handling him earlier. Rivallie went out of his way to to act out Austin Power with the English accent with the oh yeah, babe. It was down right hilarious that Eren suggested he should be that for Halloween who flat out rejected that idea.

Even as the mood returned to being good with the three of them, the two panthers were seething mad, their fur riled up and tail swishing irritably. They better be glad school was ending in less then an hour, but when Monday comes all hell is about to break loose. This was only the calm before a raging fucking t storm is about to hit and shake this school to it’s very foundation. SCA belonged to them after all.

 

***

  
Eren packed his over night bag and sat outside waiting for the twins to pull up to his drive way, they had split-ted up because Erwin told them they should all stay the night over. It was a Friday and it was Eren first party he would attend with mutual friends of his friends so he was excited for it now after crying out his worries to the twins. It was the first time he cried to them in person and it had felt good when they had held him repeating the sutra of that he was wanted, needed as they kissed him repeatedly. Eren smiled dreamily being head over heel for them all over again.

  
He loves them so much…he giggled, he even have to text his nut case parents that he was feeling a lot better thanks to those two. On a personal note he told his mom not to go threatening his twins and especially that late at night or so early in the morning whatever. Hearing a honk and the sound of tires crackling on the tiny rock gravel. He stood up with his duffle bag and walked over to the twins car.

Opening the back seat he put his bag in and followed it in a bright smile on his lips and his eyes returned to their bright ass quality they were in a good mood with him after scheming with his counter part of what sort of terror they should raid the school with. They had special punishment for the little shit that had been tormenting their Eren.

 

**_"Excited?"_ **

 

They asked.

 

"Yeah! Did you bring the twister?"

 

They nodded and Eren kicked his feet.

 

_"You know the drill, baby. Buckle up if you want to get there."_

 

Eren did what he was told and buckled up, they resume talking and gossiping about what ever came to mind listening to music on Pandora. The drive was long, but fun since they were going to a vacation home then the actual home of Erwin. When they got there Eren gasped….

 

"Holy shit it’s big like your damn house does it have a hot tub and swimming pool inside it too?"

 

They laughed at him.

 

_"Something like that."_

 

Rivallie parked the car beside his sister Mercedes Benz.

 

**_"Ready?"_ **

 

Eren was out of the car dragging his bag with him as he shut the door and ran ahead of them to the big ass house, holy shit it looked like the white house.

The twins were just getting out of the car when Eren got to the porch knocking. His childish excitement contagious. Grabbing their shit from the trunk they had to jog up the path way up the stairs porch to get by his side in time of him stepping through Hanji wasted no time hugging Eren so tightly the boy spine cracked.

Eren thought he was going to need a neck and back brace if this kept up, sensing his distress the twins pried her off him and raised their booted feet to kick her squarely in the ass.

 

"Ouch! I just wanted to be closer to him!"

 

She cried as she rubbed her tooshie stepping away from Eren,

 

**_"You were touching his ass too."_ **

 

They snarled as they blocked anyone else from touching Eren for the time being. They rubbed his ass and Eren turned red, what? Was his ass now the magic eight ball now? Was his ass going to start granting wishes now?

  
It was a couple of hours before anyone was allowed to touch him, Mikasa and Armin finally got their hugs. in the meantime they watched Jeepers Creepers one and two.

 

"If Eren had been in it and JP had given him tongue action through the bus window pointing him out as a meal what would you two do?"

 

Petra asked as she ate another slice of pizza from pizza hut, the twins fixed their gaze on her, Rivallie was in between Levi’s leg with his back against his chest on the floor with Eren between his leg mirroring him with his back to Rivallie chest. Levi was leaned back on a bean bag that was pressed up against the sofa for extra support to his back as he held both his twin and boyfriend.

 

"We’d kill him."

 

"No one dirty licks Eren, but us. We don’t fucking share."

 

Jean spitted his clear soda out coughing hard.

 

"Wait, that rumor shit about you three in a relationship true?"

 

Rivallie looked at one of Mikasa friends that were the 104th,

 

_"It’s true, we’re Eren boyfriends. Got a problem with that, horse face?"_

 

His voice dropped a octave lower, warning him to not push it since Eren is a bit sprung from earlier.

 

"Not at all, man. Congrats, Eren."

 

Everyone, except Eren caught the dangerous warning tone of Rivallie snarling at the horse.

 

"Um…T-t…thank you?"

 

Eren responded with a bright blush, Rivallie kissed the side of his neck purring.

 

"Alright, ladies and gents it’s time for game night you know the drill."

 

Erwin replied as he got off the sofa grabbing their attention, the tension has passed and he needed to distract the panthers for tearing up his family vacation home.

 

_"Come on, Eren lets get you into something comfy."_

 

"Ah, okay."

 

Eren raised up and the two appreciate the front view of Eren ass when he turned around he was offering his hands to Rivallie who took it. With a pull tug, one twin was on his feet stretching while Eren did the same with the last twin. They went to their guest room, Eren would be with them of course since they wanted a room to them selves for personal reason. The other rooms are divided among the rest of them.

 

_"Eren wear this instead."_

 

Eren looked up from where he was pulling out a plain t shirt from his duffle bag.

 

"Isn't that your shirt?"

 

He asked putting down his own shirt to look at theirs.

 

"It’s going to be huge on me."

 

He replied,

 

_"Yeah, but we want to see you in our clothing from time to time…."_

 

They responded, Eren looked between the two then back to the gray shirt they were holding. They looked hopeful and he wonder if it was a lover thing so he just shrugged and slipped out of his turtle neck sweater and tossed it over his duffle bag. He still wore his overall with the leggings and short low ankle cut socks.

 

"Okay."

 

He took it, it had a fake t shirt underneath it that was black, it was a v neck line and the design on it was simple, but it looked hot on them if he remember correctly. The tagged had a hot topic label on it, putting it over his head he slipped it on.

 

"Since I’m wearing your shirt, can I keep my biker shorts?"

 

**_"The skin tight one?"_ **

 

They asked,

 

"Um, yeah…although I don’t think lime is going to look good with a shirt that’s hanging off my shoulder."

 

He replied,

 

_"Don’t worry it’ll match, the shirt looks good on you, if anything it might hide those shorts."_

 

Eren shrugged again and finished changing he decided to go barefooted his toe nail matching his nail polish on his hand he only slipped on a string art lime anklet he made over summer break. He paired it off with a sweat band on one wrist and took off all his other accessories off.

Eren looked amazing even as they slipped a choker around his neck.

 

"What’s this?"

 

He asked fingering a cord that felt like…leather he grazed his finger down to touch something like a trinket. When he looked on a dresser mirror he could see something inside it.

 

_"A good luck charm, something we wanted to give you."_

 

Eren blushed,

 

"Thank you."

 

The cord was black with a silver magnetic clasp lock, the trinket was silver and their was a a few tiny stones inside like crushed diamonds. If he didn't know better it looked like the diamond dust matches his eye color and theirs.

  
“Now shouldn't you get changed?”

 

He asked still touching his choker, it was so pretty.

 

**_"So eager to get us naked."_ **

They joked with a sly smirk on their lips.

 

"You’re not naked you’re still wearing boxer. Come on, I want to play."

 

He told them as he caress the Pandora cage box, the two did what they were told changing into dark loose draw string sweat pants and a white long sleeve t-shirt that was tight on their body that it was loose around their shoulder exposing their collarbone it snugged around their waist perfectly. It was plain and simple, but they both made it look sensually sexy. Pair it off with twin collars they looked like movie stars even with their piercing in, the only one he didn't see were the nipples and belly ring, but their tattoo make up for it that was showing through the deep v neck line.

 

"Movie star handsome."

 

The doe eye boy replied as he smirked at them, he was already ushering them out into the hall way of the mansion, but stopped when he didn't know where he was going. The place is huge after all like a mini school building or something. He let the twins guided him to the game room.

 

***

 

"I…I can’t…Ah…Shit!…I can’t…fucking…bend back…any further then this!"

 

He yelled as he tried to put his left foot on yellow while keeping his right foot on blue, but his two hands were over his head as he was on top of Mike big body, he was sandwich in with Connie on top of him it was so awkward.

 

"Oh my god, spin the damn wheel, I'mma fall!"

 

He cried, Petra was laughing at him, but she was in a better position while the twins pulled off a move that only spider-man can do. Damn them and their long limbs.

 

"Right hand on red and left leg on green."

 

"Oh… _Shiiiit_."

 

**_"Hang in there, Eren."_ **

 

The twins were encouraging him, but Eren was ready to throw in the towel. Sasha on the other hand slipped and knocked herself and Annie out, that left Reiner, Bertholdt, Mikasa, Hanji in with Mike, Jean, Connie and the twins on the board.

 

"Eren sure is flexible…"

 

Hanji said as Eren kicked off twisting his limbs one would see on a professional gymnast. Eren felt like his limbs were straining as he felt his body burning up, the twins were on top of each other nearing him.

 

**_"Jean get your horse ass out of Eren face.”_ **

 

Jean glared at them struggling to keep his own weight up.

 

"Make me, I can’t fucking move you demonic sons of bitches…"

 

The twins gave a look that said they would mutilate him.

 

"Gyaaaah, I’m going to break spin the damn wheel damn it!"

 

Eren shouted as he tried his best not to fall on Mike and get crushed by Connie.  
Somewhere in the game the twins got closer to him and they were in a….compromise position that looked sexual between Bertholdt and Mikasa her breast was in Eren face as she leaned her body over him, Rivallie was between his leg and Levi….well lets just say he was on top of him and Mikasa with his groin area near Eren face, but was some how on top of Rivallie….it was weird, but they were doing it. In the end Eren limbs gave out knocking everyone out of the game with a loud fuck it that made everyone laugh.

 

"You know, Lev those shorts reminds me of pico & nico…"

 

Levi lips were around a plastic bottle tilting it up to drink the cool liquid inside his eyes went over to Eren who was bent over and they could see under their shirt to his ass since they were sitting. Rivallie was right those shorts weren't leaving anything to the imagination. They only watched that yaoi shit because of the review those kids were into some kinky ass shit, they couldn't figure out how old they were, but it must have been below ten if they had any say.

 

"That was some fucked up twisted pedo porn…"

 

He replied back, they were sitting out on the karaoke and dance dance revolution game, but they did join in the just dance four when Eren asked them to play with them. They did the man-eater song and some Spanish song that was hot because they get see Eren drop it down low and shake his ass. God bless America for those moves.

 

"Alright, one more round of games and we can get on with the main attraction."

 

Erwin announced as he was leaning over the pool table on top of Armin as he guided the petite boy in a shot. The twins were playing up against them and neither one are giving the other a edge. Eren was cheering for them and they made it a mission to win this game. They even got some good luck kiss in the process, they even try to make Eren to take a shot, but Eren told him he sucked at the game and the twins scheming mind got to pounce on Eren showing his body what to do with theirs. Jean being a horse face shit face decided to kill the mood by terrifying Eren with the dp word that the boy hid under the fucking pool table in which they couldn't drag him out without breaking the pool table legs or attempting to shift the heavy fucker.

  
***

 

"Alright so this is how it’s going to go. This spot here is home base."

 

Erwin explained instead of Hanji who would take to long explaining he was pointing at the little light on the wall that was turned on While the rest of the house was shrouded in complete darkness.

 

"Home base is safe base so long you are here the it person can’t get to you, since this is a large group everyone can hide any where in this house. You have two option to winning this game, you can either A) stay hidden until the keyword for the game to end to come out of hiding or B) Risk coming out of your hiding spot running in the dark to get to home base before it catches you. If you are caught or found the first person who gets tag will automatically be it for the next round. Note that if your caught you can either help it find other remaining member or you can come to home base and wait for the game to end. Let’s begin."

 

Eren eyes looked awfully bright in the dark as he listen to the rule of the game, he mentally tried to memorize the home base just in case he needs to run for it if he can’t find another hidden spot. It sounded like fun so he was eager to play he was already getting ready to move out. They picked a number when Erwin had the it number in mind it turns out Mike was it and everyone made a run for it when the count down from one hundred begin it wasn’t even five seconds in the game and someone slipped on their socks crashing into someone else. It was hilarious because in a way they could see in the dark with little light to help them see.

Eren lost the twins in the chaos and he had hid himself into some tight ass spot in the lien closet in the far back with whatever was in there to cover him.

He heard Mike yelled in a booming voice of one hundred and the game was on, it had been silent for five whole minutes before their were screams and running foot steps. Their were some more loud cursing and banging noises like doors were being open and shut. Shortly after their were some cursing and some words cheat going about.

 

"Fucking Mike and his god damn polar bear sense of smell."

 

"Shit! Run! Run! Run! big Mike double o seven is here!!!"

 

That was Connie a few more pounding noise and a startle scream came from Sasha and Gunther, Eren gulped. Mike was finding them all pretty damn face.

 

"Fuuuuck, it’s his damn nose! Who the fuck picked him again?"

 

There was a lot more laughing and screaming and Eren choose now to risk it as he ran down the stairs across the hallway to find base. Running and sliding on the marble waxed floor bare footed he spotted the beacon of hope.

 

"Run!!! Run Eren, fucking Ruuuuun!"

 

"Big Mike’s behind you!!!"

 

They screamed, heart pounding Eren ran hard and fast and pulled off the greatest baseball move that hit this Earth he fell sliding on his ass to home base when he thought he felt breathing down his neck. He laid there on home base sweating, it was like being chased by a serial killer….

 

"Shit…"

 

He replied panting,

 

"You made it, newbie. I’m surprise he didn't find you first."

 

Connie laughed.

 

"Where’s……twin…?"

 

He panted adrenaline still pumping in his blood stream, his fight and flight response kicking over drive.

 

"Still out there man."

 

Eren nodded a large smile on his face, another minute passed and he could hear a lot more screaming from before and a group heading his way. He rolled over to press his body to the wall as some made it to base while others were caught by the bear.

They played a few more rounds, Eren was caught once despite being good at hiding. The twins were it once too, it was well hitting pass midnight and they were attempting one more game for the night before they chilled out or crash. It was then the game had a twist, it was a very bad mistake to be hiding with the twins in a very tight space, Eren being in the middle sandwich by two incredible hard body.

Levi in front of him, one of his legs were being held up by one of Levi’s hand that was brought up to his waist which his body was pressed hard against his. Rivallie stood at his back his frontal side pressed heavily on to Eren back side, Eren heated breath was muffled by a pair of lips when two body grind-ed against him a half whimper half moan escaped as his leg bucked when Rivallie sucked hard-on his neck and he was caressing his rear with one hand while another was in his hair that held his hair hostage to keep his neck exposed. Damn Rivallie even bit his shoulder that caused him to buck between the two who had groan silently.

He was trying to make them stop without making a sound, but it was proven to be difficult in the dark. Levi raised Eren leg higher so it could wrap around his waist, Rivallie hand moved from his hair to under his shirt grazing his side soft spot a harsh quiet moan escaped, Their hands were cold against his hot skin, he tilted his head back further the higher Rivallie hands travel up north to caress his nipple, their shirt rising to exposed his flat belly. He flinched giving a startle cry that was silence by Levi’s tongue when his twin pinched and thumb his nipple back and forth. Sexual tears of frustration fell from Eren eyes he ignore the way he drooled when their erection rubbed circles on his lower half.

The sensation brought white hot lightning coursing through his body, all that heat was building down south in his belly reaching his groin. He gave a broken cry when Levi cupped him grinding his palm underneath his sac and rubbing his slightly stiff shaft.

Oh gawd, they can’t be serious….. They were in a middle of a game for crying out loud anyone could walk in on them. To know that the possibility of being caught by someone had made his only standing leg give out as a whimper rise in his throat. It only seem to be turning them on more because he felt their erection getting harder.

 

"S-stop…we’ll…get caught."

 

He hissed in a low whisper, they paid him no mind what so ever. They were caught up in what they were doing now to stop, like their patient some how snap along the way.

 

Eren cried out that was muffled when Rivallie pulled his head back and his tongue was in his mouth trying to keep him quiet now that Levi bold hands slipped in his biker shorts and underneath his underwear to grab his junk bare. He bucked in tune to their grinds.

Fuuuck.

 

_"Sssh."_

 

Did Levi just shush him? He hit his chest with one balled fist while the other grabbed his moving wrist. His cold hand felt amazing on his dick that his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. That he gave a broken cry that fell on deaf ears, Levi slender yet skillful fingers slide up and down his slit before he smeared his precum over the head making it wet with his juice he panted shallowly while cursing them both. It just felt way too for him to actually think, it was worst when Rivallie bit his tongue in tune when Levi bit his exposed skin and pumped him through his shorts. It was just too much when one of his nipples being pinched and tug roughly that made his toes curled.

  
Oh shit… he’s about to cum he can feel it and they must know if too because Levi hands decided now was the best time to pull his pants down so it rest under his ass cheek. It was now easier to stroke him freely because his movement was rapid with fluid grace. The kissing alternate between two twin devils, they could feel him shaking because the next thing he knew he found himself humping between the two with shallow breath. He was practically straining between the too he was just so in patient right now he didn't care if he was being loud. It was just hard being quiet at all when those two over worked his sense to capacity.

Whispering their name he chanted as quietly as he could that he was coming and the two of them smirked in the dark at Eren changed attitude. A few bites here, a loving touch there and rapid movement between his leg and Eren came with a muffle shout his seed coating Levi’s beautiful hand. They kissed him as the boy came undone in their arms.

A moment later the door yanked open a grin on Jean face that he had found some more people had turned into shock with eyes popping out of his socket and mouth open wide.

Despite it being dark, there was some illumination and he can see everything Eren face had tears his eyes dark and hazed. There was teeth marks on his exposed skin with hickies littering his neck and shoulder. There was drool on the side of his mouth his cheeks flushed red, his face still had that blissful look of having an orgasm. The big ass shirt was rolled up to expose his stomach and he could see his pants were literally down under his ass. One of the twin he didn't know who had his hand wrapped around the boy dick hiding the organ in his palm. They were pressed together so tightly they could be the infused triplet for crying out loud. Eren was still trembling from his eternal high of an orgasm his semen coated one of the twins hand he could even make out the hard fucking nub on his nipple that was exposed on one side.

The shock must have wear off when the twins were looking at him so casually.

 

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

 

Jean voiced was carried through a long range he just caught the three of them red handed, the scream from Jean jolted Eren to focus his eyes on him, slowly it lit up and he was blushing for a whole new reason as they both screamed.

 

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!"

 

"Oh my god my eyes!!!!!"

 

Jean turned around running away banging into some shit on his way out.

 

"Ahhhhhhh! my eyes!!!! my eyes!"

 

He screeched.

 

"Dammit Levi, Riv, I fucking dislike you now!"

 

The devil twins just chuckled, Levi brought his soil hand and Eren eyes were glaring at him he brought it up to his lips and licked one finger clean and Eren blushed hard.

 

"Oh god that’s so dirty!"

 

Levi smirked, he moved his hand from his mouth to Riv and the guy didn't hesitate to taste Eren cum.

 

They took turn licking it clean from Levi’s hand making Eren watched, if he closed his eyes Rivallie would slap his bare ass hard to make him comply to their silent demand of being watched.

It was a while before they fixed each other up, Levi pulling out of the closet first while he grabbed a fighting Eren who wanted nothing more then to stay locked up in the closet for indecent exposure. It’s not like Jean really saw his actual dick, but that didn't matter to Eren. Rivallie came out last doing a last minute arrangement in his pants while he watched his twin put up with Eren fighting. He wiggled he flapped his arms like a chicken and even throw in some punches at Levi chest. Levi showed no sign of it affecting him as he held him princess style out of the room.

They had no choice, but to pass base to get to their room and Eren died inside because when he meet Jean gaze he yelled.

 

"The fucking midget was getting it on."

 

Eren tucked his face in Levi’s neck groaning in humiliation.

In turn the twins just smirked at the others who looked red or had their mouth open to glaring at Jean for calling their boyfriend a midget, it was Rivallie who stomped his toes that had the boy screaming for a whole different reason.

Back inside their room they split off, Riv going to their bag while Lev was putting Eren on the bed who wanted nothing more then to get away from them he had just started to crawl away when Levi grabbed his ankle and pulled him back.

 

_"Where do you think you’re going?"_

 

_"We’re not finished yet."_

 

Eren tensed and looked back at them over his shoulder.

 

"W-what…what do you mean…not…finished?"

 

He asked, as Levi flipped Eren over on his back getting on top of him by using his weight to prevent the boy running.

 

_"Exactly as it sounds, Babe."_

 

Eren shook his head when Levi made it a point to press his groin in his…

 

_Oh god he’s still hard…_

 

Levi pinned his arm down and shifted to raise up by saddling on Eren waist, Rivallie pulled some things out of the bag and made it toward the bed, he crawled to his brother side already stripping out of his shirt.

Eren shooked his head back and forth mouth already forming into his famous no no no.

Levi did the same and fucked them for making that move model fucking perfect it was so fucking sexy and he got pissed.

 

_"Relax we won’t penetrate you until you’re ready."_

 

Rivallie replied as he picked up some sort of wand in his hand…

 

"W…what the hell…is that?"

 

Eren asked,

 

_"Something that’ll make you feel good, babe."_

 

Eren tensed eyeing it because he never saw that before.

 

"We bought it just for you, Sweet Face."

 

Eren swallowed thickly, what the hell did they bought now… and from their lopsided smirk to him it couldn't be good that the frighten rabbit wanted nothing more then to hide in his cubby hole, but nooo he was trapped by two sexed up panthers literally.

 

_"Look, Levi he’s trembling."_

 

Levi could see that and if the boy had animal ears he bet his saving it would be quivering.

 

_"So cute."_

 

Eren struggled when he sees Rivallie moving behind him with that stick thing he was hidden behind Levi’s body.

 

"W…what are you doing!"

 

He squeaked,

 

**_"Prepare yourself."_ **

 

Eren tensed shaking his head he didn't want to.

 

"W-why?!"

 

He asked,

 

_**"You’ll see."** _

 

A wave of de-ja-vu hit him like a body slam, wait…were they using his words against him??

 

"L..L..Levi?"

 

He took a whimpering tone with him and he just stared at him with a devilish smile on his lips when Eren body bucked and try to get leverage with his feet when he pushed on the bed to rise out from underneath them when he felt a poke at his testicle and shortly something akin to a shock course through his body like lightening. He could hear something like a strong buzz.

 

"Kyaaaah!"

 

He couldn't help it, it was a surprise and when that sensation went away he panted.

 

"W-what…the hell…was that?"

 

He cried, the buzz returned and he bucked his leg trying again to get away, Levi had him pinned down by the hands.

 

_"What you mean this?"_

 

Rivallie pressed it to him and the switch was activate to turn on when pressed, the boy cried out loudly.

 

_"It’s just a toy, babe."_

 

_"A vibrator."_

The other finished,

 

"W..what…"

 

Eren gasps as he shudder again arching himself up when it returned.

 

_"He gotten hard again so quickly, Levi."_

 

_"Did he now?"_

 

Levi leaned down close to Eren flushed face, he looked aroused to him because his eyes were glazed over.

 

_"Do you want to play, Eren?"_

 

When there wasn't a response Rivallie being a dick pressed it back into him and the boy shouted loudly again.

  
_“Do you want to play with us, Eren?”_

 

They spoke at the same time and Rivallie head was visible when he leaned over Levi Shoulder looking down to see Eren face. The boy in question shudder his belly quivering as he shook his head up and down.

 

_"Good boy."_

 

Levi releases Eren hands from being pinned, while Rivallie set the toy aside to make quick work to ditching the offended material that hide Eren from them. It has been a long time since they saw Eren body from below and that had been through the web cam when they were helping him masturbate for the first time. It was then that the twins cut off any sex partner, it’s not like they couldn't do it because they can. It was just that, only Eren could get them off. They had been seeing Eren faces on their sex partner face and used them without really meaning too. None of them were Eren and they cut it off completely and took to getting each other off instead.

They wanted to hear Eren crying out their names with his voice they wanted to finish inside him and not just get off in the shower when they didn't reach their peak, but their fuck partner could. It sucked. The twins may not fuck each other, but they had no problem masturbating or getting their rocks off, after all they slept in the same bed in nude.

When they had their own room they took turn sleeping in each other bed. Its best to say they did everything together and shared their first kiss since they didn't want to give away something so intimate with someone else that was a outsider to them. They've never let any of their sex partner kissed them, but they were free to kiss Eren as much as they wanted and Eren doesn't push them away. Eren was right where he needed to be inside their circle.

Eren turned covering his lower half when the shirt he was wearing being pushed up.

 

_"Don’t feel embarrassed you’re beautiful, Eren’"_

 

Eren hid his face in the comforter.

 

_"So beautiful."_

 

Eren couldn't fight them both when they shifted his hips back and removed his hand from his straining erection. Their gaze looked at him was intense and that made him skirmish.

 

"Y-you’re staring…"

 

He choked,

  
**_“We are.”_**

 

They respond in union, of course they would stare they haven’t seen him naked in so long they were depraved. He was just as beautiful as back then, sure they saw skin a lot of it, but he wore boxer and shit that obstruct their view. They had saw him like twice in a towel wet, and it caused them to have some sleepless night. They already forgave themselves for attacking him early in the game, they had their unresolved sexual tension with Eren for a solid year and they reserved all that pent up energy just for him.

 

"S-stop…staring at me…"

Eren hiccup.

 

_"No."_

 

Levi grabbed a small bottle popping the lid open, Eren looked toward the bottle a flash of confusion crossed his face when he saw clear liquid being poured on his fingers, Rivallie took the bottle and coated one hand…. What the hell were they doing?

 

_"Do you trust us, Eren?"_

 

Eren looked at their hand then at their face should he trust them? His thoughts said no, but deep down he trusted them with everything. Otherwise he wouldn't be spilling his intimate or secret thought to them…

He nodded his head slowly..

 

"…yes.."

 

It came out breathlessly and they gave him those damn earth bound angel like smile to him and he caved in to whatever they wanted him to do. Levi and Rivallie took that consent and ran with it, parting Eren legs wider they slipped half their body in between it, Levi fingers were moving down and closer to Eren entrance while, Rivallie put his chilled hands on Eren cock, the boy gasped and arched up shivering. His finger grabbing hold of the comforter in both of his hands and clenched it tightly, he even pulled it when he gave a airless moan.

 

"L-levi…..R..rivallie…"

 

_"It’s okay…it’s cold now, but it’ll warm up."_

 

_"Just relax and trust us.."_

 

Eren bit his lip and grunted when a single digit invaded him he tried to do what they wanted and eased his clenched muscles by breathing through his nose and looking else where beside them, it felt like it went deeper inside him wiggling. It felt…Strange…but not something that caused him pain or anything, he just wasn’t use to it. It continued of just pushing in until it stopped, he was already breaking out in low level moan with Rivallie stroking him lightly keeping him distracted from being stretched. It felt good to be honest….his previous embarrassment hazed into the back ground to be replaced by something else. The chill from the that stuff finally warmed on his heated skin, it was slippery….kinda like some sort of mucous membrane…It made him glossy to be honest, one finger thrusting inside him slowly was added with another digit and he grunted, but not in pain. It was just slight discomfort on his part because he wasn’t use to having anything go in there, quite the opposite actually he had things coming out of it and that was only one thing really. They all knew what that was, but to have his finger in his ass despite him saying stuff that was filthy he got it in the very thing he complained about.

 

"L..Leviii…"

 

He whined as he struggle to shift his body, but the twins were using their free hand to keep him down.

 

_"Just a little more, Sweet Face."_

 

A little more? A little more for what exactly?

 

Eren didn't get to ponder it for too much longer when Rivallie tighten his grip on his erection and gave a strong pump that had his back bowing off the bed with a loud fuck. Masturbating didn't even come close to what he was feeling now as he struggled to keep himself still, it got worst when Levi pushed harder inside him stretching him wide that he cried out again, their name on his lips. This was what the twins wanted after all, they wanted to hear Eren crying out their name in pleasure and they got what they wished for after threatening fate if they didn't let them get a taste of that heaven soon they would be a bitch for a very very long time.

Eren saw stars his vision blacking out for a few seconds as he gave out a loud shout of pleasure he pulled the comforter with him when he somewhat sat up, he ended up thrusting his hip back to catch on to that amazing feeling.

 

_"Found it."_

 

_"You found it."_

 

They spoke at the same time, they saw Eren bliss expression tears were evident to falling down his cheek his mouth open wide as he draw in a harsh breath, Levi retracted his finger causing the boy to whimper in displeasure when it almost came out to have it thrust back in hitting it that he tilted his head far back his eyes rolling back as he shouted again with Levi’s name on his lips.

 

_"Switch with me, Levi."_

 

His twin nodded getting four more thrust in before he pulled out, Eren collapsed quickly as soon as he pulled out.

 

"W-w-w-what….w-w-was….t-t-that…?"

 

He asked, that explosive feeling shook him to the core his toes curling and his legs bent up his heel pushing at the mattress as he tried to calm down,

 

_"You’re prostate gland."_

 

_"It’s a beautiful thing, isn't it."_

 

Eren wasn't sure if it was posed as a question, but he was bobbing his head like a bobble toy.

 

"M-m-more….p-please…..pl…ease?"

 

How cute, neither twins had taught him how to beg and he was already mastering the shit. They had been right to assume Eren is weak against pleasure.

Rivallie took over and slipped his finger inside, even though Levi worked him he was still tight as hell, that was a virgin for you….and god he couldn't wait to be inside him, if he was feeling this he can only imagine his twin felt the same way as he do even though he had been first to putting his finger in. He took pleasure to see Eren squirming underneath him as he thrust his finger inside of him, then two probing for that special of nerves when Eren sobbed to him. God how can he be so fucking cute and erotic at the same time he wanted this shit on video so he could put this on repeat and watched it as many time as he wants. Maybe he should suggest to Eren to film their session next time. Prepping Eren was a wonderful thing and the twins took turn and at some point they both had their fingers inside him and the boy went positively wild underneath them as they timed their stroking to his cock. It wasn’t long before Eren came again his body actually tried to fly away from them. It was then they pulled Eren up into a different position he was wobbly on his knees, but they were supportive, Levi was now at his back side with Rivallie in front of him they had to keep him from looking at anything, but them, Rivallie took hold of the want from earlier was now pressing it at Eren stretched, but still tight as hell entrance and pushed after slicking it up with more of the cool lubricate. Eren hissed at the chill substance, but shudder when something smooth with a bit of rigid glide inside him, it was a lot thicker then their fingers and much longer too. That he shook his head.

 

"…Ah….ah…ah can’t….I…can’t…..t-too….much…"

 

Eren hiccup.

 

_"You got this."_

 

_"It’s alright, just relax…"_

 

_"You’re not in any pain are you?"_

 

Eren shook his head, no he wasn't in pain, but he was feeling discomfort at being stretched more, he knew it was that so called…vibrator because when it pressed inside him it shook and he cried out tossing his head back, Levi was fast to move his head to the side that Eren skull hit his shoulder.

 

"Haaaah!! Aaaahhh!"

 

His nails dug into Rivallie shoulder and Levi wrist that was stroking him, it left angry red mark on it, there was a bit of welt of blood from how hard he pressed his nails down. They both hissed at the sting, but they were aroused by that sort of pain. Raising Eren up a little higher Levi and Rivallie slipped their dick between Eren slick wet thigh.

 

_"Close your thigh, Eren."_

 

_"Yeah….tighter…tighter."_

 

_"Just like that…hold it."_

 

Eren helplessly bucked his hip tensing his thigh squeezing the two hard aroused flesh in between him, holy shit this was the hottest thing he ever came close to sex…and the devils advocate knew that as they thrust with him as the toy hit his prostate gland vibrating making him see stars. he was so close…so close and he sobbed begging them to let him cum already.

Levi and Rivallie face darken in concentration, all of Eren’s crying had seriously got to them that they were ready to cum early in the game. They looked at each other with understanding, they placed their lips on either side of Eren who had saliva running down on the side of his mouth, his voice hoarse. They had a man satisfaction that they were the caused of it and that was like a birthday present all on it’s on.

 

**_"Come for us, Eren."_ **

 

Eren practically fainted when he came and in doing so he had squeezed both cocks that were rapidly thrusting between his wet inner thigh like an orange in the juice machine, because he felt it get even wetter at the harsh grunt that came from both twins. Their semen coating the inside of his legs and out, the shallowly kissed the skin on his flesh, the twins were naked in all their naked beautiful glory, but Eren still wore their shirt in the process. They didn't bother taking off the little accessories on his ankle or wrist since it didn't get in their way much.

 

_"Good, Eren…So good.."_

 

The boy in their arms collapsed his eyes shut and his breathing harsh, he was amazing and beautiful and theirs.

No one else could have him, they marked their territory alright and their stench is all over Eren’s body now, they couldn't wait to give Eren his first blow job. They suppose they took it a little to far, because the boy was unconscious and they were smiling down at him kissing him on the mouth. they used the back of their hand to wipe away his drool.

 

_"We gotta do this more often, Levi."_

 

_"Mn."_

 

_"This is a great way to build up his sex stamina too~"_

 

_"Hn."_

 

They moved to set Eren down resting his head on the pillow, Levi got off the bed and found himself a little shaky on his legs to go to the bathroom, meanwhile it was Rivallie who was pulling the toy out of him.

 

_"Wait, Levi take this with you and clean it up would ya?"_

 

Levi moved back to take the toy,

 

_"Yeah."_

 

_"You’re shaky you okay?"_

 

_"Why don’t you walk with me, Twin. See if your legs working."_

 

Rivallie raised up his hand.

 

_"As you can clearly see they are shaky."_

 

He laughed, as he sat beside Eren. He stared into the flush face of his lover and smiled tenderly he had those quiet moment all to himself, he only looked up when the door open and Levi came back with a bunch of towel and a clean toy which he tossed in their duffle bag. Handing Rivallie a wet towel he used the other one to clean Eren up since it was impossible to get him in the shower. The wet towel was warm and soapy on one corner, wet on the other corner and dry on the opposite side. He had Eren all cleaned up first before he worked on himself. The two took the time to appreciate that Eren was going to have a hard time covering those babies up.

Cleaned from their fun time happy time activity, they dumped the towels and crawled under the sheet with Eren with them. They tangle themselves with Eren sleeping form nuzzling up to him purring. Sleep didn't allure them for long because in perfect harmony their eyes flutter to a close and their breathing slowed as they fallen into the gracious sleep they needed by a warm body that only belong to their Eren.


	3. Demon

Chapter Three

Demon

 

  
Heavy… Something heavy…. was laying on top of him that the small brunet's eyebrows were drawn down in concentration. It wasn't his imagination something heavy was on top of him that he gave a pitiful whine of discomfort.

 

 “Mmn….nm….hm…..so….heavy…”

 

 

 

The small boy tried to turn left and he was not able to, so he tried right and the end result was the same for both sides. He honestly could not sit up either due to something on his chest and waist. He felt oddly warm besides his restriction in movement. Peering his eyes open he blinked in a daze, the first thing he saw was the ceiling. A ceiling he was not familiar to, he glanced down to see what was holding him down and it was a pale arm draped on top of the comforter on his chest. He can only assume its another arm around his waist, he bet that whatever was holding his thighs and legs down were a pair of long legs. Eren moved the only thing he could which was his head, he turned to see one of the twins sleeping beside him he turned his head to the opposite side to see the exact same thing. Their expressions mirrored each other and he had to smile, they both have such soft, gentle expressions on their faces and if some light get in their eyes they would frown and bury their face deeper closer to his neck. Eren was suffocated enough as it is, do they not realize how heavy they are? They were extremely heavy more so with the both of them on top of him.

 

“Le….de…..Riv….ve….wake up….so….heavy….”

 

He whined as he tries to get his arm free enough to caress some of their hair out of their face. Maybe it was because he was not fully awake, but now he can register a few things. Like one….the twins were obviously again…naked and two…he too was also naked… and that their bodies were tightly pressed against his… He was trying to not think about it, but he was…. Their dicks were obviously pressed against his sides.

 

Oh…man…

 

He wiggled his body trying to get them loose, but their reaction was to cling that much tighter.

 

“Leeeviii……Rivalliiie….Wake….the hell…up….come on…get up.”

 

They were groaning, but made no sign to budge… In other words they were still sleeping…

 

“I have to peeee, wake the hell up you over grown pussy cats!”

 

That seems to have waken them up, he ignored the dark look in their eyes in favor to staring up at this ceiling. They have such scary faces when they wake up in the morning…. They sleep like angles, but wake up like demons from the deepest darkest pits of hell…

 

“Er…en…”

 

Eren turned his head to one collared twin,

 

“I need to pee….Why am I naked….”

 

Levi glared at the sunlight before his eyes traveled on Eren,

 

“You’re not naked….”

 

“You still have a shirt on…”

 

The other finished,

 

“I might as well be naked, my nipples are not even covered that’s how high this shirt is up.”

 

They both gave a little moan,

 

“So sexy….”

 

“Such pretty nipples you have there…”

 

Eren blushed and kicked one of them,

 

“Seriously I gotta tinkle….someone take me to the bathroom…”

 

Rivallie snuggle up to him,

 

“Awh, but I wanted to play some more…. You were so passionate last night…”

 

Eren glared at him, but stiffened up when they mentioned about him being passionate last night….he started to shudder and the twins weakly looked up to him to see if he was going to flip out again. It wasn't the first nor second or even the third time Eren woke up to them being naked together…. They were being gracious to even let him keep a shirt on last night when they both wanted to take it off at some time during the middle of the early morning.

 

“….I can’t believe you stuck something in me…”

 

Twin chuckles could be heard as they slowly moved to sit up removing their limbs from Eren, they wore identical gentle smiles on their faces. Eren stared up to their disheveled hair and their sleepy morning faces. Eren glanced away and moved to sit up too on his way up he pulled their shirt down so it was draped around his waist under the comforter that hadn't been pulled away from him.

 

“You were amazing.”

 

"So beautiful.”

 

Eren blushed and tried to hide, but they wouldn't let him when they raised his face up to look at their searching gaze. Eren blinked when they stared into his eyes, whatever they had been searching for seemed to have satisfy them when they let go because they wore small smile as they kissed his cheek and his exposed neck. He learned in a matter of a few days that neither would kiss him with morning breath which made them get up even faster so they can go to the bathroom and brush their teeth and scrub their tongues.

 

Eren watched them slide out of bed grabbing their folded pants he didn't realize they had done that last night and slipped it on without underwear. He was starting to think they prefer going commando than to put on another extra layer of clothing, instead of staring at their backside he too was sliding out of the bed tugging their shirt down lower over his bare butt. Glancing around he was wondering where his own shorts were and found them neatly folded on top of the dresser he walked over and slipped them on quickly.

 

“Go ahead and grab your duffle bag, Sweet Face.”

 

Eren glanced at Levi and quickly move to get his bag to follow them out, they were carrying theirs and he wondered if they were going to shower or something. He hoped so, he didn't get to bathe last night and he loved being in the water. The walk was surprisingly short, thank god. He didn't want to admit it, but his back or more like his hips were on the achy side as he slipped inside the bathroom. The hallway had been cold, but not something that bothered Eren, however for the twins sake they were crossing their arms across their bare chests and cussing Erwin out for not turning on the heat. They called him all sorts of names and stingy was one of them for not turning on the heat.

 

“At least the bathroom is toasty and you weren't complaining in the bedroom.”

 

The twins glanced over to him,

 

“We didn't complain because you were keeping us warm, you’re like a heating furnace. Are you sure you don’t have a fever?”

 

They asked as they put their cold hands on his forehead,

 

“I’ve always had a higher body temperature. I’m usually at 102.5…I won’t hit the fever range until I hit 103 and up.”

 

He replied,

 

“Now moveee,  I seriously gotta pee here and you’re blocking my piss escape route.”

 

He pushed their big bodies to the side so he can get to the toilet, but before he can lower his shorts he turned his head toward them…

 

“Can you guys…you know…leave the bathroom so I can pee….”

 

The twins gave him a look of ‘you’re kiddin right?’

 

“I’m not kidding, I can’t pee when I’m nervous.”

 

“It’s cold as winter's frost dick out there.”

 

They complained as they refused to even make a step to go back into the freezing hallway without a shower and warm clothes to cover their body.

 

“Just pee, we won’t even look.”

 

“It’s no different when you pee at a public restroom.”

 

Eren glared at them,

 

“You two were trying to look then too, I had to use the stall to take a piss in peace and at other times I got so nervous that my piss shot right back into my belly and lodge itself in there. I can’t pee when you two are watching the piss come out of me.”

 

Eren was shifting on one foot to the other, his bladder about to explode.

 

“Get outtttt, I gotta peee bad. Shit I shouldn't have sucked down all that soda like a frat boy.”

 

Levi looked at Rivallie who in turn looked back to Levi, their eyes locked as they silently communicated with each other. Believe it or not the two understood each other even if they didn't make eye contact with another. People believe that twins could reach each other thoughts or telepathically feel what their twins were feeling. In a way it was true with them. They returned their gaze back to Eren and made their way over to him and Eren tensed up when they took up a predator look with him.

 

“W-what are you two doing?!”

 

He squeaked as they came at him in a stalking round about way, he knew when he was being haunted it didn't take a genius to see their calculating steps.

 

“Seriously, I gotta fucking pee. Get the hell out before I throw this at you.”

 

He picked up a toilet brush scrubber threatening them with it. It was then that the two twins splits off coming at him from both sides, Levi snatched the brush from his hand putting it back in its rightful place as he kept one hand on his wrist, his other twin took the opposite wrist and kept him from backing away any further by using his body as a wall.

 

“We’ll help you.”

 

“Nervousness is only a mental thing, we just need to get your body to relax.”

 

They purred, Eren eyes widened and shook his head feverishly.

 

“No….no no no no, oh my gawd no!”

 

He back pedaled and all he did was stepped on Rivallie's foot who pushed him forward to the white toilet bowl, Levi lifted the seat up and raised his shirt up with one hand, while Rivallie moved to push his shorts down to get his peewee out into the open. He stood there shaking.

 

“God dammit, You two are the most evil set of devil twins that walked this Earth. You seriously can not be doing this to meee.”

 

He cried no matter how much he struggles he couldn't get himself free, why the hell were they so strong to begin with?

 

“Nn! Noo…..fuck I won’t pee for yooou!!!”

 

“Lev give me that wrist will ya, you can take care of him.”

 

Levi looked up to him and gave Eren's right wrist to Rivallie who took it in his hands and skillfully without hurting Eren, he had the boy's arms behind his back pinned as he grab both of them in one hand while the other was around his waist balling up the shirt that was exposing his stomach he used his arm to hold his body back pressed to his.

 

“Oh God! What are you two doinng? Stooopppp!”

 

Levi and Rivallie ignored the boy as Levi went to work of pulling his shorts further down to his knees and took hold of his slightly aroused dick in his hand and aim.

 

“Just relax, you can pee any time you want.”

 

Eren stiffened shaking his head no, they wouldn't.

 

“You wouldn't.”

 

“We would.”

 

“Especially if it keeps us from going back out into that hallway.”

 

“No need to make this so difficult, Eren.”

 

Eren bit his lower lip trying his hardest to resist, but damn Levi and his magical cold hand as he stroked him he looked down and could see him grasping the organ and lightly going up and down on it that a broken whimper escape his lips. Oh god he has to pee, but he was sure he was getting sexually reactive when he noticed the twitch to his lower belly and the way he felt heat rushing down there. He turned his head pressing it back against Rivallie body as he concentrated not to let them win.

 

“F-fuc….ou….ah….sh-shit….noo…”

 

His will crumbled faster than a fresh cookie dropped in milk because he felt the tell tale sign of a leak before the hot liquid poured out of him like an uncontrollable force, the pee was shot into the bowl in a beautiful arch of light gold. He felt heat rising to his cheek as he gave a broken moan of satisfaction that he could finally pee, but at the same time groan in humiliation he gasped in a shaky breath….

 

“…..Evil….so…..hateful…y-you’re mean….as hell…”

 

He said pitifully as Levi shook him and flushed the toilet in a timely manner, Eren sniffled.

 

“There….that wasn't so bad.”

 

Eren flipped them the middle finger as he glared angrily at them his eyes were moist, but no tears fell.

 

Rivallie released him, even though they would have loved to continue where they left off they didn't as Levi left them to go wash his hands and prep up the task to brush his teeth, his twin following suit.

 

Eren waited as he pulled his shorts back on it only took him a minute to grab his brush and toothpaste out of his night bag, when he stepped closer to them they side stepped making room in the middle for him Eren still glared at them angrily, but when they glanced back at him with an eyebrow raised he just tsked at them and shoved himself through in the middle as he turned on the tap water to wet his tooth brush before applying a good pearl drop on his tooth brush, he raised it up and stuck the thing in his mouth brushing in good circles….angry circles as he glared at them through the bathroom mirror.

 

They took a good five minutes of scrubbing, flossing, and gargling before any of them were satisfied. After knowing them for so long he knew their odd bits and picky habits and he some how developed it himself. He briefly wonder if he was trying to secretly impressed them or something? Whatever it is, they had been some nagging little bitches he had ever known when it came to hygiene they used to instruct him how to do things properly through a computer screen literally…

 

Eren leaned closer to the mirror checking at himself out, it looked a little dull to him his complexion anyway it didn't have that glow from last week and he wonder if he was eating too much candy again. God knows he doesn't return to the pimple days of volcanoism he never wants to go back to the endless days of unsuspected eruption.

 

“You’re still looking beautiful as yesterday, Gorgeous.”

 

“Now get in here.”

 

Eren pulled himself away from the mirror and looked at them a little stunned that he didn't hear them slipping out of their clothes. The shower was turned on and a good amount of steam was coming out of it. One of the twins entered the shower and purred in delight, the other came at him stripping him of the big ass shirt and mostly manhandling him out of his pants before he too was carried into the shower with one twin. The hot water made him hiss and he struggled to get out of the spraying ray of scolding water.

 

It was a while before he grew accustom to the water's heat in which he let it wet him up even more. This was so awkward…

 

“Pass me the soap.”

 

“Here.”

 

Eren felt a wash rag rub gentle circles on his back and he gave in tilting his head back eyes closed as he gave into the gentle wash. Even though it was awkward he let them do whatever they wanted. They seemed accustomed to bathing with each other and they thought it was only natural to include Eren into the mix at first he put up a fight, but after cooing him into submission the boy was willing to try anything once to get into their so called routine. Funny as that is.

 

“Eren lift your leg up.”

 

Eren opened his eyes and look down at Rivallie who was kneeling in front of him,

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Washing your feet, now up it.”

 

Eren lifted his foot to watch him scrub the bottom of his foot and between his toes in which he giggled then full blown laughed as he applied pressure to it, he would have slipped and fallen back if it hadn't been for Levi's fast movement of snatching him by the arm.

 

“Shit. Be careful, Eren.”

Levi scolded,

“Pfftaahahaaa, sooorriiee ahaha!”

 

Eren laughed,

“Give me your other foot, Eren.”

Rivallie told him,

“Noo, you’ll just tickle ittt.”

Eren whined as he moved away from him.

 

“Eren, don’t make us do it.”

 

And by do it means Levi picking him up and Rivallie fighting his legs to get the dirty foot that has yet to be cleaned,

 

“Nooo damn it I can do it, let me do it!”

 

Levi had to move around in the shower picking Eren up who fought them both,

 

“Hold him still, Lev.”

 

“Can’t you see I’m trying? Shit he’s slippery.”

 

“Bwahahaha, oh my god stoooop ahahaha.”

 

“Shit we're all gonna fall, hurry the hell up, Riv.”

 

“Can’t you see I’m trying?”

 

He replied mimicking Levi’s response from earlier as he grabbed Eren's leg and held it still as he scrubbed between his toes, the boy was laughing even harder as tears slipped from his eyes as he wiggled in Levi’s hold.

 

“Ahahahaha!! Jesus! Stop Hahahaha!!”

 

With Eren's bubbling laughter and some swears coming from both twins, they slipped on some suds and all three of them went crashing down in the tub below. Levi made sure Eren landed on top of him while Rivallie swore colorfully from banging his knees using his hands to brace on the tub from squishing both his twin and Eren with his weight.

 

“Damn it, Eren.”

 

“Ahahaha, it’s your fault. You knew this was going to happen.”

 

He laughed as they shuffle around each other to get up he wasn't nervous any more even as skin on skin were rubbing against his own as he put his hand on top of the tub rim and move to sit up and get back on his feet. Rivallie and Levi were moving as well being careful where they put their feet on, the shower was cut off and it was them who got out first grabbing towels as they went, as if they had rehearsed this they held a single towel in between each of their hand out to him for which Eren did take drying himself with it. At least they let him dry his own body than man handle him to do it for him. As soon as they were dry and they exchanged kisses after getting dressed, they returned to their room to tidy up and pack to set downstairs by the main entrance. Breakfast concluded with an embarrassing atmosphere that had Eren's head down on the dining table in shame blushing all to hell when Ymir kept it up saying she had heard him last night being all vocal and shit, one look at Christa's face and he was done for.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“….Mom….What are you doing?”

 

Carla held up her wedding dress as she stepped closer to him, Eren slowly backing away from her, he hasn't even stepped through the doorway and five minutes in she was already attacking him…

 

“What do you think I’m doing? We've only got six days before Halloween comes around.”

 

She replied as she kept advancing towards her son, Eren side circled her as he eyed the long gown….

 

“….I thought….we already measured myself in that….thing…”

 

“It’s not a thing it’s a wedding dress now come here and put it on. I just had it altered.”

 

Eren shook his head, the gown in white taunting him from it’s overly brightness of all its whiteness…

 

“I-isn’t it like….bad luck….to wear a wedding dress….before a wedding…I already committed the crime…”

 

Eren nervously responded when he saw satin like stockings in her other hand, he shuddered….

 

“Eren, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which would you prefer?”

 

Carla asked in a silky tone….Eren felt the chill crawl up his back frizzing his hair up. Eren looked at her to his exit…no it wouldn't be safe if he runs out of the house…his mother would strip him there…his other option is to run through the sitting room to the spare dinning room and into the kitchen then make a mad dash out of the kitchen to the living room and make a hard right down the hall up the stairs and straight to his bedroom which he can lock the door and climb on his roof to call for help.

 

Carla had a knowing look in her eyes and Eren ran for it. She tried cutting him off so they were running back and forth between rooms trying to outrun the other.

 

“Eren, come here!”

 

“NOoooooo~”

 

Eren slipped on a tile and his mother tried grabbing him, but he skittered out of reach on hands and knees he was losing traction on the floor before he built up speed to take off again.

 

“GRISHA NOW!”

 

Out of no where his father's arm struck out of a doorway grabbing him around the waist lifting him up off the floor.

 

“What the?!? NOOOO, put me down old man noooo!! I said no!! Stoooooooop!! my God you are such an old fart!”

 

Eren hollered at his father as he was brought over to his mother,

 

“Hold him down!”

 

“STOOOOP, don’t make me wear that agaaaiiiin!”

 

With a lot of struggling on both parties, Eren was back in drags with stockings….. He sat there sulking as his mother finally put a wig on top of his head….

 

“I don’t like you both…”

 

He grumbled as his father just chuckled lovingly.

 

“Your mother persuade me with her body… I’m a man I can’t help myself when she does that to me.”

 

He replied grinning as he looked at the beautiful woman who was tilting Eren's head back to fix his long bangs by snipping some of it away to frame his face.

 

“I just need to alter this part…”

 

She murmur as she pulled on the long dress….

 

Eren glared, but as soon as he was put in front of the mirror he glared at his reflection. He might as well be the Bride of Chucky in this get up…he blinked…

 

Wait… The Bride of Chucky?

 

He got an idea as he looked at himself in the mirror…

 

“Hey…Mom…You got the day off on Tuesday and Wednesday right?”

 

Carla nodded her head at the curious tone her son took with her.

 

“I want…to do a little lippie loo…Let me borrow your sewing machine and those laces….I want to try my hands on something.”

 

He replied as he lifted the front of his Halloween costume up higher in the front to exposed his bare hairless yet smooth golden skin legs…

 

“I need thigh high then stockings. I can’t do stockings…it’s like super itchy and it makes me feel tight down there….”

 

Grisha raised an eyebrow at Eren,

 

“I thought you didn't want to do this.”

 

Eren sulked and glared at his father.

 

“I don’t, but for the twins I’ll suck it up… If I’m going out in drags. Imma look good doing it…Mom’s already reserved me to have my nails done and a spa treatment which I am sooo not looking forward to…the woman wants my eyebrows arched…can you believe that?”

 

Grisha choked on his saliva to prevent himself from laughing…

 

“I hate you dad….you suck….how can you let your wife do this to your own son….”

 

“Because your mother is scary and she can get anything she wants from me when she bats those pretty eyelashes and rub her pelvis on me.”

 

He replied back as he moved to go into the kitchen to get something hot to drink.

 

Eren made an ewwww comment, as soon as his mother was done messing with him the wig came off and so did the dress and stockings. He was going to cut it close so he took the dress with him, he had today and tomorrow to trim it down, he was going to do a lot of cutting and tailoring and if he was lucky he would have everything done on Wednesday, which he can go out and do the whole pedicure thing on Thursday…the only issue was his shoe choice…did he want to attempt wearing heels…or does he want to be a badass and wear combat boots to stomp on the twins for their lame ass idea of putting him in drags…

 

The weekend concluded of Eren being locked in his room preventing anyone from entering including the twins, he only came out of his bat cave to make a quick meal like noodles and sammies before slithering back into his room of a junkie room that had straps and clothes of fabric all over the room with books and sticky notes littering his bed floor and study desk.

 

***

 

Monday morning and Eren finds himself face first laying on his desk, he had yet to make contact with the twins as he snored softly on his desk drooling a little on his sleeves that he used as a pillow cushion. He was oblivious of the school feeling ominous with storm clouds over it raging a thunder storm outside the classroom he was in.

 

Levi stood in the dead center of the cafeteria with Rivallie on his left, their mood frigid as Levi raised one long buckle laced up boot to kick some random chair out of a circle lunch table.

 

“Listen up you ass kissing shit licker…  It has come to our attention that a particular group has the audacity to fuck with our boyfriend by sending shit through his lockers, phone, and personal emails and shit. I had the pleasure of tracking some of you down and personally kicking your shit back up your filthy asses till you vomit. We may have got some of you, but not all of you. i just want those individuals to know that we’ll find you and when we do, I’ll make you regret you ever fucked with one of our own.”

 

Rivallie stepped forward their attention on him,

 

“I suppose you fuckers forgot whose in charge of you flying fucks because we've been docile to our doe eyed cutie, but that shits going to change from here on out.”

 

Levi moved beside him,

 

“Anyone who looks at Eren the wrong way, speaks to him in the wrong way or follows him around like a puppy dog taking information he does not want to give to you personally you’ll have the pleasure of dealing with us.”

 

They were going to nip all of this shit in the bud, Eren is not the kind of person who does well under extreme pressure and they would be damned if anyone bullied him out of school when they just got him for those blissful wonderful ten days despite the last two days Eren became like batman hiding in his bat cave, but he did come out to play with them after scratching at his door for thirty minutes.

 

The people they tracked over the last two days and today, had bruising and swelling one of them wasn't even there, but it was obvious who they fucked up. With one look from the twins to the victims they flinched and looked at their feet.

 

The twins didn't even want them to look at them, Rivallie being a cruel mean son of a bitch narrowed his eyes at one who was sweating like the fat pig he is.

 

“Spread the word you’re dismissed.”

 

That concluded their morning announcement, now if they could find that other bastard it would be perfect, but the sneaky bastard avoided looking at the security camera and wore a baggy hoodie on top of their head with big ugly to all hell glasses so they couldn't make out their features. It was okay, they’ll find that son of a bitch before this semester was up that was for damn sure.

 

Leaving the cafeteria they took what they had originally came for ignoring a few teachers on their way out. The teachers didn't stop them, believe it or not the twins were practically the chairman of this school, it was just that the twins didn't want it publicly known, but by the special badge they wore it let them do whatever the hell they wanted and if they wanted to change the school rules they can, if they wanted to add something in the school curriculum they can. Money and power comes with a lot of shit after all.

 

***

 

“Eren….Eren wakie wakie.”

 

The blonde said as he shook Eren's shoulder, the boy whined as he pressed his face harder into the crease of his arm.

 

“Come on Eren wake up, its me Armin. I got the stuff you texted me about.”

 

Armin shook him again harder this time and the boy made some sort of noise through his noise.

 

“Oreo’s await for the awaken dead.”

 

He called out, there was the sound of something rattling before a tear like sound reached his ears. Suddenly the smell of familiar chocolate reached his nose and his body reacted biting into the goodness that was in his biting range. The cookie was between his teeth his lips closing on it to seal the deal. Slowly his eyes opened to meet a pair of bright blue hues grinning at him. Armin's eyes lit up in amusement that the trick actually did indeed work on him that he laughed when Eren began to nibble the cookie into his mouth.

 

“Oh my god, i cant believe you responded like that. You’re up right? I got that book you wanted. I checked it out, its due back in two weeks. Are you still working on that dress you talked to me about?”

 

Eren nodded his head, the sugary goodness reached his head making his brain cell pump some energy to his body.

 

“Uh huh, thanks Armin you’re a life savor. I fucked up and cut the slit too high up so I had to alter it…. I don’t know i might end up looking like a slutty bride if i don’t mend it somehow.”

 

Armin chuckled as he sat on his desk while Eren scanned through the pages that were marked by the angel. Bless his little heart and his sticky notes this was what he needed.

 

“What are you dressing up as? Is it for Erwin?”

 

He casually asked since no one was in the classroom with him he peeked once to see the cutie blushing,

 

“Uh…um….ah…I.ah….well….I…figure I’ll go as the Alice in wonderland rabbit… I don’t know if it’s for him, but it'd be nice if he notices me. And FYI you got drool on the side of your mouth.”

 

Eren glanced at the book then at Armin with a frown as he feverishly wiped the drool off him with the wipes the twins had put in his bag. He's been pushing himself too hard, he only drools when he's tired and today was one of those days after pulling two all nighters working on the bride costume.

 

Beside being caught drooling he stuck his tongue out at the blonde who laughed at him, the two of them clicked in a special way so they talked and texted all the time until the twins snatched him away.

 

“Well how about I help you stand out to catch his attention, hmm? I think you can work it, just bring your costume over to my place. Why don’t you spend the night on Thursday we can go to school together on Friday.”

 

Armin tucked some of his blonde hair behind his ears.

 

“What about the twins?”

 

He asked,

 

“They’ll be fine if I spoil them enough.”

 

 

He replied taking two more of those cookies out of the six pack Oreo cookies. The two talked for a little while longer even as the classroom started to fill up with students. Was it just his imagination or were they avoiding eye contact with him? They had been staring at him all this time it was a bit weird now that they were pretending they don’t notice him now…maybe he was old news now and he can finally have a normal school life for a change. His eyes landed on a set of twins who walked through the door, he scratched the normal and ordinary lifestyle to an unusual one. He was wondering if they were tired from walking up the three flights of stairs, because they looked moody as hell for some odd reason. When their eyes connected to his they were on him in a matter of seconds clinging on to him in an embrace that was very similar to the one that made him feel like a battery charger. Eren hid the book inside his desk tilting his head back as he let them nuzzled him.

 

“What’s up my beloved twin devils, you two look like you got the itch.”

 

He murmured as he raised his hands and pet them both on top of their heads, Armin watched the scene in amusement, the twins were so different when they were around Eren. Armin couldn't blame them, he felt the same when he's around him, of course it’s nothing romantic, but it was a special bond that was for sure.

 

“Eren….”

 

Eren raised an eyebrow at the twins that were calling his name.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Eren blinked and looked between the two who raised their heads and were now staring at him with a hooded gaze that stirred something inside his belly.

 

“I was drooling like a few moments ago, I’ll taste bad since i used the wipes.”

 

He replied trying to give them a hands up,

 

“Tch….then a peck would do… Kiss us.”

 

Eren laughed at their expressions and gave them a quick peck to their pierced lips, when he pulled away from the two he had to laugh even more at their unsatisfied expression.

 

“I’ll give you a good kiss after this lesson ends, by then I shouldn't taste bad.”

 

He offered as he help up the packet of cookie Armin gave to him toward the twins,

 

“For now you two can have a cookie, i ate like three of them, I only have three left so split the third one amongst yourselves.”

 

For Eren to share his Oreo cookies with anyone is extremely rare, Eren would fight tooth and nail over those babies which was why his parents bought him his own pack. Eren was like spider man who got the tingling sensation of anyone who so much as open the packet without his permission he would scrape you down.

 

The twins looked happy that Eren would share so they took it and split it.

 

“I want a french kiss.”

 

Rivallie spoke licking the creme from the middle of his cookie, the silver piercing dug deep and flicked a little as he swallow it. Eren watched with interest before he blushed when he made eye contact with Levi who licked his lip when his eyes were on him, Eren gulped a little glancing to Armin for help who was too busy staring at the ceiling or the window on the far end. He was such a little traitor or coward when it comes to the rescuing him when it was against those two.

 

“Uh, um can that wait until like after school ends? I’ll be digging into all sorts of candy from Ymir today….some flavor wont even mix right because she got some exotic tasting candy for me to try out….”

 

Levi caressed his chin coaxing him to look his way.

 

“Eat the grape and lemon, it always taste good on you.”

 

Rivallie took his chin bringing it back to his face,

 

“You smell fantastic with that scent too, although I loved the watermelon lemon berry one, but I ate those.”

 

Eren gave him the "I knew it" look that was just a small glare on his part….

 

“….Fine, I’ll suck on the lemon grape candy… but, that doesn't mean I’ll kiss you afterward.”

 

The two of them gave him the "we’ll see" look, class started and Armin had left him to go to his own class leaving him with the twins that sat on either sides of him. That’s fine, he’ll see Armin in second period anyway. Popping a grape jolly rancher in his mouth without the teacher seeing him, he half paid attention and half day dreamed throughout the lecture.

 

Eren was thinking about a few things at home like what should he cook for dinner and how was he going to pull off sowing up a dress to the mental image he has inside his head. Its not like he hasn't tailored and altered clothes before because he has to save money from wasting things that could be used again. He believes in the whole recycle thing and he was the type if guy to save and organize his coupon book and that it self paid him his allowance believe it or not he is being paid to shop and he is one hell of a shopper, but he liked the idea of a part time job too. Maybe he could help out at the hospital his parents working at or baby sit…. It depends since his last job before he moved was a small café that sold sweets, coffee and tea which he familiarized himself with. He may not be able to drink coffee, but that didn't mean he couldn't make it. As for tea well that usually depended if he would make a special blend and each time would be different, but the customers never minded that. They would drink it at their risk, sometimes it'd be strong another time it'd be light. It varied to being really tasty or ordinary. He has yet to make a terrible batch that would taste awful.

 

 

Ah, he missed his old job… Glancing to his left he stared at Rivallie who scribbled his notes admirably. Glancing to his right Rivallie's twin brother was doing the same thing mirroring his younger brother stroke for stroke on their ink ball point pen. They had such beautiful hand writing that was half cursive half print that was slightly slanted. It kinda look like a girl's handwriting to be honest, but Eren could read it perfectly unlike his father's handwriting. It was just universally bad, while his mother was decent enough. It might not be as pretty as the twins, but it was legible for his eyes. Having been thinking about his parents he would be sure to text them wishing them a good day and to take care of themselves and not to stress too hard when it comes to their hard headed patients who don't follow their doctor's orders.

 

 

“Alright class, on a separate sheet of paper write down what you want to be and why.”

 

 

Eren looked towards the front at Mrs. Thompson…. What did she just say?

 

 

Seeing how everyone took out a sheet of paper he followed suit peeking at the twins work who wrote down the title question just for him. He knows its for him because Levi gave him a knowing look when he glanced his way and in return Eren gave a childish look of whatever to his i told you so.

 

 

Returning his eyes back on his paper he labeled it with his first and last name with today’s date and his class with the hour period follow by the assignment, he used four lines before he skipped a line to write down the question title down. From there he stopped writing all together as he stared at the question. To be perfectly honest he doesn't know what he wants to be, what did he want to do? Frowning he placed his hand under his chin musing his thought after fifteen minutes he was frustrated glaring at his blank paper that only had his heading and question title.

 

Levi and Rivallie were done writing and turned their pale hues to Eren, their eyes widen slightly when they notice a fuming Eren who looked like he was ready to tear out his own hair or shred every single paper this school has to offer.

 

“Eren you okay over there?”

 

They asked in union, one look at his paper and they could guess what was stressing Eren out. They had asked him a year and a half ago of what he wanted to do, but the boy could not answer them. They can assume it was the same now as it was back then.

 

“I don’t know, why is she even asking me this?”

 

Lets ignore the fact that they were mixing their career class with English that course class happened once a week and today just so happens to be that day. The twins told him it was to prepare him to enter what college of his chosen field and blah. This school was just doing too much for his liking if anyone asked him that would be his response. If anything he would be a full time part timer for the rest of his life into retirement.

 

“We've already told you this would happen.”

 

“We can help you if you like.”

 

“Or you can follow us and be our first employee.”

 

Eren stared at them,

 

“I can’t draw and needles freak me out unless I’m doing it.”

 

Eren told them flat out,

 

“Being a receptionist should be cake a walk for you, Sweet Face.”

 

“You’re good at scheduling, billing, and ordering product ya?”

 

Eren nodded his head to that,

 

“And you are one hell of a bargain shopper so I know how good you are. So how about it? If at any time you wanna be something else you can this way you don’t need to stress about a career field.”

 

Eren blinked and then a slow smile formed his lips.

 

“I love you two.”

 

Eren scribbled quickly on his paper before the teacher snatched it up. He couldn't explain in detail, but it was better then a blank sheet of paper yes?

 

“We know, which is why as soon as that bell ring you have to give us a kiss.”

 

Mrs. Thompson gave a strange look, but said nothing about it when the twins eyes locked on her from the sides. Which was unusual since Eren had often been pulled aside to refrain from PDA, but the twins tend to shit on things that weren't in their favor.

 

Once she had left, Eren stared at Levi.

 

“Did you do anything to her? Shes not riding on me like she used too.”

 

Levi shrugged his shoulder seemingly not caring about the teacher's attitude.

 

“Who the fuck knows, maybe shes pmsing I did nothing to her.”

 

Eren glanced at Rivallie,

 

“Did you?”

 

He asked, Rivallie raised an eyebrow.

 

“Maybe. I could have had said something, but nothing she hasn't heard me say before in front of you.”

 

He replied with a shrug of his shoulder too, Eren couldn't help the fact that those two had something to do with their teaching acting odd once the bell rang the twins blocked his only escape route to get what they wanted that left them high on a grape lemon berry kiss that had a kick to the sour sweetness of the candy.

 

School flew by like a breeze, Eren was sitting on the still green grass of the school lawn near the cafeteria. Eren wasn't alone as he sat with the Mikasa squad of the 104th, Ymir put down two brown paper bags on the ground. Eren peeked inside the many colorful wrapped candy that was imprisoned in the brown bag.

 

“Dig in, just so you know my girlfriend took all the non exotic ones.”

 

All eyes were on Christa who blushed and scowled back at Ymir for singling her out like that.

 

Eren dug in first picking up a orange color wrapper he didn't look to see what the name was as he popped in the orange yellow swirl of a ball candy in his mouth. He licked and rolled the ball inside his mouth and stopped, a tiny sound came from him…

 

It tasted like…Swiss cheese….glancing at the wrapper paper he guessed right.

 

“Pfft, I got the bacon candy.”

 

Sasha called out as she munched on a red and tan looking candy, beside her Connie popped in a gray one and spit it out three second later. He read the label and started to spit on the ground.

 

“What flavor was that?”

 

Eren asked as he chewed his cheese candy.

 

 

“Fucking clams,”

 

He replied gagging, Sasha snorted as she picked up another candy this time reading it allowed,

 

“Loaded bake potato….”

 

She eyed it like a wild boar who was on the hunt she tore the wrapping paper on it eating the candy almost whole. Jean and Marco wore a peculiar look debating if it was good, bad, or just plain weird.

 

“Give me all the loaded bake potato flavor candy. I’m calling dibs on it.”

 

Sasha claimed as she knocked the two bags over digging out all of the potato ones.

 

They were fighting amongst themselves to get candy that wasn't too fucked up. It wasn't long that the special squad showed up taking a load off their feet planting their asses on the grassy lawn.

 

“Whats going on here?”

 

Hanji asked as she trailed her fingers on the sprawled out pile of candy,

 

“Eating candy, Ymir brought some interesting flavors.”

 

Eren replied,

 

“Fuck that’s nasty! And spicy!”

 

Eren looked up at Jean who spit the candy at Connie who had been laughing at Sasha hogging the potato flavor candy wore a scowl with the look of disgust as the candy fell into his lap. Eren thought that if he has to compare Connie to an animal it would be a cow while Sasha would be some ferret. It was perfect for them at less in Eren's mind it is.

 

 

“Hey, man!”

 

Jean gave an apologetic look,

 

“Sorry, Connie.”

 

“What flavor was that?”

 

Petra asked as Mike sniffed out a few candy weeding out the foul scented one.

 

“Horse radish who da fuck made this?”

 

Eren on the other hand busted out laughing it suited the human horse faced boy perfectly.

 

“Shut up you bastard.”

 

It only made the laughing boy laugh that much harder as he fell over it was probably a good thing he didn't have any candy in his mouth otherwise he would have choked on it, but based off the look Jean gave him he might as very well have been choked by a different method.

 

“Interesting, this one says mad hatter.”

 

Hanji picked up she unraveled it and put it in her mouth flicking the candy with her tongue. It wasn't what she thought it would be….at first it was spicy with a twangy taste to it then it was sour until finally it was sweet melding all the other different flavors to it.

 

Jean on the other hand got up and moved over to where Eren is to shut him up, but Armin wrapped his arms around his waist attempting to stop him from doing the deed of silencing Eren.

 

Connie had just finished using his jacket sleeve to clean or more like get Jean's saliva off his cheek, it was no better than having a horse spit at you to be funny or telling one off in the language of horses.

 

Petra decided she didn't want any after looking at Gunther's and Erd's expression, she didn't have to look at Oulo's face to know he picked up something foul when his famous ouch came out of him when he bit his tongue. Petra glanced over to a still laughing Eren that now has Jean on top of him with Armin still trying his best to get the taller boy off Eren. She had to smile at the scene she was in fact glad to see him having fun and being comfortable to be around them and she was saying this based off her own experience of moving to a different state due to her daddy’s work. She was only assuming it was the same for him, except he had friends coming here while she on the other hand had to start on ground zero and build her group from there.

 

“What the fuck is this?”

 

Petra dropped the candy she was holding to look back at a pair of twins whose eyes were narrowed and zoned in on two males who were practically on top of their Eren. Eren had both hands up to fend of Jean attempt to shut him up while still laughing at him in his face. Jean and Armin looked up like a deer caught in headlights towards non amused twins. Their younger sister walked between them while Erwin stood to Levi’s left.

 

“Pffftahahaha, calm down they are only playing.”

 

Hanji tsked at them with her finger, the twins never saw her wag her finger they were too busy staring at other males on top of their boyfriend. Armin is a danger by himself to get these twins jealous, he alone was a rival to take seriously while Jean on the other hand was no competition at all. They say this because compare to him and Armin, Armin was high on Eren's best friends scale besides them. They shouldn't have to worry about Eren being unfaithful because he’s loyal, but being overly confident could come back to taunt them purposely and also because let’s face it they are possessive lovers and if it’s not themselves then they wouldn't share him with no one period. It was probably a good thing the twins weren't fighting over Eren, it could very well get nasty both physically, emotionally, and mentally on all sides. If one can imagine it, it'd be a black sadistic narcissistic world that was for sure.

 

“Jean get your ugly horse faced mug off my Eren.”

 

They both snarled at him, the boy moved faster than the Flash to get off him Armin was pulled along with him since he had been holding on to him.

 

Eren rolled over breathlessly moving his arm underneath him to push himself back to sitting formation, the boy was obviously chuckling still, he had little tears at the corner of his eyes with a full blown smile on his face showing off his beautiful pearly white teeth.

 

Levi was the first one to move followed by Rivallie who moved afterward to sit on Eren's right side, it took Levi a little longer to take a seat on Eren left side and it’s not because he was waiting on Jean and Armin to scamper out of his way.

 

Eren smirked at him who slowly sat down on the grass who muttered filthy as he bent his knees up, but had his legs parted as he sat there. It was the same position he goes in when he has to sit on the dirty hardwood floor, his twin mirrored his move comfortably as he sat in the same position.

 

  
“Is that the shit you're making Eren eat.”

 

Eren scoff him,

 

“Its not shit.”

 

“It’s shit.”

 

 

They replied after reading what was on the ground, the creator who made this candy needed to get their ass kicked who wants to eat vinegar or sardines-r-us. Ymir shrugged her shoulder,

 

“They wanted to try some candy and I gave it to him.”

 

Levi picked up a green and purple paper wrapped candy.

 

“Pickle plum radish is not candy that’s shit.”

 

“Eren stop eating that you’ll get constipation….Eren.”

 

Eren popped a blue wrapper in his mouth making eye contact with Rivallie, it took a moment to unravel the paper in his mouth and when he did he stiffened up making a face one would really see on a person face when they tried to dump a load that turned out to be little pellets.

 

“See? I told you so.”

 

Levi glanced up and looked at Eren face and almost snorted, instead he stuck his fingers in Eren's mouth pulling out the wrapper, it was slightly coated with Eren's saliva. Turning the paper he raised a thin eyebrow at it.

 

“Titan jam…the hell is that?”

 

“Mnnnn! uuggh!”

 

Eren resisted the urge to chunk it at Jean he really did,

 

“Whatever it is, it's making him cry.”

 

Armin pointed out, the two twins peer down at a sniffling Eren who open his mouth and salivated the candy on to the ground making both twins cringe. The excess drool was just as blue as his tongue.

 

“Eeew.”

 

“…Eren…That’s just nasty…”

 

Eren glared at Rivallie, he didn't want to hear it from the guy who put chocolate, peanut butter, and melted marshmallows on a hot dill pickle as his afternoon snack.

 

“I think…that’s enough candy eating for today, Eren…”

 

Levi looked at the blue saliva on the ground and gave a look of disgust, Mikasa on the other hand moved to clean Eren up with a handkerchief she carried on her and wiped his mouth away.

 

Eren made a face,

 

“I need pepper mint, or better yet crest toothpaste and Listerine….”

 

Eren whined as he thanked Mikasa who lit up at being helpful and snuggled him ignoring her twin older brothers' protest. They would never put their hands on their baby sister which is why she does it without fear of retribution.

 

“No problem, Sweetie. Let me know if I need to kick my brothers asses if they get too troublesome.”

 

Eren nodded his head in her chest as a roger that, it never gets old seeing Mikasa fly kick her twin brothers when they were at their big ass house. It was funny to see anyway. Spending a few more hours hanging out on the school property they all had to split ways and even though the twins wanted to take Eren home, he had taken his mother's van to get to school that day and was going home the same way he came to school. The twins were nice enough to walk him to his car which he gave them a lift to their respective vehicle and told them he would see them tomorrow.

 

***

Tuesday came just like that and once more Eren spent his days surrounded both by his boyfriends and part of both squadrons. John sat there watching him and grew irritated as the days passed by, the blonde wasn't the only one upset by Eren being so close knitted with the two most popular yet extraordinary group. Even though he fucked both twins he and the other ex sex partner still remain outside of their grace and yet some new boy came in late in the semester and he was already in the group with no effort and that pissed off a lot of fans who've been pinning to be in the status that Eren was in. After the twins announcement it was clear they were serious about that wimpy kid, but he wasn't going to back off. Not by a long shot he was still in fact in love with both twins and he wanted them both just like before, although Rivallie would have a much more special place than Levi.

Biting the tip of his straw he resisted to gag out right when he saw the ugly boy giggling and blushing over something he didn't see the twins do. They we’re never this affectionate with him and they have never let him kiss either one of them, yet that boy got more tongue action than a porn star. Disgusted John got up and threw away his lunch tray the red hair girl that had been sitting beside him also got up and followed him.

 

"You’re right, I can’t stand him. Being suspended for two weeks and I've already missed a ton of shit. What the hell do they see in that virgin."

 

John paused frowning, he turned his forest green hues to a light brown set of eyes.

 

"Virgin? I would think by now they would have tapped it at less once or twice by now if not more."

 

Rosalind shook her head,

"Nawh, he still has the I’m a virgin look for sure."

 

She replied she was already making her way out of the cafeteria.

"That so."

 

Maybe he could set that up next, he was going to have to experience it one way or another anyhow. He was just going to speed up the process just a little bit.

 

"Could be his eyes or something, the twins probably wanted a taste of Brown sugar for a change. What did the others say about the little nuisance are we calling him out or what?"

John sighed,

 

"Can’t. Those two are like his god damn high wizard guards. They had almost caught me slipping so I figure I’d attack using a different method instead."

 

By different he was going to do some serious manipulation at the situation at hand while deceiving a lot of people, it was going to take time. But, he will do it to make that boy completely isolated.

"Hm."

 

The two of them met another of the twins previous partner and thought of the same thing, but didn't honestly care what they did. The only issue were the other sets of twins that those twins had fucked before calling it quit sometime last year.

 

"Speaking of twins there they are."

 

The fraternal twins were made up of one boy and one girl, but in a way they were identical with their sandy blonde hair and gray eyes. They dressed somewhat similar so it wasn't hard to see them as twins. The only difference was their height, gender and hairstyle.

The girl's hair was long going to her mid back while her brother's was short at the back, but slightly longer in the front that was shaggy a little with a natural wave that was the same as his sister long hair. One of his bangs covered one eye in a slight swoop like traditional emo cut.

 

"Sup, Bell Bel."

 

Bella and Abel gave a short glance in greeting.

"I see we’re gathering again not like I want to see your faces."

 

The twin girl replied as she stood beside her twin brother.

 

"Nice, real nice it’s not like I put out a Batman signal to rally ya’ll here, stupid."

 

"Don’t be an ass to my sister, John."

 

"Then tell her to stop being a bitch who suffers from pms already."

 

John responded back to the over protective brother.

 

Rosalind on the other hand just shook her head and rolled her eyes like she had better things to do than to see those three verbally lash each other.

 

"So childish, lunch is about to be over and I don’t want to waste my last fifteen minutes watching the three of you bitch at each other over something stupid. I thought the whole point of this stupid gathering was to get the twins back from sprinkles."

 

It was a nickname she came up with if it wasn't sprinkles then it'd be doughnut.

"Well?"

 

She prompted with a hand to her waist with a raised eyebrow, it got their attention anyway as Abel faced Rosalind.

 

"I don’t see the big deal to do anything, they’ll get bored soon enough and I for one think that Eren is cute. I saw his pictures and when I meet him earlier last week that boy has a temper under his meek and timid persona."

 

He replied with a shrug.

"Then why don’t you fuck him its not like you haven't stolen someone else's girlfriend much less boyfriend before."

 

Abel just shrugged his shoulder at John's comment he still had a thing for the twins, but he was into foursome so long he wasn't fucking his sister.

 

"I’m cool with that, but I've never stole the twins' boyfriend before."

 

Levi and Rivallie never seriously dated anyone before squeak toy showed up and they publicly claimed him the moment he showed up twice. It somewhat irked him that he never kissed the twins before, in fact none of them had. The twins told him from day one that the human mouth was filthy and it would be like french kissing a publicly used toilet brush scraping shit from inside the bowl. Sure he got offended, but he figure if he kept his mouth clean it would happen, but it didn't.

So when he sees or hear that the twins tongue were down that brunette's throat he couldn't help but have mix feelings about the whole situation. The twins could kiss twinkle toes and not him? Yeah that irked him, he can bet his baseball collection it irked everyone who had been involved with the twins one way or another. At less if he goes after Eren maybe he would see what was so damn special about that kid while at the same time get a taste of the twins cream pie they were obviously head over heels for since neither twin sprouted out the I love you word to anyone, but themselves.

With his mind set up he zoned out until the class he would have with him.

***

Eren glanced with only his eyes at the blonde hair wearing glasses, ever since that day at the nurse office he’s been a bit anal about watching his own ass. From what he understood after talking with Armin that Johnnie boy had dated the twins before so he was one of those famous angry ex…. Who would have thought he was going to experience that? The twins had never mentioned an ex boyfriend to him before and he was debating to ask them or drop the subject entirely now that he hasn't come across one note today.

"Here."

 

Eren called out as soon as he heard his name being called, glancing elsewhere he decided to look up leaning far back to see out the big window that overlooked the whole gym, he saw a few students walk pass it. It was interesting he could see the hallways despite how high it is and he was obviously on the ground and short… Well he wasn't that short to begin with, he was like average compare to Armin who has a petite form, but Eren thinks hes the type to sprout late and grow big in a swoop. Eren hoped he was like that too considering both his parents were tall believe it or not.

The sound of a whistle was blown and he sat up right getting his legs underneath him so he could stand properly without tripping over himself. After dusting off his ass they all broke apart apparently they had options now they could play with the balls or use the net to play badminton or volleyball. Eren wasn't feeling either of those two walking up to Armin who was with Hanji and the twins squadron he glomped on to his blonde in a half pounce, half hug sort of an affection. Just ahead of him he could see his twin devils making their way towards them.

"So, what are we playing to get our full participation points?"

 

Eren asked as he leaned his weight on Armin who struggled to keep them both upright.

 

"We could just walk laps or used the exercise room, but truthfully I want to see you do something really quick."

 

Eren raised an eyebrow at Hanji who directed that comment to him he gave her his full undivided attention at that moment.

 

"Do what?"

 

He asked he wasn't sure if he should be suspicious and be on guard or run away in terror if it came to anything chemically related like that blood sample she conned out of him.

 

"Oh don't be so suspicious I’m not going to ask you to do anything bad."

 

The brunette replied with a light roll to her eyes,

"Ask what?"

 

There were two voices instead of one that replied back before Eren could ask Hanji back the twin devils had finally reached their destination which was by Eren's side and looked Eren over the boy'sk attention was on Hanji, but he looked their way with a smile and that was enough to not bully Armin for stealing him away for the most part of the school day.

 

"To do some tricks, I got curious after seeing him be so flexible on game night."

 

She replied good heartily Eren lean his weight off Armin who sigh in relief of having the extra weight off him.

 

"What kind of tricks."

 

The boy in question asked,

 

"Oh some hand stands and maybe some possible flips…. Can you like do back flips and stuff?"

 

Eren nodded a little, he could.

 

"I haven’t back flipped much once i learned it, but i can do it."

 

Yet, he was still wondering why Hanji was asking him this, after a short time of knowing her she rarely asked question without it being merit to something. Armin and the twins looked like they wanted to see it so he unraveled himself off Armin completely. Taking a few steps back for space purposes only so he spread his feet and raised his hand as he easily fell forward letting the palms of his hands touch the ground while he kicked off with one foot. Centering himself with minor adjustment he raised both legs straight up with his toes pointed upward underneath his sneakers his shirt was slightly moved upward in his downward position exposing his tanned stomach he was wearing sweat pants so his legs were covered only his ankles were exposed to show his low cut ankle socks.

Armin clapped wowing Eren and Eren grinned at the applause before he moved his weight back to his feet so that he was standing properly. It was a moment later when he removed his shoes and socks putting them together while he rolled up his pants leg to his mid calf. When he was ready he stood back to his height.

 

"I ah, I flip better when my feet are bare."

 

He said to the curious looks,

 

"Do you want to see a normal flip or something complicated? I learned the majority of my flips from my mom and her videos when she was competing in the young division to her third year of high school."

 

"Wait, your mom was a gymnast and she competed? This is perfect!"

 

Eren frowned at Hanji,

 

"What is? What are you trying to make me do?"

 

"I’ll tell you all my secret once you show me your stunt that your mama gave ya."

 

Eren pouted at the one sided deal, but seeing how Armin's big bright blue eyes were looking at him expectantly he gave a reluctant sigh.

 

"Fine, I just have to do it right?"

 

Rivallie and Levi's minds thought back for a moment, Eren did mention about his mother competing in some sort of sport, it was how his parents became high school sweethearts in their last year. Eren left the group putting a large distance between them and himself in a clear area a few students saw him and like always they were looking to see what was going to happen. Eren raised one hand to signal he was about to start as he took in a calming breath despite his rapid heart beat. Eren was in fact doing it in front of a crowd, but he wanted to show off in his own little way.

Focusing his eyes to the direct path he stepped back three times before he ran forward at full speed his hand raised up as he went down first going into a half flip which he spins and kicked off doing a rapid back flip in which one he summer salted going back into his back flip he had to push himself harder in order to twist his body in mid air landing on his feet which he went back to flipping backward which he did his double and even a single triple before he landed with a crouch his back toward them. Panting slightly he stood up and glanced back with a little blush on his cheeks his nerves were running high that his fingers fidgeted in front of him waiting to see what they thought about it, but instead he rambled beating anyone to the punch line.

"Y-yeah, I’m not ah…. I’m not as good as my mom…I kinda feel stupid now."

 

He gave a nervous laugh using one hand to rub at the back of his oddly tensed neck.

 

"What the hell are you talking about?"

 

"That was some amazing shit you just did."

Leave it to the twins to make him feel bashful,

 

“So cool.”

 

Armin spoke up afterward and that cool comment had him blushing it was like finally hes being complimented like a guy's suppose too. It so beat being called adorable or cute and even sweet like his mother's favorite description of him. It’s not like he has an issue about his mom calling him cute despite his protest it was just another way of telling him she loves him. Which was why she says it for frequently, now when the twins say it….. It was just different he reacts differently and the emotion that comes with it leaves him in a fluster chaotic sort of mess that wasn't exactly a bad thing for him. At less not physically although he would say it wasn't good for his heart because it always over stimulates his senses.

"Topid.."

 

Eren glanced away embarrassed now, the twins walked toward him snuggling him in a embraced that had said boy trying to get out of it.

 

"Awh, he’s embarrassed, Levi."

 

"Too cute."

 

Levi responded back keeping the boy entrapped to them he really was adorable when he gets embarrassed and tries to shy away from good compliments. Hanji looked at Petra and Petra looked back at Hanji nervously as she took a deep breath muttering I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry as she rushed at one of the twins praying it wasn't Levi as she gave a strong push knocking one twin off his feet while Hanji did the same to the other twin freeing Eren from his captivity to only be capture by two females who rushed running out of the gym before either twin could recover leaving the males who were standing to deal with the wonder twins.

Eren on the other hand gave a startled sound being dragged and pulled out of the gym with no socks or shoes going to a place he wasn't sure where the hell he was going much less the excited look on Hanji face it was just so scary to him. He felt like a pig being dragged to his impending doom to the slaughterhouse squealing.

Meanwhile Rivallie sat up looking stunned that Petra actually pushed him down, when he turned to look at Levi's face scrunched up in disgust he puffed out a laugh because he was both pissed at being caught off guard by Hanji pushed and being on the ground for the second time that day.

 

"Fucking Hanji."

 

He growled, turning his piercing gaze at Rivallie he slapped him up side the head who only owed him before he continue onward in his chuckling.

 

"Oulo what the fuck are those two bitches going to do to my Eren."

 

Levi was pissed and seething mad by the time he got of the floor to look at his dusty hands.

 

"Fucking filthy, don’t these janitors know how to fucking clean."

 

It was obvious now that the one swearing was Levi his OCD going on a red alert.

Rivallie continued to snicker even as he helped his twins use disinfectant wipes to clean his hands there was no doubt in the other twins mind that his brother was going to demand a shower. That shower had better be cleaned by the time Levi gets in it.

 

"I don’t know she didn't mention anything to me."

 

Levi's eyes pierced him down literally,

 

"That girl you’re trying to impress or be sweet on is going to be one dead fucking bitch after I strangle the fuck out of Hanji. Gouging that shitty glasses eyes out wont be enough of a punishment. Oh no that punishment would be too merciful."

 

Levi growled as he swiftly turned around in the direction of the locker room he pulled Rivallie by the scruff of his neck shirt, he was trying to ignore the dirt that was obviously on both twins backs. Rivallie was only grinning falling into steps beside him. Rivallie saw Olou paling, but thought nothing about it. Its not like none of their group didn't know that Oluo had a thing for the strawberry blonde.

Anyone who crossed path with the raging panther got that scared looked and hurried the fuck out of their way the trip down the steps were short follow by a loud slam of a door being shut behind them. It was clear Levi didn't give a flying fuck about today's grades as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it the moment he got to his locker which wasn't like his character as he moved the combination lock to it’s correct pass-code for the lock to spring open. Rivallie merely picked up Levi's shirt folding it, there was quite the dark spot at the back of his shirt and he hid it with a few tidy folds there.

 

"Strip."

 

The command was like a whip being lashed out to him, Rivallie complied wordlessly.

 

"So scary, if Eren sees you like that our cute boyfriend will hide in terror."

 

He replied removing his shirt and kicking off his shoes unceremoniously,

 

"Eren has nothing to be scared of from me, I’ll take my anger out on them when he is not around to see it. Ditch the fucking shorts and underwear already."

 

Levi pulled out their emergency doomsday duffle bag pulling out spare underwear and socks. Next came out was two big dry towels and two spongy scrubbers. Everything else beside shampoo, conditioner, and body wash soap were left in the bag. Once Rivallie was naked and still smirking Levi shoved their shit into his chest which he raised his arm to hold it.

 

"Shut up, Rivallie."

 

"Hahaha."

 

Levi gave him his best scolding look before he chucked his own shoes and socks so it would be easier for him to take off his own pair of boxer and shorts. He was already making a mental note to bring a few pair of sweat pants instead of shorts or at least something longer to go past his shorts that his skin wouldn't make contact with the dirty floor or be a drill sergeant to the damn janitors to do their job properly. Slamming their locker shut since it didn't make sense to have two, he folded his things neatly before tucking them in a different bag to get it washed.

"Thanks, Riv."

 

It did not pass his notice that his twin had folded his shirt neatly before putting it in the laundry bag.

 

"No prob. Meet you in the shower, Twin."

 

Rivallie left to set up the ritual once he got toward the shower he made sure to pick the cleanest one of the many shower before setting aside the soap and shampoo to the side. Again they used the same things so they would only use one of the two they would buy at the store. Turning the crappy temperature water on high he waited for it to let out steam before he went under it a moment later he felt cold hands on his marked back. He didn't need to see that this wasn't his brother hands. Sure Levi got icy fingers like his own, but the shape and texture was wrong. For one it wasn't dainty and two it wasn't as soft as this hand, Rivallie knew for a fact it couldn't be Eren's because the boy was like a really warm furnace and he would always feel feverish to him. That also meant his hands.

 

"Who the fuck is this and who gave you permission to touch me."

 

His voice was low and thick like honey, but it was cold fiercer then any blade to skin.

 

"I just…"

 

"You just what?"

 

Levi came up from the rear after hearing his twin's voice in the shower he looked between his naked twin standing under the shower wet and slightly soapy to another male in gym attire.

 

"That's a shame to be cheating on your boyfriend, Riv."

 

Rivallie rolled his eyes glancing back,

"Don't even joke like that, Lev. Eren's the only one for me man."

 

John looked between the two naked twins he couldn't even appreciate to look when they mentioned that thing. Instead of showing his color he went with his usual front with them.

 

"I wanted to be with the two of you again….I don't mind being second."

 

The boy told them even though he wanted to gag at being beneath anyone let alone that unwanted has been. Levi moved to step in the shower his brother already smelling like the crisp cool breeze of their body wash. Rivallie wrapped one arm around his brother and almost sneered his response back to the boy.

 

"Fourths a crowd and honestly even if you somehow manage to get Eren to agree to do a foursome, which I seriously doubt he's into something like that. I’d be too possessive to share him with anyone unless its with this guy."

 

He said pointing to the twin who wasn't involved in that conversation in favor to getting himself cleaned.

 

"Beside this dick is reserved to tapping Eren's sweet ass only. If I were to fuck you here and now I wouldn't be able to enjoy it as much, much less get off and that would be a total fucking buzz kill. I might as well be castrated if i can't enjoy it and that's saying something coming from me since I love sex."

 

Riv glanced at Levi who was preoccupied to wash his body with Rivallie's arm wrapped around him.

 

"What say you, Twin?"

 

Levi paused in his circular motion of scrubbing his chest to look at his twin's face then at the shorter boy in front of him.

 

"Get lost, brat."

 

Levi didn't need to give a reason to anyone much less explain shit to anyone Riv pretty much said what he felt. If it's not Eren he wouldn't want to do it and considering he had his blissful orgasm after a long while on game night. He made no plan of going back after tasting only a sample of what was to come next when Eren is truly ready to handle them both.

 

"So that’s the verdict. We've told you once when we broke it off with all of our sex partners that we don’t want to fuck or get involved with you or them. We had our fun and its over with. The contact of our arrangement long since passed, so before you leave let me give you a warning. If you do anything to our Eren or responsible into making my boy second guess his worth. I’ll be more than happy to destroy everything you love and cherish before your very eyes. I’ll be the one to cripple your ability to survive in this world John. Don't think for a moment you can play me much less fool me with that sweet act of yours. Oh, and for future reference don't touch me. I hate being filthy the second time around."

 

John didn't know what to say to that it was clear he just got the brush off of a life time. He just left the locker room entirely he thought he had a chance and took it, but that didn't go so well and neither twin gave him an inch to wedge his way in between them to have a fighting chance. Sure he remembers the contract agreement, but it was different now. Today might not have been his chance, but it was far from being over…. Even if Rivallie threatened him he still wasn't going to back down from his goal and he was never one to drop what he said he was going to do. Not by a long shot, whatever his love crush interest had in mind to cripple him wont have much of an effect what he goes through from being a priest's son and being gay.

 

***

 

Eren looked stunned since Hanji had literally just busted in a classroom that is still in the middle of a session…

 

"Are you crazy?"

 

Eren blurted out,

 

"You cant be like the Tasmanian devil and bust in like that. Couldn't it have like waited until after class has ended?"

 

Petra and Hanji still had a hold on both of Eren wrist, Petra was the only one who looked apologetic while Hanji showed no remorse for anything.

 

"Sorry, Eren. Consider this urgent okay?"

 

Petra pleaded, Eren frown at this his eyes going to the students that were looking at them just as crazy as Eren looked at the two girls who not only pushed his two boyfriends to the ground, but had kidnapped him in the process. He has no doubt that both twins were seething mad, but Rivallie tends to find the humorous side of it. Eren has never meet someone who laughs when their angry, but Rivallie was the perfect example.

 

"Fine, but you two might want to do some serious sucking up to the demonic twins….especially Levi since hes anal about being on the ground for any period of time that doesn't have an OSHA FDA stamp to the ground."

 

Petra paled at the thought if anything the twins would murder them both…

 

"Don’t remind me."

 

She groaned covering her face with both of her hands and shaking her head no in denial. Eren almost felt bad for her.

Hanji on the other hand was leaning over the teacher's desk with both hands planted on the wooden desk speaking animatedly to a female teacher who sat there blinking with slightly wide eyes. He had been too preoccupied to listen to what she had been saying up to this point. He only caught the end of what she had been saying which was the same words she had spoken to him at the gym.

 

"He’s perfect for this! He should join your team."

 

Eren made a face.

"Join what? What are you trying to make me do, Zoé?"

 

"Ah."

 

Eren glared at her then when she forgot about him,

 

"Don't 'ah' me, tell me whats going on. You said you would tell me. Don't make scream the panthers names. Because I will."

 

Hanji leaned back from the desk and raised both hands in surrender or maybe it was a plead. It was the only sure way to getting Hanji to back off or make her nervous when it comes to the twins temper at least. Eren felt guilty using the trap card for the twin devils, but there wasn't anything he could have done to make her back off because to her definition he wasn't remotely as scary as his two boyfriends and that irked him. The twins can scare any body and won’t fear anyone, but when it came to him at least they had the dignity to be scared of their willful boyfriend when he gets mad or they know they were in the wrong and accept their scolding at least. Especially when Rivallie let it slip that they did something with his clothes when they had first come over and spent the night on that same day.

 

"Well you see Eren, I need you to join the gymnastic team."

 

Eren stood there barefooted,

"What?"

 

"You see they are one member short and you’re perfect for it."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

Hanji's light brown hues were amplified behind her glasses she stared into Eren's beautiful turquoise eyes that were shining in obvious rejection.

 

"The gymnastic team is short one member due to an accident and you're not in any clubs and you're good with that flexible body and it be totally fine if you're just a substitute for this year winter cup. Its like a super big deal."

 

"What?"

 

Eren didn't realized he said it again because two female voice answered him by repeating to join the gymnastic team. Eren failed to see how this has anything to do with him so he started shaking his head no in rejection.

 

"No…. no no no no I don’t want to join in any club the only club I’m willing to participate is the I’m going home club or the my part-time job club."

 

He replied.

 

"Oh come on Eren please? It’s just until we find another fill in or until the competition ends. You’ll be with Petra see?"

 

Eren looked at Petra who looked pleadingly, he had pegged her to be the cheer leader type or something, but the teacher that had been standing by stood up with a light scrape to her chair. Eren looked up to the tall woman he could only assume she was the adviser or the coach for that club as she gave a mixed pleading smile his mother used against him when she wanted something different than the stuff he made for dinner.

Eren was already shaking his head no, but the teacher was leading the three of them outside the classroom.

 

"Lets talk outside, class continue on your packet it is still due at the end of this class."

 

Eren wordlessly let himself be lead out by the girls once outside and the door shut he became aware of the cold floor tile under his feet.

 

"The answer is still n-"

 

"Here me out first."

 

She cut him off,

 

"What is it that’s making you reluctant to join? Is it because you think it’s some girl sports or what?"

 

Eren made a face to that,

 

"No…. I believe that all sexes can play whatever sport they want to play in. Gymnastic is not just a girls sport its a mens sports too."

 

Eren replies,

 

"I just don't want too, I’m not good in a crowd or leotards, it’s bad enough I’ll be crossing dressing for Halloween because of the twins. So no."

 

Hanji used the only dirty trick she has on Eren and that was his obsession with milks favorite cookie.

 

"How about from now to the end of the game of an unlimited access to Oreo cookies."

 

Eren's lip twitched at his favorite food and narrowed his eyes at her, he knew she was playing dirty and it was working god damn it because he was fresh out until grocery day….

 

"Are you seriously bribing me right now?"

 

"Yes, is it working?"

Eren's fingers twitched the unlimited part sounded way too good to pass up,

 

"Sort of….but I still don't like the crowds or the idea of joining clubs bad experience all around."

 

"How about a compromise to meet half way in agreement?"

 

Eren looked at the teacher…

 

"….Rules huh…."

 

"Pretty much. I only ask is that you practice, come to all the meet and give me nothing, but your best when performing."

 

It sounds simple, but Eren needed to think about it, it must have showed on his face.

 

"How about a trial period?"

 

Petra spoke up to get his attention.

 

"Will that be okay? This way you can decide nay or yay."

 

"Mm…."

 

Eren gave a thoughtful look before he nodded his head which brought smiles.

Nearing the end of the school the twins were waiting to make their move to capture their targets, but the two girls had long since ran for the hills.

 

"Stop that, go home you’ll see them tomorrow anyway."

 

Eren told them as they stood outside of Eren's mother car.

 

"Now come here so I can go. Mother wants to pamper the bride to be and I’m looking forward to bitching you two out for this horrible idea."

 

They both smirked at one another before their pale hues looked at Eren as they both leaned down to kiss his cheek instead of his lips.

 

"Nn, not on that day you can’t."

 

"You've promise to do whatever we ask of you for that day."

 

They both responded with a purr,

 

"We’re looking forward to it."

 

Was that a moan Eren just heard he gave them a suspicious look, but all they did was help him into the car and saw him off since Eren forbid them from coming over until the weekend when Halloween was over with.

***

Wednesday and Thursday were both adventurous and yet extremely weird his mother made him see things that made thought of woman like painted amazon warriors and his dad completely passive to letting his wife do whatever she wanted. He got a skin treatment, his hair all conditioned and glossy silky and pretty like some shimmering water hair and lets not even comment about getting his eyebrows arched on Thursday, his costume completely done after pulling a few all nighters.

But that happen after school, oh no when school had started he had hid to fugitive from the twins all day while he kept running into some guy who was taller than him striking a small conversation and every now and then slip him compliments he didn't like. Sure it was the whole you're cute and yada yada, but his bullshit-o-danger-rama was ringing and he made the back of his neck hair stand up. It was just different when the twins say it or his parent or even with Armin and Mikasa it was pleasant and nice to hear, but when a stranger says it…. It felt completely repulsive.

That was rude to think, but that was how he felt with his harmless flirting and Eren just awkwardly smiled trying to get the hell out of that situation. Sure, he was good looking and a smooth talker, but compared to the sexy twin devils that dirty talked him first thing in the morning was still fresh in his mind during third period which he has a class with Mr. Flirt...

 

"…Uh…yeah thanks I guess and no. I’ll be with two hell demons who wants to completely immobilize my freedom on hell night."

 

He said with dread the looks the twins had been giving to him made him both anxiously excited for, but was scared shitless to whatever devious plot that they have in mind for him.

 

"Then how about hanging out with me and a group of friends this Saturday to see a movie at the Square?"

 

Eren looked at him,

 

"Sorry I can’t, I promise a friends I'd go somewhere with them this Saturday and when thats over with I’d be with the twins."

 

Eren was rejecting him politely with a white lie, he had no such plans, but his weekend is usually reserved to the twins. They still like to play their online games and stream movies. Although he has been going out a lot with the two groups of friends.

 

"That’s too bad, maybe next time then. I take it you’ll be here at the school Halloween party right maybe we can chill then, I can introduce you to my twin."

 

Eren blinked,

 

"You have a twin?"

 

Eren asked,

 

"Yup, we look a like, but we’re fraternal twins because of our gender. Shes great, her names Bella."

 

Eren looked at him with interest so there was another set of twins inside this school. That was cool, it shouldn't have been surprising since this is a big school and all and there were a lot of students that attended as well.

 

"Cool…"

 

Eren was only to glad to hear the bell ring because he was out of his seat putting his stuff in his bag.

 

"Say Eren I’ll see you at the party if you're going, ya. I’ll introduce you to my Lil sis."

 

He felt a palm on his shoulder and looked up to that boy's eyes…

 

"Yeah…sure okay. That'd be nice."

 

He left out the i guess part in favor of putting his bag on his shoulder and walking out of the classroom with him. Eren thought he was nice and a charmer and thought maybe he would like him as a friend, but he felt like Abel was too comfortable to touching him so casually when they had only talked like once or twice before… Eren didn't bother thinking about it when he gotten a much weirder note inside one of his text book. It was a tarot card with one word ‘beginning’. He didn't know what the hell did it mean and could only assume this was the twins idea to play a trick on him. Either way Halloween is tomorrow and they were just fucking with him, but why would they give him a card? They prefer surprises than giving any hints at least that was what he learned in person anyway.

 

"Ereeeeen."

 

A young blonde boy rammed into his back tickling him unexpectedly that made Eren bend over laughing.

 

"Ahaha…Armin you jerk!"

 

He was still laughing when he turned around to Armin's tickling fingers,

 

"That's pay back for scaring me in the restroom, are we still doing the sleep over? I got the stuff in my locker….wait are you okay Eren? You look tired."

 

Armin had noticed that Eren looked even more pretty than he had been before….he kind of looked…..sexy, but it was obvious he's got tired eyes from the light dark circles under his eyes. Was it just him or did Eren look a shade lighter too?

 

"Aha, I’m fine. After the whole spa treatment nothing can be even more tiring than talking to a bunch of women naked getting skin treatment or your nails done."

 

Armin giggled a little,

"Poor baby, but you look sexier."

 

Eren blushed a little,

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, you look different I’m surprise the twins aren't on you."

 

Eren snorted,

"They were, but somebody got excited and needed to relieve themselves."

 

Armin raised an eyebrow,

"Wait a minute so one of them got a-"

 

Armin felt embarrassed to say it when he cut off,

"An erection?"

 

Eren finished, when Armin nodded his head then Eren nodded his own head,

 

"Yeah he did I don't know about the other one, but I can assume he had one too."

 

Armin started cracking up laughing at one the twins being so carelessly funny to be tempted by Eren's sexy aura and another that neither twin could act on it. It was hard to believe that Eren was still a virgin and two he was making the twins wait to do the deed of making love to an innocent boy. So far only Mikasa and himself knows that Eren was still untouched by the twins while others believe they must have had sex already when Eren had showed up.

 

"Armin that’s so mean to be laughing at their misery."

 

 

 

 

He giggled a smirk was spreading on his lips.

 

"You're laughing too, but it’s great you know. That they respect you and honor your request and all."

 

Eren thought so too, but he assumed it was because they cherished both his friendship and his feelings.

 

"Yeah, that makes me love them more. But, you do know that they are sneaky little devils right?"

 

"Oh I know, if game night was anything to go by."

 

Armin replied in a sing along type of voice that made Eren turned to a shade of scarlet….

 

"Armin!"

 

The embarrassed boy hissed loudly at the petite blonde who laughed and made his run for it when Eren tried to grab him. The young blonde was only saved by grace when the kings captured the tan boy right around his waist lifting him up off the ground.

The day goes on just like that with them all having a good time. Hell Eren even got to see some of Petra's moves during gym class, but before that during lunch period they were finalizing their plans tomorrow that they will be attending two different party that was in school and outside of school at some spooky haunted house that has Eren super excited to go to since he's never been to one before. Once school was out and Armin following him home for the first time his mom had only been to excited to see a new face in the house as well as Eren's friend.

 

"Mom…. You're embarrassing me…."

 

"Sush you. You're so cute and sweet looking, oh I bet he would look cute in my old clothes I have from middle school."

 

She gushed. Eren saw Armin's life in danger and stood between his mother and best friend since the twins claim the title of very close friends and a lover.

 

"Armin run! Go down that hall up the first flight of stairs and run toward the only open door up there. Go go go go."

 

He was already pushing him toward that direction and Armin did as he was told.

"Ah! wait!…."

 

It was just a little too late the blonde had already ran up the stairs shortly after a door had been slammed shut.

 

"…..Really Eren? "

 

"Yes really, don’t traumatize my friends by making him dress up in your old clothes, they would have needed to be washed anyway since its been boxed up for so long. I'd still say you should give it up to donation then try to lure me in it."

 

Carla looked at him with one pretty eyebrow raised,

 

"You weren't saying that when you kept the sweaters you wanted or the scarfs and hats you had kept.”

 

Eren thought back to the ones that were in his closet…

 

"They were neutral so I kept them…"

 

He replied back stubbornly, it didn't make him too girly and it had been warm to wear and plus…It goes with a lot of stuff that he owns in his closet.

 

"Mhm."

 

His mother's know it all response made him stick his tongue out at her childishly and in return she just laughed at him giving his butt a good slap.

 

"Run along, dinner will be ready in a hour and a half, don't make me come up there and drag you out, Eren."

 

Eren rolled his eyes already making his way up the stairs,

"Jaaaa mamaaaaa."

 

***

"You’re mom is pretty interesting, she’s funny. You look a lot like your mom, too bad i won’t get to see your dad though."

  
Eren's face scrunched up as he snipped away a thread that hung loosely on the pants he just altered.

 

"My moms weird and I’m glad my dad isn't here…. He would have embarrassed me if he had been there."

 

That experience came from the twins when they met face to face over dinner and after that his dad told them all sorts of thing that left him embarrassed.

 

"Really? I think you’re a lot like your mom though, you have that thing….where you say things that comes from your mind. It's great really."

 

Eren blushed a little huffing at him as he worked with the stash adding charms to it from his collection. The grandfather pocket watch that Armin has was so pretty like his dad's pocket watch that he got from his dad.

 

"Topid… Okay this is done."

 

Eren said holding it up for Armin to see. The black pants were like skinny jeans in leather, he did a little altering around the waist and legs which he had to cuff a little at the ankle. No one would see it since the boy plans on wearing leather boots that's laced up high to the calves anyway.

 

"Looks amazing, those fake jewels really brings out the pants."

 

"Thanks, I had practice fixing gems stones I knocked or washed out."

 

Eren moved to work on the boots it didn't need much with the charms he had, lucky for Armin he got some rabbit charms he thought would use, but never had and laced them in the strings of the leather boots.

 

"You’re good at everything you know… You can cook, sew, and do amazing tricks and you're pretty smart too for catching up on things so quickly."

 

Eren eyed him from the corner of his eyes Armin sat on his bed hugging an Alien plushie that had been sitting on the floor at the end of his bed. They toy was almost bigger than Armin who rested his chin on top of the odd shaped head. They toy was ugly in a cute way with the brain gushing out of it skull. Its black large eyes staring at him.

 

"….I’m not all that good you're making me out to be, I’m only good at house chores because I’m home a lot and I find house work interesting. Fun because it was something I can do by myself. As for my smarts that's all thanks to the twins who took their time out of their busy scheduled to tutor me. I was never bad at school work, but I also wasn't good at it either. I only did the bare minimum until I met them."

 

He chatted as he laced the clock, tea cup, and rabbit together with the red and blue gem stones. Once he finished both boots he worked on the ears and gloves next.

 

"As for the sewing thing I learned it from an elder lady who goes by grandma Sophie she was an amazing lady. When she passed away she wrote it in her will that I could keep her sewing things. My mom liked her work and often bought things or get freebies from Sophie that was when I started making my own stuff it turned out horrible, but with a lot of practice I eventually got good at it I just had a lot of free time."

 

Armin listened to the way Eren talked and thought to himself that even though Eren smiled and laughed a lot and joke a lot and get angry a lot his passed self seems… Lonely, isolated not once has ever mentioned about having a friend back at his old home. Armin didn't think it was wise to bring that up and left it as just that unless he wanted to talk about it.

 

Changing the subject he glanced at the dress that was hung up.

 

"I see you decided on combat boots."

 

Eren glanced at the shoes that was beneath the dress,

 

"Yeah, instead of being the literal bride of Chucky ill be the remix version to the devils advocate, I got my pointers from cos-players so I’ll look legit the only thing i don't have is the ring and the veil."

 

"Are you wearing that wig too?"

 

Eren made a face to the long wig that's been slightly styled,

"Yup. Its easier than tracks."

 

"You said there were two parts where's the other one."

 

"You’ll see, you know you should wear short shorts, i actually bought a pair, but its too small I bet you can fit in them and it would match your top."

 

"You mean booty shorts?"

 

He squeaks.

 

"Yup, bought them when I went shopping the other day, I’ll even give you some long socks for it, there’s a pair of white knee highs I've never worn before, it'll probably look like thigh high on you, but it'll be perfect for the party. I bet you five Erwin will have to do a double look back at you're attire."

 

"….I don't know…."

 

"Trust me, it’ll work. I’m your stylist right it’ll look good now go try it on so I can alter it. Wearing these pants can’t be good for the excess activity we will be doing anyway."

 

Armin did indeed try them, but He felt so weird to have his legs exposed and Eren kept wolf whistling him each time he turned to walk, after trying the socks on with the boots it had been a done deal on his accessories.

They talked a lot and stayed up late only because Eren wanted to make Armin a death scythe that was made with the stuff that was inside his home. Their homework somehow got finished a while after that Eren had texted the twins good night who in turn sent him some emotion icon that looks like it was kissing telling him good night too. Eren hid his phone from Armin's curious gaze. It wasn't until it was twelve thirty three by the time the two boys had fallen asleep. Eren was on the restless side with his heart pounding in his chest, just before he hid his phone there was a group message that said.

 

Devil Twin 2: “Trick”

Devil Twin 1: “Or treat.”

 

Eren never responded back to the message, he has a feeling it was going to be repeated again when he sees the two of them at school. Turning over he pulled his phone and reread the twins last message beside the sleeping blonde he was sharing his bed with beside the twins. It wasn't nearly as crowded as two people sandwiching him in. Staring at the trick or treat his tummy did a little somersault which made him duck under the cover forcing himself to sleep. Good boys were suppose to be sleeping right now, but he was clearly being a bad boy when he looked over the message again and grinned from the nervous excitement he was feeling at that moment. It made it difficult to sleep on.

 

***

 

"Ereeeen, how much longer will you take in the bathroom we are going to be so late if we don't get a move on right now."

 

Eren's mother had long since left the bathroom with him after the finishing touches before she had to catch a ride with her husband to let Eren drive the nicer car they owned.

Eren stood there staring at his reflection he looked like a completely different person if he had been born a girl he would have been hot. Its been a while sense he had long hair, it hadn't been as long as this that was at his waist line, but it had been long enough to drape over his shoulder until it had to be cut to see his face.

 

"…..I’m coming…."

 

Eren stepped out of the bathroom with his gaze toward his pump doll shoes that had wings at the back while the lace ribbon tied up to his slender legs.

Armin actually did a double step back it was different from what he has seen. Oh god, Eren was beautiful when his surprisingly long dolled eyelashes lifted to reveal Eren beautiful yet unusual eyes. He can tell those were Eren real lashes that were flared out with a mascara brush. The smoky eye shadow bringing more notice to his beautiful doe eyes of his.

"Whoa….Eren."

 

Eren brushes at his bangs feeling extremely embarrassed as he fingered the finger-less arm gloves he was wearing the gold double bracelet on each of his wrist chimed as it cling against one another.

"You look different….What about the boots?"

 

Eren glanced away shyly.

"Its a two part costume I plan on wearing that when it gets dark, that would be my trick or treat for the twins."

 

"Ohhh, you look amazing….really amazing."

 

The one Armin saw before he went to bed looked different in fact it looked like a completely different dress, but Eren told him was the same because the long train dress was detachable from the corset skirt. Eren told him it was complicated, but he would reveal it when he really needs to move.

Glancing at Eren's painted lips he blushed a little at the bold color the earrings that were clasped on his ears were unique it looked like just the design the twins bracelet. They were long dangling earrings that looks gold with twin wings attach to them. There was even a jewel on the middle of his forehead with a Celtic symbol, it was so pretty on him, but it was hidden when his bangs covered his forehead.

There were pretty plain gold rings of an ankle bracelet around his ankle too, but these had charming bells that jingle when he walks in those pump doll heels.  
The dress itself is a work of art its sleeveless, the only thing that kept it up was the collared leotard one would see on beautiful performer his back greatly exposed like a large diamond shape.

When Armin saw this and his long hair wasn't covering his back the mermaid train of his dress was waves like the ocean it was beautiful like a vintage dress that was ancient that was harmonized by the modern tailoring. The cut that went too high on the dress was no longer there since Eren made it like a mini skirt to wear to exposed his legs that were covered by pretty transparent thigh high with a vintage design to compliment the dress. Armin couldn't really explain it, but it was like a combination you see on an Egyptian goddess if his sun kissed skin and the kohl like eyes down to the jewels it may look simple, but it reminded him of some sort of India princess it was the flashy dress which was why he didn't need much accessories, but he has got to say the double white garter belt on his thigh is sexy.

"…..Come on…lets go before I get the nervous farts…. I feel like running…"

 

"Why? You're so gorgeous right now. I bet you ten the twins will trip over themselves for you."

 

 

Eren rolled his eyes at that as he finished packing two bags one was for school the other was to hold his boots and spare makeup kit hand purse he refuse to carry. Since they got up early for the preparation they had Eren cook a meal and Armin's response was just like the twins that has him hide his embarrassment behind a glass of orange juice.

 

"Well you're looking rather good yourself Mr. Rabbit, try not to kill anyone when you ditch those pants for those bad ass leather short shorts."

 

Armin was the one to blush rushing ahead of him. Eren did the unmentionable to his costume so he looked completely different from the package he bought weeks earlier.

 

"Geez, Eren…"

 

Eren gave a breathless laugh as they slipped on their heavy jackets, it was suppose to get warmer at noon, but since its six fifteen it was cold as winter's frost dick. With the two boy speaking animatedly Eren neglected to text the twins good morning. In his mind he thinks it was a lot better to say it to them in person although when it comes to waking up they were groggy and grumpy they said it was because they were the low blood pressure type to morning while Eren was the energetic bright eye boy who laughs or smile in the morning.

The drive to school was fine even though both of their teeth were chattering until the heat kicked in. Eren found a parking spot closer to the door entrance which was a blessing considering the two boys power walked to get inside the warm welcoming heat inside.

 

"Want to put up our stuff first before meeting the gang in the cafeteria?"

 

Eren wanted to keep himself hidden under his heavy jacket, but for a guy whose already a heat furnace he needed to break free from the extra luggage.

 

"Yeah, sure. Meet you by the large glass over the gym we can go together."

 

"Sure."

 

They made their way on the first floor that was actually the second since they walked in on the lower level. Once at their locker level they split way, Eren went left while Armin went right.

Eren kept his eyes on the ground it wasn't overly crowded, but it was a lot of people. Eren stopped at his locker opening it. He put away his costume gear in first while he set his school bag down on the floor. He was only taking out his first elective books and assignment he set them down by his feet. While he ditched his second bag inside his locker. When he glanced down he saw a card it was another tarot card and he picked it up. He glanced at the picture and he was creeped out by the image… It was a tower with lightning….there's a black figure falling down to its death…

This wasn't funny because there was only one word on the back of the card in red. That word was only his name…. The card felt more ominous than the first one that said the beginning….

This was not his twins doing he just knew it… His twins were more like flirts and they would rather give him dirty sexual messages than something as scary as this. Tucking the card inside his book he closed it, the first card was at home in his drawers… With a look of concern he set his book down to shrug out of his heavy jacket to be put away in the far back of the locker on the middle hook. Just when he was done and picking up his book he shut his locker locking it.

Eren didn't let it bother him, maybe it was a scare tactic from one of his friends….there was no reason to over react….right? It was Halloween for crying out loud. Frowning he just shook his head and left his locker to meet up with Armin, to his delight he was already there waiting on him.

Armin heard the sound of clicking heels and chiming bells to look up at Eren's face with a smile that semi faded away into concern.

 

"What’s wrong, Eren?"

 

Eren blinked and smiled showing some teeth,

 

"Nothing, I’m just nervous. I just feel eyes on me is all and its giving me the nervous bubble guts."

 

Armin glanced to their surrounding there were a lot of guys checking him out and Armin wanted to see their reaction when they find out that this sexy being is a guy dating two popular yet extraordinary set of twins that doesn't get close to people except for their small group of friends. Armin felt like an extra when Mikasa includes her own friends in outings, Eren was the reason he got to know the twins from a different point of view.

 

When Armin glanced back at Eren he looked above his tiny librarians nose glasses, Armin didn't think that being stared at was the cause of his damper mood.

 

"Well you are the main attraction, all brides are meant to be eye catching attention getter."

 

  
Eren pouted his lips, but it was a good enough distraction for him as the two walked together down to the cafeteria.

 

"I’m not the only, they are looking at you too."

 

"They are only looking because you gave me a death scythe."

 

Eren gave a short laugh,

 

"It looks good on you."

 

Armin watched him, his intuition is telling him that Eren was hiding something and right now he has that feeling Eren didn't want to share. The only issue is two things rather to confront Eren to tell him what’s wrong or tell the twins in secret to keep an eye on him or spot anything unusual. For now he would reserve judgment, his eyes glanced at the book he was holding. The way he carried it was unusual, but right now he couldn't think of why it was.

 

"Alright are you ready for this?"

 

Armin asked as they stood next to the open cafeteria doors.

 

"….Um… no….not really…."

 

Armin grinned at him showing some teeth,

 

"You'll be fine, don’t you want to see what the twins are dressed up as. Haven’t you been curious to see what it is since they wouldn't tell you."

 

Eren glanced at the cafeteria door he stood beside, sure he was curious to know what the twins were dressed up as and he was also curious about their text message they sent in group. Eren was just a walking ball of emotion, nervous, slightly scared, excited, curious, but most of all anxious.

 

"Ill buy you some hot Apple cider."

 

He said in his fishy dory voice when he puckered his lip like a puffer fish in his teasing.

 

"And chocolate…."

 

Eren added feeling greedy, Armin took his books wordlessly with a grin.

 

"Deal if you can stun those two twice."

 

  
It shouldn't be hard for Eren he has a strange effect on the twins that was how Armin sees it. Eren took a few breaths by straightening his shoulder and made his move by keeping his head held up high despite the urging feeling to look down his eyes were locked on the usual table the twins sit at at lunch.

Armin was right behind him even though his own eyes were looking for another blonde with a deep set of intelligent blue eyes. To his delight he was actually there, but now he understand why Eren was nervous he had forgotten about the butterfly feelings he had in his own stomach.

Eren spotted the twins they were making their way toward the circle table and Eren was the one to pick up his pace to rush forward to get in their line of sight. It was too late to back out now that he slowed his walk and looked into their eyes.

Levi and Rivallie had been talking amongst themselves they wore long leather trench coats that drapes down to their ankles to shield what was underneath when their pales look up to a figure with long hair wearing white their first thought it was just some random girl until their eyes traveled to that person eyes. There was only one person with peepers like those with sun kissed tan skin with brown hair.

The cups of coffee were forgotten in their hand that was too relaxed to hold the cups of coffee because they fell from their hands as their eyes widened.

 

"Eren…"

 

It sounds like it was posed as a question, the look a like Eren looked taller in heels.

Eren lashes flutter softly looking into their surprised eyes, it made him smile easily that their coffee went to waste.

 

"What’s wrong pussy cats? Don’t you recognize me."

 

Rivallie and Levi looked at him closely, but it was Rivallie who broke the silence.

 

"Hot dayum…."

 

Eren's eyes actually lit up as he showed his straight white teeth, his pretty lips painted in a shade of color they don’t recognize.

Levi moved first not giving a damn about the mess he created with his twin he tilted Eren's face up to his. This was really Eren all dressed up to the fucking nines…

 

"Your lips…"

 

Eren's pretty arched eyebrow raised to look at him.

 

"What about them?"

 

Eren asked to his transfixed gaze,

 

"What shade is that?…"

 

Eren blinked a little and Levi sucked in a breath at how sexy his eyes look that were flared thickly making eyes stand out that much more.

 

"Well… the lip stick it self is called the devil's advocate it was better than mystics…"

 

Levi's nose flared that was the reason why Eren chose it, it was because those words were what Eren tells them when they were being particular bad. Rivallie smirked at Eren's answer it was cute that what he does revolved around them like they do to him the second twin moved beside Eren and noticed his backside,

 

"Hot….dayum."

 

Eren blushed at Rivallie gawking at him, but it made him feel so good it also made him feel empowered and wanted that he felt bold enough to raise his hand starting at Levis covered stomach raising higher up to his chest and he could see Levi shuddering as he leaned closer.

Rivallie moved to lightly circle Eren brushing his long hair to the side to see his exposed back he was careful to not step on the train dress, it was like those mermaid dress with ruffles, but shorter than those long extra heavy weight of cloth dragging across the floor. Eren looked so very beautiful and….so very sexy he wanted nothing more then to ball up his dress around his waist and make love to him. Looking at Levi’s face he too was feeling sexual when Eren kissed him and Rivallie watched. The slip of their tongue did not go by without notice and he heard his brother groaning with him. Eren broke the kiss, surprisingly the lip stick didn't smear like he thought it would. Rivallie moved in closer for his turn and boy was this good, Eren touched him the same way as Levi starting from his mid section to his chest and when the kiss got deeper his fingers were tangled in his hair too.

Eren moved back for some space and some air the twins' lips were glossy from the lip gloss that was on his lips to help with the lipstick.

 

"And a good morning to you too, Ackerman. Now tell me what are you dressed up as. If that leather trench coat's your Halloween costume I’ll step on your toes for ignoring my suggestion."

 

  
“The pink panther or dressing up as someone from Austin Power was not an option. We should have punished you right then and there when you suggested fat bastard or the two mad scientist.”

 

Eren almost snorted at their faces, but did not only to save his own skin.

 

"Wow! Is that really you, Eren? Oh my god you’re so beautiful. I hate you."

 

Eren blinked and turned his head to see Hanji zoning in on his chest and he resisted the urge to cover it even though he's got nothing there. He was still flat chested as always he would have noticed if he develop boobies knots. He refused greatly to have fake boobies gel beanie baggies.

 

"….Hanji the Frankenstein in a lab coat. That suits you to a T mad scientist."

 

Petra came around to touch the hair on his wig that was slightly pulled back to form a single long skinny braid down the middle of his back clasped in a single hair cuff ornament.

 

"I thought you were really a girl, Eren."

 

Eren tucked his lips, way to kill him in one blow in other words he doesn't have an ounce of masculinity in his body.

 

"Aren't the two of you suppose to be running from the twins still?"

 

He counter back out of spite, when they were reminded they looked at the twins who in turned returned the gaze. Levi certainty hasn't forgotten and he plans on settling the score, but not right now since he has a beautiful boy in his arms. The two girls hissed at Eren who ignored them with a tilt to his head.

 

"Whose your new friend?"

 

Eren heard Gunther asking and he grinned,

 

"Don’t you recognize him? That’s Armin."

 

Oluo bit his tongue twice in one sitting, they all turned to look at Armin, the boy wore red colored eye contacts that hid his bright blue eyes. His hair was styled up in a fancy pony tail that was fluffy with a few small braids in. The rabbit ears seems to be clasp inside the hair because no hair band showed to indicate the usual transparent of attached ears. The boy wore a button down long sleeves white collared shirt that was pair off with a sleeveless vest that exposed his back shoulder and arms it was similar to Eren's collared top. There was a silver chain hanging loosely from its clasp where the hidden pocket-watch was dipped into his vest pocket. He wore dark leather tailored pants with Victoria leather white boots that were laced up. There were charms on it that resemble Alice and Wonderland while he wore one of Eren's many chokers. This was on a leather cord a charm dangle under his throat. It held the red heart the red diamond the black clover and the black spade in a diamond shape the background in silver. He wore one clasp on earring that held a dangling carrot in one ear. His hands were gloved in white with runes symbols on the back of it. He just screamed of the Alice in Wonderland, but instead of a tea cup he was holding on to a scythe instead.

 

"Whoa oh my god look at you, mushroom did a drastic change."

 

"Stop calling him mushroom, he has always looked amazing."

 

Eren reprimand Hanji in a scolding tone, the twins had to give Armin a once look over, he was…. cute…sexy even. His nose speck of a glasses were cute on him as he was color coordinate to red, black, white and blue and lets not forget about the cute fluffy tail that was peeking out of a slight opening, when Hanji pulled lightly it was as if it was attached to Armin for a sure way of staying on.

If they didn’t know better the two of then walked out of a cos-playing magazine…

Armin stood there blushing with everyone staring at him that he shuffle his slightly heeled boots. It only got worse when his group of friends showed up to compliment him.

Eren glanced at Erwin and the big blonde obviously sees Armin and Eren wanted to snicker because Erwin has no idea to the changes that was going to happen when the sun sets.

 

"So what’s under the coat? Aren't you going to take it off."

 

Eren asked as he tugged on the material it looked and felt expensive.

 

"Why don't you take it off for us instead, Eren."

 

The way they said it brought a shiver down his spine as he looked from one set of eyes to another was it weird to see that their eyes were smirking at him taunting him to do it?

Eren tilted his chin up defiantly…

 

"……Why don’t you do it?"

 

He counter back,

 

"Because today's the day Eren will listen and do all of our request. You did promise to make it up to us."

 

They purred to him, Eren felt the heat raising from his neck to his cheeks when a few of their friends asked what did the twins mean by that.

 

 Eren stared at them for a moment longer it was then he reached up to unbuckle the first button, but Levi stopped him by placing his leather gloved hand over his.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Unbuckle us both at the same time, Eren."

 

Eren did not know his heart could skip a beat, but it did when he held on to their gaze. Feeling his mouth going slightly dry he took one hand away from Levi to move toward Rivallie's coat. It took some concentration to remove two buttons at the same time and continue to the next one. Rivallie looked down toward him purring,

 

"You know... This feels great even though we aren't planning on doing 'that'."

 

Eren closed his eyes,

 

"Rivallie...."

 

Eren took a warning tone with him,

 

"He's right Eren, it does feel good to have our lover undress us."

 

"Didn't you feel the same way when we undressed you?"

 

They purred, Eren ignore the looks that was burning his skin. The twins were obviously enjoying this for some reason.

 

"I'm not answering that."

 

"Eren."

 

They took a whiny tone with him,

 

"......."

 

Eren ignored them to unbuckle more of the black shiny buttons,

 

"Awh, Eren."

 

"Zip it."

 

Eren just didn't want to say it in public, when he thought back to the times the twins maneuvered to take his clothes off what he had felt was his heart pounding, the nervousness and the guilty excitement overruled any other emotion he had.... Eren looked up to them and he just knew that the twins know that he too felt good when his lovers took the time to unravel what was theirs. They were never rough in pulling off his clothes even during their frantic state.

 

The fifth button down Eren noticed something dark like a jacket and did a little more unbuttoning to reveal a partial white button down....dress collared shirt...there was some sort of white scarf around their neck too....was that a cravat? Eren resumed to unbutton the outer layer of their trench coats his eyes were leveled on their attire was the same on both so far, except for their half covered leather gloves. Levi wore white ones while his twin brother wore black.  The further he went down the more it was revealed to his searching gaze that when he got to the last button that stopped near their groin area he had to push the trench coat to the side in which they helped shrugging it off.

 

Eren gasped and stepped back,

 

"Oh whoa.... Is that....a military outfit..."

 

Levi and Rivallie flashed him a smirk, they were wearing dark pants that were tucked in military high boots that were tied neatly into a perfect bow. The pants fit so snugly that Eren's dry mouth from earlier practically watered as his eyes looked at the long jacket that had an arm band on their right arm that held the wings of freedom as its crest mark.

 

"Ya."

 

"We left the hats in the locker room we even got those whipping stick it was optional with the pants, coats, and straps."

 

Eren blinked,

 

"What straps?..."

 

Eren's tone had the twins curiously checking him out the way he sounded gave them the impression that Eren was turned on. They were tempted to tell him to strip them if he wanted to see it, but instead they did it themselves it turned them on while Eren's eyes watched them. It was hot because that was what they wanted to see, they wanted Eren to look at them with need, with want burning in those passionate eyes that captivated them.

 

"These straps."

 

Eren's eyes trailed over them he didn't notice them before, but it was like a full body harness that hid down to their boots and Eren gave a tiny moan that couldn't be heard in the noisy cafeteria. Eren never thought he had a thing for uniforms, but what was clad over their body was tight and he could see it all.... Eren wasn't even aware that he was biting into his lower lip, he wanted to see the outfit when it was truly completed with hat and whip in hand.

 

"W...what sort of...soldier are you....?"

 

Eren asked and Levi gave a breathless huff in amusement,

 

"The Survey Corps soldiers obviously, I earned the title of lance corporal."

 

Eren didn't get mad at his laugh, the twins smiled as they laced their fingers together. The way he was looking at them, was the same way the twins looked at their bride in white.

 

 

Eren looked at the badges on their jacket's chest and knew that there was something wrong with him. Did he have some kink about the twins in uniform or was he just horny?

 

 

".....Armin, I'm going to need that drink..."

 

 

Eren looked away and the twins had no intention of letting him escape they had at least another twenty minutes before they had to go to first period.

 

 

"Actually, Eren there's something we want you to do for us."

 

 

Eren had just turned when they said that, Levi now understood what Rivallie had been fussing about, because now he had a boner forming behind his jacket that closed itself around him when he was no longer keeping it open.

 

 

Eren turned his head glancing at them to their dropped coffee,

 

 

"Mm...don't you want to clean up your mess, Twins. It's not like you to ignore a mess you yourself created."

 

Eren smirked at them, there was just no way that he was going to let them do whatever they wanted to him. Ever since they made eye contact today they were giving off identical impressions of two sexed up jungle cats ready to claw him and he has every attention to bob and weave through their little games. The twins texts of trick or treat obviously held meaning, he just wasn't sure if it was sexual because their time together had been a bit limited with Eren shopping and getting all dolled up for this holiday.

 

"Oh, we'll clean it. We just want you to know you can't run from this."

 

Eren gave a sexy look of arching his pretty dark brows at them with a sassy smile on his lips.

 

"I don't plan too, don't the pussy cats want to play with me?"

 

He teases, the taunting challenge was out there and the twins wanted to get down on their knees. Their Eren was finally openly flirting with them in public and holy sweet moses it was hot.

 

"You better not back out of that challenge, Eren."

 

Eren sassed them with a look that said 'as if' and it was as if he was flaunting it by going over to Armin hugging the cute blonde to him.

 

The twins' eyebrows twitched and eyed a very nervous rabbit, but the twins did not do anything they just smirked and left to go clean up their coffee spill. They were just glad none of their black coffee splashed on them as they mopped away their mess and threw away their empty cups. Rivallie took Eren's book away from Armin who gladly released it while Eren tried to put space between him and Levi's calculating steps.

 

It was like Eren knew the error of his way when he saw the look in Levi's eyes, it was because he had been hugging up on another guy that was not them. Not because Eren has a smart mouth, that he gets mouthy when he's defensive.

 

Eren's back rammed into something hard and solid blinking he thought he hit a wall or a vending machine, but his back felt awfully warm. His suspicion of it being human was confirmed when a heavy palm rested on his bare shoulder keeping him upright in his heels.

 

Levi's gaze looked up to another set of twins, if he remembered correctly his name was Abel and Levi fucked him a few time while his twin fucked his sister Bella. Seeing Abel's hands on Eren's shoulder irked him in a way he couldn't identify, but his teasing mood was replaced with something else.

 

Eren tilted his head back not catching Levi's mood as his eyes met with a familiar face his gray eyes staring into bright teal hues.

 

"....E...Eren?"

 

Eren stiffened the flinch must have gave him away,

 

"Holy shit, Eren you're hot."

 

His eyes we're traveling down Eren's body the dress clinging to him like a second skin, Eren moved to step forward to get off him to go back to Levi he meet some resistant.

 

"Uh...Thanks I guess, sorry for bumping you."

 

Eren gave an awkward smile and Abel looked down at him. If this is what they saw in Eren then he doesn't blame them for wanting to fuck a beautiful boy.

 

"Hey, it's no big deal. I'm glad you did you look gorgeous."

 

Eren felt a chill go down his spine when he glanced at his boyfriends' faces...

 

"Oh well thanks, I can stand on my own now."

 

Abel just smiled sweetly leaning his face closer to Eren for a kiss, but what stopped him was a bruising strength on his shoulder being pushed back the bone underneath that hand felt like it was going to break.

 

"Abel..."

 

The chilling warning tone was enough to back off Eren without the intended kiss, he knew if it came to a one on one fight with either twin he might lose on either account. At less for now anyway, it appears that Abel really wants Eren now for one purpose and that was to have a slice of the pie the twins were so into. Stealing Eren away and fucking him was going to be one highlight in the history that was for sure.

 

"Just wanted to say welcome twins. No need to shred me. I'll see you later Eren."

 

The older boy gave a flirtatious smile with a little wink before he stepped off entirely. He may not be able to fight them head on, but he can fight around them by luring Eren in by himself. The boy looked innocent and naive so it shouldn't be to hard to get Eren for himself.

 

Eren was released, but now Levi was the one to have a hold of him now and considering that Levi still has the look of someone intent on harming someone he looked down at him when he lifted him up and carried him out of the lunch room after giving him the evil eye, Abel did not turn his back on him it was just too dangerous to do so especially with the second one matching his brother's glare for glare.

 

Abel only turned his back when the other left he still wore a harmless friendly smile on his lip. It looks like he was making those twins nervous now that he's shown interest.

 

***

"Ah....o...ouch!....ow, Levi!"

 

Eren looked down at Levi who kneeled between his parted legs, one of his thigh lifted up to reveal the bridal garnet belt, just below it Levi had just left a thick bite mark on his inner thigh that was forming a nice bruise.

 

Rivallie was sitting down on a toilet seat with Eren sitting on top of his lap his legs were spread apart he had been careful to brunch up Eren's dress so it wouldn't get dirty.

 

Levi licked the imprint he left on him, his stormy gaze flashed lightly against the dark lighting on the first floor restroom. The lower levels were decked out in Halloween decorations that had purple lighting in the restroom and webs and spooky as fuck music that came from small hidden speakers.  The cafeteria was decked out too for the party, but the upstairs was lightly decorated, but not as strongly as the lower level.

 

"Eren..."

 

Eren squirmed on Rivallie's lap and the twin kept him steady on his lap he kissed the side of Eren's neck catching Eren's whimper.

 

"What I do to get chomped at?"

 

He whimpered as he attempt to break free from them, he did not like the dark mood they were in.

 

"Its okay, we are just jealous...."

 

Jealous? What could they possibly be jealous over? If it was Armin then they were being stupid since he thinks of that cute blonde as a brother he never had. His thoughts were interrupted however.

 

"Trick or treat, which do you want first, Sweet Face."

 

Eren looked down to Levi,

 

"W...what?"

 

He asked,

 

"Do you want to be tricked first or do you want your treat."

 

Eren wasn't seeing where this was going especially since he could not read this twins' motives right now.

 

"E...explain....please Levi..."

 

Levi moved up his hands sliding up the soft material of his thigh high stockings.

 

"You sound scared, Baby. Don't be, if you get your trick out of the way first, you'll truly enjoy and appreciate the treat later. This trick won't take long to prepare. So what say you, my beautiful Eren. Do you want your trick first or your treat."

 

Eren swallowed the slight slump he had in his throat he still did not get it...

 

"Um...c-can't the trick be ignored?"

 

"No, babe. This package deal comes with both. You'll enjoy it better."

 

Eren made a strange noise in the back of his throat thinking about his option.

 

"H-how long....w...will this trick be?"

 

He asked,

 

"It'll be over before the warning bell starts if we start now. Didn't you want to play?"

 

"I'll play if you two stop being scary and lay off chewing on me. I promise I'll get you two some new toy to mutilate for Christmas if you two can be patient."

 

They smirked at his wise crack, but it did lessen their killing instinct. If they didn't know better their ex fuck toy has shown interest to their doe eyed boyfriend and if that attempted kiss he almost tried to lay on their Eren earlier had shown any indication of what he was doing his interest had been purely sexual. The way Abel had been checking him out had ruffled their fur because they felt like Eren's virginity was in jeopardy of being taken away by someone other than themselves and that alone made them twitchy to crush any suitors who were bold enough to challenge them.

 

"Then tell us, will it be trick...or treat?"

 

It was like they were asking him truth or dare, they were obviously trying to dare him into trick and Eren choose to be the brave dare devil and accept their challenge. What could they possibly do in such a short time anyway?"

 

"Trick."

 

The twins smiled a conning smile that was pure evil, either way the trick was a sadistic mean to get under his skin, either way they would have left Eren sexually frustrated rather he had picked it now or later. It was just since he was saving the treat for later he would get his release if he had picked trick as his last choice then that would have been a cruel fate for his body to go under.

 

Eren couldn't see the second twin's face, but he was sure it would match Levi's wicked expression. Oh god what did he get himself into this time? The squirming he was doing now had led him to believe that he wouldn't have liked either tricks.

 

Levi moved back taking Eren's wrist, the pull was unsuspected, because the next thing he knew his hands were pulled behind his back and some sort of cloth was being wrapped around his wrists being tugged tightly. Eren blinked and looked up afraid to see what they had in mind. They obviously had planned this out, which was bad for Eren's case because he knew how thorough they can be.

 

"W...what are you doing?"

 

He hissed,

 

"Tying your hands back, isn't it exciting to be restrained by your lovers."

 

They purred, Eren felt his heart drop to the floor when he was pushed against Levi his rear end being pulled back for some sort of leverage.  The skirt of his wedding dress was bunched up by Levi that his rear felt oddly exposed that the chill air had him move his butt, Rivallie was quite appreciative of the view that he gave it a tender slap. The shock of being hit made a strange noise come out of his mouth his face moved to bury in Levi's body, Rivallie gave a light groan where Eren's ass brushed his groan area. As much as he wanted to play with him longer they had a time restriction on their hands.

 

Rivallie found it difficult that Eren's dress was fucking complicated as if he personally designed the dress to cock block him when he couldn't free it.

 

"What the hell, Eren."

 

Eren looked back at Rivallie's face and almost snicker boldly, but Levi had the chance to be between his legs and was enlightening his twins to dispel his confusion.

 

"There's a clasp between his legs, it's like a leotard underneath there."

 

Rivallie's expression gave an oh like expression as his hand travel further in to brush at the snaps that was preventing him to truly get what he wanted and Eren's wiggling only made his appetite grow that much stronger.

 

"Dammit, Levi."

 

Levi chuckled at Eren's furious expression and moved his head down to kiss him, but Eren tilted his head away denying him access. He couldn't use his hands since he was holding the material up.

 

"Kiss me, Eren."

 

The silky tone of his voice made Eren's fingers clenched behind his back. A broken moan escape from the younger boy when the twins hand was rubbing back in forth of the closed leopard.

 

"Eren, are you wearing those lingerie underneath?"

 

Eren avoided looking at them both, Levi was nipping his exposed ear while Riv leaned over his exposed back where his long hair was brushed to the side exposing the clasp at the back of his neck.

 

"Eren."

 

Soft lips brushed the back of his shoulder blades.

 

"Eren."

 

They both called out to him and in turn the smaller boy gave a frustrated groan at the unfairness of it all.

 

"Eren love."

 

Eren gave a huff,

 

"I don't like you both.....I'm wearing it...."

 

By it, Eren is indeed wearing the white lacy underwear the twins had made him wear in the changing room at the time they had been shopping with his mother for the rest of the bridal stuff. They had been dead set on him wearing something one would see on a Victoria Secret model. Eren had been against it and fought them like a mad man from even trying on such a thing. The first time he had been successful from getting away the next day however was another story when they pulled a whammy over his eyes.

 

The snap of a clasp had been sprung free and then another and then another the material between his legs were set free and he trembled softly when the back end was lifted over his jutted out bottom.

 

Rivallie caressed the lacy material not even bothering to look at it as he pulled it down just enough to expose his tanned ass.

 

"What...what are you two going to do to me?.... You said it wouldn't be long."

He whispered.

 

It was bad enough they were in the first floor bathroom and students were coming into school, Eren just prayed this restroom would remain people free. He had been caught once with his pants down by the last person he wanted to be seen with, he didn't need a repeat with a complete stranger. He would kill the twins if he becomes more of a gossip celebrity than he already is.

 

"Relax, it won't take long at all."

 

They both reassured him, Eren's legs began to quiver as he bit his lower lip, it sure does feel like a long time and he was entirely uncomfortable in the position they were all in....At least they still had their costume on unlike his bottom rear.

 

There was a pop sound and he turned to see what that was, but whatever it was, was hidden and the dark light was making it hard to truly see. What ever that sound was sounded like a bottle cap had been open, chest pounding his breathing had changed rapidly when something cold and slippery slipped between his ass cheeks poking lightly at the entrance to his back side. A high pitch squeak came out of the tan skinned boy. Rivallie and Levi used their legs and body to trap a resisting Eren between them.

 

"Levi....Rivallie."

 

"Don't resist Eren, it'll be over in a few moments."

 

They replied in union, Eren's heart decided to ram hard against his chest in an attempt to run and cause havoc. If one thought that zombies were scary they should see a human heart bouncing around in army formation chasing them all over the city.

 

"That's right relax babe."

 

"I'm far from relaxi- ah....haa.."

 

Eren bit his lower lip and tilted his head back the chill and the sensation of a prob of a finger only grazing him slightly made his eyes closed and his back arch.

 

Levi stared at him seeing an opportunity he capture part of his lip that wasn't being bitten into. His eyes closed as he moaned Eren's name telling him silently to respond back. Eren had been stubborn to giving in to him, which he peeked one eye open at Rivallie. Rivallie caught his brother's one eye request and thrust his finger into the boy who gasped in shock and groaned afterward when a studded tongue broke through his defense.

Eren grunted at the sharp pain on his lower lip, the twins were such little biters. Had their parent never give them a teething toy as they were growing up or what?

Eren bit him back out of spite he did tell them to stop biting him, but they were persistent when it came to having teeth to flesh that Eren was thinking that they might be secretive little vampires....well that maybe small was stretching it a bit....he should have said big instead. The response he expected to get was the total opposite. Sure Levi gasped in surprise, but then he gave an erotic little moan and tugged him closer by the material he had in his hands and bit the crap out of him that Eren groaned just as loudly.

 

Rivallie heard their groaning and moaning and smirked, his brother doesn't moan like that unless he had been bitten. It seems like Eren finally got that Levi's fetish was indeed the biting. It was just something about marking a person that way that leaves a much stronger claiming that last a lot longer then a few days kissing a bruise on the flesh.

 

Eren moved back gasping the moment another finger was inside him stretching him, the boy's knees gave out and it was them holding him up. Levi's back pressed against the door stall he was sort of in a standing yet sitting position with Eren up against him, his brother easily towered over Eren still thrusting his fingers in and out of a hot and slick entrance that swallowed his two finger. Rivallie made sure to time himself, before he pulled his finger out. Eren gave a weak whimper in protest. Levi looked up to Rivallie and easily stood to his feet pushing Eren back to Rivallie who in turn spun the boy facing his way to get on the action his twin had obviously been enjoying.

 

Levi pulled something out of his jacket eyeing the clean toy he and his twin took the time to review and judge its worth. Getting down on his knee he ignored that he was kneeling on the ground to touch Eren's bared ass, the leather he and his brother had been wearing were tucked away inside their pocket. Although Levi was going to conduct a different experiment later to see how responsive Eren is toward leather. Raising the slightly egg like shaped vibrator he parted the soft flesh to see what was hidden behind heaven door and invaded it when he pressed the silver egg inside him, Eren jolted at something thicker than fingers being put inside him again.

 

"N...no....wait....you can't..."

 

Rivallie chuckled lowly,

 

"We can. And you will. It's our day remember?"

 

 

Eren gasped more when it was swallowed in....and add that with Levi's finger going after it to push it in deeper he was silently cussing them both out. They did not have time for this and this was so embarrassing too.

 

Just when the toy could not be pushed anymore  deeper inside his body the invading finger had pulled out of him, yet the toy remained deeply lodged inside his body. Eren tried his best not to give any response he really did it was just that the broken noises just could not be prevented with Rivallie egging him on and Levi was feeling him up from down below. Eren had the best of both world, but neither of them had bothered to give attention to where he truly wanted to be touched at.

 

Were they doing it on purpose? The feel of his undergarment being slid back up over his ass caused him relief yet anxiety because something was still obviously inside him and it seems to be staying right where it was. He just could not think, even as he heard the sound of tape being pulled and ripped....the sound was obviously coming from behind him and his hands were still faithfully tied behind his back, the restriction was noticeable when he couldn't even look down to see what was happening down there. Eren knew there was something smooth and solid lodged inside him, add what it was he could not be sure however there was a foreign object being pressed high against one of his legs. That foreign object was being bonded by tape around his inner right thigh twice.

 

"Le-",

 

The sound of the restroom door open and three voices broke through the silence, Eren had immediately shut his trap trying to be as quiet as much as possible with his labored breathing.

 

Eren glared up to Rivallie who was looking like a big jungle cat who ate the canary just by smirking down at him, he bit his lower lip when Levi started to caress his legs shortly after he felt his leotard grow taunt as it was pulled, the clasps between his legs were now secure and no longer loose or giving him his freedom. He had a feeling this was going to end up bad either way.

 

Rivallie dropped the dressy skirt of Eren's wedding dress the longer material covered the back of his legs the skirt successfully hiding the device that was strapped to his thigh, the only thing that could be seen was his thigh high stocking socks and the double white bridal garter belt.

 

Eren frowned when the twins raised their hand to show him something he couldn't see Levi too well since he was behind him, but he can see some sort of small remote device in their hands. Blinking he looked at Rivallie's face whose smirk only grew that much wider. Eren started to shake since he had never saw that look on his face before.

 

Eren parted his lips to silently call his name, but Rivallie raised his free hand using his index finger to press against his lips in a signal to tell Eren to be quiet. Eren's eyes widened as he looked at him to the remote his body was tensed and nervous because it was now obvious that remote held some type of importance.

 

Rivallie stared into Eren's beautiful Caribbean ocean hues that watched his black finger nails traced over the first button on the small device. Eren's body was in its prime at being tense and highly alert when the pleasure fest was over, he can read the suspension on the younger boy's face. It felt like minutes, but in truth it was only a few seconds when he pressed the button and Eren's whole body jolted in shock his hips banged into the toilet dispenser.

 

It must have scared the three boys in the bathroom because one if them cursed.

 

"Shit, Larry your piss got on me!"

 

One boy laughed, but the other swore as the first.

 

"My bad, did you hear that?"

 

Levi at the time made a face of disgust of hearing another human piss on another, while Rivallie just stood their snickering at Eren's tearful glare and another that the supposed rumor he has been hearing was going to be blown out of proportion.

 

"Hear what? That bang?"

 

Eren's fingers clenched tightly behind his back as his thighs quivered, he knew this sensation from the first time that thing invaded his body. They had just put a vibrator inside him....and they got the wireless device to activate it....

 

Oh no...

 

"Yeah, that bang."

 

He replied with a duh tone, the boy had step back shaking his junk before pulling up his pants.

 

"What about it?"

 

The boy question,

 

"Y...You know that rumor about that shadow boy...."

 

His friend gave an exasperated noise in his throat,

 

"That has better not be the reason you flung your piss on me, Larry or so help me god I'll piss on you back. You'll be the reason I'll smell like urine."

 

Levi practically gagged that made his twin snicker, Levi pressed the second button and the first dot that had glowed was now turned off to be replaced its illuminating light to the second stage. The gentle light buzz that was vibrating inside him got a little bit more stronger that he banged his knee again that made him swore silently.

 

"That rumor isn't even tru-"

 

The loud banging noise had cut him off and now he was the one looking behind him nervously. Eren let his head fall on Rivallie's chest, the older boy watched him closely as he shifted his hips from side to side.

 

"The hell was that....?"

 

"What do you think it was?"

 

He snapped,

 

"Don't be an ass, its not what your-"

 

Bam!

 

The bang had been louder than the first two,

 

It was Levi who hit the stall beside them,

 

"Awh hell no. I'm out man."

 

It was a voice that was different from the first two.

 

"Gabe...Gabe wait man, Hey!"

 

Gabriel left Larry and Shane behind with out a second thought, the sound of a door slammed open followed by a bam that indicated it was closed the two boys looked at the stall scared.

 

"Why don't you check it out, big guy. I'm telling you its-"

 

"For christ sake there's nothing there and I'll prove it."

 

The boy went up to the stall and kicked it open, he looked from this way to that and he heard or saw nothing....well at first he didn't then he heard tiny whimpers and soft hiccup like cries. The boy backed up looking pale. The sound was entirely too close. Levi and Rivallie looked at each other and hit the stall opposite to them hard, to cause the restroom stall to tremble under the force.

 

Two boys screamed like pussies and were tripping over themselves to get out of the restroom. The door slammed closed and Levi gave a dark scowl.

 

"Those fuckers didn't even wash their fucking hands."

 

"Pfftahahaha, that was hilarious."

 

"It's not hilarious, they probably got piss on their hands and now they'll be touching every fucking thing."

 

"Hahaha... Aahhh that was a good laugh."

 

Eren felt the material fall from his wrist, the moment his wrist were free he hit both of the twins with a balled fist to their chest. The twins looked down at Eren's upset face and they focused their attention squarely on him.

 

"That was mean you fuck faced jerks."

 

Levi raised a thin eyebrow,

 

"No one found out, sweet face."

 

"That's not the point, idiot."

 

"Hahaha, Levi's being called an idiot."

 

The other twin laugh,

 

"Yeah? And you're stupid."

 

Eren snapped at him, that shut Rivallie up. He hasn't been called stupid in a long while and since Eren actually pronounced it correctly this time he had a surprised look.

 

"Awhh, Eren's mad."

 

The twin cooed, the shocking effect was now replaced with amusement.

 

"Ya think?""

 

Levi snuggled Eren breathing in a sweet smelling fragrance...

 

"Chill, Baby. Its our day. You wanted to play didn't you? This is just something adults like to do."

 

He purred nipping at Eren's red ears.

"Then...then those....adults are perverts...'

He gasped,

"I want it out...Take it out."

 

The twins replied back to him in union.

 

"No."

 

Eren glared at them,

 

"We want you to keep it in, don't even try to take it out."

 

They replied in a warning tone, Eren felt like there was a storm rumbling in his ears at the two of them dropping their voice an octave lower....It sounded so deep and foreign to his ears that his aroused penis decided now was the time it wanted to be notice by them. It twitched behind its shield and Eren swore in his native tongue.

 

The boy couldn't even protest when the warning bell rang, the two twins personally escorted him to his first class they were attach to the hips. They only made one minor stop which were the twins' locker who grabbed their assignment and text book. They put away their leather trench coats, but kept their military jackets that were buckled up. Add the fact that they were wearing their half leather gloves. They were just putting on their hat and grabbing one more accessories which was a whip one would see Hitler would carry to whack on things and people alike.

 

Flick...

 

Eren was so screwed....he was the bride of two hot military clad supreme rulers literally.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

Eren was in hell literally,  first period he would just get a few shock treatment throughout the class and when he turned to give them a heated glare they feigned ignorance working on an assignment he knew they finished early.  Second period had been no better and by the time he hit third period he threw in the towel his head was planted on the desk and his body was rocking back in forth. His mind only chanted three words.

 

I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come....

 

Flick....

 

"Eren...are you okay?"

 

Eren stiffen at the sound of Armin's voice, god if only Armin knew what he has to deal with when dating those two. The twins gave him specific instruction to keep their so called game a secret he damned himself for being aroused by this. If he was being honest this kind if game is exciting giving him the sort of thrill he had never had before. It was the same feeling he had when there was a risk of being discovered by a different party.

 

"F...Fine....I'm fine."

 

Eren responded in a broken voice as he wrapped his arm around his belly, he was just self conscious that the buzz that was vibrating in his body could be heard by anyone and that spiked an anxiety inside him. Again why it excites him, he doesn't have a clue, but he can assume it was because it's the twins' doing.

 

"You don't sound fine....Don't look it either, does your stomach hurt? Do you want to go to the nurse's office?"

 

He asked as he rubbed Eren's bare back Eren flinched, but relaxed at Armin's soothing touch by the force of will. Eren turned his head and Armin's eyes widen at Eren's flushed cheeks, but what truly amazed him were Eren's eyes again.... They were darker and his iris were a little blown, but there was still the beautiful teal turquoise as before, but now he sees specks of tiny gold swimming in those beautiful ocean gaze of his.

 

Eren arched eyebrow draw down in a thin frown,

 

"W...what's wrong?"

 

Armin blinked and shook his head, the pony tail he was sporting thanks to Eren's loving touches were swaying with the motion of his head.

 

"S...sorry it's nothing, your eyes are just really amazing right now. I didn't notice it before....but you got some gold in there too."

 

Eren ducked his head back in the crook of his arms, he was just glad his lipstick and eyeliner were smear and waterproof so he wouldn't have to reapply it. The twins had been amused by that because no matter how much or how long they had  kissed his colored lips it didn't fade or smear on any of them. The twins were both okay with that and disappointed by it too for whatever reason he didn't know of.

 

"Ah....Y..yeah....I guess...I have one of those.....mood changing...eye color.."

 

He grunted lowly his teeth biting into his bottom lip, the thing that was inside him had softly graze a sensitive area that could only be his prostate gland....

 

Oh god....

 

All his wiggling and rocking must have pushed the toy up higher to reach the danger zone. It was officially crossing the red light district and if those twins of his don't stop now he was going to come undone in front of Armin and his fellow classmate.

 

It was by shallow grace that the toy stopped buzzing inside shifting his knees he ignored the hard on that was poking against the leotard and skirt. It was probably a good thing he was wearing this than a normal wedding dress. At least the leotard provided restraint while the skirt dressy part conceal his raging hormones.

 

"You really don't sounds so good Eren, you look feverish and your voice sounds raspy....Come on let's take you to the nurse's office, okay?"

 

Eren shook his head no....there is just no way he could walk right now....He just couldn't....walking around with a toy in one's ass is not very easy to cover up....and since he is a guy walking around in high heels and drags.... it's just wasn't easy... The way he walks now is different when he's walking in tennis shoes or something flat. The vibration of his heels and the sway of his hips when he walks in these heels made his situation even more complicated. He would never recommended this activity to anyone.

 

"I...it's okay....I'll be fine....really."

 

Armin gave a disapproving look, but Eren wasn't going any where unless it was to the bathroom to poop out an egg.

 

Armin sighed as he continued to rub Eren's back in small short circles...

 

"Alright....but if it gets worst I'm dragging you there."

 

The look Eren got was one of those compliance look and he nodded his head in agreement since it doesn't look like Armin was going to leave anytime soon.

 

Third period went by a few minor moans here and there, but by fourth period he was a mess and the twins were there to pick him up smirking. After threatening Eren about the monster growing inside of him he became very obedient doing things they wanted like kissing or touching or having him say this and or doing that.

 

"If I knew he can be so agreeable by doing that, I would have done this a lot sooner."

 

Rivallie commented, half way into their fourth hour class they all gone to lunch break a few class from the third shift were eating with the fourth shift due to a field trip. Eren ditched the twins in favor to hanging out with Mikasa and her friends.

 

"Mn..."

 

"Do you think he'll crack in gym class...or Spanish class..."

 

Levi glanced at Rivallie as he did a bit of calculation in his head...

 

"I figure we could give him a break during gym class....I'd say seventh period..."

 

Rivallie grinned a lethal smile,

 

"Seventh period, eh. Should we do it then?"

 

"No...lets wait until it gets dark..."

 

Rivallie pouted not happy with that verdict at all....

 

"Awh....It doesn't get dark until six....That's another....five hours away...""

 

Levi rolled his eyes, they get out of school at three fifteen and the party doesn't start until five anyway. They could wait until nightfall to get their treat.

 

"Guess we won't be sucking some dick until it gets dark, Twin."

 

Rivallie practically sulked all the way through forth period into fifth. Levi merely tugged his sulking twin brother along with him. Its not like he can't sympathize with him because he can. It was just that he thinks it was just too soon to give Eren his treat after showing such dedication to keep it together.

 

Eren pulled out a pair of pants a change of socks and the shoes he kept in the locker of course he had taken out a t shirt as well. The twins were in the middle of their changing when they walked over to him.

 

The long haired boy glanced to the side of him nervously, if they as so much as push those buttons he was going to make them regret they ever decided to toy with his emotions as well as his body. He didn't appreciate having to jack off in public in a deserted supposedly haunted bathroom.

 

"Need help in changing, Eren?"

 

The teasing tone in Rivallie's voice made Eren stared down at his gym clothes that were in his arms.

 

"No."

 

"Awh....You get to undress us, but you won't let us undress you?"

 

Eren raised an eyebrow at him,

 

"The devil speaks a lie...you had your fair share of unraveling the package. Now if you'll excuse me."

 

He brushed through the twins to make his way straight for the locker room restroom stall, when one twin followed him, he had shut the door right in his face. That caused the twin to sulk from being denied any access.

 

Armin actually chuckled somewhere in the background his red hues were slightly moist as he died inside, when ghostly silver hues looked his way he turned tail and walked his way out of the locker room.

 

After finally having some alone time he took off his heels, stockings and ankle bracelet.  Once he was done fumbling with it he detached the long train that flows behind him and neatly folded it, the mini skirt came off next. He kept the body suit on and just put on his shorts and shirt over it. It felt good to be in a pair of socks and walking tennis shoes for a change after walking and sitting in heels for hours. As for his wig, he just pulled it back using a big hair clip he took from his mother. The dangling earrings and wrist bracelet were the next thing he took off and put it together. He carried the stuff he had taken off to the locker which he locked it up with a combination lock.

 

He didn't make it far from leaving the bathroom when he felt arms around his waist pulling him back away from the door into two bodies. After a few grope here and there from both twins that left him embarrassed and speechless. They had just checked him to see if he had still been wearing the device strapped to his thigh and the toy still very much lodged inside him and with just a push of a button they could see the tremor on his body and they knew that he was still wearing it. It was obvious he was honoring his word to do what the twins wanted him to do all day with minor complaints and protest, but still find himself following the twins melody.

 

The twins let him go afterward murmuring something in his ears before they went ahead and up the stairs and into the gym. Eren just stood there he was unaware when a set of eyes behind thin rims stared right at him his hands clenched by his side. Eren is oblivious of that stare when he too walked out of the locker room.

 

'Eren we can't wait to show you something real good in the moonlight.'

 

That statement alone had him completely under their spell.

 

"Where's Armin?"

 

"Ah, he was called out to the student council room, it was probably a good thing because the twins were stalking him."

 

Eren frowned at that,

 

"Why were they stalking him?"

 

"Don't know."

 

"They looked like they were having fun making him nervous though."

 

Eren scowled at this, they had better not be picking on his Armin once he heard the whistle blow they all split ways to get on their spot for row call and exercise purpose only.

 

***

 

"You called for me, President?"

 

The red eye blonde looked into a set of deep blue eyes that was behind a pair of black frame glasses those beautiful set of deep blue lifted up from a few document sheets of paper.

 

"It's just Erwin, VP."

 

Armin raised an eyebrow at the nickname of being called vice president.

 

 

"Yeah? Then what about being called Commander"

 

Erwin's eyes were revealed when he took off his glasses with one hand and the other hand was setting down the sheets of paper on top of his desk. Armin glanced at the cow boy hat that rested at the corner of one desk, his heart was already skipping a few beats since they were alone. The sound of a chair being pushed back and the sound of Erwin's cowboy leather boots with a silver tip and spinning wheels at the back of his heel clicked heavily on the tile floor as he made his way closer to him.

 

"Aren't you the only one who calls me that in private."

 

Armin felt a shiver go down his spine, he felt oddly intimated by his towering height and that voice that dropped an octave...

 

"You're friends call you that too..."

 

Armin couldn't help the hush tone he took with him when his large hand tucked a few strands of hair behind his ears, the way Erwin looked him over he felt so exposed in his gym shirt and light short sleeves shirt.

 

"Yeah....But not in the way you do."

 

Armin glanced away a slight pink hues staining his cheeks,

 

"I'm not sure what you mean by that, I called you the same way as they do."

 

Erwin let his finger slide under the younger boy chin tilting it in a way so his red color contact were looking at his eyes, the light cherry lips were quite provocative to Erwin's senses.

 

"Mnn, no you don't...I see the way you look at me those small glances you think I don't see or don't notice has the look of longing for something... even now you're looking at me with those same eyes aren't you..."

 

Armin's little heart was practically screaming and he had no one as a shield to use,

 

"What's with this line of questioning....didn't you want me for something?"

 

"Yeah, I wanted you alone. With me."

 

Armin looked up with wide red eyes, oh lord have mercy on this sinner's soul because Armin wanted to drop to the floor in his knees and actually pray that the way Erwin's face was coming closer to his is what he was thinking about.

 

"Why? was it something that couldn't wait until later...or through a text message..."

 

"It's private I wanted to do this in person."

 

Erwin replied with a light caress to Armin's jaw he moved away from the door which was shut, but Erwin took the extra measure to lock it since he didn't push the button under his desk when he came after him. It was like Erwin wanted him to know that this situation was different than the other ones before. Its different from the light flirting game they had with each other that grew over the past sixth months, the night game just made him realize when he was lying on top of him during a pool match against the twins that he liked him a lot more than some games he conjure up inside his head. The boy he turned to look back to is smart, bright, witty, and sassy underneath his shy dressed appearance.

 

"Private...you should know better not to mix private with business, Commander. I'm just saying."

 

"A little mix here and there can be very beneficial, little rabbit."

 

And oh boy can it, it was just that Armin tried not to get his hopes up too high the mood felt flirtatious to him, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure that this was his golden broken dawn just yet.

 

"Yeah? And what could that be, Commander?"

 

"Why don't you come over here and find out?"

 

He questioned back a slight charming smile was on his lips Erwin may look like a prince, but Armin knew he was no prince charming on a white horse.

 

"Because it feels like I'm walking into a devious trap set up by a mob boss."

 

Armin commented back it had been the first thing he thought off when he looked at Erwin's face the necklace he wore was a black cord with a silver liner holding some sort of pretty stone in the middle. He noticed that he always seems to wear it when he was out of his school uniform. Armin was brought out of his musing when he heard a chuckle from Erwin,

 

"Then I guess I'll just come to you then instead."

 

Armin waited for Erwin to cut the short distant and show him what exactly did he wanted to mix.

 

***

 

"Hey, Eren."

 

Eren looked up when his named was called gym had been weird because Armin didn't come back until ten before class has ended and even after the weird disappearance from Armin the boy hasn't been right since. Eren thought he was going to have to scold the twins for his wacky behavior, but Armin reassured him the twins did nothing to him and after pestering him throughout sixth period he finally told him he would tell him tonight after making him promises him to tell him soon did he drop the matter.

 

"Hi."

 

Eren pulled out his other bag that carried his boots and other accessories he was leaving his school bag in the locker since he only had one homework assignment that wasn't due til Wednesday.

 

"I hear there's a contest happening at the party for best dress, are you participating. I hear the gift card for first place was five hundred dollars."

 

Eren ears perked at the sound of cash,

 

"I heard about it, but I didn't sign up for it. If I had known I'd totally would have aimed for first place."

 

Shutting the locker closed Eren step back and away from his locker just out of Abel reach.

 

"You can still enter it you're so sexy right now you would win for sure."

 

Eren raised an eyebrow,

 

"The theme of that contest doesn't match my costume quota."

 

They wanted the most traditional Halloween like witches and ghouls, or vampires and werewolves. Eren could probably think of a lot of a lot of other costume, but now a days people dress up as heroes and villains, while other dress up as some sort of cartoon or famous celebrity.

 

"Sure it does."

 

"I doubt a bride is scary."

 

"You don't think so? Have you never seen bridezilla?"

 

Eren gave him the 'really look', his mother was a lot more scary when she doesn't get her coffee morning fix he doubted a beautiful bride would run terror on their special day.

 

"Can't be that bad anyway I gotta run, Abel."

 

"Hey, Eren do you dislike me or something? You're always running from me."

 

Eren finger twitched on the hold of his bag,

 

"I'm not running from you, I'm just a busy guy with a life to live. I made plans with my friends already and I'm going to be late to pampering him if I don't get a move on now. You said you'll be at the party with your twin right? So I'll just see you there."

 

Abel moved in Eren path,

 

"Can I not be one of your friends, Eren?"

 

Eren stared at him for a moment its not like Abel did anything to him, but the twins told him earlier that day to not be alone with him. Why? They never told him of their reason, but for his own reason he just didn't think they could be friends because he gave him a strange vibe and Eren was just a sensitive guy to sniff out from friends and foe like a wild animal. Eren didn't get his survival kicks for nothing.

 

"....Sure, I don't see why not."

 

Eren would give him the benefit of the doubt since he doesn't have a reason or the evidence to back him up to tell the guy no outright. It be different if he didn't like him.

 

Abel gave him a puppy like smile and Eren thought for a second he looked kind of... cute..

 

After they exchanged numbers they went their separate ways Abel stared after Eren's retreating form his backside was just as sexy as the front, the boy was hairless and smelling of something sweet like black cherry. Seeing Eren's ass disappear around the corner he felt his shoulder being smacked and he had to turn around to see that it was his sister that had hit him.

 

"Moving pretty fast aren't you?"

 

Abel smiled at his sister ruffling her hair,

 

"There's nothing wrong getting a head start."

 

He replied back as he draped his arm over his sister shoulder,

 

"I'm going to need your help though."

 

Bella rolled her eyes at that,

 

"Since when do you need my help to get anything you wanted, what's making you so curious to date a boy like that?"

 

"He's cute, maybe you just need to hang with him for a sec to see what I see in him. We have the same taste in guys after all."

 

Bella rolled her eyes again,

 

"I'm not into cross dressing men, it's disgusting. I'm only interested in the twins, not in a guy who spends a lot of time in a mirror like we do."

 

She replied back.

 

"I heard it was the twins doing he's dressed like that, but whatever. More for me then."

 

His sister only shrugged as the two of them walked back.

 

***

 

"Eren...I just don't think..."

 

"Stop thinking and just do it. I'm telling you its hot."

 

 

Eren told him after Armin had finally turned away from the mirror to look at Eren who also had a change in appearance. Armin stood still in his noir black leather short shorts, the long socks were pulled up to mid thigh, he traded his shirt for a collared sleeveless white top with a half vest shirt. He wore black wrist cuffs that had a silver button that clasped on both his wrist. He wore one half finger-less glove on his left hand, he wore everything else like the rabbit ears and the fluffy tail. He still wore the half rim librarian nose glasses and the charms Eren put on him. The only other fact was that Eren brushed out his lashes to make them look thicker and slightly fuller that fit his face and eyes. When he asked how come he was good at it he just told him it was because of his mother when she hits a particular cycle.

 

"A sexy reaper bunny, how frightening."

 

Armin huffed at him,

 

"Shut up, Eren. It's your turn now."

 

He told him with a wave of his hand,

 

"My turn?"

 

Eren repeated,

 

"Yeah, for you to get change you said there was a second part to it."

 

Eren lip twitched...

 

"Oh....yeah...that."

 

Eren got up padding softly in his soft leg stockings he merely just put on the boots and took a section off on his lower half that was like a slip one would see under the dress to hide and smooth out pantie liners and what not and Armin's eyes had  widened at the wispy transparent dress before him.

 

"A ghost bride."

 

Eren folded the solid material away and smiled a little at Armin,

 

"Something like that..."

 

"But you look more like a enchanted goddess than anything."

 

"Sush, don't be ridicules."

 

"I'm not, but I think you should wear the loli doll shoes than the boots."

 

"Are you serious....?"

 

He asked as he stared at him in disbelief, those boots had been expensive for his taste.

 

"I am."

 

Armin looked completely serious when he told him that,

 

"No boots....?"

 

Eren question again,

 

"No boots."

 

He confirmed,

 

"Tch....I'm getting a refund..."

 

This made Armin laugh whole heartily,

 

"Ahahaha, it's okay don't return them. They actually look good on you don't bigger wearing that either(THIS PART SOUNDS A BIT WEIRD), it be a shame to have your back covered when its the main attraction."

 

Eren gave him a raspberry as he let Armin rule him over in how he should dress this time, it was probably fair since he did the same thing to him too.

 

A couple of hours later they had left the bathroom they locked themselves inside and headed down to the spooky cafeteria the center floor was cleared away from all tables and chairs. It was a full house that they had to open the gym room to those who wanted to dance to some music.

 

"Whoa you guys look simply amazing...."

 

The two boys blushed at Christine's compliment,

 

"Eren is dressed up like a girl and Armin looks like he came out of a cos-playing bunny casino..."

 

Eren glared at Jean,

 

"And I'm surprise you didn't dress up like a horse oh wait you are one aren't you? You don't need to pretend since you are one. Poor baby."

 

He tooted his lips at Jean's angry face,

 

"Stop calling me a horse."

 

"Then stop being a breed that you aren't jackass."

 

Armin turned his head away to keep from having anyone see what was on his face, he knows that Eren was calling him a donkey an actual donkey than name calling one of an insult. Eren was still calling him a horse, but now Eren was referring him to a cranky mule, at least horses were beautiful and elegant to look at.

 

Rather if anyone caught on or not didn't matter since the twins showed up and it looked like the two were actually fighting amongst themselves which was rare, but not unheard of before. They were both speaking hotly in french so Eren could not understand them both as they argued about a test score, they had been waiting on that test score to decide who would get to take Eren first after his first oral orgasm, but it appeared they both had the top score on that test, but Levi did extra credit to point out a teacher's mistake to earn the score of one o' five while Rivallie had the score of one hundred.

 

Levi directed his sharp gaze to Rivallie who just wasn't backing down.

 

"Puis laisser Eren putain de décider quand ce moment vient. De toute façon, nous allons encore le faire sortir ensemble."

 

The twin snapped back,

 

Eren heard his name and moved away from his group of friends to the fighting twin devils.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

The sound of Eren's voice had stopped their rapid bickering to look down at Eren who looked different, yet the same beautiful boy they had gotten the pleasure to look at for most of their days.

 

"It's nothing, Babe. Levi was just being an old shitty bastard."

 

Levi smacked him upside the head that earned an ow and a low growl from Rivallie as he stared daggers at his older twin brother.

 

"Hey, there will be no hitting or fighting tonight unless it's me doing it got it."

 

Levi and Rivallie looked at Eren and then each other, it was like the two close cats were snapping their jaws at each other and throwing warning hisses.

 

"Levi, Rivallie."

 

The two brothers returned their gaze back to him,

 

"Well?"

 

The younger boy prompted that earned twin raised eyebrow at him it was a few seconds before either twin grudgingly made their response.

 

"That's hardly even fair, Eren."

 

"It wasn't fair when the two of you ganged up on me and used a evil device to torment me to my grave early either. Or have you two forgotten about that?"

 

His tone dropped down low and they know that if they didn't comply asap they both would get the short end of the stick.

 

"Got it."

 

They said in union,

 

"We won't fight, so don't get mad."

 

Eren looked between the two,

 

"Oh, I'mma get mad, but today's your day so have some fun while it last. I'm still going to bitch you both out."

 

The twin wore identical expression of sulking, yet their eyes were trained on his fresh painted lips.

 

"Awh, don't hold us accountable for that, Babe."

 

"You were doing so well."

 

The other commented,

 

"I knew you two were going to bully me in real life. I should have stayed whe-"

 

The boy didn't even get to finish what he was going to say when the two twins covered his lips with twin leather clad index finger.

 

"Don't say that."

 

They said in union their eyes steady as they kept Eren attention solely on them,

 

"I love you Eren."

 

"We can't help ourselves in our attraction towards you."

 

"We just really like you and teasing you is how we show one if our many affection toward you, Sweet Face."

 

"Yeah."

 

Eren blushed looking away, their confession was always so embarrassing to hear so he gave a light cough to the back of his hand to clear his throat...

 

"....Y...yeah...okay....okay I get it."

 

Eren turned from them.

 

"Topid..."

 

The two of them kept their knowing look to themselves as they trailed after him with the full intention of getting their bride's attention and what better way is that to put a special band around Eren ring finger.

 

The look on Eren's face was priceless the moment Eren was in a good mood and laughing that took a good hour to do, but it had been so worth it. Eren looked at the double band on his finger then at the twins, in the corner of his eyes he wasn't the only one stunned by the twins act. They had just proposed to him and the gold with silver on either side of the single gold band in the middle.

 

The ring was plain and simple, but in closer inspection their were carving small tiny cursive letters that were in....french....he just couldn't read it...or more like he did not understand it just yet. The moment he can get on Google translator the faster he'll know what the twins were giving to him...

 

"Will you, Eren?"

 

"Ah....aaahh....um...well...this...I mean it feels.....so real..."

 

The twins weren't getting off their knees until Eren answered them and by the attention they were getting, Eren felt like a man stuck in a hard place. Looking at their faces they didn't wear any mischievous expressions on their faces when they proposed to him.

 

"....Y...yes...I will....now can you two pleaaase get up."

 

They both stood up grinning as they pulled him into a embrace,

 

"Eren we want you..."

 

Eren felt their hands on his ass leave it to the twins to take it another mile,

 

"I know....come on you two...it's only seven...."

 

He glanced at the far side of the wall to see the clock practically shrouded in darkness, but then he pulled one of their wrist up to look at one of their watches.

 

 

"Twenty eight...."

 

"We know."

 

"We haven't done the thriller dance, yet..."

 

"Do you really want to dance to thriller or do you want that moonlight treat."

 

Eren glanced down to their bodies he couldn't say he didn't want to see because he wanted too....but at the same time he wanted to party with his friends. The twins were obviously too close because their legs had just brushed his hip and slightly near his groin.

 

"Thriller."

 

Of course when they got that response they rolled their eyes...That figures, once Eren made a plan to do something he was going to do it.

 

"Eren."

 

Eren moved to plant his hand on either chest and pushed them back which they reluctantly stepped back.

 

"Dance the thriller and you can have your way with me, don't you dare bully or con the dj to play it."

 

Eren fixed them with a level stare so they would get the message they gave a resigned look full of displeasure. Eren just gave them a bright smile and turned his back to them to only to run into Armin who came over. Armin stumbled back and Eren reached out to grab hold of him to only mess up his own sense of balance when he wasn't centered on his heels, Levi reached out to grab him using that strange strength to tug both boys back into his frame. His body was only centered because Rivallie used his own body as leverage to keep the four of them off the ground, there was just no reason for them to have a repeat in a shower like a few days ago.

 

Eren thanked them both and they shrugged their shoulder, it made them happy enough that they were useful, but it was only natural to them to just be there. The thought that they could even do the shit they've been fantasizing about of what they were going to do when they see him had been coming true the moment Eren pounced into their lives. They had been prepared for a long distant relationship until they were legal to move out on their on and get their own place closer to Eren of course, but now that there was a change of that, they were now working on which college they should all attend and they were looking forward to the college life. Rather they'll rent an apartment or stay in the school dorm they were already setting up the possibility of having the three of them living together.

 

Levi watched Eren with watchful eyes as he danced with the small blonde he was getting close with, it made him jealous of their relationship because Eren was making more and more friends making time for them that were suppose to be reserved to him and Rivallie. Sure Levi knew that was selfish and possessive, but he just didn't want to share him with outsiders despite that Eren accepted to date them both and be theirs. Rivallie was just as bad as he was, but he tends to bump his way through to get his attention while Levi sat back and observe for his opportunity to take what belong to him.

 

Rivallie glanced from the corner of his eyes as he spun Eren around in his arm pulling him back to his body as they slowly grinded their body together, Rivallie knew his brother was watching and smirked beside Eren's neck who had tilted it so he could laugh at what ever silly, yet perverted comment he had to say. Levi arched an eyebrow at Rivallie's mocking invitation and went over to them, after the slow music was over Eren moved away to dance with Mikasa and Marco. The night was fun and long with foods and drinks.

The twins even danced with Hanji and Petra after the two women nagged them to death, they were amused by the strange things that were happening, but Levi cringed when horse face dipped his head in a barrel of water grabbing an apple with his teeth.

 

"I told you he was a horse."

 

That earned a snicker from Rivallie as he patted his twin's back, Levi just couldn't look away and that made Eren laugh.

 

Sometime during the loud music and dancing bodies a few of them got separated and Eren found himself dancing the thriller with Armin and Abel who tracked him down. Considering that the music only got louder after thriller, Eren couldn't hear a thing of what Abel was trying to say, when he grabbed his wrist pulling him back and away from Armin, Eren had grabbed his hand taking him with him, but it felt like someone had slapped his hand and the shock of the sting caused him to release Armin's hand the poor blonde even got tripped by someone and that was all the diversion Abel needed to vanish with Eren.  Armin tried to follow as soon as he wasn't stumbling on his feet to go after Eren, but lost him in the mist of half naked body.

 

Armin did some pushing looking for Eren, if he wasn't mistaken the person who had grabbed Eren had been Abel and he had heard some rumors about the kid that wasn't all too good to begin with. Armin's knowledge about the students here was massive to begin with and as vice president famous rumors tends to reach his ears since obtaining data is the little genius specialty and he had free time on his hands.

 

"Eren! Eren where are you!"

 

His voice didn't seem to carry far when everyone's voices were overlapping the others. Armin just hoped that Abel wasn't going to be a boyfriend snatcher because he's interested, god help them all if there's a violent altercation.

 

***

 

"Abel!.....Abel stop pulling me! Where are we going?"

 

Eren shouted the way he was dragging him sort of hurt, but had it been his imagination that someone had split them apart? The thought didn't have enough time to process and explore that option when he was pulled outside the cafeteria.

 

"Abel?"

 

They were rounding the corner approaching a set of lockers near the restroom the twins had the pleasure of using that restroom to put their trick inside him that he blushed a little at the memory. Digging his heel into the tile floor they had just stop a few feet away from the men's room.

 

The next thing Eren did was yank his wrist hard with a powerful twist that Abel wasn't able to hold on to him. He turned back to face him with wide shock eyes his face flashing in confusion.

 

"Abel where are you taking me?"

 

The music wasn't so high that he couldn't hear him.

 

"Oh, sorry I was just going to take you to the gym to meet my baby sister and to talk where the music wasn't so loud."

 

Eren tilted his head back, Eren was alone in the hallway with Abel, the school was weird, but Eren knew that the right loop to the gym would have people littering the halls and that it was the direct path while as this path was more deserted and perfect for scary as hell rumors, but it was further to travel to get to the gym. The twins didn't want him to be alone with him, but Eren told himself to give the guy the benefit of the doubt, but something was nagging him.

 

"That's fine I guess, but what did you want to talk about?"

 

"Since I know you'll be busy this weekend how about next weekend we hang out at the Terrance Square, my friends wanted to meet you, but they are scared of the twins you know."

 

Eren tilt his head side ways,

 

"There were plenty of people who meet me despite the twins being territorial... Marco and Bertholt-"

 

"That's because they are friends with their younger sister, Mikasa. That really doesn't count beside those two groups are like infamous in this school because they are very exceptional."

 

Eren frowned at this,

 

"What do you mean exceptional."

 

"They are very talented, special they are not like average normal people."

 

Eren did not like how this was being said and voiced his opinion,

 

"That's wrong."

 

Eren started out as he folded his arm across his chest,

 

"The only reason they stand up above the rest is because they have ambition, they just figured out what they wanted to do early in life. Marco wants to be an artist so he works hard practicing in a unique style of traditional art. Jean likes his guitar so he works on getting gigs which he has good taste in music. Mikasa is a heavy weight champion in her boxing club I could go on and on, but they are just people like me. If they want to get to know me or them they should grow a pair and actually try to talk to us. I don't like that sort of meeting it sounds underhanded. Sorry, I'm probably not making sense and I'm being insensitive or rude about it, but they are just normal like them so..."

 

Eren turned his head, he didn't even try to make an exception of cracking a joke on Jean for being a horse or anything. Eren felt a hand on his cheek and flinched from the contact because it had been unsuspected, his face was turned back around to look at Abel's gray eyes, they weren't as pale or as pretty as the twin's eyes that had that sharp piercing blue that reminds him of a thunderstorm. Eren moved back, but Abel followed him to the point Eren's back was touching the cold locker that was pressed to his naked back.

 

"I knew there was something I liked about you besides your pretty face."

 

Eren blinked, what the hell did he mean by that? Eren couldn't back up anymore as he stared at Abel's close face.

 

"Abel what are you-"

 

***

 

"Eren?"

 

Armin couldn't find him anywhere in the cafeteria, but he did run into one of the twins and grabbed his sleeve pulling him toward him, Armin's face was flushed from exerting himself from running around and pushing through grinding bodies. It was like the full moon outside was bringing out the freak in people the way they we're trying to have sex with their clothes on. A few teachers had to break that shit up for him to get through.

 

Armin's red hues looked up to a pair of dangerous cloud metal hues, he wasn't sure who he grabbed on to and didn't care either.

 

"Have.....Have you....Seen Eren?"

 

He panted, Levi glared down at something pulling him when he saw who it is his body relaxed from striking out. Eren would be upset with him from physically hurting his blonde.

 

"No, why?"

 

The way the kid was panting he looked up scanning the floor, he could spot his twin being crowded on the dance floor who looked like he usually does when he wards off any attention he didn't seek out for himself.

 

"Eren....was taken away...I....I couldn't follow after him....Abel..."

 

Levi looked down at the boy his brows drawn down,

 

"Slow down, what do you mean taken what about Abel."

 

Armin bent over trying to catch his breath, when his brain wasn't lacking oxygen to process what he was thinking when he was ready he spoke louder.

 

"Abel took Eren somewhere, we got split up and I can't find him anywhere in the cafeteria. Abel took him."

 

Armin released the twin's arm in favor to standing on his own, Levi's jaw clenched and one balled leather fist moved inside his jacket pulling out his cellphone. A few seconds later he looked up and his twins was just pulling out his cellphone. The vibration got his attention before the ringtone. Seeing it was his brother he glanced around until he caught his brother's eyes he glanced back down at the text and frowned at what he was reading his lips drawn into a thin line.

 

Levi (Twin): Eren is MIA

 

What the hell does he mean Eren is missing in action, he nudged his body forward his tall frame making it easy to get through. As soon as he was standing next to Levi side did he open his mouth.

 

"Wasn't Eren with you?"

 

His eyes narrowed on Armin's colored contact eyes,

 

"He was, but we got split up."

 

Armin told him back the concern on the blonde's face had Rivallie turn his gaze to Levi.

 

"It's Abel."

 

Levi informed,

 

"Abel? What the hell does he got to do with this?"

 

Armin was the one to actually clear the fog inside his head,

 

"Eren was taken by Abel, he had danced with us earlier."

 

Rivallie dropped his phone,

 

"That sneaky son of a bitch..."

 

Armin dropped down to pick up the twin's phone to give it back to him which Rivallie took it back tucking it in his pocket. The twins couldn't contact Eren because Rivallie had Eren cellphone.

 

"Rivallie."

 

"Yeah, I know."

 

"Um."

 

The two twin males looked at Armin,

 

"Leave Eren to us."

 

"We'll find him."

 

They were already making their move to leave the party they should have known better that their silent threat wasn't going to mean shit unless they beat it into that thick skull boy. Levi and Rivallie were no blood hounds so they had split ways wordlessly so they could tackle the lower level first  they broke off in a slight sprint as their eyes scanned the halls. Rivallie took the right where people were hanging out by the lockers he made sure to keep an eye out for a boy in a white dress in doll pump heels. It wasn't hard to miss that beauty with long hair he had no luck finding him and the gym was a big place to search for a guy who was slightly shorter than themselves.

 

Levi took the path where he had taken Eren earlier this morning his heavy boots echoed loudly in the deserted hall, he only slowed down when he thought he heard Eren's name. The moment he rounded the corner his vision was slightly tinted in a red hue. From what he saw it looked like Eren was being pushed up against the locker being......kissed...by a third fucking party, he hadn't realized he had moved that fast because the next thing he knew he was scuffing him by the neck of his costume pulling him away with force as he slipped his body in between Eren.

Levi was just getting into a fighting stance when Eren grabbed his arm pulling him back.

 

"Levi wait!"

 

The boy had stumbled and Levi's natural instinct was to prevent Eren from falling, but his eyes were glaring daggers at a shitty shit stain of a bastard who was trying to take Eren from him.

 

"He only just hugged me, Levi look at me."

 

Levi didn't, his attention was still locked on Abel,

 

"Abel let me make this a verbal warning before I truly kick your ass.. Eren is mine. He's not someone you can just fuck and quit it. Keep your filthy fucking hands off my male."

 

Abel blinked as he slowly got back to his feet since the pull of the force knocked him off his feet. He just raised his hands mimicking the move he pulled out earlier from this morning.

 

"Chill out man, I was just giving him a hug."

 

He turned to look at Eren,

 

"We're friends, right Eren?"

 

Eren looked up to look at Abel, but Levi used his tall ass body to block their view of each other.

 

"We are."

 

Levi swiftly glared at Eren who held his stance when he looked back at Levi.

 

"Mother always said to give people the benefit of the doubt. I did the same thing with you and Rivallie."

 

Levi eyes actually soften lightened at that reminder yeah, Eren did give him and his twin brother a second chance after fucking with him hard and was grateful for it he trusted Eren completely, but the bastard in front of him he did not. He was just like Rivallie, but his brother can do some sneaky shit that this imitating amateur couldn't pull off.

 

"See no harm done, right?"

 

Levi glared at him to shut him up before turning his gaze back to Eren moving one leather hand up he took a fist full of Eren long brown hair and tilted him back hearing Eren lightly grunt at having his hair pulled back Levi struck fast kissing him, he shifted the only gaze that was looking at Abel. Abel stared back at his aggression he was not just claiming him in front of him. The boy in Levi's arm moaned and the sexy breathy gasp actually struck a nerve as he looked at Eren whose knees gave out and it was only Levi holding him up. He caught Levi's tongue pulling back his tongue ring grazing Eren's open mouth. The high pitch whine drew his attention back to Eren, but Levi was now blocking his view yet again to say that he could never have what he was getting.

 

That only just made Abel want to pursue Eren that much more, but it was obvious he was going to need to get Eren out from under the twins radar.

 

Rivallie was just coming around the corner after walking up and down the gym room to look for Eren. He only left the gym when he felt uneasy....he knew it want him and the only logic would be that his twins was the one in distress because now he was looking for him instead. There's not that many cases that Levi's emotion would get the best of him unless it had something to deal with his siblings  or....Eren..

 

So when he sees his big brother practically shoving his tongue down Eren's throat to get Eren to make sexy dirty noises he could somewhat understand what he had just walked in on when Abel's eyes were staring at the couple.

 

"Now that's hardly even fair, Levi. I want to fuck his sweet mouth too."

 

Rivallie commented to interrupt the two lip lockers.

 

Levi ignored him by pulling Eren that much closer to him that was in a possessive hold that clearly said 'mine'.

 

Rivallie's combat boots made a light thud sound as he approached the two boys that were still making out, when he got too close his twin actually glared at him that he raised an eyebrow at him as if he was saying you are attacking the wrong male. Rivallie pulled Eren away from Levi kissing him in front of his brother to tell him Eren wasn't just his alone and needed to share with only him. Levi soften his hard stare in understanding.

 

"You're late I started without you, Twin."

 

Rivallie flicked his tongue and that was that it was a wrap and it was time to go.

Levi watched Rivallie back off since Levi still had a hold on Eren, it was so easy for Levi to maneuver Eren's shaky legs to pick the boy up bridal style. With Eren in his arm he walked off with a dazed Eren. Rivallie stayed back though instead of following him he went over to Abel pulling at his shirt so he was close to him eye to eye.

 

"I can probably guess what you did to piss my brother off and let me just say you and a few others are becoming quite the eyesore that's making my eyes bleed."

 

He began as he walked forward the look in Rivallie eyes made Abel back the hell up to the point that he was the one backed up into a locker,

 

"You know, Levi has a lot more restraint than I do."

 

The sound of a body hitting the locker made the combination lock rattle, Rivallie leaned in close and personal that his cold breath breezed lightly on Abel face.

 

"You see unlike him I have a short fucking fuse and you see we both believe that pain is the best form of discipline...."

 

They were so close that Abel could see traces of silver and blue in Rivallie's beautiful pale eyes that stared into his dull gray eyes. Abel's heart actually pounded hard against his rib cage when a loud bang shouted beside his ear when he glanced to the side of him he saw an arm that hadn't been there before and when he looked further beside him there was a fist inside a dented hole of a tall skinny locker. Rivallie leaned in close so that his lips were near his ear and his honey tone was laced with venom.

 

"Think twice before you come into my playground, Brat. I may have fucked you a few times before with that sister of yours, but don't think for a moment I won't strike you both out permanently if you two come in between what is mine. Let this be a reminder to you that I'm not dicking around."

 

Stepping off him he turned just in time to see Bella and merely smiled a sadistic smile as he by passed her as soon as he rounded the corner Abel's knees gave out as he slumped to the ground his eyes looking at the hole that was twice as big than his own fist.

 

Abel glanced away from the hole when his sister crouched in front of him touching his shoulder. Abel Reed actually felt frighten for a change, but even so he couldn't stop the surge of emotion that swelled up inside him...

 

***

 

Eren looked at the room he was in, from the look of the curtain bed he knew that he was inside the nurse's office and two he knows that they were taking the last bed by the window which Levi laid him down when he walked through the closed curtain slit.

 

"Levi?"

 

Levi just stared at him with a watchful expression on his face, Eren moved to sit up drawing his legs up together. Levi moved planting his hands on either side of Eren legs.

 

"Kiss me."

 

Eren stared back at him a few seconds later he leaned forward pressing his lips against his shyly.

 

"Are you sure that bastard didn't do anything to you, Eren?"

 

Eren leaned back to look him in the eyes and nodded,

 

"I'm sure he just startle me when he hugged me..."

 

Levi nodded accepting that explanation, there was no tale tell sign that he was lying to him.

 

"Did I scare you?"

 

Eren shook his head,

 

"No."

 

Levi moved closer to him,

 

"Yeah?"

 

Eren leaned closer to him,

 

"Yeah."

 

Levi cupped his face nuzzling him,

 

"Trick or treat..."

 

Eren tilted his head back,

 

"Treat..."

 

Hearing Levi moaned to him left Eren feeling fluster inside...

 

"Where.... Where's Rivallie..."

 

Eren asked, he had thought that Rivallie had been following them, but when he looked up he wasn't there...

 

"He's coming, how about you play with me instead..."

 

Eren bit lightly on his lower lip when he felt Levi's hand trail up his dress caressing the side of his ass.

 

"Your playing is always so naughty though..."

 

A slight shiver came down his spine when he moved his hands up and sliding between his legs pressing against his sac. A silent moan was bit back as he stared back into Levi stormy looking hues.

 

"You secretly enjoy it though don't you?"

 

He was only using two fingers to rub him and he was already breaking out in short whimpers.

 

"Spread your legs Eren."

 

Eren did what was asked of him by parting his feet apart slowly and then shortly his knees followed as his thighs were spread wider to accommodate him mid way.

Levi had a better access to tug the clasp free.

 

"Tell me you like it, you like being bullied by us don't you."

 

Eren lifted his hand and pulled his hair back being stubborn, but with Levi holding his dick through the lace had his rebellious nature tossed out the back door literally.

 

"....u..uh..huh..."

 

Levi stroked him,

 

"Say it. Say I like it over and over again..."

 

Eren whined pitifully because Levi was actually bullying him sexually, the door to the nurse office had clicked open followed by a shut. The sound of boots making their way to the closed curtain of their bed. Eren held his breath when a head poked through the curtain.

 

Rivallie looked at the bunched up dress, Eren's hand holding on to his twin brother's hair while Levi's hand was under his dress clearly feeling him up by the way Eren's cheeks were flushing a pretty red.

 

"You suck, Levi. Couldn't you have waited for me you, bastard."

 

Rivallie moved in kissing Eren's trembling lips while Levi just huffed at him,

 

"He picked treat, but I'm feeling naughty."

 

Rivallie shifted his gaze to Levi as he nuzzled Eren's parted lips.

 

"Ohh..."

 

Rivallie responded as he shrugged out of his coat, it was just too hot to wear that shit. Levi didn't feel bothered to taking his off just yet.

 

"Naughty plus treat I'm digging that, but it's my turn to play, Levi."

 

Rivallie took out the remote he had in his pocket and Eren practically made a small protest in the back of his throat.

 

Not again...

 

He thought,

 

Yes again....

 

Rivallie has started it all over again by picking up where they had left off, the toy egg that was inside him vibrated, the shock of having it started again made Eren squirm closing his legs again, but the twins weren't having that as they split the task of prying legs open. Levi was using his right hand to hold Eren's left knee wide open while Rivallie was on the right using his left hand to hold back Eren's right knee. The feel of leather moving up his stockings to his exposed skin on his thighs felt so good, but the distraction of a toy kept him from appreciating the sensation when it felt like the egg was wiggling inside him like some parasitic worm.

 

 

"Ahh...ah...ann.."

 

Levi took the pleasure of grazing his teeth to the inside of Eren's thigh he left a wet trail with his tongue his eyes were looking up to Eren's face who was sitting up and staring at them both his white teeth biting into his lower lips. The only way they could see each other in the dark room since neither twins had turned on the light was because of the open curtain and the moonlight was just bright enough to illuminate this particular bed, Eren tilted his head and the moonlight beamed off their tongue rings and for some reason Eren felt like lightning had stroke his core because of the image he was getting from then both. It was downright sinful to have twin boys between his legs touching and caressing him with their pierced tongues. Their half hooded gaze was just sending him over the edge that he closed his own eyes, of course neither twins didn't like being shut out from Eren's gaze.

 

Eren felt their fucking teeth and he cried out with a buck of his hips jarring the toy inside him even more, his teal hues revealed themselves to give the twins exactly what they wanted, for some odd reason they liked it more when he looked at them to see what they were doing to his body.

 

"S...stop...biting me..."

 

He hissed,

 

The twins merely flicked their tongue over a red spot, they were obviously leaving hickeys....

 

Eren flinched at the leather gloves gliding back up and under the dress they hooked their index fingers on either side of his panties and began to pull it down. Eren watched them slipped off the white lacy material down his thighs over, his knees, and off his legs. To have that thing off was a blessing he didn't know how any of these women did it, but he gave them props for wanting to look sexy. The feeling however came with something that rides up ones ass crack and lodged its way in deep he was fine with giving up on putting any resistance to stop the twins from seeing his lower region if it meant his freedom.

 

"Eren..."

 

Eren blinked coming out of his haze to see them clearly their shoulders bunched as they crouched between him with his legs on either side of their heads he fell back slightly using one of his hand to prop himself up.

 

"P...please take it out.....Ah....Ah cant take it anymore..."

 

The two of them smirked kissing Eren's shaky thighs they could just make out the tremble in his lower belly.

 

"Mnn, sure you can, Babe."

 

Eren shook his head no...he really really couldn't at least not with the toy vibrating so hard inside him he knows that it was on the third dial since the first one did nothing to him and the second one just makes him aware, but the third one was an attention getter he couldn't ignore, especially at how close it was near a spot that make his vision see white.

 

"P...please..."

 

His pleads were ignored of course, Levi spared his twin a sideway glance when the two met eye contact their gaze fell to Eren's semi erection, Rivallie licked his lip and tilted his head Levi followed his lead on the opposite side their lips parted open and they kept their tongue glide up the shaft of the pretty tan skin there.

 

Eren's voice hitched his eyes went wide since they have never actually used their mouths on him before.

 

"O...ooh...t-twins...."

 

They looked up letting their tongue move higher up the shaft to the head the feel of their multi-tongue piercings was getting to him and they haven't even gotten started yet.

 

Neither one took him in completely they were busy getting to know his taste, the texture was just as smooth and soft to the touch, but with the blood rushing down there making him hard was a treat all on its own when their tongue lapped up the precum which they fought each other with their tongue to get the prize. Eren made a cute broken noise that merely egged them on as they took hold of Eren's dick in their half leather clad hand.

 

"A...ahn...mn..."

 

They were licking him so slow though that his sexual frustration went through the roof they weren't in any hurry as if no one would catch them in the act of them....licking him off... did he never mention how hot they looked or how fucking turned on he was when they worked their tongue and used their piercings to rally him up further? It was erotic as hell that made him squirm despite the warning grip they had on his knee to keep his legs wide open for them while silently telling Eren to to stay still.

"L....levi...."

 

Levi spared him a glance before he pulled away to look down he used his free hand to wrap around the cord and pulled the toy down coming slightly out of the entrance to be pushed back in. The distraction was so worth it because Eren gave a loud sexy moan, Levi got the better view of Eren tossing his head back, exposing that beautiful neck he liked to bury himself in.

 

"Shit that's sexy...Did you like that, Eren. Tell me you like that."

 

Eren didn't say anything at first, but the action of having the toy pulled out and shoved back in had him lifting his hips off the bed,

 

"L...like.....like it....I....like it."

 

The younger boy conceded,

 

"Yeah? Don't you want something bigger...."

 

"Something thicker."

 

"Gliding inside you..."

 

 They finished in union after they finished each other sentences.

 

Eren moaned again, were they talking about that other toy or were they talking about their-

 

"I promise you, you'll like it way more than that."

 

"The real deal is always better, I'm jealous of that thing."

 

Eren frowned at Rivallie...

 

"Don't talk....with your...mouth full....it's bad manners..."

 

Rivallie just grinned at him,

 

"It's only half full, Babe."

 

Eren made a face that only made the twin laugh softly,

 

"Do you like having your dick licked by us, Babe. Does it feel good."

 

"M...mn....hmm..."

 

Eren closed his eyes and tilted his head back when there was a tightness squeezing around his dick, he never knew that those sort of gloves feel good when it was wet with their saliva or his precum. Soon enough he was going to cum and knowing those two and past sexual encounter.....the true fun they like to call it will begin...after the first orgasm.

 

The twin bed they were on creaked frequently under their weight and at some point the twins kept their bitchy thoughts to themselves as they made it work to their advantage. Eren was close anyway and after a few more heavy strokes and lollipop ice cream licking later the twins achieved their goal when Eren came. The boy couldn't even stay up right as he flomped back he just nearly missed whacking his skull against the wall when the twins pulled the boy toward them.

 

Eren's semen had gotten on their face and with Eren's hooded eyes and blissful expression they gave themselves a job well done as they turned on each other to lick what was Eren cum off the other's face and Eren just shallowly panted to catch his breath.

 

Since Rivallie took the first dips to getting Eren off this round Levi was the one who moved to getting out from between Eren's legs for the time being to lay beside Eren tugging Eren's upper body to him. If Rivallie was going to give Eren's bottom half some action then he was all up for it to giving Eren the top half some action too since he wont stay idle and watch his brother do all the work.

 

Rivallie did not waste any time in devouring him the shock Eren got from before was nothing like the feeling he has now when a hot velvet mouth was taking him in. The sucking sensation was just out of his world and god Levi wasn't playing either it was like they were fucking him on both levels and he....loved it. Especially when he could make Levi groan when he responded just as forcefully as he was.

 

Rivallie glanced upward his head bobbing softly as he watched the two of them sucking each other's face off. It was making Rivallie jealous that Levi was kissing him in that way even though he got first dibs in to suck their boyfriend off. The way Rivallie was feeling toward his twin brother is the exact same way Levi felt toward Rivallie who was sucking off their boyfriend first making their Eren moaned and squirm under Rivallie's skillful tongue. Those two had no idea that they both were the cause of Eren's dirty cries, and restless movements, but after hearing their individual names on his lips gave them both satisfaction that they were the cause of it.

 

Eren knew they shouldn't even be doing this like any other time that wasn't private like their houses, but each time he gets turned on he would always forget why they shouldn't be doing this in the first place. Grabbing a fist full of Rivallie's hair he thrust his hips up moaning into Levi's exploring mouth, Rivallie showed no sign of protesting he merely purred at having his haired pulled while he relaxed his jaw to take more of him in. The devil's advocate wasn't choking since he got rid of his gag reflex some time ago. Having a twin he could practice on and being practiced on was beneficial especially after scrubbing their toothbrush to the near back also helped train his body for a day like this.

 

The sound of rustling clothes and Eren moaning as he rocked the bed the two twins wanted nothing more to come with him, but they had decided early before that they would keep themselves in their pants just for today. They wanted their Eren to want them just as much as they wanted him. They could not wait for the day that they could fuck him against the wall, on the floor, in bed, up on the kitchen table or the counter top. Hell even though Levi was picky about doing it in the kitchen he was all up for it if Eren wears the apron in nude. It was no different when it came to the bathroom he was willing to bend him over hands braced on the bathroom sink and fuck him there or in the tub. They were already fantasizing of banging him in their precious car. There was just a lot of places they wanted to take their Eren over the edge and they were willing to make a game out of it as they made their to do 'list'.

 

"S...stop....I...ah....I'm...com...I'm...gonna....come....again......Rivallllie."

 

The sound of Rivallie slurping him back inside had his pale gaze trained on Eren who was now looking at him. His long hair dishevelled, his lips swollen and pink now that they kissed off that long lasting lipstick he was wearing. God he looked beautiful....stunning....he should seriously consider letting his hair grow out like his dad because that would be hot to grab hold of all that lushful hair into his bare hand and he gave a moan at the dirty things he would do to Eren.

 

"Then come, Babe. Levi wants his turn too don't you Levi?"

 

Levi trailed his tongue up his neck, his fingers caressing his chest and down his side and back up to tease his nipple by pinching the hard nub he had the pleasure of playing with. Levi could just unclasp the thing behind Eren's neck and let the top drop forward, but then Levi would have liked to take it a step further.

 

"Yeah....I want my turn..."

 

He replied as he scrape his teeth on Eren chin,

 

"Eren, come so I can have a taste too, Baby."

 

Eren arched his back and gave in it didn't take long since Rivallie stroked him fast sucking and licking him repeatedly. Eren came with a loud cry his hands buried deep inside inside Rivallie's silky strands so he could push Rivallie down on him as he released his load. Again, it didn't bother Rivallie when Eren pushed him down since he purred erotically encouraging him to do it. Rivallie took what he could before he released Eren's dick with a slight pop he pulled back setting himself back on his knees as he swallowed the thick come, his tongue trail out to lick away the escaped semen his eyes practically glowing as he stared at Eren's undone expression.

 

Levi kissed Eren before he got up and traded places with his younger brother, Rivallie start off where Levi left off while Levi did the same, they were patient for their boyfriend to come down from his orgasmic high.

 

The sound of his heavy breathing and weak whimpers were the sexiest sounds they ever heard and to see his eyes all hazed and dark it was erotic as hell because his pupils were blown wide like he was physically high off the things they did to him.

 

"Eren baby, I want you to look at me while I go down on you. Watch me."

 

Eren's hips bucked as the toy and the twins still wracked havoc on his nervous system he could only give in to it while Rivallie moved to settle behind him he had used his taller body to prompt Eren up, his legs were on either side of him as the two twins entrapped him with their bodies. Eren kept his legs wide open for him as his body twitched in the aftermath of his recent orgasm.

 

Eren's beautiful teal hues sparked under the moonlight even though his pupils were blown the two twins were well aware of the hidden color treasure in his eyes.  Eren's gaze were locked on Levi's eyes, his pale hues looked like silver under the moonlight with its sharp ice blue hues staring back at him with hooded eyes as he lapped at his sensitive dick there were light traces of remain on his skin and he licked it up giving Eren a show and Eren watched it all even as he tucked the left side of his longer bangs behind his ears making his piercing clearly visible to Eren's hungry gaze.

 

"That's right, Baby watch your man work."

 

Eren licked his lips and Levi matched that lick as he grazed his pierced tongue on Eren's head that made the boy moan loudly.

 

"Eren watch me too."

 

"No. He already watched you its my turn for Eren to watch me as he fucks my mouth."

 

The other twin protested as he nipped at the skin underneath Eren's pretty head.

 

"Ahn!.....Flick...."

 

"We love it when you talk dirty to us in your native language."

 

They murmured, the way he said fuck in German always made them aware of how sexy that is.

 

 

Unknowingly to the three of them, there was a forth party watching the three of them. A bitter emotion swamped over the voyeur who watched them, their was longing in that being's eyes, but hatred and envy as it fell upon the tan boy who had both of his hands buried in either twins hair as he gasped and moaned as he withered between them. Rivallie caressing his covered nipples as he let his lips play with Eren's ears and exposed shoulder up to his neck.

 

Levi's head bobbing in its own rhythmic pace, at times it was slow and easy while another time it was fast and hard to have that boy  cry out loudly with a shout while at other times it was a steady pace of pleasure.

 

It just wasn't fair and that ugly emotion grew uglier and uglier by the second even as that being stepped away from the curtain leaving the nurse's office entirely.

Rivallie placed his hand around Eren neck tilting it back as his eyes narrowed at the shifted curtain that swayed slightly....

 

Someone had been there...

 

Was Rivallie's thought as he held Eren to him as he did the same thing of rocking his hips over and over again as he got closer to his peak.

 

***

 

Eren stood on shaky legs he braced himself against the door frame as he pushed his long hair to one side the twins were tiding up, Rivallie washing the toy that had been inside him all day while Levi changed the sheets and tidied up. Eren moved away from the frame and spoke.

 

"Lev, Rivallie I'mma go get my stuff from my locker. I can meet you at the entrance is that okay?"

 

They had decided to go home, but the twins had every intention of taking Eren with them tonight instead of dropping him off.

 

"....We're almost done."

 

Levi commented as he fixed the pillows while Rivallie dried the toy and put it up to glance at Eren.

 

"It won't take long, I'll just meet you there. You said you needed to get something out of your locker right? I don't think that I can climb my way up to the third floor....so I'll just meet you by the door."

 

Neither twin wanted that, but Eren was already walking out of the nurse's room leaving them to their task. It was that canyoning compulsion that once they get started on cleaning they had to finish it completely with a fine comb. Reluctantly they watched him go as they tried to finish what they had started quickly and get the hell out of there.

 

Eren walked like an unstable penguin from happy feet all the way down to his locker. After twisting in his lock combination his locker popped open and grabbed his school bag. Some sheet of paper fell out of his locker and he bent over picking it up. The sheet was folded so he had no clue what it was until he opened it.

 

“Reap what you sow.”

 

Eren stared at the sheet of creased paper and frowned, what the hell does that mean....Tired, but in a good mood he just balled the paper up and threw it back in his locker, he'll deal with it when he comes back with an actual functional brain.

 

Slugging the bag over his shoulder, he only came back for the school bag because the twins wanted to do it together and also because it wasn't a good idea to slack off because this school would leave your ass behind literally. There was no such thing as leave no child behind since it was basing off the college standard. You either care or you don't and the grades would reflect on ones effort.

 

Shutting his locker closed as he double checked to see if it was locked he turned back around and left walking past a long hallway he only stopped once to over look the gym that was packed like a frat boy party house literally. With a smile gracing his lips he could honestly say he had fun a lot of fun actually as he looked away to continue his way down he was just passing the bird mascot statue and instead of taking a right he took a left by going a straight away to pass the office and took a left to go down a flight of stairs to the lower level since they parked by the cafeteria which was like at the back of the left side of the school if that made any sense.

 

Eren had been too caught up inside head because just as he let one foot off solid ground to go down a step a sudden force had him lose his balance causing his ankle to twist as his pump shoe gave way to causing an intense pain to shoot up his legs he went down so fast that not even a scream of warning could escape him as he went down, his reflex was bad with the shoes, the train and his messenger bag weighing him down when he hit the landing Eren slowly lost conscious the feel of a cold small palm still lingering on his back. Everything went dark even as his eyes lifted to track something that escaped his peripheral vision. Dark lashes fluttered closed as the pain inside his head lured him to....sleep.

 

The pale forest green hues just looked at the body he had pushed down, he couldn't see from where he was standing that the boy's head was bleeding nor did he care at the time since didn't stay long enough to see if he was okay. The boy just left him there as the burning rage went down to a simmer.  It had only exploded after witnessing the act and snapped shortly after seeing him again smiling. That the next thing he knew was his hand on his bare back and the boy had been falling forward trying to brace an impact he failed to catch. Seeing the boy down brought a smile that vanished as he left the scene.

 


	4. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the past this was how everything began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "Here is chapter four, chapter five will be out soon, but not right now because I'm adding on to it. Please enjoy it, my beta is going over it so I will have the new version up eventually. Until then here you go. Comments and kudos are welcome."

_ **Chapter 4** _

 

_ **Memory Lane** _

 

 

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

 

The heart monitor beat in tune to the sound of Eren's heartbeat.

 

The brunet laid there unresponsive with his eyes closed looking like sleeping beauty.

 

Two restless twins sat beside the sleeping princess his hands were in theirs.

 

Their pale eyes gazed at the boys face that was way too relax for either twins peace of mind.

 

When the three of them were in bed together they had gotten use to seeing Eren facial expression changes while he slept. It was so very fascinating to the twins that they watched him with obvious interest when a small crease develop on his brows when they smothered him in a tight embrace while Eren slept.

 

The twins would murmur things into Eren ears that would create a goofy grin on his face when something amused him greatly or a pout when they tried to wake him up for a change of pace that the brunet would sulk in displeasure.

 

They enjoyed watching him when the said boy himself was not aware of it at all. They didn't quite like to see their Eren like this... It wasn't natural for him.

 

_"Eren..."_

 

 

Levi looked up from Eren face to his twin brother who finally spoken a word. The older twin watched as the younger twin used his free hand to caress the cheek that was on Levi's side brushing away a few strands of Eren's hair.

 

Eren no longer wore the beautiful wedding dress they only had the pleasure of only seeing it for a couple of hours before it was replaced by a hospital gown. Everything except his hair and make up were removed.

 

 

_"Hey....Levi help me remove this off him...It's not good for his skin or his hair if he keeps that on."_

 

 

Levi stood up with a small nod making a noise in the back of his throat.

 

 

_"Mn."_

 

 

Levi worked on removing the wig comb from Eren soft hair while Rivallie wet a few napkin with a little bit of soap intending to be used to wipe off the make up. The good thing is that the make up was surprisingly easy to wipe off. With just a little bit of soapy water he had Eren's lipstick off to reveal a slightly dried lips that he was tempted to moisture them.

 

Instead of doing just that he focused on removing the eye-shadow and mascara next. It didn't look like it was caked on by the pounds much less the light eyeliner Eren wore. It took some extra soapy napkins to get it off and for a minute there, Rivallie thought he was going to ask Mrs. Jaeger for some make up remover that woman was bound to have in that big purse she carries around.

 

While they worked silently the glass sliding door behind them slide open and the curtain was pushed aside to reveal Mrs. Jaeger in her white coat with her name tag half cursively written.

 

"It's late you two, shouldn't you two be going home now?"

 

The brunet asked looking at one of the twins who wouldn't meet her gaze.

 

“ _...Is it possible for us to stay here for the night?”_

 

Levi asked voicing his thoughts and Rivallie's.

 

Carla looked from the twins to her sleeping child when word got to her that her son whacked his head from falling down a slight of steps she made sure to he had every single scan she could think of on him. She had every right to flip her switch when it came to her only son, to her piece of mind Eren was not internally bleeding from the inside.

 

Thank you, God.

 

She always known Eren had a surprisingly thick skull as a child.

 

After going through him like a fine comb, like any mother would do she had came to term that it was just an accident.

 

It's not like Eren had not fell down a flight of stairs before because he has on numerous occasion....

 

Carla knew how clumsy her son is because he took after herself, but unlike her. Eren has an uncanny great sense of reflex to avoid serious injured. Or should she say that Eren has never knocked himself unconscious before even when he fell off the top bunk bed as a child that nearly gave her a heart attack.

 

“I think... the two of you should go home and rest. Grisha and I will watch after him.”

 

Ar first neither twin moved their eyes were on Eren.

 

With great reluctance they removed themselves from Eren side their hands went to lock with Eren hands one more time.

Carla notice this that she couldn't possibly kick two wet cats out the door when they so obviously wanted to stay indoor. Carla was never one to abuse animals (even though she knows they are human) she let them stay after they looked so pitiful when they shuffle to the door..

 

“Just for tonight, okay? I'll let the staff know you're staying over night in the meantime I'll call your parents.”

 

 

The twins turned around to look at the sudden goddess that grace them with passage.

 

They actually brighten up despite the situation they were all in when they moved to get back in before she even thought about changing her mind.

 

 

“ _Thank you. We appreciate it.”_

 

Carla made sure to get out of their way when they came back in. It was clear her son was obviously loved by those two when she gave a small nod to her head at their gratitude. She wasn't going to get use to them talking in perfect harmony any time soon.

 

“It's no problem. I'll have someone bring in some blankets for the two of you to use and some pillows. If you're hungry there's a vending machine back in the waiting area, but if you want actual food you can find the cafeteria back on the lobby floor with various other little restaurant here like Mc D's or Pizza Hut...”

 

She told them filling them in, when she tried to give them money they shook their head saying it was okay because they still had their wallets.

 

Once they said their good night's she stepped outside of the room sliding the curtain back into place. Shortly after the glass sliding door behind the curtain click closed leaving the two boys alone with sleeping beauty once more.

 

“ _You okay, Rivallie?”_

 

Rivallie spared his older brother a glance.

 

His expression sullen then from his usual state of cockiness.

 

“ _I will be when Eren finally wake up to reveal those peepers I love so much.”_

 

Levi looked from Rivallie to the sleeping brunet underneath the white sheet.

 

“ _I feel the same way, Rivallie....But, you look like you got the case of the rattles.”_

 

 

Levi cooed in a surprisingly soft tone.

 

When Rivallie freaks out he shut himself down rather he was scared or just feeling hopelessly. It was like he cut off his emotion as a coping mechanism.

 

“ _You gonna comfort me, Levi?”_

 

Levi rolled his eyes,

 

“ _I doubt you want me to be the one to do what you want.”_

 

Levi added on,

 

“ _But, I'll hold you anyway.”_

 

The raven clarified with a sight tilt to his head.

 

“ _Oh Geez, how gracious of you, my lordship.”_

 

Rivallie sneered at him, but in a way his twin was right...

 

He wanted Eren, but his brother was good enough for him now.

 

“ _Shut up, Brat. Now get your moonshine ass over here already.”_

 

Its been a while since Levi called him a brat that Rivallie went over to him wordlessly. The fact that he was actually listening to him after calling him a brat was surprising.

 

The second Rivallie reached his side he pauses for just a few second before he dropped his head on Levi's shoulder.

 

Rivallie could feel the slight shift in Levi as he raised his arm high enough for his hand to stroke through his twin brother hair.

 

Rivallie took in the silent comfort that he closed the distant between the two of them so that they could actually hold each other properly. It was just for them to get the rattles out of their system, there was nothing more terrifying then seeing your lover unconscious body being strapped and wheeled away by the ambulance bleeding.

 

It's like having dry ice in the pit of your belly before the poison slowly kills you. Rivallie wasn't the only one who had the rattles he was freaking out in his own way blaming himself that he shouldn't have left his side for even a second.

 

They stayed like that even as Rivallie lips began to nuzzle Levi neck sensing his emotional state at long last.

 

Levi only tilted his head back slightly to the right to let Rivallie do what he wanted.

 

They were only interrupted when a female nurse came in who made a startled sound the second she saw to male twins being so close. It wasn't the kind of closeness one would expect to cross, but in her eyes they looked intimate that she dropped the blankets she had in her arms to the floor.

 

One of the twins had his eyes closed mouth slightly open holding on to the back of one twins head with his other arm wrapped behind his back. The identical twin whose face was buried in the other neck still nuzzling even as he lifted his pale ash colored hues to the woman who barged in on them.

 

The two twins were close, but there was nothing sexual emitting from the two boys.

 

Levi eyes leveled on the woman when he tilted his head down to look at her in annoyance. His piercing gaze locked on to her large eyes that was commercially funny looking.

 

 

“ _Hey, the blankets got dirty, woman.”_

 

 

Levi voice drawled out even as he cupped the back of Rivallie head back to him when he moved back to prevent his face being squished into Levi pale neck.

 

Levi could practically just sense her unease and Rivallie feed off on it as Rivallie twin brother had her pinned down by just his stare alone.

 

“Ah....uh...I ah...”

 

Rivallie finally raised his head resisting Levi who tried to keep him at bay. His ash color eyes just took on a feral look when he sneered at her.

 

“ _Look Levi, we've got a defective nurse here who's incapable of proper speech and etiquette.”_

 

Rivallie teases.

 

Levi smacked Rivallie upside the head who gave an ouch.

 

The younger twin sulked back into the base of Levi's neck.

 

Previously Levi would have done the same thing as Rivallie by tacking on a sneering comment toward the incompetent nurse who wasn't doing her job properly.

 

But, Levi had tone down his mean antics of dishing people off due to a certain doe eye pretty boy who told him once before that he didn't like assholes who were intentionally mean.

 

Levi gave a small reprimand lecture to Rivallie that he needed to tone down his sarcasm.

 

Rivallie sulked getting the message.

 

Rivallie pulled away unraveling himself from his twin brother. The only reason why the nurse was fluster was because he had been smooching on his brother neck.

Levi eyed the nurse as she picked up the dirty blanket that touched the floor.

 

Levi gave a scowl of disgust when she tried to hand it over to him.

 

The nurse backed up in fear from the male who gave her such a scary look that she almost dropped the blanket again.

 

It was Rivallie who stepped in to give her a hand even though he didn't want too.

 

He enjoys watching people squirm in discomfort.

 

It gave him the sense of amusement. Rivallie had to remind himself to not do it in front of Eren even if the boy was comatose at the moment.

 

Eren told him before that only serial killer gets their rock off at other people pain or discomfort and he didn't want to get involved with a person like that so he had to keep that side of him under wrap. Although once in the bedroom that deal was off the table...

 

Because let's face it...

 

Teasing Eren in the bed room is hot and he liked bullying him into anything his filthy mind can come up with at the time.

 

God he missed Eren already..

 

“ _New blankets, Woman. It's dirty. He won't touch something that hit the floor once.”_

 

She jumped away from him of course, but that made her move with a yes sir.

 

She took the slightly disarray blanket she dropped on the floor with her to get some new one.

 

The woman never came back instead there was a male nurse who delivered the fresh new set blanket of blankets which Rivallie took. There was heat radiating off from it that he gave one to his twin brother.

 

There was no further incident after that as the two brothers spent the night at the hospital with their beloved.

 

They only peered their eyes open when either parents of Jaeger came walking in to check up on their son and on them.

 

Other then their visit they slept with their cheeks pressed against Eren warm hands, their long upper body bent over the bed to rest while their rear ends were planted firmly in their chairs. Rivallie couldn't bring himself to sleep until he voiced his opinion out.

 

“ _Hey, Levi...”_

 

“ _Hmm?”_

 

“ _I don't think his fall was an accident...”_

 

“ _Yeah? I don't think so either...”_

 

 

***

 

_**Two Years Ago..** . _

_**The Day of Meeting...**_

 

“ _Levi....I'm bored...”_

 

_Rivallie complained tossing the small size beanie ball into the air before catching it again in the palm of his hand. The dark nail polish he wore made his pale skin that much paler like snow._

 

_Levi had his hair up using Mikasa small hair clips._

 

_The window was open to let in some air that was non-existent right now in fact it just made their room even hotter and muggy than before that left them a bit more irritable then usual._

 

_Levi more so since he hate the feeling of having so much sweat accumulating on his skin to the point he got out of his chair with a growl ditching the hand made fan he made out of newspaper._

 

“ _Eat a Popsicle.”_

 

_Levi snapped pacing around the room for some relief the ceiling fan was just proving to being a fucking shit because it wasn't doing it's job._

 

_Rivallie whined sitting up as he too got off the bed so he could wrap his arms around his brother waist stopping him from his pacing._

 

_He even ignored the glare that was directed towards him._

 

“ _It's too damn hot to be clinging on me right now, Rivallie. I said go eat a Popsicle.”_

 

“ _But, that's hardly any fun at all, Levi.”_

 

_Rivallie refused to let him go to sport a sulky expression of boredom the bean bag ball was still in his hand._

 

“ _Shit, Rivallie you know the ac is being fix right now. Play the game station or join me in the shower. Pick one.”_

 

_Rivallie looked between their sweating bodies to his brother scowling face of irritation._

 

“ _Shower, but I still want to play afterward. You have to entertain me, Levi. You. Have. To.”_

 

_Levi rolled his eyes..._

 

_It was just too damn hot to go anywhere right now as he dragged his pain in the ass of a brother into the shower with him._

 

_After the fresh cold shower and the delightful aah's from both twins they were in a better mood, until they returned to the heated oven that was their bedroom._

 

“ _Rivallie, just get on the damn internet. Waste your life away on facebook or better yet you can be unbarring on some random chat-room or something.”_

 

“ _What? Nooo. Leviiiii?”_

 

_Rivallie tugged on him childishly whining._

 

_Levi obviously wasn't going to have that as he broke free._

 

“ _I'll be back with some ice-cream. Damn....what the fuck is taking that technician so long to fix the damn ac?”_

 

_Levi growled going to their bedroom door he left Rivallie to his own device who in turn made a face as the door closed on him._

 

_Rivallie obviously didn't want to do it, but since he didn't want to go outside and risk being turned into a red lobster and for that fact alone he behaved himself by actually staying indoors._

 

_Going over to their desktop computer he logged in, the fan in their room wasn't doing shit for him either so he just sat in the chair in complete nude since neither twins brought a change of clothes with them for their shower._

 

_Since Facebook was old news he did some Google searching with some chat-rooms in mind._

 

_Clicking randomly on a chat link he made himself an account shortly after joining the site._

 

_Once he was signed in the speaker beep in tune to the many messages on the main chat board._

 

_Glancing toward the list of usernames he snorted at the dumb ass name they came up with, like really who the fuck came up with these names?_

 

_Sk8terboy2000_

_66PrincessLuna66_

_Gettholuvin_

_Undertakerla_

_Claw_

_Fang_

_Crimson_

_BelovedAngel_

_Lilytutu_

_Gokumaru_

_NarutoUzamiki222_

_IluvInuyasha_

_Madhatter2021_

_Stankyfingers_

_Buttercup_

_BubbleMiasma_

 

_And the name went on and on and on, it was relentlessly until he stopped at a particular username that sparked his interest._

 

_Jaeger-the-boomerman finding the name amusing the first part sounded German for a change unlike all the half English half Japanese names he's been reading for the past four minutes._

 

“ _Pfftt, what are you some sort of terrorist?”_

 

 

_Clicking on the username he had to right click it to open up a private chat room for the two of them._

 

_The first thing he said to the kid on the other side was what he had spoken allowed just now._

 

_**Jaeger-the-boomerman:** “I'm not a terrorist.”_

 

_**CorporalLieutenant:** “Yeah? Then what's up with the retarded ass name.”_

 

_**Jaeger-the-boomerman:** “Oh, like your name is any better?”_

 

_Rivallie eyes lit up and immediately after he gave a delightful purr._

 

_This one had spunk, but would the guy actually have the courage to say that to him face to face?_

 

_God, wouldn't he be an interesting toy to play with if he does come at him like that._

 

_Rivallie gotten bored with just playing with his classmate or something he picked up off the streets._

 

_**CorporalLieutenant:** “It certainly beats Jaeger-the-boomerman at less my name has class.”_

 

_**Jaeger-the-boomerman:** “What the fuck ever, military name aren't all that cool to begin with.”_

 

_Shortly after Rivallie notice his name leaving his private chat-room with an attach note that said 'Fuck You'....._

 

_Oh now he's interested._

 

_Hitting the main chat main bar he typed out a message for that brat to see it because he wasn't done with him yet._

_Becoming distracted by throwing insults after insults and that boy matching his heat sent a chill down Rivallie spine. Was it strange to get a slight hard on from just fighting with a complete stranger that had a delicious choice of vocabulary words._

 

_He practically jumped out of his chair when something cold touched his back that he turned his chilly gaze to the intruder._

 

_Levi meet his gaze with an indifferent stare of his own._

 

“ _Don't look at me like that. You're popsicle is melting. Eat it.”_

 

_Rivallie took his ice cream putting it between his slightly pale pink lips tearing it open with his teeth while his twin brother reads over his previous chat messages to Jaeger._

 

_Rivallie moved out of the way sucking on his popsicle stick in a completely dirty matter that Levi choice to ignore._

 

“ _Hmm, Jaeger, huh....sounds German. Nice vocab...”_

 

_Levi murmur taking the vacant seat Rivallie had just evacuated._

 

_Unlike his younger twin brother Levi at less wore a towel around his waist while his brother stood their in nude._

 

“ _Riv, stop flashing the neighbor your white ass and put something on.”_

 

_Rivallie rolled his eyes, but did what he was told he only wore black boxer brief._

 

“ _Huh, looks like he's ignoring the chat invite.”_

 

_Levi murmur tapping on the 'k' keyboard repeatedly._

 

“ _I wouldn't be surprised. I did tease him a bit too much. I wonder what else I can do to fuck with him more. Hey create an account and get his ASL, minus the S since I know that brat is a boy.”_

 

_Levi peeked over his shoulder before glancing back down to their computer._

 

_Levi had to log out and make his own account just so he could talk to the_

 

_Once he was in he clicked on Jaeger name and started a P.C. (Short terminology for Private Chat)_

 

_**Cevil:** “Hey, Kid. What's your asl?”_

 

_It was a while before he replied back to him._

 

_**Jaeger-the-boomerman:** “14/M/USA and you?”_

 

_**Cevil:** “16/M also in the USA.”_

 

_**Jaeger-the-boomerman:** “You sure you're not a dirty old man trying to hit on young little boys..”_

 

_**Cevil:** “Funny, you little shit. What's with the name?”_

 

_**Jaeger-the-boomerman:** “If you're going to make fun of my user name, I'm blocking you like I did that one asshole who kept fucking with me.”_

 

_Levi leaned back in his chair so the kid was two years younger then them and he's a potty mouth. No wonder his twin was so into him._

 

_He liked him too that he purred._

 

“ _He's fourteen and he lives in the USA.”_

 

“ _So he's not from Germany?”_

 

“ _I've never said that. I never asked. Just because he got some German in his username doesn't actually mean he's actually from Germany...just like these people who used Japanese name doesn't means that they are actually Japanese...”_

 

_Levi told him casually as he chatted it up way longer with the mysterious boy._

 

_Rivallie wrapped his arm around Levi shoulder pressing his cheek against his while he still sucked on the last bits of cherry flavor popsicle that made his lips look like a deep red from the color stain._

 

“ _Don't get me dirty, Rivallie. I would hate becoming sticky after we've just showered.”_

 

_Levi told him in annoyance._

 

“ _Don't worry about it... I'll lick it clean.”_

 

_Rivallie purred._

 

“ _I don't like dry saliva on my skin, Riv...”_

 

“ _You weren't saying that when I sucked you off.”_

 

_Rivallie pointed it out._

_  
“I was wearing a condom...”_

 

“ _A condom that I ripped.”_

 

_Rivallie counter as he sucked on his twin brother neck who in turn gave a irritated growl._

 

_Rivallie merely moaned giving Levi dirty noises that ended shortly after in a half purr half chuckle when he got a rise from his older twin._

 

_Sensing Levi violent thought Rivallie retreated by getting off him, but not until he left a mark on his older brother skin._

 

“ _Awh, look...your skin is as red as my lips, Levi.”_

 

“ _I'mma fuck you up when I get off this computer, Riv...”_

 

_Rivallie just laughed watching Levi's fingers flying across the keyboard._

 

_Seeing his older brother speed typing had him glancing at the computer monitor to read along the message Jaeger was responding back too._

 

 

_The heat was all, but forgotten when Rivallie wanted in on the action too._

 

_Snatching up of one of the two laptops they owned off their work desk he on as soon as he climbed on top of their shared bed._

 

_When it came to their computer they both had the same thing like their programs or documents or music and video and so on and so forth._

 

_Even their password were the same so it wouldn't have matter which laptop they picked up it would still be the same._

 

_Three hours in and the two boys were thoroughly amused by their common new toy over the internet._

 

_So much so that they did not notice that their ac was turned back on even after the boy finally logged off with a 'fuck you' to both of them after the twins had constantly teased him over something ridiculously silly._

 

_Rivallie couldn't help cracking up in laughter by saying that the kid was just too perfect to play with while his older brother gave a 'not bad' statement._

 

_When they looked at each it was obvious they both had a common interest._

 

_Those two had been like this for months when they got online to track him down._

 

_They always get excited when his name enter the chat room after waiting for hours that they would immediately flood the kid with a shit tons of chat inbox invite._

 

_Like always Jaeger would ignored them by not responding so they had to fuck with the boy on the main chat board until Jaeger himself sends them a chat invite._

 

_Jaeger only invited them for the sole purpose to fight and defy them, which was okay with them since it turned Rivallie and Levi on._

 

_Why it turned them on they didn't know and they honestly didn't care since it just was._

 

_Jaeger never failed to amused them even when school started back up._

 

_They would however get disappointed if the kid never shows up for days on end even as they started to expanding their search with the knowledge they gain from the boy._

 

_It turns out the Jaeger kid did not have any other social media or at less the one they know of. They used google to search for Jaeger, but that search had been limited when they typed male and 14 with Jaeger beside it and it came up with nothing._

 

_They practically told the internet it was damn worthless if it couldn't find who they were looking for._

 

_Despite their useless search they did not do this every single day. They had their own life to live...._

 

_Or so they would tell themselves that... they knew it was pathetic of them to use their phone to check in on the chatroom Rivallie found him in._

 

_It was like they were revolving themselves around the mystery kid._

 

_***_

 

_**Present Day** _

_**Next Morning**_

 

They woke up slightly daze as they looked at each other in a unfamiliar setting.

The sound of something beeping had them turning their head to the sound, everything was in white that caused them to frown.

 

Sitting up more they looked down at their hands to see it holding on to another hand that didn't belong to either one of them. This hands were darker then theirs that had their eyes glancing toward the main source.

 

_**'Eren...'** _

 

Their boyfriend was still sleeping that gave these twins a disappointed sigh.

 

Reluctantly they have to leave the boy behind because Levi cleanliness could not be ignored and they were in dire need of a bath a set of new clothes and breakfast.

  
They left as soon as Mrs. J came through saying she'll watch him until they get back so they were quick about it. Three hours later they were back with two duffle bag doing a camp out session until the boy awake.

 

_***_

 

_**Two Years Ago** _

_**Two Months Later...**_

 

“ _Ahnnn.....aaaahh~”_

 

_Rivallie hand gripped on the slender waist to hold his rocking hip still was he gave into the rapid thrusting. His twin who was above him gave a silent huff as he matched the pace his younger twin was going at._

 

“ _Aaaaah! Fuck! Fuck! Aghnnn!”_

 

_Rivallie grunted when the blonde clamp down on him his twin merely gave a silent 'nn' as they both finished inside their current sex partner._

 

_The slender yet petite body of the young blond slumped forward panting roughly as he grounded his overstimulated cock on to one of the twins abs. Exhaustion was clearly evident in the young boy from the sweat he shed to the flush red cheeks and hooded gaze._

 

_Levi looked disgusted when he glanced at his brother cum smeared stomach who only gave a sigh when Rivallie pulled out his own dick out of the blonde boy ass._

 

_Levi followed right after Rivallie by pulling his own limp dick out of the warm yet loose hole._

 

_Levi spared a glance to the used dirty condom before he pulled it off giving it a swift knot to it before he tossed it into the bear by trash bin that was beside the bed._

 

_Rivallie on the other hand set the kid that was on top of him to the side so he could do the same thing and pull off his own full cummed condom off his dick so he could tie and tossed it into the same trash bin his older brother tossed his condom in._

 

_Levi moved on his knees getting out of bed to do his usual routine by taking a shower first leaving Rivallie with the the priest son whom they corrupted a couple of weeks ago._

 

_Aside from the good lay or the occasional bullying session they did to rile up their fuck toys or whoever was convenient at the time._

 

_It was starting to become old...boring even and no amount of kinky role play shit and dirty video's to stir their young mind into depravity was going to help them get over it any time soon._

 

“ _.....Boring. He hasn't been coming on at all...”_

 

_Rivallie murmur checking his phone for the umpteenth time that day._

 

_John had finally calmed down from his orgasm to turned his head to the side to look at one of the twins who was staring at his phone and with every few seconds the twin would scroll through the device with the pad of his thumb._

 

_Lately, John was starting to notice that the twins were frequency checking their phone a lot more then usual._

 

_The thought of the twins finding a new boy toy besides him actually bothered John to no end that he slowly sat up in a sitting position aching in all the right places._

 

_Only he wanted the twins for himself... Forever._

 

“ _Who?”_

 

_Rivallie didn't even spare Johnny boy a look as he tapped his phone screen glancing down the list of user names that wasn't the one he was looking for._

 

_Rivallie started to ignore him when he asked who again, but this time he was touching his arm like he was familiar with him._

 

“ _Someone who is a lot more entertaining to play with then you.”_

_  
Rivallie blurt out carelessly, the hurt that reflected in the boys green eyes gone unnoticed even as Levi returned from his shower._

 

“ _Your turn, Rivallie. You stink.”_

 

_Rivallie shrugged Johnny boy hands off his arm so he can freely throw his phone at Levi who caught the phone on the fly._

 

_Levi was doing the exact same thing as Rivallie had been doing by checking the phone in the same way._

 

_The one Levi was looking for wasn't on again today._

_  
Maybe they really pushed that kid over the edge because now he was regretting for being a complete ass to him._

 

“ _I could have just taken a shower with you, but you've always complain about how fucking tight it is.”_

 

_Levi paid him no mind as he glanced up from the phone temporarily to look at the blonde in bed considering this is his room he couldn't tell the kid to get lost._

 

“ _Because his shower is too small. Now get'cha ass up and go shower. We have to pick up Mika from her practice remember?”_

 

_Rivallie scoot off the bed standing on his own two feet._

 

“ _Yeah yeah, I'm going.”_

 

_He told him snatching up his own pair of clean clothes._

 

_Levi had this rule that if they were to fuck they were to have a change of clothes to change into._

 

_Which Rivallie was fine with since he leaves all the packing shit to his brother._

 

_Leaving the room Levi stood their alone with the boy who still sat on his bed._

_  
Tucking his phone into his black skinny jeans he cleaned up packing their belongings in their bag for them to go as soon as Rivallie was out the shower._

 

“ _Um...Levi? Is the guy you're searching for your new toy?”_

 

_Levi glanced at the kid who legs were dangling off the bed a throw on blanket was draped over his shoulder._

 

“ _That's none of your business.”_

 

_The boy in sheets flinched back lowering his gaze that made Levi roll his eyes._

 

_If Levi didn't know better this kid was starting to become to needy for his peace of mind._

 

_***_

 

**Present Day...**

**Waking Beauty.. _.**_

 

“Uhn....”

 

It was the first sound the brunet made after sleeping in for two days straight, the twins stopped what they were doing which was getting into a heating argument to be sitting on Eren bed cooing his name.

 

“ _ **Eren?”**_

 

Eren eyes flutter open only slightly as he peered from one face to another that looked exactly the same...

 

“...Nn..”

 

The way those two eyes shined bright until it darken with the lack of light hitting a pair of ash color hues they were touching his face as if they were familiar with him...

 

“ _Finally.”_

_  
“You've been sleeping for two days straight, Eren...”_

 

Two days? Who are they... And why did they know his name...

 

Licking his dry lips he peered from one face to another confusion lit his gaze at the two strangers with the same face...

 

“ _ **Eren?”**_

 

Eren brushed their hands away from his face just so he could sit up on his own.

 

“Who are you? Do I know you?”

 

Eren asked as he stared at them with a frown of his own.

  
Whatever he must have said had them rearing back in shock.

 

“ _....Eren.”_

 

“ _Shit...he forgot about us, Levi...”_

 

Eren looked to the one who was supposedly Levi...

 

“ _.. Levi go get his mom...”_

 

Levi stood up looking at his twin before glancing at Eren who looked between the two of them.

 

“ _Yeah, sure I'll be back.”_

 

Eren was left alone with this other twin who smoothed his hair back normally Eren would flinch away from the touch, but he found it surprisingly welcome. The cool touch of his hand touching his heated flesh made him coo in a peaceful sigh.

 

“ _Eren.”_

 

 

_***_

 

_**Two Years Ago..** _

_**Three Months later...**_

 

“ _Hey, Rivallie.”_

 

_Rivallie glanced over to his brother who sat in the school library chair reading some type of ghost story for the past hour._

 

“ _Hmm?”_

 

“ _I think we should apologize to that kid._

 

_Rivallie head jerked back._

 

“ _What? Why?”_

 

_He sounded really genuine in his confusion._

 

“ _Think about it. It's pretty damn self explanatory, Rivallie. We want that kid...that much is obvious. Aren't you curious about him? Like what he sounds like, what he looks like. I know you're just as irritated as me when we can't even get a hold of that guy.”_

 

_Rivallie put his comic book down to fold his arms across his chest._

 

“ _......”_

 

“ _Rivallie, now isn't the time for you to be a anus dick right now. I want to meet him. See his face. Talk to him. Don't you feel the same way as me?”_

 

_Levi asked setting his book down to look at Rivallie who looked conflicted... For a second there Levi honestly thought that his younger brother was truly clogged up with shit and he needed to take a laxative to relieve the constipation that was clearly on his face._

 

“ _Riv.”_

 

_Rivallie stood up walking over to Levi which he flomp his ass on Levi lap._

 

“ _Shit, you're heavy...”_

 

“ _Shut up. You know you like it when I sit on your lap.”_

 

_Rivallie told him as he wrapped his arm around his neck._

 

“ _Now let me get this straight we've never apologized to anyone.”_

 

_He began,_

 

“ _Not to our dad...not to our sister, not to the people we hang out with. The only one we had ever say 'I'm sorry' too is to our scary as fuck mother who hanged us up by feet for breaking some stupid china plates.”_

 

_Levi tilted his head back in memory...._

 

_Yeah he remember that one..._

 

_He physically grimace at that little flash back..._

 

_Their damn mother tied them upside down by their feet bound by ropes as they dangled in their backyard of their home. She tied them to a big ass oak tree they use to climb on as children._

 

“ _But, now you want us to apologize to some strange kid? He could be a dwarf. Fat and ugly like for all we know.”_

 

_Rivallie tried to come to term._

 

“ _I don't care. I want to meet him. If you don't feel the same way as me then cut your tie with him. He'll be mine exclusively.”_

 

_Levi told him quite coldly. If his brother were to interfere with him by chasing off that kid that made him restless he was going to show his twin no mercy._

 

_That was how strongly Levi felt for that mystery kid since he was the one doing the chasing now._

 

“ _No...wait. I feel the same way, okay. Don't cut me off... I want to know him too... I want him to be mine as well...But, It's just weird that we have to apologize.....”_

 

_Rivallie jolted his lower lip out._

 

“ _We fucked with the kid mind, Riv. I don't think he'll give us anything if we don't try to be nice. He sounds smart...used vocabs you hate the most.. I think I like him...”_

 

“ _A guy over the internet?”_

 

“ _Yeah. A guy over the internet.”_

 

_Levi mimic._

 

“ _Someone you have never even meet before.”_

 

“ _Yeah, someone I have never even meet before.”_

 

_Levi repeated raising an eyebrow at him._

 

“ _...Will you fuck him some day too?”_

 

_Rivallie asked._

 

_He had to know._

 

_Even though Rivallie already knew his brother answer he asked anyway because he himself felt the same way and he only needed to confirm it verbally._

 

“ _Possibly. Yeah. Eventually. You can't tell me he has never turned you on before. Because he had turned me on more then once.”_

 

 

 

“ _Shit. If that's how you feel then it must be true for me too... Ahh damn it!”_

 

“ _Shut up, you retard.”_

 

_Levi pushed him off his lap._

 

“ _At less let me tease him one more time?”_

 

“ _No. We're apologizing.”_

 

_Rivallie sat on the floor sulking...if they do somehow get close to the kid...then he was going to turn him into his personal whooping boy..._

 

_***_

 

_**Present Day** _

_**Falling back into Normality**_

 

It appeared Eren temporary amnesia was caused by that fall, but that didn't discourage the twins to pursue him. They figure if they do things like they usually do it would jog Eren memory of what they were together.

  
Even when school started back up their friends along with Mikasa's group of friend treated Eren like usual. Eren took on a more shier persona by trying to keep to himself mostly out of self preservation as he recall his past self.

 

The thought he had that many friends had given Eren a bit of an overload that he started to freak out.

 

It was then that the twins thought it be better if he goes home and they could try again from a different approach. Never-mind the fact that they had looked up every single therapy there is to recall memory lost.

 

They thought that maybe if they could tell them what they know about him he would begin to remember them more.

  
It seemed to be working when he recalled a few items that they gave to him like his birthday present and his Christmas present.

 

It must be working because Eren was now looking at them the same way like he use to when he was affectionate.

 

_***_

 

_**Two Years ago** _

_**Day of Regret...**_

 

_Things didn't go as planned when they did see the kid again the boy said some things that pissed Rivallie off._

 

“ _Yeah? Well fuck you. No one wants a nobody if no one wants you then that's your own damn fault. All you can do is cry and give people your wailing waah waah. Get over yourself, Brat.”_

 

_Levi blinked at the message his stupid ass brother had just sent and before he knew what happen the kid not only logged off, but delete his account moments later._

 

_Levi knew because he tried to send him an email through his inbox._

 

“ _Damn it, Rivallie!”_

 

“ _Oh shit!”_

 

“ _Where da fuck do you think you're going!_

 

_Levi threw his laptop and went after his fleeing brother who haul ass to get the fuck away from a very pissed off brother._

 

_***_

 

_For the next three months neither twin had heard from him again that they were losing hope they'll ever see him again. Rivallie got his ass kicked and repented for his past transgression to get back in Levi's good grace after a three weeks of begging of course._

 

“ _Levi...I'm bored.”_

 

“ _Then read a book.”_

 

_Rivallie rolled on his belly tucking the pillow underneath him. They were finally sharing the same bedroom again when they reconciled._

 

“ _That's your thing... Come on, Levi. Humor me.”_

 

_Levi sigh pushing his rolling chair back, he slightly turned his seat so he can look at Rivallie._

 

“ _Then get on the internet. Hanji mention a site called F. Link or something. You can meet people face to face if you feel like talking shit then you can do it. I'm getting my something to eat want any?”_

 

_Levi asked as got up putting his book aside._

 

“ _F. Link, huh...That doesn't sound fun either.”_

 

“ _You'll be surprise what weird shit you see on that site. You might have fun insulting a few of them. Now do you want something to eat or not?”_

 

“ _Yeah, can you make me a sammy?”_

 

“ _Sure. BTL?”_

 

“ _Yes with S &P on the T.”_

 

_Rivallie spoke in short term_

 

“ _Heh, still want pickles and onions on it with a side of mustard?”_

 

_Levi asked knowing how much his twin loves that combo._

 

“ _God have I told you how much I love you, Levi?”_

 

_Rivallie looked at him as if he was just worshiping his feet._

 

“ _Yeah. Ever since I stopped ignoring your dumb ass. Which was two months ago up to this day.”_

 

_Levi told him._

 

_Ever since they fought his younger twin had been telling him how much he loves him hell he even begged him to stop ignoring him after the fourth day of the silent treatment._

 

_The guy was a hopeless sap and Levi loved him for it. Levi couldn't possibly stay mad at him forever so after a month he gave in when Rivallie became to emotional for his own good._

 

“ _Yeah? Well I love you.”_

 

“ _Yeah yeah, I love you too. I'll be back.”_

 

_Levi exit the room leaving Rivallie to glance at the computer....it was so weird._

 

_The feeling of Dejavu was a compelling feeling when he open the new laptop to tap in their pass code._

 

_It wasn't long after he typed in F. Link on the Google search bar to find what he was looking._

 

_F. Link was like another version of Omegle which anyone can talk with random stranger the system or the people pick who they chat with..._

 

_Rivallie notice a username search box.... But, since he didn't know anyone he let fate decide who he fucks with._

 

_The first one he saw was just white skin and hairy fucking ass nipple... Since it was like a web cam he spoke with his mouth instead of his hands._

 

_Not like he would have typed anything at what he just seen._

 

“ _What the fuck? Dude, have you not heard of NoNo? The shit works use it.”_

 

_Rivallie hit skip to go to the next one to see a chick on the other side....maybe if he had did the whole search with in age group or something it wouldn't have been so bad...but this was bad..._

 

“ _Whoa, you're hot! What's your name? I'm Amanda.”_

 

_Rivallie rolled his eyes and hit skip the look on her face was almost funny if she haven't been so forward._

 

_Rivallie was now looking at a empty room or at less he assumed he was looking at a empty room that looked oddly familiar..._

 

_Suddenly something brown jumped up out of no fucking where that had Rivallie leaning back from the screen._

 

“ _What the shit? Hanji?”_

 

_Hanji blinked turning off the flashlight so she wasn't blind sighted by the light bouncing off her glasses._

 

“ _Oh Oh oh! Hi hi! Oh my god I didn't think I'd see you here!”_

 

“ _Oh hell no. Skip.”_

 

“ _Aah! Wait don't hit that but-”_

 

_Rivallie hit skip immediately._

 

“ _There's no fucking way I'm wasting my day off on that crazy psychotic bitch..”_

 

_A few skips later and Rivallie thought he had seen it all._

 

_Breast._

_  
Ass._

_  
Fat sack of shit in front of the computer screen._

 

_Flirts._

 

_Cosplayers._

_  
People who wanted to have some sex role play on the internet._

 

_Rivallie was ready to bleach his fucking eyes out of his socket._

 

“ _Riv, I'm back.”_

_Levi took one look at his brother face and commented on it._

 

“ _What the hell is wrong with you?”_

 

_Rivallie turned his gaze to his brother looking at him as if he had committed a terrible crime against him._

 

“ _Levi what the fuck did you put me on?”_

 

_Levi raised a thin eyebrow holding up one big plate with their sandwiches on it and two drinks in his other hand._

 

“ _Looks like you seen some shit, my brother.”_

 

“ _You think? I saw fucking Hanji looking like a psychopath.”_

 

“ _Well she did give me that site. What did you expect?”_

 

_Levi moved over to him sitting the plate down on the bed so he could climb in beside him._

 

“ _Fuck, Levi..”_

 

“ _What?”_

 

_Levi glanced at the computer screen,_

 

“ _....Riv, if this is shit then you're blind as a fucking bat.”_

 

_Rivallie glared at him before he looked at the person that finally loaded on the screen to see a brunet. Brown skin and when that person raised their head Rivallie was captivated when something very beautiful was hidden by long bangs._

 

“ _What?”_

 

_Even that voice was low and soft..._

 

“ _My brother said he saw some shit on this website and if he was referring to you then he's obviously blind as a fucking bat.”_

 

_Rivallie glared at Levi._

 

“ _Shut up, Lev. You haven't even seen the horror of what I had just faced moments before. I seen hairy fucking nipples. Big ass sloppy titties, and don't even let me get start it on some fat bitch who was getting off. I saw shit I want to bleach my eyeballs white. I can deal with moonshine or even-”_

 

“ _Pfff...”_

 

_Rivallie was cut off from his bickering from a stifled laugh._

 

_Rivallie and Levi turned their face back to the screen._

 

_The shift in attention had the brunet covering his mouth with his hand as if he had done something wrong._

 

“ _Don't hide it. That was cute.”_

 

_Levi said at last tilting his head curiously to the boy odd behavior._

 

“ _What is?”_

_The brunet asked._

“ _Your laugh.”_

 

_Levi replied quiet honestly.._

 

“ _I wasn't laughing.”_

 

_Rivallie decided to cut in._

 

“ _You were. It sounded real cute.”_

 

“ _....Look I ah...I gotta go.”_

 

_The brunet told them._

 

“ _ **No wait. Do you really have to go?”**_

 

_They asked in union the brunet actually blinked the teal turquoise eyes looked baffled that the teen blushed._

 

“ _Uh....well...Yeah. I have homework to do...”_

 

“ _ **Can we meet again?”**_

 

“ _That's weird...”_

 

“ _ **What is?”**_

 

“ _...I know you two are identical twins and all...but, you two sound the same and you guys speak in perfect harmony...It's kinda weird... And to ask me if we can meet again is even weirder... I was just randomly checking this site out. I shouldn't have gotten on in the first place...I don't know what the hell was I thinking anymore...”_

 

_The brunet brushed some of his long hair back revealing more of those bright teal eyes that got those twin staring at him weirdly..._

 

“ _ **What do you mean?”**_

 

“ _Forget it. It's nothing. Bye.”_

 

“ _ **Ah-”**_

 

_The twins couldn't keep the brunet on he just exit out of their lives like it was no big deal._

 

 

“ _Do you think he'll come back?”_

_  
“Shit do I know...But, I hope he does.”_

 

_Levi told him._

 

“ _Why?”_

 

“ _Don't know...but, the way he spoke...sounded like someone I should know...”_

 

_Levi told him, that kid....spoke so familiar..._

 

“ _Funny...I felt the same way. Did you see his eyes?”_

 

“ _Fucking gorgeous.”_

 

_Levi sigh, even as he said that he was interrupted when someone talk to them through the computer screen._

 

 

 

“ _What the-”_

 

“ _See Levi, that's the shit I was talking about.”_

 

_Levi and Rivallie wore identical disgust and before they could stop themselves they lashed the fat dirty bastard the fuck out. Who da fuck wanted to see white dusty shrivel up balls with a side of a tiny wiener?_

 

_***_

 

_**Present Day** _

_**At the Jaeger Home...**_

 

“Hey, Mom...The Ackerman twins...Do I like them like them?”

 

The brunet asked as he was tucked away safe inside his own home, for the past couple of days that were going into a few weeks had been more then adventurous to his peace of mind. He had thought he was still back in their old state in North Carolina, but now he finds himself in California...

 

“Oh yes, you talk about them a lot. There's isn't a day you don't talk about them. You made friends with them online if I remember correctly.”

 

“Am I dating one of them?”

 

Eren asked curiously.

 

“Am I gay?”

 

His mother put down the chopping knife to look at him.

 

 

“I'm not really sure. Only you know the answer to that one, Baby.”

 

Eren pouted,

 

“That's not helping me, Mama... I feel...strange when I'm around them...they both make me feel...”

 

“Make you feel what?”

 

Eren never answered her when he got off the stool to go back to his room, his mother didn't push it any further then that since her son was trying to remember all on his own now.

 

Eren shut his bedroom door looking up to the ceiling...

 

“Like I want them both.... Badly sometimes...”

 

Eren whisper as he glance down to his groin area....

  
It wasn't just sexual that stir the fire burning so deeply inside him...

 

Eren really wanted them all to himself and that thought scared him.

 

He wanted those two to always look at him with that sort of gaze...

 

God he wanted them badly, but the thought of dating them both was weird...wasn't it?

 

Yet why did it feel so right with the two of them...

 

 

_***_

_**Two Years Ago...** _

_**A Week later...** _

_**Finally meeting you again after all this time...**_

 

 

_Every now and then the twins would try F. Link again, skipping those that were weird. They figured twice the man power would make fate show some type of result again. Deep down they wanted to see Jaeger, but to hope for something so far fetch had them looking for that one brunet with the captivating eyes... They didn't get to stare at it enough because it was hidden under his long bangs, but his brown skin and low voice was not something they'll forget._

 

_After a week they finally saw who they were searching for, but this time the kid had a user name that wasn't just a bunch of random numbers beside the word anon..._

 

_No..._

 

_The brunet username had the twins staring at it before they leveled their eyes on the same kid they meet a week or so ago._

 

_Jaeger...._

 

 

_Levi really took in his appearance._

 

“ _Jaeger...”_

 

“ _....It has more of a Y sound then anything...”_

 

_The brunet told him casually. The kid sounded like he couldn't believe he was meeting them again._

 

_Rivallie looked from his face to his user name and back again before he spoke._

 

“ _You...wouldn't happen to be Jaeger-the-boomerman from Treehouse would you?”_

 

_The brunet flinched casting his gaze down._

 

“ _Do I...know you?”_

 

“ _I think you do.”_

 

_Rivallie told him._

 

 

“ _I'm sorry. I don't know you...”_

 

_The brunet told him honestly._

 

“ _Look, I gotta go. By-”_

 

“ _Wait, damn it. Don't go logging off when we finally just found you again.”_

 

_The brunet lifted his head a little looking at two agitated pussy cats why he thought that he didn't know...._

 

_The twin on the left spoke up._

 

“ _Look, a couple of months ago my idiot of a brother said some shit to you at Treehouse he didn't mean. We wanted to apologize. We picked on you because we had liked you and we took it too far. We're sorry, Jaeger.”_

 

_The brunet tilted his head up higher._

 

“ _....Who the fuck are you?”_

 

_The brunet asked frowning his brows._

 

“ _....Promise us you won't leave once we tell you.”_

 

“ _I don't need to make any promises. You either tell me now or I'm gone. For good.”_

 

_The brunet grew defensive... The twins could see it. They might not know what he was thinking, but they weren't oblivious to reading emotion thanks to Levi's books... They were going to have to be delicate for this one._

 

“ _Well you known me as Cevil this guy over here is Corporal Lieutenant ...”_

 

_The brunet looked from one twin to another shaking his head._

 

“ _Oh hell no...”_

 

“ _Wait, I'm seriously fucking sorry for all the shit I said. I wanted to be friend with you, but I can't control myself for being a sadistic asshole. The only thing I'm good at was pissing people off with my teasing. But, I really wanted to get to know you so I'm really so fucking sorry for all the shit I had said before.”_

 

_The brunet kept shaking his head he was already moving his hand to shut his laptop down, but the twins were really laying it on thick with the apologize trying to justify themselves._

 

_What really got the brunet around was when they said they needed him..._

 

_They wanted him to stay that the emotional teen actually broke down and cried in front of them._

 

_If the twins didn't feel like utter asshole before they sure as hell were now when they cooed anything to everything they had to offer._

 

_For once they let him do all the talking and they listen..._

 

“ _I...I just wanted a friend...”_

 

_Eren sniffled using his fingers to wipe underneath his eyes._

 

“ _Was that really so bad for me to ask?”_

 

_The glasses he wore came off his head bent down so low._

 

_They listen to what he had to say without interruption and for once in their lifetime they were sincere when they offered him friendship who took it with a sob that broke both of their heart._

 

_If Rivallie or Levi had still been complete asshole they would have probably thought of the kid as pathetic, but since they weren't. They were counting their blessings instead that they had a second chance with the kid they've been pinning after since their summer break._

 

_It took them a couple of days to get his actual name, but it was so worth it._

 

_Their obsession over Eren was both shocking and welcoming._

 

_***_

_**Present Day** _

_**Home Movie with the Jaeger**_

 

Eren sat between two agitated jungle cats who were snarling at each other.

 

He was caught right in the middle of it as he felt pressure to pick one or the other...

 

It wasn't suppose to be a big deal, but apparently it was when they were arguing to see what movie to watch. Rivallie wanted to see a thriller horror flick while Levi wanted to see something historic..

 

They were both good movies and all, but Eren wasn't so great with horror flicks that he would rather watch the romantic foreign flick instead.

 

But, seeing how neither one was giving an edge, Eren sigh feeling irritated.

 

“Both of you, shut up before I throw your asses out of my room. Just pick a damn movie or get the hell out!”

 

Eren had stood up to face them with his hands on his hips glaring at the two of them.

 

They sat their with wide mouth before shortly after they gave a dangerous smirk on their face.

 

“ _ **Eren.”**_

 

Eren felt a chill go down his spine when they moved exactly at the same time to take him down forcefully. The word 'shit' couldn't escape his mouth fast enough when they proceeded to lock lips with him.

 

If they couldn't pick a movie then making out with a irritated Eren was a lot more better to choose then to watch a flick neither twin would have watched to begin with.

 

They were both happy by the end of the night when Eren hit them on the head calling them 'Topid.'

 

Even though his memory were fuzzy he didn't treat them any different then he would have after becoming their friend.

 

To Eren this was weird, but he didn't seem so against it when they were kissing.

 

It felt...

Right.


	5. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together Again.
> 
> I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "I listen to all of your inbox and so here you have it. The awaited smut scene you guys obviously couldn't wait for. Comments and kudos are much appreciated."
> 
> I will be working on other stories now. I hope this will tie you over until I come back to it.
> 
> P.s I'm keeping tally of the original hits and comments and kudos. I saved it on my kindle fire before it was deleted we are near the 5k hit range woot

 

_**Chapter Five** _

_**Together Again** _

_**Continuation of Memory Lane** _

 

 

__**Two Years Ago...** _ _

__**A start of a Blooming Romance...**_ _

__Since then the three of them decided to meet on weekends they were now skyping it this time around._ _

__It seemed like each time they see Eren he always wore his hair down and wearing long sleeves or pants and his feet were always covered that lead them to believe he was hiding himself underneath those hideous clothes that somehow or another made him look cute._ _

__It was just that this time around Eren was concern about the way he looks he believed that was one of the many reason he couldn't make any friends._ _

__The twins thought that was bullshit because the kid alone was fascinating to be around with and if the people over there couldn't see it then they don't deserve him period._ _

_“ _Really? Take those glasses off and pull your hair back real quick.”__

__Eren looked from one twin to the other he still couldn't tell for sure which one was who._ _

__Eren was a bit hesitant to show them his face because he had been hiding it for some time now..._ _

_“ _Eren?”__

__Eren licked his sudden dry lips, they were going to find out eventually anyway...It might as well be now..._ _

__Doing what he was told to do Eren took off his glasses and pulled his long bangs back._ _

__Eren dark chocolate brown eyelashes framed his doe eyes._ _

__His eyes were impossibly bright, even through the grammy cam they could see specks of beautiful honey gold in it. His brown skin was flawless his lashes were long and he had a slightly thick brows that was shaped._ _

__Eren rubbed at his eyes and eyebrow making a few of his eyebrow ruffled cutely out of place._ _

__To the twins they saw nothing wrong with him. He looked exotic with his dark skin and bright eyes ._ _

__They found it extremely erotic when Eren hooded his eyes low like that when Eren was looking away from them._ _

__Other then his old university shirt that couldn't be his and the matted hair that looked like a rat nest on top of his head... The brunet was sexy in his own way._ _

__They were sure once he gets a trim and a decent set of clothes the kid would be banging hot._ _

__Not like the kid was not banging hot to them already...._ _

__His sad lonely eyes had the two devils subdue into submission of Eren good grace._ _

__Even though they were distracted by the kid natural good looks their eyes didn't miss the purple like bruise just under his chin and another one forming bruise on the side of his left temple and a scratch just under his left eye..._ _

_“ _You look perfect to me, but if you're worried about it so much then why not try getting a hair cut? It's a crime to hide those eyes.”__

__Rivallie mention snacking on one of Levi onion dip potato chip._ _

_“ _I kind of like it with his hair long. No one can see his eyes, but us. ”__

__Levi replied with a slap of his hand to the back of Rivallie's hand for stealing his chip._ _

__Eren looked at them with a soft blush that had them purring when they caught the faint heat rising to the boy cheeks. He immediately let go of his hair that was held in one hand while the other hand was setting aside his glasses on his bed._ _

__He sat there with his knees drawn up and his chin resting on his knees it was his usual position he likes to sit in when his laptop rest on top of his bed._ _

_“ _...You guys are weird... I wish you two would stop with the strange comments...”__

_“ _ **What's strange?”**__

_“ _The way you two talk to me is weird... It makes me feel like you two are hitting on me as if I were a girl.”__

__Levi and Rivallie looked at each other and then at Eren who lowered his gaze as if he was preparing himself for a rejection of sort that never came._ _

_“ _ **....But, we are hitting on you..”**__

_“ _Excuse me?”__

_“ _ **You heard us.”**__

_“ _We don't say shit we don't mean, Eren.”__

__Levi was casual about it when he said it._ _

_“ _Yeah, you're hot in your own way.”__

__Rivallie confirmed by backing his twin up._ _

__Eren made a pff sound as if to dismiss them._ _

_“ _There's nothing hot about me...I wish you two would stop teasing me.”__

__Levi and Rivallie looked at each other again as if they were silently communicating with one another before they faced Eren again._ _

__It was obvious the kid had low self esteem, even though they only get to see the kid a few times a week._ _

__It doesn't take a genius to know that the kid had his self esteem beaten out of him rather it had been verbal or physically._ _

__So it was only natural that they were going to have to fix all of that...Twin Style._ _

_“ _Eren you have really dark chocolate hair and even though it's extremely messy right now it has its own chaotic order that suits your face...”__

__Levi spoke in a matter of fact kind of way, he even ignored Rivallie transgression when he stole another one of his chip and double dipping it inside his sour cream._ _

_“ _Yeah and you have matching dark lashes that's full it really brings out the color of your eyes. God your eyes are bright as hell and I love the way how you lower them when you look away from us. It's sexy as hell to the point I have a boner. I can prove it if you want?”__

__Levi actually look down to Rivallie lap to see he was actually telling the truth.__  
  
Rivallie looked at his twin brother who finally meet his eyes with a smug smile.

__Eren face on the other hand flushed red...Looking mortified he tried to look anywhere, but them._ _

__The twins didn't stop there. Oh no...the twins were just getting start it when they returned their focus back on the boy who was hiding behind his knees._ _

__  
“Plus your dark skin is really hot, if I could pull that off I'd be set for life.”_ _

__Rivallie purred in delight, if he could just touch the boy caramel skin with his hands he could die as happy horny teenager._ _

_“ _Yeah and when you raise your hand to tuck some of your hair back behind your ears or when you touch your chin your hands are dainty looking, yet your fingers are long and delicately slender. Unlike our bony hands.”__

__Eren raised his hands up to cup his ears to shut them out._ _

_“ _Stop. Shut up. No more. I don't want to hear any more...”__

__Eren protested by putting his head down further behind his knees so that neither twins could look at his face._ _

_“ _ **Oh, but we're not done yet.”**__

__They told him casually that got Eren ears to burn._ _

__**  
“Hardly finished.”** _ _

_“ _Oh my god shut up. I hate you.”__

_“ _ **You could never hate us, you know you need us just like we do to you.”**__

__They mimic together as they kept going on and on with their surprisingly long list and by the time they were actually done pin pointing what they liked about Eren body and his personality. The kid left them with a shaky close to his laptop._ _

_“ _....I'm boned...”__

__Rivallie confessed,_ _

_“ _I guess that means we need to get his address next, huh.”__

__Levi concluded,_ _

_“ _Fuck yes.”__

__Levi laughed a little at Rivallie enthusiasm before shutting down their own laptop for the next meeting they could hardly wait._ _

_“ _Next time...let's ask about those bruises..”__

__Levi said at last when he pushed the laptop to the side of them._ _

_“ _You don't think his parents hit him do you?”__

__Rivallie asked with concern._ _

_“ _How can they? They are hardly ever home and Eren never speaks badly about them.”__

__Levi reasoned with his brother._ _

_“ _That's true....Then maybe he's getting picked on at school. He did say he couldn't make any friends...”__

__Rivallie commented back, the two went into complete discussion mode throwing out possible theories._ _

__***_ _

__**Present Day** _ _

__**Eren Memories...**_ _

Eren _memories were returning slowly at its own leisure a part of him wants to quickly remember what has, but he was also hesitant about wanting to get his memory back because anything ever good was always too good to be true._

_Eren life thus far has always been a great disappointment or another so he couldn't help, but be reluctant of who he is now then what he can accept of who he was before he meet those twins who didn't fail at being by his side when he was most vulnerable._

_Eren went into the school restroom alone, pulling his belt free he undid the fly of his pants and pulled it down a little before slipping his underwear down far enough for him to pull out his cock to take aim and pissed._

_Tilting his head back he sigh a little..._

_“I should know them...I feel like I know them, but...”_

_'Why do I feel so uneasy?'_

_“You talking to yourself, Jaeger?”_

_Eren tilt his head to the side to see someone he didn't know walking up to him... Eren couldn't pee fast enough for his liking when he looked at a pair of gray eyes._

_“And you are?”_

_Eren asked mid way to get a name,_

_“Abel, we're friends.”_

_The sandy blonde said with a smile,_

_“And more.”_

_He tact on._

_Eren frowned not liking him at all._

_“And more what? I hate speaking in tongues.”_

_Eren told him plainly his no tolerance for bullshit was his main defense when he felt like he was being cornered in on something._

_“Of you being my lover.”_

_Eren peeing finally ceased that he gave himself a proper shake before he tucked himself inside his pants._

_'...Funny. I'm not attracted to you at all.'_

_Eren thought as he moved to the restroom sink, Abel followed in stride._

_“So it's true you really don't remember?”_

_“I know I don't remember you and I know right now. I don't like you. Buh bye.”_

_Eren told him as soon as he washed his hands he was just about to leave when Abel grabbed his wrist and pulled him back his arms wrapped around his lower waist._

_“Eren.”_

_Eren balled his fist and if looks could bring a world of pain then Eren was clearly winning that signature._

_Placing both his hand on his chest, Eren pushed hard._

_“Don't fucking touch me.”_

_The brunet snarled at him._

_Abel looked startle that he stepped back._

_“You said your name's Abel right? Stay the fuck away from me.”_

_Eren may not know his game, but Eren has a feeling he was a troublemaker and that was more then enough for Eren to stir clear from him that he was fast enough to get out of the restroom._

_Weird stuff like that happen like the dirty notes he gets, but never read or the strange looks he gets in the hallway which he brushed it off like water since he was technically use to it._

_And when one of the twins felt like rubbing his ass like a genie in a bottle he whacked him with his school bag calling him 'Topid' while the other twin just shook his head calling his own twin a dumb fuck._

_The lunchroom was eventful, Eren read the first news article about himself there was him kissing the twin and being held...another one was of him sitting on their lap looking bashful, but oddly happy._

_A few newspaper later they were kissing or holding hands, or him sitting on their laps which all three of them seemingly looking happy. It was like they were really a couple and Armin told him he had made the twins more approachable then they have been before. In fact he told him he had made them more tolerable..._

_When Eren made contact with them they looked like big ol pussy cats that were smitten with catnip's to him. They practically looked harmless if they removed those piercings and hide their tattoos._

_When they let their pale azure gaze locked with his they were warm it was completely different then Abel who didn't share the same look as them. His eyes didn't share a speck of concern or love or affection...those eyes he looked at him with was just greed and want and he seen plenty of those looks among adults or snot nosed kids that put other down for their own mean._

_“Something wrong, Eren?”_

_Eren blinked and glanced over to Armin who wanted to touch him, but didn't._

_“No...it's nothing my head just hurt a little.”_

_“Try not to push yourself, why not go lay down in the nurse office?”_

_Eren just grinned a little,_

_“I'm fine and I doubt I'll get any rest if those two babysit me.”_

_He said nodding to the twins who looked interested in what kind of conversation Eren was having with He-Man._

_**_

_Since then Eren head pounded more frequently that on some days when it gets bad he would stay at home. His memories were returning slowly, but surely at less he can confirm a few things that he really is dating two of them and he was starting to tell them apart._

_It was a few more days of being bed ridden did he wake up with two twins in his face._

_Pulling the blanket up to his mouth he spoke._

_“Rivallie drop the marker and get out of my face and Levi ditch the wet rag...I'm not sick.”_

_For Eren to tell them apart when he couldn't have since leaving the hospital brought happy tears in Rivallie eyes._

_“ _ **You finally remember us...”**__

_Eren looked at them as if they were stupid,_

_“What are you two talking about?”_

_He demanded, they were looking at him as if he were Moses walking on water..._

_“ _ **You forgot about us.”**__

_“I did not.”_

_How could he forget about those two?_

_They were pretty damn hard to forget...Looks and personality especially._

_“ _You did...”__

_“ _Do you remember what you did on Hallow night?”__

_Eren sigh,_

_“Of course I do. I was a bride and you two were like some Hitler soldiers. I remember dancing and I remember you guys being complete asshole with that vibrator..”_

_“ _And what about the time when we were in the nurses office do you remember what you told us?”__

_Eren tilted his head up rubbing his temple..._

_He felt like those two thought of that specific moment was real important to them since they were staring at him so intensely with expectation..._

_Did he do something to have their expectation up so high or what?_

_“I don't know what did I say?”_

_“ _He still doesn't remember all of it yet..”__

_“ _Doesn't look like it..”__

_Levi murmur in disappointment, but at less he was getting there..._

_  
Eren memory was returning to him and that was all that matter to them._

_Rivallie stroke Eren hair soothingly placing a kiss on Eren confused face._

__***_ _

__**A Years Ago** _ _

__**First Sexual Encounter...**_ _

__Considering how close they've gotten over the few months everything went well._ _

__By the time Eren turned fifteen they not only exchanged numbers, but they also exchanged home address._ _

__The twins took advantage of sending text messages during the weekdays occasionally they would talk over the phone when both party were free to speak._ _

__But, even then the twins still prefer to webbing it since they wanted to see him just as much as they wanted to hear him speak... It was just that the more closer they got to Eren the more things got real interesting._ _

_“ _I need to talk to Levi alone...”__

__Rivallie blinked..._ _

__My brother...??_ _

__The curious Rivallie couldn't pass this up as he schooled his face into Levi's._ _

_“ _Did my brat of a brother do something to you again?”__

__Eren looked up shaking his head no._ _

_“ _N-no...at less not more then usual...Beside it's not about him. It's just...I got a problem...and Rivallie will make fun of me if I told him.”__

__Rivallie glanced toward his bedroom door to make sure the real Levi hasn't come back yet._ _

__Rivallie couldn't justify himself to Eren or the brunet would get suspicious of him so he moved on._ _

_“ _What is it, Eren?”__

__Rivallie could see Eren sitting back on his bed resting his back on the headboard with a few pillow behind his back._ _

__There was a blanket drape over of his lap with a small pillow on top of it._ _

__The laptop must be resting on Eren knee's because the screen was tilted back at an angle so that he could not only see his head he could see his chest too._ _

__Rivallie even got a peek of his covered lap the kid didn't look like he got out of bed at all except to wash his face and brush his teeth.._ _

_“ _....You see...I ah...um.”__

__Rivallie had to resist the urge to tell him hurry up and tell him._ _

__He was sure that his older brother was going to run back home like a bat out of hell from the gas station since he texted him that Eren was on._ _

_“ _Is something wrong?”__

__Rivallie asked, he dropped his voice low in that soothing way Levi likes to speak to him in when he was getting Eren to open up._ _

__It must have worked because the brunet shy eyes locked with his before he gave in to a shaky breath._ _

_“ _I think there is... I think there's something um wrong with me, Levi...I can't ask my mom and my dad is always working and...and...”__

_“ _And what?”__

__Rivallie asked in that same tone._ _

__The kid looked nervous as hell and Rivallie was seriously concern about the kid..._ _

_“ _You...seemed to know everything... and I was wondering if you could help me?”__

__Eren murmur fiddling with the sheets._ _

_“ _Help you with what? I'm not exactly a mind reader, Eren.”__

__Rivallie told him..._ _

__This has to be good if Eren is trying to keep secrets from him._ _

_“ _Ah....yeah...you're right you're right...just promise me you won't sell me out...or make fun of me if I do..”__

_“ _I promise.”__

__Eren took a deep breath and laid it on Rivallie that had the older teen almost slipping out of character until he caught himself at the last second._ _

__Thank god, Eren choice then to use that small pillow to cover his face before he broke character._ _

_“ _People refer to that as a morning wood, Eren... Unless you want to use the medical terminology then it would be called a nocturnal penile tumescence or in short NPT... It's a spontaneous erection that occur during sleep or while waking up. They normally occur around three to five times during your sleep. It would explain one would wake up wet or in Latin term soggy underwear.. It's normal..”__

__Why the fuck did Rivallie knows that shit was dude to his brother._ _

__When you read the same book as Einstein you tend to expand your horizon on all types of shit._ _

__Beside Rivallie wanted to do it because Levi had pissed him off once when he and Eren were talking in big words that Rivallie could barely understand any of their conversation without asking siri to define it._ _

__Rivallie had then put it upon himself into studying all types of dictionary he could get his hands on like the urban and the medical one which took him a week and a half to memorize..._ _

__But, he wasn't going to tell them that...No one needed to know he actually studies to get what he wanted. He wouldn't let himself go down like that._ _

__Eren looked embarrassed pushing the pillow back on to his lap._ _

_“ _....NPT...huh... H..how do I get it to go away...”__

_“ _You masturbate by stroking your penis until you come undone..”__

_“ _Undone?”__

_“ _Orgasm. It's when you feel really good, Eren. Tell me... Are you hard right now?”__

__Eren face flushed red._ _

_“ _You are aren't you?”__

__Rivallie stated it as a fact now, the brunet was just too easy to read when he tilted the camera higher._ _

_“ _Say, Eren do you not know how to get yourself off?”__

__Rivallie asked curiously._ _

__When he had been like fourteen he and his twin got off plenty of time when they looked up their boner online..._ _

_“ _....I'm sorry I gotta go-”__

__Rivallie stopped him right there._ _

_“ _Eren. I'm not making fun of you and I doubt, Riv would either if you asked him for his help. I know my idiot brother and he's dead serious about you. I know he will consider your feelings and if you trust him enough to tell him. I'm sure you won't regret it.”__

__Rivallie told him being careful with his words._ _

_“ _...I trust him...as far as I can leave his panther ass alone with my pet bunny...”__

__Rivallie sulked, he wasn't that bad.... Okay maybe he was, but come on...he was getting better...sort of._ _

_“ _He's getting better. I haven't seen him chewing on any bunny ears lately.”__

__The brunet gave a little giggle that made Rivallie smile._ _

__'Ha...I still have the ability to make him laugh, Levi. Take that...'_ _

__'Oh...shit wait, he thinks I'm Levi...'_ _

__  
'Fuck...'_ _

_“ _Funny...So um...I know this is a dumb question...but, uh... How do I know that I'm...”__

__Eren coughed a little to clear his throat,_ _

_“ _Finished?”__

__Rivallie was trying so damn hard as to not break out of character he really was, but Eren was making it damn hard._ _

_“ _Want me to show you?”__

__Rivallie was being completely serious when he asked him._ _

__If Eren told him to trip naked he'd be out of his clothes in a flash that would puts fireman to shame._ _

_“ _Show me? ...Are you serious?”__

_“ _Yeah. I taught my brother. I can teach you too.”__

__Rivallie wasn't telling a lie, but he wasn't telling the truth either. Technically they both taught themselves and just shared the experience._ _

__  
They were curious little fuckers to begin with and their parents are always fucking when they think they were are alone._ _

_“ _Seriously? Your brother? I-isn't that incest?”__

_“ _....Eren, we've only masturbate with each other. I don't stick my dick up his ass nor did I let him stick his dick in mine. It's a silent rule that we don't fuck each other in that way, but we'll do everything else.”__

__Eren looked bemused..._ _

_“ _...Now I'm assuming you want that crash course right? It must be uncomfortable to have a boner.”__

__Eren blushed glancing away..._ _

__Rivallie moved setting his laptop down on his bed with the portable lap desk to keep it from heating up his comforter._ _

__Rivallie casually unbutton his dark jeans pulling it apart to reveal the boxer band of his underwear, on the other side of the screen he could hear Eren gasp._ _

_“ _Just watch me, you can join me when you're comfortable.”__

__Eren shook his head no that made Rivallie chuckled._ _

_“ _You don't have to flash me, just do it under the blanket.”__

__Eren bit his lower lip between a pair of white teeth._ _

__Rivallie could only imagine those teeth on him and he gave a silent moan as the thought prosper._ _

__Rivallie leaned back slipping his hand underneath his boxer to grab his slightly harden length inside his hand. Knowing Eren was watching him had turned him on as he boldly pushed the material down further to reveal himself._ _

__Eren eyes widen even more then it had before when he watched him silently by grasping the blanket hard inside his hands._ _

_“ _Relax, don't be so tense. It's just you and me..”__

__Rivallie let his hand fall to show the tip of his head._ _

__The member of his circumcised penis was pink with a dark ring at the tip._ _

__Eren gasped a little._ _

_“ _Is...is that a ring?”__

_“ _Hm? Oh, yeah. I got more down there. Want to see em?”__

_“ _You pierced the little guy?!”__

__Rivallie gave an airless huff._ _

_“ _Little? He's not so little, but yeah I got a few.”__

_“ _Did it hurt?”__

_“ _Not really. I have a high tolerance for pain...I'm thinking about doing my naval or my nipples done next...”__

__Eren was so red he couldn't help, but stare..._ _

__Levi and Rivallie already pierced their ears more the the average scene kid and add that they had their eyebrow pierced they couldn't help getting their under eye pierced and under their lips did. They were already hot to begin with their visible tattoo..._ _

_“ _....I hope this doesn't sound weird...but, your...um..dick its uh...it's very p-p-pretty....”__

__Rivallie blushed, hell he thinks his dick was blushing too, because it went a shade darker itself..._ _

__No one had ever told him that his dick was pretty before...Big and hard yeah, but pretty? No._ _

_“ _.....It's not weird at all, I bet you got a pretty dick yourself.”__

__Rivallie told him his eyes gone a lot softer then before._ _

_“ _I don't...”__

__Eren denied with his eyes closed._ _

__Rivallie was tempted to ask him to let him see, but instead he was giving himself a light stroke from tip to mid shaft since Eren eyes were on it seconds later after denying himself._ _

__It didn't take Rivallie long to get hard at all.._ _

__  
He was obviously excited to have the brunet watching him and Eren was showing interest just by the way he sucked in his lower lip that came back out moist and slightly a shade darker from the pale pink._ _

_“ _Some day you're going to let me see it.”__

__Rivallie told him as he rotated his finger around the head playing with the ring a little bit._ _

__Eren shifted his knee up his hands obviously pressing the pillow down._ _

_“ _Mn. Truth be told you can stroke your dick any way you want it. It feels even better if there is some type of lubricant coating your dick. It makes it better. Saliva, lotion or that prem jelly are thing that teen use to get off these days. I personally like the lube I get from a blue bottle..”__

_“ _L-lube...”__

_“ _Yeah, the stuff is great. Especially when prepping..”__

_“ _P-prepping what?”__

_“ _...Someone's ass or vagina..Although stroking a dick with that stuff is always good.”__

__Eren ears turned a scarlet red._ _

_“ _Did you have...I mean are you not a...”__

_“ _Virgin? No. Lost it ah-”__

__Rivallie gone side tracked to his conversation to give out a small cry of pleasure at squeezing himself before he continued his lost track conversation._ _

_“ _...at fourteen.”__

__Rivallie told him casually as he gave a silent grunt when he gave a squeeze that had Eren give a noisy swallow._ _

_“ _Focus, Bambi. You need to take note.”__

__Rivallie chided to get him to focus at the task at hand he was trying to work the boy courage to take the first plunge already._ _

__Eren chewed on his lower lip every now and then when he watched Levi worked his sex skillfully._ _

__It looked...artistic the way his pale hands stroke his cock and with a twist of his wrist he would leak at the top. The fact that he was watching it live was making him anxious to the point he would look toward his door._ _

__  
Even though Eren knows his parents are at work he had to turn the volume on his computer down because Levi was moaning through the speakers._ _

__In fact Eren had to plug in his headphone to keep his friend voice down the headphone came with a mic piece that lays loosely near his collar bone._ _

__Levi voice was low and slutty like that when Levi voice hit his ears directly._ _

__His anatomy decided then that it wanted to be notice._ _

__Eren moved one of his hands down just under the comforter to rub at his own bulge._ _

__Eren felt his cock twitch each time a small noise came out of Levi's mouth._ _

__The way Levi eyes were closed and the way his lips were parted and his head was tilt back exposing his neck._ _

__The image was sexy and it wasn't all that hard to get into it..._ _

__Eren must have made a noise himself that matched Levi's because Levi shifted his head to the side with one of his eyes open to stare at Eren that Eren stopped touching himself the second he seen his eye on him._ _

_“ _Don't stop, Baby. It means you're feeling it, Eren.”__

_“ _Levi...”__

__Eren was unsure of himself he was just about to let go of his cock completely when he decided he should just ask instead of quitting halfway like he usually does..._ _

__He wanted to become braver...even if it was just for a little bit._ _

_“ _I am?”__

__Rivallie fingers curled around just underneath his head rubbing hard at his sweet spot to get him moaning._ _

_“ _Uh hu... try rubbing underneath the soft skin just underneath the head. Press it hard... and you should give attention to your sac as well. They'll like it when they get massages and get tug a little.”__

__Rivallie showed him, but he had to pull his pants and underwear down further down his legs to prompt himself up to give him a complete view of himself._ _

__Rivallie was never ashamed or embarrassed when it came to showing._ _

__Rivallie liked being bold and spontaneous and he liked it even more when a certain teal eye beauty was gazing at him wantonly like that._ _

__The kid on the other side of the monitor covered his face with his free hand when he got a good glimpse of his other piercing and the non existent hair down below._ _

__'Ah...he's just too cute...'_ _

__Rivallie thought he was going to have so much fun corrupting his brunet...._ _

__As soon as Eren let out this sweetest of sound that he has ever heard Levi had choose then to barge in with a kick to the door glaring at Rivallie whose pants were down and his cock was wet._ _

_“ _What the fuck?”__

__Levi breathed, Rivallie paused in mid stroke to look at his brother the urge of him wanting to smirk at his brother was there, but he wouldn't allow himself to do it just yet, because he had been in a good part with his cutie._ _

__All Rivallie could think of was that his brother must have devil hearing or some shit... Or his brother had seriously ran back home to catch him in the act of getting himself off with their beloved._ _

__  
Eren squeaked dropping his hold over his shaft to pull the sheet up higher to cover himself completely._ _

_“ _...Well you certainly got here faster then I thought you would have...”__

__Rivallie drawl casually breaking out of character easily._ _

_“ _Rivallie, what the hell is going on?”__

__Levi demanded coldly his chilling gaze went to his brother still fully erected penis._ _

_“ _Rivallie??”__

__The confusion could be heard from their laptop the young teen was still hiding underneath his sheets._ _

_“ _Tch.”__

__Rivallie glanced at Eren almost apologetically, but not really since he couldn't see it anyway._ _

_“ _What the hell is going on? Don't make me repeat myself.”__

__Levi voice went dangerously low now._ _

_“ _Wait...Are you really Rivallie!?”__

__Eren asked from the other end, he looked close to tears when he pulled the comforter down to reveal his disheveled head._ _

_“ _...Eren babe.”__

__Rivallie cooed to him softly ready to comfort him when his brother cut in to stop him._ _

_“ _Rivallie.”__

__The heavy growl made Rivallie sneered at Levi._ _

_“ _Levi.”__

__Rivallie mimic back he tried not to sulk now that the cat was literally out of the bag._ _

__Levi walked over tilting the laptop his way to look at Eren with a scowl on his face. The boy flushed face and slightly uneven breathing sent a strange signal to his brain that went straight to his cock. The disheveled head was erotically sexy with that face of his._ _

_“ _Eren, you look fucking gorgeous. But, someone better tell me what the fuck is going on here..”__

__Levi voice had Eren shrinking underneath the covers._ _

_“ _...Eren had a problem and you weren't here to help him. So I figured I could give him a hand in your place...”__

__Rivallie casually spoke back, he licked his own pre-cum from his fingers._ _

_“ _Help him with what? Masturbating? Because that's what I walked in on.”__

__Levi replied just as casually when he got on the bed himself shortly after his shoes and socks were gone._ _

_“ _Eren got the morning wood. You can join us. I think Eren would like that. Won't you sweet face?”__

_“ _I can't believe you're Rivallie.”__

__Eren sounded humiliated that he didn't see through his act._ _

_“ _Well now I am. Five minutes ago I was Levi.”__

__Rivallie didn't look like he did any wrong when he impersonated his brother._ _

_“ _....You're such an ass, Rivallie.”__

__Eren hissed furiously._ _

_“ _Don't I know it, but you can't deny that I can be just as mature as Levi when it comes to that too, Eren. I'm hurt that you would think I would be a complete sadistic bastard when you need help.”__

__Rivallie told him with a sulky expression that was pushed to the side by Levi hand on his face._ _

_“ _Rivallie, I'm kicking your ass as soon as this is over. Eren eyes on me, cupcake.”__

__Eren deer like gaze locked on to the real Levi...._ _

_“ _Doesn't look like you came yet, so my brother is incompetent.”__

__Levi deduced as he looked him over, the boy blush did not go unnoticed._ _

_“ _Hey! I'm not incompetent, fuck face. I finally got him to open up to me.”__

__Rivallie protested, never mind the fact that he was arguing with his own brother with a hard on._ _

_“ _Shut up, Riv. I'm not talking to you.”__

__Levi sneered at him before he continued onward._ _

_“ _Now listen. I'm not going to be left out of this. Yeah, Rivallie is in the wrong for pretending to be me and I'll kick his ass for that later, but right now. You're my top priority, Eren. And I can assure you. I'm a lot more capable of getting you off better then Rivallie.”__

__Levi stated it as a fact that pissed Rivallie off._ _

_“ _As if you can do it better then me.”__

__I know I can.”_ _

__The challenge was there and Eren had no way to stop them when they were directing it his way..._ _

_“ _...Oh god...”__

__Who would have thought that would be the last thing he would say when he came undone for the both of them._ _

__  
That day open more then just one opportunity to Eren's heart._ _

__***_ _

__****Present Day**** _ _

_**Let's Make Love, I'm Ready **_

_“ _ **Eren?”**__

_Were their ears fooling them or did they just hear Eren telling them he was ready to make love with them at long last. Levi reached over to grab the remote to their stereo to turn down the music that was playing a little too loud._

_Tim Skold was still singing remember when the two locked eyes with Eren._

_“ _Are you sure?”__

_“ _You want that?”__

_They asked their eyes were wide, but they were on their feet seconds later._

_The brunet before them looked up to them with certainty steadying his gaze._

_“I was ready before... And I'm ready now...I wanted the two of you to take me... That was why we were leaving the party, right? I didn't want my first time to be on the bed of an infirmary room.”_

_Eren spoke softly._

_The way the twins were looking at him made him more nervous then insecure about himself..._

_Did he remember it wrongly? Did they not want to do it with him anymore?_

_Eren stepped back lowering his gaze to his socks covered feet._

_“ _Oh my god. Jesus you have finally answered my prayers.”__

_Eren looked at Rivallie who looked..._

_Happy..._

_No, that's not it he looked joyous._

_Especially when Rivallie came at him to be pulling him into a loving embrace._

_“ _You're finally back.”__

_Rivallie breathed hugging Eren tightly._

_Levi stood there his feet bare of any socks or slippers like his twin..._

_“I'm back, Rivallie...”_

_Eren murmur back._

_Levi moved to step around Rivallie to pull Eren back to him so he could hug him as well._

_“ _We've missed you.”__

_Levi told him nuzzling the back of his head while his hands we finding their way underneath Eren dark shirt. His cold touch had Eren jolted forward from the direct skin contact._

_“Oh, Really? You guys didn't stop trying to seduce me when I didn't remember you.”_

_Levi and Rivallie looked at each other before glancing down to the brunet who was looking from one twin to another wanting in on their silent communication._

_Rather Eren remember them or not it wouldn't have made any difference to them since he was the one they wanted to be with._

_Their possessive personality wouldn't allow anyone else to have what took them years to attained._

_They were fully intended to mark their territory the right way._

_“ _Why would we have stop?”__

_Levi murmur nibbling at Eren left ear._

_“ _We're still in love with you.”__

_Rivallie murmur too nibbling at Eren chin._

_“ _And you're still our boyfriend.”__

_Levi concluded as he licked the shell of his lover ear._

_“ _Unless you tell us no...We didn't see the reason why we should have stop making our moves.”__

_Rivallie told him as he capture the awaiting mouth of Eren who parted his lips welcoming._

_“ _And beside...we were wondering if we could make you fall in love with us twice.”__

_Levi revealed casually as he slipped his hands further underneath the boy shirt to graze his cold hands against Eren warm soft nipples that turned into a hard nub after rubbing it a few times._

_At that time the twins were trying to see who Eren would fall for more, but Eren didn't choose between them. Never had._

_“Uhn.... We're...you successful...”_

_Eren asked pressing his chest more into Levi's hand giving into a small moan of pleasure when he tweaked his nipples between his thumb and forefingers._

_“ _We've managed to push you down and kiss you...but, that was it.”__

_Rivallie responded nibbling on Eren's lip neither twin were letting up when they wanted to hear Eren moan more._

_Levi hooked his fingers on the hem of Eren's shirt and began to pull it up lifting it over his head, Rivallie had to stop enticing Eren lips just to let the material fall on to the floor._

_Levi wasn't being particularly bitchy about the shirt being ditched to the ground he wasn't going to let his cleanliness get in the way of what he wanted._

_He was far to focus on running his hands down Eren slender frame._

_“Ah...”_

_Rivallie on the other hand went to work on loosening the button in front of Eren fly the shorts sag loosely around his hips when he unzipped it._

_“ _Eren your hair is still wet... Did you take a shower before coming here..”__

_Eren cheeks turned slightly red when one of them fingered through his brown hair to show more of his face._

_“...Uhn...”_

_They could smell the sweet honey almond body wash on Eren skin always made them horny._

_So they would always pressed their lower body half on to Eren's grinding their groin area hard against the brunet who moaned in obvious delight._

_Their hard earn work was finally being paid off that they couldn't wait to make Eren theirs._

_They had been content on waiting to do him for the time being, but Eren pretty much blew that idea._

_Eren lifted his hands up to plant it on top of Rivallie chest._

_A part of him was still very much nervous to go through with the actual deed._

_“ _It's alright, Eren. Relax. We'll take it slow until you're adjusted.”__

_Rivallie covered Eren's hands with his placing a chaste kiss to his lips._

_“ _Trust us.”__

_Eren searched Rivallie gaze that were more serious then mischief when he asked him to trust them._

_Levi ran his lips up Eren neck who tilted it in just right way to give Levi a better access to explore his neck and leave his red marks against Eren brown skin._

_“ _Feel free to tell us to stop.”__

_One twin murmur while the other twin finished his statement for him._

_“ _If you don't want to go through with it...”__

_Eren parted his lip giving into a little moan grinding his body toward and back against them eagerly that had the twins swearing internally._

_It's official to these twins that Eren is the most desirable guy on this god living Earth and no one could tell them otherwise._

_Eren eyes locked on to Rivallie's shirt zipper he wanted to see him too.. Touching Rivallie flesh with his own hands._

_Reaching for it Eren curled his fingers around the silver tongue zipper and pulled it down all the way to the hem. The shirt fell open and Eren easily pushed off the white material from Rivallie's shoulder revealing the tattoo and piercing beneath._

_“ _Mn... It always feel good when you take my clothes off, Eren.”__

_Rivallie took Eren's hand placing it on top of his body the feel of Eren warm hands on his body gave him that electrifying feeling he always felt when Eren touching directly. More so when Eren played with the studded nipple ring which Eren gave a soft tug too._

_Levi moved back to unzip his own shirt, but unlike his twin brother he wore black instead of the white version. The cotton material fell to the floor that left the three of them shirtless._

_Moving Levi guided Eren to the bed with his hand placed on Eren lower back, Eren didn't resist or stop walking even when his shorts were inching lower to his ass by the time he reached their bed._

_Eren turned around to face Levi the back of his knee were touching the mattress._

_He didn't see Rivallie move away from them to grab something from the bottom drawer of their nightstand._

_Eren was too focus on Levi who demanded his attention when he wouldn't let him look away._

_Levi softly urge Eren to sit which the boy silently complied into doing._

_Levi moved in closer to him by grasping Eren's tiny shorts along with his boxer with a quick strong tug from Levi he had the boy stripped from the very things that would get in his way._

_Eren raised his legs watching silently as Levi pulled the material right off his legs. Once he was naked he tilted one knee inward to hide his exposed penis._

_Levi didn't seem to mind that when he grabbed Eren socks and pulled it free from his limbs._

_“ _Eren part your knees.”__

_Eren licked his lips before he slowly complied to Levi's plea by parting his knees._

_He had to push himself further back on the twins bed just for him to have some sort of leverage where he can dig his heels into the mattress to brace himself partly open for him._

_Levi eyes stared into Eren teal ones before he lowered his gaze to the brunet erection._

_It was obvious Eren body knew where it was going since it gave a noticeable twitch to Levi as if to say 'hi, long time no see, friend'._

_Eren tried to close his legs out of embarrassment, but Levi hands shot forward grasping his knees in both hands forcing Eren knees to be wide open for him._

_“ _Don't hide. You're beautiful.”__

_Levi told him, Rivallie ditched his his black sweat pants and boxer before he climbed on the bed with a small bottle of lube._

_Rivallie watched with interest when his older brother lowered his head lapping the tip of Eren cock with his tongue. Eren hips jerked as a conditional response when dug his fingers into the comforter sheets._

_Rivallie glanced up to Eren face and proceeded to crawl toward him he position himself to be behind Eren pulling him back so he could rest on him._

_Levi gave a low warning growl as he reposition his hand to go under Eren thighs holding on to him more securely to keep Eren from moving. It was also to keep him wide open for him when he greeted his cock with a sweet kiss who twitched again._

_Levi chuckled at how eagerly sociable Eren's dick was to receive such attention._

_Levi took that sweet adorable cock into his mouth twirling his tongue around the head just for him to dig his tongue ring into Eren's leaking hole._

_The precum just oozed out of Eren no matter how many time Levi tongue swipe away the translucent liquid away._

_Levi purred sucking on it hard it tasted like honey to him and this cat was eager to drink more of the milk honey Eren spilled._

_Levi worked his way down Eren shaft bobbing his head as he took in great pleasure to licking the contours of Eren's vein._

_Eren gave a startle moan tilting his head back to vocalize his own pleasure, Rivallie watched the way Eren breathing intensified._

_“Oh god....oh god, Levi...”_

_Eren hands reached down between his legs grabbing hold onto a handful of Levi's hair in his hands._

_“Uhn! Ahh....”_

_Levi slurped using his teeth to scrape the soft skin of Eren sensitive flesh._

_“Kyaa! Levi no! Don't use your teeth...I'll cum.”_

_Levi glanced up his mouth half way down Eren dick he was just looking at him the same way he looked at Rivallie when they were having their silent communication._

_Rivallie lifted his hand cupping Eren chin underneath so he could tilt his head completely back to give Eren an upside down kiss._

_To Eren it felt slightly uncomfortable to do it and people who made it look hot or even remotely easy to do should be damned._

_“Mmph~”_

_Rivallie slipped his own pierced tongue deep down Eren throat to keep him preoccupied, he even enjoyed setting the lube aside to tweak Eren hard nipple._

_His cold hands made Eren jolted in pleasure from the sensation. It was like the twins cold touch was Eren body wake up call to be horny and intensively aroused._

_There was nothing hotter then to know that you were the one to cause your lover to moan and groan from the things they've done._

_“Mmm!”_

_Eren jerked his hips upward shoving his cock as far as he could go into Levi's hot mouth._

_Levi had used his damn teeth again to make him come prematurely._

_“ _Hn.”__

_That was all Levi could make when he swallowed the light seed with a purring satisfaction._

_Even though Eren just came, Levi still bobbed his head on Eren dick over working Eren into completion._

_Eren pulled on Levi hair to get him to rise up, but Levi ignore the stinging pain to focus on the organ that twitched inside his mouth._

_Rivallie pulled back to let him breath the heavy pant Eren gave as he tilted his head to the side he gave a broken cry his thigh flexing to close instinctively from the hypersensitivity that he was feeling._

_“Levi! Levi please!!”_

_Levi stopped for only a second before he pulled back releasing the boy cock with a nice pop. Lifting himself up his lips pink and swollen with his saliva and Eren fluid he crawled completely on top of his bed to be with him. He had to reposition his hand to keep Eren legs wide open for him as Eren body continue to jerk off from his high orgasm._

_“ _Levi.”__

_Levi looked away from Eren to his brother face the deep tone he took to call his name was all he needed to know that Rivallie wanted in._

_All of Eren crying had these boys want to blow their load, but they had every intention to doing it inside._

_Normally they would wear a condom, but right now they had been thinking non-stop of the day they would be able to fuck Eren._

_They had thought of every single possible position they could think of to take Eren in and then some._

_But, in ever case scenario it always ended with them spilling their thick seed deep inside of Eren's sweet ass until it was dripping on the sheets._

_Levi gave a brief nod moving into position._

_Eren felt himself being pulled forward until he was being urged to turn around._

_“Haa..?”_

_Eren was now on all four._

_Rivallie had moved himself back just to realign himself to be kneeling in front of Eren face._

_Eren eyes were leveled on the silver studded piercing on Rivallie's cock that the brunet gave a dry swallow. Being up close and personal, Eren just realizes how...big he was... he can remember the day he called his dick pretty. It was more then just pretty...it was a work of art... It hung proudly just for Eren eyes to gaze upon it.._

_Eren tilted his head back when they spoke in their mother tongue..._

_What were they doing?_

_Was he suppose to suck on him now?_

_Eren head was spinning all on his own since he has never given anyone a blow job before and they had never asked him to do it either._

_Levi picked up the wet lube glancing at the colorful bottle that had red strawberries all over it._

_The bottle looked weird, but at less the shit was edible he couldn't stand licking ordinary lube and Rivallie suggested the shit taste like candy._

_Popping open the deep red top he could smell the strawberry wafting out of the bottle. If it smelled like strawberry then the shit better taste like strawberry when he goes in for round two on Eren's dick._

_Rivallie moved forward looming his body over Eren's just so he could use his hands to spread Eren cheeks wide to reveal the pucker hole between the beautiful valley._

_Eren gasped and wiggled his hips to side to side that caused Rivallie to give his ass a playful smack in warning to tell him to be still._

_“Ahn~”_

_“ _Be still, Eren.”__

_Eren bit his lower lip still feeling the light sting on his ass._

_Rivallie cock was still in his face that came even closer when he loomed over him to spread his own ass cheek wide that had something cold poured in between._

_The liquid was all too familiar for him when he heard the soft squeeze and two fingers rubbing at his slightly pucker hole._

_Rivallie watched as one of Levi's finger pushed inside Eren ass knuckle deep where he slightly twist his finger to the side rubbing at Eren soft walls from within._

_The brunet below them made a soft sound that could be mistaken as protest when he moved his ass again that Rivallie kept a firm hold on Eren rear to keep still._

_Rivallie shifted his weight when Eren moved to grasp his hip with both of his hands._

_All too suddenly Rivallie felt something hot brushed against the tip of his sex before something wet and smooth swallowed his member mid shaft that caused him to gasp loudly. The slight graze of teeth scraping above and the underside of his cock almost had him cumming prematurely._

_The sound alerted Levi to look up to Rivallie face whose face was twisted into a pleasurable scowl._

_“Mmph...mn..”_

_Levi looked from Rivallie face to the grunting boy below them._

_If Levi tilted his head to the side he could barely make out that Eren sweet mouth was on Rivallie's cock choking lightly when he tried to take it all in at once._

_“ _Rivallie.”__

_Levi voice cut to his twin hazy mind so he could focus on Eren._

_How cute, Eren wanted to please them too..._

_Beside Levi who sucked his dick and vise verse no one had been allowed to give them oral sex, but now that their lover was attempting his first blow job._

_It was charming and it had made Rivallie pulled back so he could look down at Eren stuff cheeks his teeth were grazing his aroused skin._

_“ _You don't have to swallow it whole, Eren. Take your time with it and just...taste it... Explore it..”__

_Eren glanced upward pulling back slightly as he gave a loud mn that he heard._

_Eren wasn't the best (at first), but he certainly wasn't bad at it either._

_In fact, Eren was a fast learner when Rivallie gave him some easy instruction to do to get him off and once Rivallie started grunting his pleasure._

_It was more then enough of a signature boost to make Eren gain some confidence to being more greedy then before._

_To Eren he wasn't sure about the taste of it first he couldn't tell if he liked it or not._

_It took some getting use too like the male musk... it was nothing stinky of course in fact it smelled good._

_It was just that it felt weird to have his tongue pressed against something soft like satin that was wrapped around something hard like steel. Except it was warm and pulsing and alive..._

_When his tongue graze the piercing, Rivallie hip thrust forward making Eren whine in discomfort when his cock hit his gag reflex._

_Levi pressed two fingers in knuckle deep as he gave shallow thrust. Eren was unreasonably tight for some reason that he had to work his finger scissoring them to get Eren to open up. His walls were clenching tightly around his slick finger that he looked up to Rivallie who made eye contact with him._

_Rivallie loomed over Eren again picking up the colorful bottle squirting some on his own fingers._

_Each twin took one ass cheek and spread it wide, Rivallie rubbed around his brother thrusting finger before he added a single digit of his into Eren hot ass._

_“Guh...”_

_“ _Ouch.”__

_Levi looked at Rivallie who gave a silent hiss._

_“ _Eren don't bite my dick off yet... I haven't fulfill it's life purpose yet...”__

_Rivallie joked of course if this was how his dick was going to go then he couldn't think of any better way for it to go. Unless it could be inside of Eren then his dick could fall off and he wouldn't care that was how serious he thought of this was._

_Eren pulled back panting roughly..._

_“Ah....S-sorry....”_

_Eren sounded scared and Rivallie had to coo at him softly._

_“ _It's okay, Babe. I felt good really good.”__

_Rivallie bent his head down placing a kiss on Eren lower back before tilting his head up to nibble on Eren ass who twitched in response._

_“ _There's no need to rush. I know you have never done it before. So relax and just have fun with it. Trust me, my dick is enjoying it...”__

_He deeply purred the last part to Eren, he wasn't going to lie._

_  
An inexperience Eren sucking him off for the first time is erotic as fuck and he had to use his own will power to cut his orgasm back from exploding like fireworks._

_There should be a limit to how hot someone mouth can be, but Eren had that perfect wetness and a hard suction that can make any man eyes rolled into the back of their head._

_“O-okay ah...”_

_Eren wiggled his hips he could feel the three wiggling appendix inside his ass they were close to stretching him out that Eren forced himself to relax._

_  
This was what he wanted...Right?_

_Then why was he so nervous like he was doing something bad?_

_Was it normal to want it and yet second guess yourself to not do it?_

_It was conflicting with his original resolve when he closed his eyes part his lips and took in the pale flesh that had color to it now._

_Rivallie licked his own breathing through his mouth when Eren brought those supple lips back on his cock._

_“ _Levi lean over here.”__

_Levi looked up to Rivallie heated gaze his eyes were on his lips._

_Smirking the raven leaned forward parting his lips and his identical counterpart dived in tasting a bit of Eren inside his mouth._

_Levi knew what Rivallie was after when he licked the root of his mouth and his teeth to get whatever essence he had of Eren into his._

_“Nnm~”_

_Rivallie slipped his second finger in thrusting it into Eren ass along side with Levi's the two took their time to loosen him up as much as they could to be inside him at the same time._

_“Aaah!”_

_Eren released Rivallie cock with a crying scream he felt the first brush against a bump deep inside him and when they hit again he dropped his lower half down low that the twins had no choice, but to pull out._

_“ _Rivallie.”__

__Levi signaled,_ _

_“ _Got it.”__

_Rivallie pulled Eren up his lips swollen from sucking him he had Eren turned so he could face Levi._

_Eren heart practically dropped to his groin when his eyes locked with Levi's._

_Eren reared right back into Rivallie who held him back gently._

_“ _Whoa there...”__

_Eren quickly looked up into Rivallie eye's that held the same look as Levi and he nervously tried to pull away._

_It was futile of course when he pulled him back and even manage to pull him further back so that he was lying back on top of Rivallie who had manage to snake his hand under his thigh parting him wide when Levi came in between him_

_Oh God..._

_  
Was this it?_

_Eren quickly shot his hands between his legs, old habit dies hard and Levi could only huff lightly in a small laugh when he grabbed Eren wrist to bring it up to his shoulder._

_“ _Eren, I know what you're thinking. Trust me we've been there.”__

_Levi told him, although they really didn't give a damn who they had fucked previously...but he can understand why Eren was so anxious._

_Eren eyes were searching his seeking some sort of reassurance that everything would be okay._

_“...Why....why do I feel so nervous...like I'm scared...”_

_Eren whisper,_

_“ _It's because you're becoming one with someone...well two someone to be exact...The idea you're finally giving yourself to someone is both nerve wracking and exciting.”__

_Levi kissed him slowly._

_“ _Do you want us to stop, Eren?”__

_Eren swallowed thickly feeling oddly dry mouthed._

_Levi pulled back so they were looking at each other eye to eye... Eren broke eye contact to shift his upper body to the side so he can turn his head to look up to Rivallie who peered down to him in his laid back position waiting patiently..._

_Both Levi and Rivallie held that same look that said once it was done there was no turning back....or leaving them for that matter._

_And that excited him..._

_Turning his gaze back to Levi he tighten his grip on Levi's shoulder pulling him toward him where his legs remain open and loose for him._

_“N-no...Don't stop... I..”_

_Eren licked his lips keeping his gaze steady on his._

_“I want to be yours...I want the two of you...to make love to me..”_

_Levi eyes actually brighten for only a split second before it returned that burning intensity._

_“ _Believe me, Eren... I wanted to make love to you for a very long time now...”__

_Eren flushed cheek burned that much hotter when Rivallie and Levi got into position. Eren gave a nervous sound when two head brushed against his twitching virgin bud._

_“ _Just breath, Eren. Follow my breathing and listen to my voice. Just relax.”__

_Rivallie cooed into his ears he placed a kiss to the side of Eren temple._

_“W-wait...what about your sister...and the lights are still on...shouldn't we be under the covers?”_

_Eren didn't care if he was nervous he couldn't lay there and take it when he had a different version of what having sex with them was going to be like..._

_“ _Mikasa is over at Annie...”__

_Levi murmur still rubbing his cock to Eren ass he wasn't going to thrust in without lubing up, but he love the feeling he was going to get there real soon._

_“ _She's not coming back. We have the house to ourselves..”__

_Rivallie reassured._

_Eren as glanced at Levi to lube them both up already. He was going to die if he doesn't get inside Eren soon._

_“ _You were never bothered by lights before..._ ”_

_Levi answered secondly as he pulled himself back completely to do the silent demand his younger brother was having._

_Slicking his cock up with the strawberry smelling wet lube he took his time to make it sleek before he worked on Rivallie who grunted in pleasure when Levi gave his cock a teasing squeeze when he slicked him up for Eren to ride him._

_“ _And it'll be hot with the three of us under there... We can do that another time..”__

_Rivallie gasped his response due to the pull of his dick piercing, he gave a heated glare to Levi who ignored it in favor to getting back on top of Eren who wiggled on top of Rivallie._

_Grasping Eren by the hips to keep Eren still, Levi was in place rubbing his dick to Eren slick entrance._

_“ _Eren eyes on me.”__

_Eren nervously looked up to him._

_“ _I Love You.”__

_Eren heart was ready to soar... It was like he had been waiting for it._

_It was what he needed to hear to put his anxious body to rest that he finally stilled himself._

_“Levi...”_

_Rivallie shifted his hip just enough for his cock to be align with Levi's._

_“ _I love you too, Eren.”__

_Rivallie told him warmly his hand moved to cup the side of Eren face tilting it his way so he could see him._

_“Un, I love you too. I love you two so much...”_

_Eren told them and that was when it happen..._

_The second he got his confession out was when he felt two heads pushed inside that he gave a startle sound. Levi and Rivallie kept on pushing even when Eren told them to wait._

_“Ahh!...aah~ ouch!...”_

_Eren closed his eyes pushing at Levi chest in vain._

_“ _I know, Baby. Just relax...”__

_“Aunn! Y-you....try to relax....when you have...two dicks up your ass. Ahh!”_

_Rivallie placed his hands on Eren waist holding him still while Levi grabbed low on his hips to keep him steady. Levi had to ignore the way Eren nails dug into his shoulder deeply each time he presses forward with Rivallie._

_Once the two were fully sheathe they closed their eyes letting out a identical sigh that they were finally the one to take Eren virginity with just one thrust._

_“Aaahh!!...Oohh.”_

_Eren tried to move by pushing himself up and further away from them, hell he even tried getting them off of him or at less try pull their damn dick out with his own hands that were blocked by those two._

_It hurts that his vision went blurry with tears..._

_Eren should have told them that they should have done it one at a time. If they couldn't decide who to go first then they should have just played paper rock scissors...._

_“ _It'll get better... I promise you.”__

_Levi kissed one of his tears away._

_“ _Just breathe, we'll wait until your body adjust to us.”__

_Eren hic in discomfort it was a while before the pain even subsided hell even his erection did a little retreat of its own._

_“ _H-hurts..”__

_Eren cried,_

_“It _hurts.”__

_Levi kissed his lips, his eyes and then his forehead._

_“ _I know...I know baby. I'm sorry we are so selfish...”__

_Eren ignored the tender pecking to his face and neck in favor to breathe with Rivallie who whisper all sorts of things into his ears. One in particular made him laugh through his pain and discomfort._

_“Haha...ow. Haha, stupid.”_

_“ _It got you to laugh didn't it?”__

_Levi began to pull out slowly the second Eren was relaxed enough for him to move._

_Eren sucked in a breath before Levi pushed back in just as slow, Rivallie moved out when Levi thrust in and so when Levi pulled out he was the one who thrust back in._

_“Ah?!...”_

_Eren gave a little moan at how strange it was...since this wasn't a toy moving in him he was aware at how warm and alive it was moving in and out of him in a slow thrust where his inner wall contracted around it that squeezed, yet let go._

_Eren closed his eyes tightly whimpering at what he was feeling now the velvet skin and the hard rod underneath it._

_They took it slow they made sure that they were indeed gentle with him as they continue their shallow thrusting._

_“Ohh..”_

_Eren relaxed more then ever in fact he found himself moving with them like he would do with those toys they liked to shove into him._

_“...Ann...”_

_The stinging tear felt at his at his hole felt dull now that Eren was thrusting with them just as slowly._

_Eren didn't open his eyes until he was tilting his head back releasing a low key moan that had the twins watching him very closely._

_Judging by the way Eren face wasn't twisted in pain they tried their first decent thrust into the brunet who parted his lips to give out a much louder moan._

_“Ohhh~”_

_Levi pulled out to thrust in just a little bit harder than before and Rivallie followed his brother lead the more Eren moaned and the louder he gets is what they were after._

_Eren was hot and tight to begin with and add that with the wet lube inside his ass it was a divine feeling being squeezed into such soft walls._

_“ _God, you feel amazing Eren...”__

_Rivallie moved then to a more sitting position, Eren laid his head back on Rivallie chest it was easier for Rivallie to see his face this way as he adjusted the boy on his lap without breaking contact._

_Levi merely adjusted himself automatically to his brother sitting up which caused them to thrust a bit higher into a jerking brunet who was holding on to him now._

_“ _Eren... Are you ready?”__

_Levi asked as he lean forward to nuzzle Eren moist chin, they were already breaking into a nice sheen sweat._

_“Uh....uh hu....Yeah...yeah...I'm ready...”_

_Eren wrapped his arm around Levi's neck pulling him close because he definitely knows where this was going and he was going to need something to hold on to. Especially when he knows his reality going to go south from here..._

_“ _Rivallie, don't break Eren.”__

_“ _I won't.”__

_Eren frowned at that...what did he mean by not break him?_

_Unfortunately Eren didn't have to wait long to find out._

_Eren moaned deeply having an enormous dick inside his virgin hole that was no longer a virgin so to speak he was well aware of their dick spreading it open for his walls to close behind them tightly. At first the pain had been unbearable, but now...feeling their dicks inside him was shocking... they were both hot and throbbing._

_The pressure only increased pooling into the pit of his stomach, Rivallie had his neglected cock in his hand giving it a few steady pump matching it time with his hard thrust. Why did it feel like their dick was a lot more longer then he originally thought it was when they kept getting deeper and deeper inside of him._

_It was like being fucked with a telephone pole or maybe the damn tower itself when he cried out loudly._

_They pushed in further then ever so far he could feel their pelvic muscle, one at his bare ass and another between his legs rubbing him in the right spot that got him screaming as loud as he possibly could._

_“Aaaaah!!”_

_Rivallie couldn't take it.... Eren screamed got him wanting more and he wasn't going to last long either when he started slamming his dick inside Eren sweet ass._

_Levi closed one of his eyes flinching._

_Rivallie had change his pattern to something more drastic and more frantic._

_Levi couldn't blame him because when Eren sweet voice was crying out like that you can't help, but joined the cause to getting the boy off._

_“Oh Goddd!!_

_Eren slender legs wrapped around Levi waist to bind him closer to him just to get him to slow down, but that didn't stop him from slamming in his ass along with Rivallie who went rigid underneath him and shot his load inside of him._

_Eren came with him too Levi followed right after him filling him up to the brim._

_“ _Shit!”__

_Eren cried loudly against Levi ear whom he pulled closer too to bury his face in his neck holding on to what little reality he had._

_The fact that bit Levi who cried shit had pulled back staring hard at a tear streak Eren who looked divine even with the excess drool at the corner of his mouth._

_“ _Oh, Sweetheart...We're not done yet.”__

_Eren shook his head no, his body jerking from the orgasm._

_“ _Not yet, Babe...”__

_Levi pulled out first follow by Rivallie they had turned Eren so he was now facing Rivallie._

_Rivallie may have cummed, but he was still sporting an erection when he pulled Eren on top of him going back into a laying position, but this time Eren knees were on either side of him his hands were on his chest and his face was looking down to his._

_With Eren being on all four with Rivallie dick pressing up his ass from below, Levi took position of mounting on top of Eren pressing his dick inside the brunet ass that meet some resistance at first before he was swallowed back inside Eren warmth in whole._

_When they said they weren't done, they really meant they weren't done when they moved immediately._

_Faintly in the background Eren could hear some woman singing he was sure it was a love song, but with him being so loud he couldn't focus on the lyrics when he was crying out the twins name._

_It felt...so...good..._

_To be fucked by a man it felt so undeniably good._

_They tilted in just the right angle, their limbs giving them leverage when they hit his prostate gland his vision gone white making his body temporarily go weak that his chest was rubbing against Rivallie. His nipple ring did things to him, just like any piercing they had on them._

_Eren could feel the metallic object rubbing at his wall or feel it rubbing against his prostate gland erotically he couldn't help, but drool at the mouth._

_He loved the feel of the twins tongue on his skin sucking on his over heated flesh to leave red mark in its wake._

_Grabbing Rivallie by the hair Eren shoved his tongue in deep which the male below him moaned in satisfaction has he shoved his cock inside Eren ass repeatedly that made the boy sit up crying loudly._

_His other hand went up to Levi hair bringing him to meet his mouth and Levi complied all too eagerly as he grunted in the boy mouth. The slap he gave to Eren ass had the brunet clamping down on both twin who gave a loud fuck._

_Rivallie attacked his nipples repeatedly while Levi grabbed hold of the brunet dick and stroke it so good the boy released a erotic cry that was better than any porn star scream._

_Eren rocked his body back into Levi's and then down hard on Rivallie trying in vain to keep up with their rhythm eager for more even when his mind was telling him it was enough._

_There wasn't a place on Jaeger body that wasn't marked._

_They did it sitting up, they did it laying down, and now they were even doing it side ways._

_Eren screaming as he shook hard between their body he was physically hitting them to tell them to stop he couldn't take it he was cumming so hard._

_“SHIT! Fucking stooooppp! Oh gawd sto-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!”_

_Eren begged them to show mercy, but the twins just couldn't stop just yet._

_After coming three times he thought that would be enough for them until the twins got greedy to go at him one at a time by taking turns to have their own individual orgasm with their only lover._

_After the fifth and final orgasm, Eren laid their spent twitching so hard he was on the verge of passing out..._

_His ass was leaking hot thick sticky cum, his skin salty from sweating so much and his excess crying and drool was not only on him, but on the twins._

_Let's not even go there with his cum on his lower belly and chest some of it even got to his chin while the rest of it was on the twins belly that got smeared when he they were rubbing against each other by trucking so hard they couldn't breathe._

_The twins laid next to him cradling him as they panted roughly them self, their skin was also sweaty with a flush color from their exertion._

_They looked happy more so when they had love bites decorating their necks and chest and nail marks on the back of their shoulders._

_They were happily blissed out._

_“S-slow and....easy...my ass....”_

_Eren shivered feeling his stomach spam and his ass released some more of the twins excess cum._

_Eren heard them chuckle and as much as he wanted to be mad at them, he wouldn't have had his first time any other way when they murmur sweet things into his ears just before he passed out from sheer exhaustion._

_The twins themselves were exhausted and as much as they wanted to get clean up as a condition response._

_Levi merely turned off the light while Rivallie brush away a few strands of hair from Eren face._

_They resumed their previous position cuddling their sweet lover in their arms._

_The last thing they said before they fell asleep was the one thing that would be forever true down the road._

_“ _ **I Love You, Eren.”**__

_'I love you too, Levi...'_

_'I love you too, Rivallie'_

_Eren buried himself deeply inside their embrace._

_'I love you.'_

_Even if his ass is completely sore and his lower back ache like hell he loves them and he had the best sex imaginable...That it was literally earth shattering._

_SNEAK PEEK:_

__**John fist clenched into tight fist his eyes landed on Eren hickey covered body, the noticeable limp in his strides had John shaking his head in denial when either twins were sporting a few hickeys of their own with deep scratches on their arms, shoulders, and lower back. Their lips oddly red and slightly swollen.** _ _

__**Eren glared at one of the twin who grabbed his hip and playfully hump his rear.** _ _

_“ _ **Rivallie cut it out, I said no.”**__

__**Levi chuckled when Eren went to him to only be murmuring something against his neck that had the brunet slap his naked chest playfully.** _ _

_“ _ **Oh my god.”**__

__**John couldn't stand it his jealous rage had to be put in check when the twins turned their head to look at him that he gave a shy smile looking seemingly harmless.** _ _

 


End file.
